One
by Pimeys
Summary: Une attaque de Mangemorts dans une université moldue. Les Aurors interviennent pour effacer la mémoire des victimes, sauf que le sortilège d'Amnésie ne marche pas sur une moldue qui se souvient de tout. Une simple erreur ou quelque chose de plus étrange?
1. Chapter 1

_Chers amis, je tiens à vous remercier de vous attarder sur cette petite histoire, que vous connaissiez déjà mes écrits ou non. Ceci est donc le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic One (référence à une musique d'Apocalyptica). J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira. J'en ai déjà écrit 6 chpitres.

* * *

_

**Chapitre I**

_Attack_

Je me nomme Eve Darlian. Je suis étudiante en première année dans une université très cotée de Londres où j'étudie... Où j'étudie une chose qui fait toujours rire beaucoup de monde quand je le dis mais que voulez-vous, quand on a un odorat comme le mien... J'étudie donc les odeurs, les parfums... J'aimerais devenir « nez » plus tard. Plutôt original, non ? C'est dans cette université que tout a commencé pour moi. Une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, à laquelle je n'étais pas préparée, que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Oui, dans cette université, dans quelques minutes à peine, toute ma vie allais basculer. Mais ça, je ne le savais pas encore… Je me concentrais pour l'instant sur le professeur qui nous rendait nos copies sur un devoir de la semaine dernière. L'enseignant arriva enfin à ma table. Je ne me faisais pas trop de souci quant à ma note, je savais que j'avais réussi.

- Miss Darlian, me dit le professeur en me rendant mon devoir, c'est excellent, comme d'habitude. Encore un _A_, c'est lassant à force…  
- Merci, monsieur.

L'enseignant passa à l'étudiant derrière moi.

- Mr Morris, vous récoltez encore une fois un _E_. Dans votre cas, l'adjectif qui convient est désespérant.

Notre professeur continua sa distribution. J'entendis mon camarade ricaner derrière moi. Il se fichait pas mal de ses notes, c'étaient ses parents qui le poussaient à poursuivre ses études. Voilà comment était ma vie, tranquille, normale, jamais de surprise… Voilà comment était la vie de tous ceux qui côtoyaient cette université. C'est alors que je rangeais ma copie que l'alarme incendie se déclencha. Je détestais ce bruit désagréable, assourdissant… et j'allais encore plus le haïr dans quelques instants, car il était le signal indiquant que ma vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant. Dans la salle de classe, tout le monde se dévisagea. On avait déjà eu droit à l'exercice d'alerte incendie en début de semaine. Comme ils n'allaient pas nous faire le coup deux fois de suite, c'était qu'il y avait vraiment le feu en toute logique.

- Bon, que personne ne panique, conseilla le professeur. Vous connaissez tous les consignes de sécurité, donc vous laissez vos affaires et vous me suivez dans le calme. J'ai dit dans le calme Morris ! Je ne vois pas ce que la situation peut bien avoir de si drôle ! Allons-y.

Non, la situation n'avait rien de drôle, elle n'avait rien de vraiment grave non plus, mais nous ne savions alors pas encore à quel point elle allait devenir dramatique. Nous sortîmes tous dans le couloir. C'est là que je sentis que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond… C'était beaucoup trop silencieux. Normalement, dans ce genre de situation, on entend les élèves dévaler les escaliers, bavarder et ricaner, trop heureux d'avoir une occasion de manquer des cours. Mais là, rien du tout. Le silence, à part cette saleté d'alarme. Je sentis une odeur malsaine s'étendre et alourdir l'atmosphère. Je ne dis pas ça au sens figuré, ce n'était pas seulement une impression, il y avait vraiment comme un relent… C'était dur à définir pourtant, j'en avais senti des parfums, vous pouvez me croire. La mort, la souffrance, quelque chose de noir et d'inhumain. Je m'arrêtais brusquement, laissant le groupe me dépasser. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais une sensation étrange m'oppressait, me tordait les tripes… Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, partir d'ici le plus vite possible. J'étais tellement concentrée sur ces funestes pensées que je ne remarquais même pas mon professeur qui était revenu en arrière près de moi.

- Eh bien Darlian, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?  
- Il y a quelque chose de pas normal, monsieur.  
- Voyons Eve, ce n'est qu'un petit incendie, il sera vite maîtrisé. Venez.  
- Non, il se passe quelque chose. Il vaut mieux prendre l'autre côté du couloir pour sortir.  
- Tout va bien, tenta de me rassurer l'enseignant. Dans cinq minutes, nous serons dehors.  
- Ce n'est pas logique ! criais-je. Pourquoi personne ne sort des autres classes ? Nous ne sommes pas censés être les seuls dans ce couloir !

Le professeur parût un instant vouloir me dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa. Levant la tête vers le reste du couloir, il sembla enfin se rendre compte de la véracité de mes propos.

- Attendez ! cria-t-il au groupe. Mais attend…

C'est à ce moment qu'il est sorti d'une salle, d'abord seul, puis accompagné de trois autres hommes émergeant des classes d'à côté. Ils étaient vêtus de noir de la tête aux pieds et portaient tous des masques en argent représentant des têtes de mort. Inconsciemment, je commençais à reculer de quelques pas, sans en connaître la raison. Je savais juste que ces hommes représentaient un danger pour nous. Je vis alors Damian Morris s'avancer en se retenant tout juste d'exploser de rire.

- Bon sang, mais c'est qui ces guignols ?

Ce fût les dernières paroles qui sortirent de la bouche de Damian. Le premier homme sortit de sa poche un long et simple bout de bois qu'il pointa sur mon camarade de classe. Il énonça deux simples mots que je compris comme étant peut-être : « Avada Kedavra », ou un truc dans le genre. Un éclair de lumière verte fusa du bout de bois et frappa Damian de plein fouet. Celui-ci resta immobile un instant, puis s'écroula par terre. Personne ne savait qui étaient ces hommes, personne ne savait ce que pouvait signifier les deux mots prononcés, mais tout le monde avait compris que Damian Morris venait de mourir.

Il y eût un grand silence, puis une des filles de ma classe hurla, suivie de près par la moitié du groupe. Une pluie de rayons lumineux provenant des baguettes de bois des intrus s'abattit sur nous. Ce fût aussitôt la débandade. Tout le monde se mit à crier et à courir dans tous les sens. Un éclair rouge passa près de moi, sifflant à mes oreilles. Sans réfléchir davantage, je me mis à courir vers l'autre bout du couloir. Passer la porte, emprunter les escaliers, sortir d'ici, et ne pas me retourner. J'atteignis enfin la porte. D'autres qui avaient eu la même idée que moi n'eurent pas la même chance, s'écroulant avant d'atteindre leur objectif. Je fonçais dans les deux battants et me retrouvais en face des escaliers. Je descendis aussi vite que je pus les marches pour me retrouver au rez-de-chaussée.

En y arrivant, je compris d'une part pourquoi tout avait été si silencieux, et d'autre part que je ne sortirai jamais d'ici vivante. Le sol était jonché de corps et les hommes aux masques d'argent déambulaient au milieu des cadavres, se pavanant et retournant de temps à autre un corps inerte du bout du pied, comme si ce n'était qu'un amas d'ordures. A deux mètres de moi, sur ma droite, se trouvait l'homme qui avait manifestement déclenché l'alarme, son bras sans vie reposait encore sur la console rouge tandis que ses yeux me fixaient sans me voir. J'entendis des gémissements et des pleurs. Je tournais la tête vers la gauche pour voir une des étudiantes en train d'être violée par l'un des hommes. Une autre fille qui se débattait dans les bras d'un des meurtriers s'apprêtait manifestement à subir le même sort. Pour la première fois, je me laissais aller à crier. Un tout petit cri qui resta à moitié coincé dans ma gorge et que j'étouffais aussitôt de la main, mais assez bruyant pour être entendu. Les assassins levèrent la tête dans ma direction. Je restais plantée là, terrorisée, ne sachant comment sortir de cette situation.

- Macnair, dit un des hommes, ça fait longtemps que tu ne t'es pas amusé avec une petite moldue, non ? Celle-ci a l'air de n'attendre que ça. On te la laisse, mais fais vite…  
- Avec plaisir… ricana le dénommé Macnair en sortant du groupe et en s'avançant vers moi.

Heureusement, mon instinct de survie choisit de se manifester à ce moment. Ni une ni deux, je remontais en courant les escaliers, le meurtrier sur mes talons. Arrivée en haut, je fus propulsée violemment en avant contre la porte que j'avais franchie quelques instants plus tôt. Le bois céda sous mon poids, et je me retrouvais au sol au milieu des débris. Mon corps me faisait atrocement souffrir. Avant même que j'eus le temps de songer à me relever, l'homme en noir était déjà sur moi. Il me saisit sans douceur et me retourna vers lui.

- Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me fasse courir petite Sang-de-Bourbe, me lança-t-il en me laissant entrevoir à travers son masque son sourire mauvais.

Alors qu'il tentait de me maîtriser d'une main, il se servit de la deuxième pour tenter une exploration sous ma jupe d'uniforme. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux alors que l'homme riait comme un dément, se rapprochant chaque fois plus de mon intimité. Non, pas ça… _PAS ÇA _! hurlais-je mentalement. Je dégageais une de mes jambes et repoussais le fou de toutes mes forces d'un coup dans l'estomac. Je profitais du fait qu'il était à terre pour me saisir d'un éclat de bois de belle taille provenant de la porte pour lui enfoncer dans la cuisse en y mettant toute ma haine. L'homme hurla et je me relevais sans attendre. Je traversais le couloir en courant, sautant par-dessus les cadavres. En jetant un regard derrière moi, je remarquais avec horreur que mon assaillant s'était mis en tête de me poursuivre en boitant, et en se tenant la jambe. Je le vis pointer son espèce de baguette vers moi. D'instinct, j'accélérais l'allure et baissais la tête alors qu'un éclair rouge passait au-dessus. Je poussais de nouveau une porte pour entrer dans un nouveau couloir plongé dans le noir car les ampoules avaient été détruites. Je m'arrêtais, essoufflée. Je me plaquais contre le mur, tentant de me calmer quelque peu pour mieux réfléchir à un moyen rapide de sortir d'ici vivante. Toute à mes pensées, je ne pris pas garde à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur ma droite.

Je sentis deux bras m'agripper avec fermeté et m'entraîner dans la salle. La porte se referma sur moi. Je n'eus même pas le temps de crier ou de me débattre qu'une main s'abattit avec force sur ma bouche me réduisant au silence, tandis qu'un bras s'enroulant autour de mes hanches me maintint plaquée fermement dos à quelqu'un. Mes mains frôlèrent un vêtement qui ressemblait à ceux que portaient les hommes en noir, et j'essayais vivement de me défaire de cette emprise, balançant un coup de coude dans les côtes de mon agresseur. Il lâcha juste un gémissement étouffé mais ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant.

- Arrêtez de bouger ! m'ordonna froidement une voix masculine. Vous êtes encore en vie, si vous voulez le rester, tenez-vous tranquille ! Compris ?

Je hochais la tête. Qui que soit cet homme, il m'avait empêchée de tomber entre les mains du malade qui me poursuivait, et s'il avait voulu me tuer, ayant l'avantage de la surprise, il l'aurait déjà fait… Il relâcha quelque peu la pression autour de ma taille et ôta sa main de ma bouche. J'entendis les pas de mon poursuivant s'aventurer dans le couloir, puis s'arrêter. J'attendis en retenant ma respiration. L'homme qui me retenait sortit lentement de sa poche une de ces fameuses baguettes et la pointa vers la porte. Est-ce qu'il serait près à se battre avec l'un des siens ? me demandais-je. Les pas dans le couloir reprirent, mais cette fois pour s'éloigner. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement et, alors que l'homme qui m'accompagnait me délivrait pour de bon, je me laissais glisser à terre sur les genoux. J'avais peur, j'avais mal mais surtout, j'étais en vie.

Mon accompagnateur appuya sur l'interrupteur et c'est soulagée que je me retrouvais en pleine lumière. Trois cadavres se trouvaient au centre de la pièce. Cette salle n'avait pas été épargnée non plus. L'idée me traversa l'esprit que c'était peut-être l'homme à mes côtés qui les avait tués. Je me demandais s'il se pouvait qu'il y ait d'autres survivants que moi.

- Vous pouvez marcher ? me demanda l'homme.

Pour la première fois, je levais les yeux vers lui. C'était bien un des assassins, mêmes vêtements, même masque de mort. Je croisais son regard à travers les fentes de ce-dernier. Deux yeux plus noirs que la nuit, glacials. J'eus l'impression étrange qu'il pouvait lire à l'intérieur de moi. Son regard était aussi effrayant que captivant.

- Je crois que oui, répondis-je dans un souffle, intimidée.  
- Alors debout !

Facile à dire. La pression que j'avais accumulée était maintenant redescendue, et je me sentais vidée de toute force. S'impatientant, l'homme finit par me tendre la main, une main à la peau pâle et aux doigts longs et fins. Je la saisis sans discuter, trop heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais m'appuyer. À peine debout, il retira sa main rapidement, comme si je l'avais brûlé. Il me jaugea.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être trop grièvement blessée, murmura-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

Sa voix me fit frissonner. Il me dévisagea. Mon Dieu ce regard ! Je me sentis de nouveau mal à l'aise.

- Ça va, dis-je pour détourner l'attention.  
- Des gens qui vont s'occuper de vous vont bientôt arriver. Vous n'aurez rien à craindre d'eux. Attendez ici et ne bougez pas.

Et sur ces simples recommandations, il fit mine de partir.

- Attendez ! m'exclamais-je en le retenant par le bras. Je veux savoir, c'était quoi tout ça ? Qui êtes-vous, vous et ce groupe de je ne sais quoi ? Comment pouvez-vous tuer avec un simple bout de bois ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

Il me regarda fixement sans rien dire puis, il se dégagea pour aller dans le couloir. Je le suivais, espérant éventuellement des réponses à mes questions.

- Ne vous en faites pas, me dit-il, vous oublierez bientôt tout ce qui vient de se passer.  
- Comment pourrais-je oublier un truc pareil ?

Il ne dit rien de plus. Un dernier regard, il tourna sur lui-même, il y eut comme un bruit de craquement et la seconde d'après, j'étais seule dans le couloir. Oublier… oublier… Je me mis à sourire doucement, puis j'éclatais de rire comme une démente.

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ça, _CONNARD_ ? hurlais-je.

Seul le silence me répondit. Epuisée, je me laissais glisser au sol et m'asseyais contre un mur, la tête levée vers le plafond, attendant, espérant, un je ne sais quoi. Je restais dans cette position pendant ce qui me parût être des heures. En fait, à peine quelques minutes.

Je me relevais lorsque j'entendis un brouhaha provenir du rez-de-chaussée. Les assassins étaient-ils revenus finir le travail ? Au point où j'en étais… Je me dirigeais vers la source du bruit. Lorsque j'arrivais en bas de l'escalier, je me trouvais nez à nez avec un attroupement d'hommes et de femmes curieusement vêtus, portant comme des robes ou des capes. Je m'arrêtais instinctivement quand je vis certains d'entre eux brandir les mêmes bouts de bois que les hommes en noir.

- Tonks ! En bas de l'escalier, il y a une autre survivante ! cria un homme que je n'identifiais pas.

Je vis alors une jeune femme aux cheveux violets se détacher du groupe et s'approcher de moi. Ne ressentant aucune animosité de sa part, je la laissais venir à moi.

- Bonjour, me dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait apaisant. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
- Eve… Eve Darlian, lui répondis-je.  
- Eve, tu veux bien qu'on s'assoit un peu ?

J'hochais la tête et prenais place sur une marche de l'escalier. Elle avait l'air prête à m'écouter, et tant pis si elle me parlait comme si j'étais une gamine de cinq ans qui venait de faire un cauchemar. Elle s'assit près de moi.

- Je sais que ce que tu as vécu est horrible Eve. Je sais aussi que tu dois avoir un tas de questions. Mais je peux te promettre que tu n'auras bientôt plus le moindre souvenir de ce qui s'est passé.  
- Vraiment ? Et que comptez-vous faire des cadavres ? Vous ne pourrez pas cacher que les trois quarts d'une université ont été décimés.  
- Je sais. Disons que tu auras un souvenir erroné de la réalité.  
- C'est impossible de faire un truc pareil. Et si je ne voulais pas oublier, vous y avez pensé ? Vous ne pouvez pas décider pour moi.  
- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux que tu ignores, c'est mieux pour toi.

Sur ce, elle pointa sa fichue baguette de bois vers mon front.

- Macnair, soufflais-je.  
- Quoi ?  
- Un homme m'a attaquée, les autres l'ont appelé Macnair.  
- Depuis le temps qu'il échappe à la justice celui-là, parce qu'il n'y avait jamais de témoin… Grâce à toi, on va enfin pouvoir le condamner.

Je ne lui parlais pas de l'homme qui m'avait aidée. Je ne connaissais pas son nom, et il était peu probable qu'elle le reconnaisse juste avec une mince description. Et puis, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il m'avait aidée.

- Une dernière chose, est-ce que d'autres personnes sont vivantes ? questionnais-je.  
- Oui.

Je retins mon souffle et fermais avec force les yeux quand sa baguette se retrouva à deux centimètres de mon front. Je n'avais pourtant aucune raison d'avoir peur, personne ne pouvait effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un, non ?

- Oubliettes ! s'exclama mon interlocutrice.

Ce fut ce moment précis que mon corps choisit pour me lâcher définitivement, et je m'évanouis dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit.

O°°OO°°O

Je me réveillais quelques quatre heures plus tard, complètement seule, dans une chambre d'hôpital. Bon sang ma tête ! Impossible de la bouger sans être prise de vertiges. En essayant d'attraper le bouton d'appel des infirmières, je fis tomber la télécommande de la télévision. Celle-ci s'alluma et je tombais sur les informations.

- … sommes actuellement à proximité du lieu où un véritable drame s'est déroulé quelques heures plus tôt. En effet, ce matin, dans l'une des plus prestigieuses universités de Londres, a eu lieu un accident qui s'est révélé mortel. D'après les premières constatations, il s'agirait d'une fuite de monoxyde de carbone qui serait à l'origine de ce désastre. Une équipe a été rapidement dépêchée sur place afin d'en déterminer la source. Nous ne savons pas encore à combien se porte le nombre de victimes, pas plus que nous connaissons combien il y a de survivants. Ces-derniers ont été transportés en urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche où ils ont rapidement été pris en charge. Leurs jours ne sont pour l'instant plus mis en danger…

Mais… mais non ! Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé ! Les hommes en noir, ces curieuses baguettes, les éclairs de lumière, les morts, la poursuite, cet homme qui m'a aidée, cette femme avec qui j'ai parlé et qui pointait… Je m'arrêtais, portant la main à mon front. Ils avaient pourtant dit que j'oublierai tout, alors… À moins que je n'aie rêvé tout ça pendant que j'étais inconsciente. Le monoxyde de carbone m'aurait faite délirer. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Ce que j'avais imaginé ne pouvait être en aucun cas réel. Je me mis à rire, soulagée. Quelle imagination tout de même ! Il n'y avait bien que moi pour penser à des trucs pareils. Je m'étirais en étendant les bras devant moi. Là, il y avait comme un petit problème… Je soulevais le drap du lit pour jeter un œil à mes jambes. Mon corps était couvert d'ecchymoses. Depuis quand le monoxyde de carbone provoquait des hématomes ? Je n'étais pas spécialiste en la matière, mais quand même… Où avais-je bien pu me faire tous ces bleus ? Une image s'imposa à moi : celle de mon corps projeté contre une porte qui cédait sous mon poids. Mais alors, tout était vrai… On n'avait pas réussi à me faire oublier.

Mes parents choisirent cet instant pour entrer dans ma chambre. Ils revenaient manifestement de la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Ce n'est que lorsque je me retrouvais à moitié étouffée dans les bras de ma mère que je me laissais aller à pleurer pour la première fois.

* * *

_Et voilà ce chapitre. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à mettre vos remarques._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous! J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre! En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et aussi d'avoir mis cette histoire en favori ou alerte, cela m'a fait super plaisir. Surtout de lire vos pronostics pour la suite. Bref, voilà le chapitre II de cette fic, intitulé Noita, ce qui signifie "sorcier". Cela fait référence à une chanson d'Indica. J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

_

**Chapitre II**

_Noita_

Les faits étaient là et clairement établis, j'étais la seule à me rappeler ce qui s'était réellement passé. Deux jours après mon entrée à l'hôpital, les médecins me laissèrent rentrer chez moi. Ne voulant pas me laisser seule dans mon appartement, mes parents insistèrent pour que je rentre dans la maison familiale. Durant les jours qui suivirent, je me repassais l'attaque de l'université dans ma tête. Je me souvenais de chaque seconde. Je décidais de téléphoner aux quelques survivants pour vérifier si j'étais la seule dans ce cas. Au bout d'une dizaine d'appels, j'en concluais que oui. Manifestement, ce que la femme aux cheveux violets m'avait fait pour effacer ma mémoire n'avait pas fonctionné sur moi. Je n'en parlais pas à mes parents, et surtout pas à ma mère, qui avait l'air plus traumatisée que moi. De toute manière, comment leur faire croire un truc pareil ?

Je décidais de revenir à mon appartement au bout d'une semaine. Ma mère était à deux doigts de me rendre folle. Toutes les cinq minutes je l'avais sur le dos à me demander si ça allait, si je n'avais besoin de rien, si je n'avais pas envie de parler de ce qui s'était passé,… A quoi cela aurait servi de parler de quelque chose dont j'étais la seule à me souvenir ? Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires, m'asseyais devant mon ordinateur et me connectais à Internet. Je voulais savoir si d'autres personnes avaient vécu la même chose, si d'autres évènements dans le genre avaient été répertoriés. Au bout de trois heures, je décidais de laisser tomber. Mes recherches infructueuses ne m'avaient menée qu'à des sites relatant des mythes et légendes stupides à propos de sorcières, fées, magiciens,… Un ramassis d'inepties… Ça ne pouvait pas être ça quand même, si ? Je soupirais, j'avais besoin de décompresser. Je décidais d'aller faire quelques courses. Je pris mon sac et me rendis dans la rue.

L'air frais de ce premier jour de décembre me fit du bien. Je me dirigeais vers l'épicerie la plus proche. La vendeuse me salua, j'étais une habituée. Je n'avais pas besoin de grand-chose. Je m'enfonçais dans les rayonnages. Alors que j'en dépassais un, je m'arrêtais net et revenais rapidement sur mes pas. Là, dans le rayon, un homme vêtu d'une sorte de robe violette faisait lui aussi tranquillement ses courses. Se sentant observé, il se tourna vers moi, m'adressant un sourire aimable. Il devait avoir dans les quatre-vingt ans et arborait une petite barbe taillée en pointe. Je m'éloignais rapidement de lui et m'adossais à un mur pour respirer calmement. « Bon sang ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? », paniquais-je. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis se diriger vers la caisse, payer ses achats, et sortir. J'hésitais, puis décidais de le suivre.

« Courage ma fille, si tu veux en savoir plus, c'est le seul moyen », m'encourageais-je. Je filais le vieil homme pendant une bonne demi-heure. Deux fois il s'arrêta pour saluer des hommes habillés de la même étrange manière. Jamais je n'avais remarqué jusqu'à présent qu'autant de gens se promenaient vêtus de la sorte à Londres. Je finis par atterrir dans une ruelle dans laquelle je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. Et là… l'homme disparut… Comme ça, simplement, et à part moi personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. Je m'arrêtais pile à l'endroit où l'homme s'était évanoui. Il n'y avait là qu'une petite boutique miteuse et manifestement abandonnée. Je restais à fixer la vitre sale de la devanture. J'étais sûre que c'était bien ici que le barbu avait disparu. Je regardais intensément la vitrine, me concentrant de toutes mes forces, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Je laissais tomber au bout de dix minutes. Je m'attendais à quoi au juste ? Je fis un pas pour m'éloigner. Mon regard capta un reflet dans la vitre, comme un éclair. Je me rapprochais de nouveau. Là, sous mes yeux, la façade de la boutique se mit à changer, j'eus l'impression étrange que le mur ondulait. Le phénomène s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes. Je me retrouvais à présent devant l'entrée d'un pub. Je jetais un œil à l'enseigne. « Le Chaudron Baveur ». Jamais entendu parler… Je regardais les personnes qui allaient et venaient dans la ruelle, personne ne semblait voir ce bar à part moi. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et décidais d'entrer.

Je restais pétrifiée devant ce que je vis. C'était un bar tout ce qui avait de plus normal question décor, sauf que des verres étaient essuyés sans l'aide de personne par des torchons, que des balais nettoyaient le sol en bougeant tout seul, que les chaises se rangeaient automatiquement dès que leur propriétaire les quittait… Et j'en passais… Médusée, je longeais le plus discrètement possible le mur et me dirigeais vers une table du fond, dans un coin calme, où je m'asseyais en tremblant. Personne ne semblait faire attention à moi. J'essayais de prendre un air plus détendu, histoire de me fondre dans la masse.

- Salut ! Je te sers quelque chose ? demanda quelqu'un à ma gauche.

La voix me fit sursauter. Ce n'était que le serveur. Je le regardais fixement, ne sachant que répondre. Il sembla s'impatienter.

- Bon, une Bièraubeurre, ça te va ? C'est un Gallion.  
- Je…, commençais-je sans savoir de quoi il me parlait.  
- Ah ! Tu n'as que de l'argent moldu ? T'en fais pas, on prend aussi, Gringotts se charge de faire l'échange. Ça énerve un peu les gobelins, mais tu les connais ceux-là… Du moment qu'on leur donne de l'argent…  
- Oui, oui…, approuvais-je sans comprendre un traitre mot à ce qu'il disait.

Il s'éloigna et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une chope qu'il posa devant moi. Je le payais et restais à contempler ma boisson. Ça avait l'air d'être simplement de la bière… Je portais la chope à mes lèvres et en bus prudemment une gorgée. Ce n'était pas mauvais du tout. C'était même très bon… Je pris le temps de savourer mon verre, observant avec peur et émerveillement ce qui se passait dans le bar. Quand j'eus fini ma boisson, je sortis en silence du pub. Je commençais à marcher tranquillement, puis je détalais comme un lapin, courant comme une dératée dans les rues londoniennes. En rentrant dans mon appartement, je me précipitais sur le téléphone, avec la ferme intention de raconter tout ça à mes parents. Je composais le numéro à moitié et m'arrêtais. Non, ils ne croiront jamais ça.

Je décidais de simplement prendre une douche, puis m'écroulais de fatigue sur mon lit.

O°°OO°°O

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, je revins tous les jours au Chaudron Baveur, à la même table, commandant la même chose… Les deux premiers jours, je dus me concentrer pour voir apparaître de nouveau l'entrée du bar. Ensuite, cela devint naturel. Mes cours à l'université avaient repris calmement et à moitié, et dès que ma journée se terminait je filais dans cet endroit, travaillant dans mon coin. Je me sentais curieusement de plus en plus à l'aise.

Aujourd'hui, on était dimanche, et je m'étais une fois de plus réfugiée à ma table habituelle, celle à laquelle je m'étais assise la première fois que j'étais venue ici. Je planchais sur l'étude d'un composé olfactif plutôt ardu. L'effervescence qui régnait dans le bar ne m'aidait pas vraiment à me concentrer. Laissons tomber pour l'instant et commandons une autre Bièraubeurre. Je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac. Ce fut en relevant la tête que je le vis entrer. Il ne s'arrêta pas, traversant toute la pièce sans poser son regard sur quoi que se soit. Il entra dans ce que j'avais toujours pensé être l'arrière-boutique. Je restais sans bouger quelques secondes. Je saisis rapidement mon sac et me précipitais à sa suite. L'arrière-boutique abritait en fait un passage menant à une rue. Le passage en question étant en train de se refermer, je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde avant de le franchir.

Le mur se referma derrière moi. Je me retrouvais dans ce qui semblait être une rue commerçante. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de rue que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter. Les boutiques qui la composaient étaient vraiment des plus étranges… Semblant vendre des choses tout aussi bizarres. Je sursautais alors que je passais devant un magasin où des hiboux et des chouettes hululaient gaiement. Je le dépassais bien vite, ne voulant pas perdre de vue l'homme que je suivais. Ce-dernier entra dans l'une des boutiques. J'attendis cinq minutes et m'y introduisis à mon tour.

Une sonnette retentit, le vendeur derrière le comptoir leva les yeux vers moi et m'adressa un léger signe de tête.

- Je peux vous aider ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Je… je vais me débrouiller, merci.

Et je partis à la recherche de l'homme qui m'avait menée jusqu'ici. Je grimaçais en voyant ce que proposait la boutique. Des insectes morts, des peaux, des griffes, des choses innommables et immondes flottant dans des bocaux,… Je retrouvais celui que je cherchais dans un rayon contenant des livres semblant très anciens. Je reconnus les mains pâles aux doigts longs et fins qui s'arrêtaient sur les tranches de certains ouvrages. L'homme s'immobilisa et tourna brusquement la tête vers moi. Ces yeux noirs… Je les aurais reconnus n'importe où. Je me mis à trembler. Il me dévisagea, haussant un sourcil perplexe. Il semblait se demander ce que je lui voulais, et qui j'étais.

- Pourquoi… je me souviens ? lui demandais-je dans un souffle.

Il parût ne pas comprendre ce à quoi je faisais référence. Puis, son masque d'impassibilité exprima toutes les variantes possibles de la surprise. Il sembla enfin me reconnaître.

- Comment…, commença-t-il en faisant un pas dans ma direction.

Alors qu'il avançait, je lâchais mon sac de peur. Il se dirigea résolument vers moi. Je ne réfléchissais pas plus et me mis à courir. Je sortis en trombe de la boutique et remontais la rue en quatrième vitesse. Une chance pour moi, le passage menant au bar était ouvert. Je bousculais la femme qui s'apprêtait à le franchir et traversais tout le pub en ayant l'air d'avoir le diable à mes trousses. Je courus jusqu'à mon appartement sans me retourner une seule fois. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'abri derrière la porte que je me sentis rassurée.

« Du calme, tu ne risques plus rien, il ne peut pas te retrouver », me rassurais-je. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire… Cet homme, c'est celui qui était à l'université sous ce masque de mort, j'en étais sûre… J'avais maintenant son visage en entier. Hors de question désormais que je remette les pieds au Chaudron Baveur, trop risqué. Quelle journée… Je pris le chemin de ma salle-de-bain, montant les marches de la mezzanine. Une fois sous l'eau chaude, je me permis de respirer calmement. En sortant, je m'enroulais simplement dans une serviette bien chaude. Je n'avais plus aucune raison d'avoir peur… Franchement… quelle était la probabilité pour qu'il me retrouve ?

Ne prenant même pas le temps de me sécher les cheveux, je redescendis dans ma cuisine et mis la bouilloire à chauffer. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers un meuble contre le mur, et sur lequel reposait un terrarium. Une autre de mes passions avec celle des parfums : les reptiles. J'avais cinq serpents en tout dans mon appartement. J'ouvris le terrarium et en sortis l'animal qui était à l'intérieur. Le premier que j'avais eu, mon petit préféré. Il se lova dans mes mains, la chaleur de mon corps aidant.

- Charmant animal de compagnie, dit une voix dans mon dos.

J'arrêtais net de respirer. Cette voix, je la reconnaissais aussi. Je me retournais lentement. Il était là, dans mon salon, et je n'étais séparée de lui que par un pouf et quelques mètres. Et si je voulais me défendre, je n'irai pas bien loin en serviette de bain. Bien qu'il semblait parfaitement maître de lui-même en apparence, je devinais qu'il était toujours aussi surpris, mais certainement pas aussi effrayé que moi… Mon cœur battait tellement vite que si je ne me calmais pas de suite, je sentais que j'étais bonne pour l'arrêt cardiaque. Analysons la situation avec calme.

- Vous êtes venu finir le travail ? demandais-je d'une voix mal assurée.  
- Vous ne croyez pas que cela aurait été plus facile, si j'avais voulu vous tuer, de le faire à l'université ?

Pas faux ça… Je le vis plonger sa main dans une poche de sa cape noire pour en sortir la fameuse baguette. Voyant ça, je risquais le tout pour le tout.

- Je vous préviens que si vous faites un seul geste de plus, je vous balance mon serpent à la figure, et son venin est extrêmement puissant.

Loin d'être effrayé, il se contenta de m'adresser un rictus moqueur.

- On se calme, dit-il en déposant sa baguette sur le pouf et en s'éloignant. Je suis là pour discuter. De plus, je doute franchement que votre reptile puisse me faire grand-chose. C'est un élaphe, n'est-ce pas ? Un serpent des blés ? Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'est pas venimeux.

Et merde ! Il fallait que je tombe sur quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait en serpent.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
- Eve Darlian.

Il lâcha un ricanement. Je me demandais pourquoi. Ah oui ! Forcément… une fille qui s'appelait Eve avec un serpent dans les mains… Manquait plus que la pomme…

- Vraiment très amusant, constatais-je en remettant mon animal dans son terrarium. Comment vous m'avez retrouvée ? m'enquis-je en me tournant de nouveau vers lui.

Sans rien dire, il souleva simplement le sac que j'avais laissé tomber dans la boutique. J'avais complètement oublié. Heureusement que je mettais toujours mes clés dans la poche de mon jean, sinon je n'aurais pas pu rentrer chez moi… Mais ça n'expliquait pas… Mes papiers d'identité ! Il y avait mon adresse dessus ! Quelle gourde ! Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de me courir après. Mais comment était-il entré sans la clef ? Se pourrait-il que cette saleté de baguette en bois puisse… ?

- Je crois que votre eau va être assez chaude dans un moment…, dit-il tranquillement avec un léger sourire en coin et en s'asseyant simplement dans mon canapé.

Manifestement, cela l'amusait beaucoup de me voir si déboussolée. Mais il avait raison, il valait mieux que j'éteigne cette fichue bouilloire avant qu'elle n'explose dans ma cuisine. J'appuyais sur le bouton et restais un instant sans bouger, crispant les mains sur le rebord du plan de travail. Mon regard capta les couteaux de cuisine plantés dans leur support. Aurais-je seulement le courage d'aller jusque là ? Pff… Le temps que j'arrive jusqu'à lui avec cette arme, il aurait cent fois le temps de m'arrêter avec sa baguette. Pestant contre moi-même, je sortis deux tasses du placard et les posais brutalement sur la table. Le bruit le fit se retourner.

- Il y a du thé dans le placard en haut à droite, servez-vous, je vais… m'habiller.

Je remontais rapidement dans ma chambre et enfilais un pantalon de pyjama et un débardeur. J'attrapais une pince à cheveux et me les attachais rapidement en les relevant. Quand je redescendis, mon invité forcé était devant le placard que je lui avais indiqué. Il se tourna vers moi.

- En effet, il y a du thé, me dit-il en désignant toutes les boites en métal contenant les feuilles.

Je le rejoignis et me postais à ses côtés. Est-ce que j'avais toujours peur ? Bien sûr, j'étais même terrifiée. Mais cela n'aurait servi à rien de le montrer, au contraire je crois que cela aurait beaucoup amusé l'intrus qui se tenait dans mon appartement.

- Bon alors, le pressais-je, vous vous décidez ? J'aimerais bien le boire avant que l'eau refroidisse.

Il se saisit d'un paquet au hasard. Au hasard, mais il ne se trompa pas pour autant. Forcément, il fallait qu'il choisisse mon meilleur thé, et aussi le plus cher : mon Gyukuro Asahi. Je suis maudite !

- Bon alors, vous êtes qui au juste ? Ou quoi ?  
- Vous ne devinez pas ?  
- Franchement, je suis crevée, je sens une bonne migraine arriver, et j'en ai marre de tout ça… Alors pour les devinettes, vous repasserez.

Mais manifestement, il n'avait pas l'intention de me donner la réponse aussi facilement. Je soupirais.

- Vous êtes un sorcier ? demandais-je en plaisantant.

Je cessais de rire quand je relevais la tête vers lui, et que je le vis me dévisager avec l'air de se demander ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce que je venais de dire.

- Non… mais… sans rire, c'est ça ? Vous êtes un sorcier ? Non, vous me faites marcher là ?  
- Vous ignorez l'existence du monde de la sorcellerie ?  
- Il y a un monde de la sorcellerie ?

Cette fois, je crois qu'il était aussi surpris que moi, ce qui n'était pas peu dire… Il me regardait d'un air éberlué.

- Attendez, si vous ignorez tout de ce monde, comment avez-vous fait pour trouver le Chaudron Baveur ? Et le Chemin de Traverse ? Et pourquoi au nom de Merlin vous vous souvenez de moi ?  
- Alors là, c'est une bonne question… Franchement, si vous n'en savez rien, comment moi je pourrais savoir ? C'est vous le… le sorcier… Vous qui avez fichu un sacré bordel dans ma vie depuis l'attaque de mon université.  
- Parce que vous vous souvenez de ça aussi ? s'exclama-t-il.  
- Je me souviens de tout. Vous comprenez ? De TOUT ! Les moindres détails.  
- C'est impossible, vous auriez dû être soumise au sortilège d'Amnésie, comme les autres, et vos souvenirs auraient dû être modifiés.  
- Un sortilège d'Amnésie… C'est cela oui… Ce ne serait pas un truc genre : « Oubliettes », par hasard ?  
- Si. On vous l'a jeté ?  
- Oui, une femme avec les cheveux violets s'en est chargée. Je suis tombée dans les vapes et me suis réveillée à l'hôpital où j'ai entendu l'histoire de cette « fuite de monoxyde de carbone ».  
- C'est impossible… Impossible…, ne cessa-t-il de murmurer en allant s'asseoir dans mon canapé.

Je le rejoignis et posais la théière et les deux tasses sur la table basse. Au moins, maintenant, on était deux à ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Prise d'une inspiration subite, je soulevais le couvercle de la théière, plongeais rapidement le bout des doigts dedans, et aspergeais l'homme en noir avec l'eau. Il sursauta et me regarda d'un air furieux, près à me trucider sur place.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ? me cria-t-il.  
- Je savais que c'était des conneries, répondis-je stoïquement. Les sorciers, ça ne fond pas avec de l'eau. Elle m'a bien eue Dorothée avec sa méchante sorcière de l'Ouest.

Mon invité me regarda en ayant l'air de se demander de quoi je parlais. Là, je crois qu'il venait de me cataloguer dans la catégorie bonne à enfermer. Je me servis du thé, et dans un élan de générosité incommensurable en fis de même avec mon squatteur de divan.

- Au fait, le type qui m'a courue après, Macnair si je me souviens bien, il lui est arrivé quoi ?  
- Alors c'est à vous qu'on doit son arrestation ? Il a été envoyé à Azkaban, jugé, et soumis au baiser des Détraqueurs.  
- Donc dans le monde de la… sorcellerie, quand vous attrapez un tueur, vous lui roulez une pelle. Intéressant…, concluais-je en prenant une gorgée de thé.  
- Pour votre information, les Détraqueurs sont des créatures capables d'aspirer votre âme en vous embrassant.  
- Eh bien ! Je plains la pauvre créature qui a dû faire ça, vu l'état de la dentition de ce type.  
- Vous semblez vous être bien remise de tout ça…  
- Vous croyez ? demandais-je, glaciale. Personne ne peut se remettre d'un truc pareil. J'ai vu mes amis se faire tuer, des filles… des étudiantes… comme moi… se faire violer… Ça aurait pu être moi. Ça a failli être moi.

Ma voix tremblait et on pouvait sans peine distinguer les sanglots que j'essayais de cacher.

- Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire. Vous voulez savoir ce qui me bouffe de l'intérieur ? C'est de ne pouvoir raconter ça à personne. C'est d'être la seule à me rappeler ces horreurs. De voir tous ces gens qui ont repris une vie normale, sans se douter de rien. Vous savez ce qui m'est arrivée avant-hier ? J'ai discuté avec une des filles que j'avais vu se faire violer. Et vous savez quoi ? Elle riait ! Oui, elle plaisantait avec moi naturellement. Cette fille a été abusée et elle ne le sait même pas ! Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le mieux pour elle, qu'elle le sache ou qu'elle continue de l'ignorer… Mais mettez-vous à ma place ! Et voilà que maintenant je découvre le Chaudron Baveur, cette rue et ces magasins indéfinissables… Voilà que je tombe sur vous et que vous débarquez chez moi je ne sais trop comment. Franchement, je suis plutôt du genre très ouverte d'esprit comme fille, mais là… Déjà que le coup de « je tue des gens avec un bout de bois » c'était un peu fort pour moi, alors maintenant…

Je m'arrêtais et reprenais mon souffle. Voilà, c'était enfin sorti, et ça faisait du bien. J'avais l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de s'envoler. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un je suppose. L'homme me fixait, impassible. Il porta lentement la tasse à ses lèvres et finit d'en boire son contenu. Il la posa ensuite sur la table basse et reporta son attention sur moi.

- Je sais que vous auriez préféré oublier tout ça. Et vous auriez dû. Ce qui est indubitable, c'est que le sortilège d'Amnésie n'a pas fonctionné sur vous. Pourquoi ? Ça je l'ignore. Vous n'êtes pas une sorcière, mais vous n'êtes pas une simple moldue non plus. Un moldu est une personne dépourvue de pouvoir magique, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il me vit le regarder sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. Je ne suis pas non plus le mieux placé pour étudier la chose. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parle de tout ça à quelqu'un qui sera susceptible d'en connaître un peu plus que moi.  
- Franchement, ça serait cool, approuvais-je.  
- Bien, sur ce, dit-il en se levant, je pense que vous devriez aller dormir. Après votre crise de nerfs, ça ne pourra que vous faire le plus grand bien…  
- Mouais…

Je posais à mon tour ma tasse et me levais. Persuadée que l'homme me suivait, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte. J'entendis alors un craquement derrière moi. Je me retournais, et constatais que j'étais seule dans la pièce.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera vite posté. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos coms, ça motive, même si c'est pour exposer des critiques ou me faire remarquer des fautes. A bientôt!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me voilà de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Merci en tout cas pour vos reviews!

* * *

_

**Chapitre III**

_Question !_

Le lundi matin, j'allais en cours en marchant au radar. J'avais eu l'espoir en me réveillant que j'avais rêvé ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière, mais les deux tasses et la théière qui traînaient dans l'évier étaient là pour me ramener à la réalité. Si la réalité pouvait cohabiter avec la découverte d'un monde magique peuplé de sorciers… Je m'asseyais à mon bureau et sortis mes affaires sans grande conviction. Je n'avais jamais été aussi peu motivée d'assister à un cours, surtout que nous n'étions plus que cinq de notre classe suite à l'attaque. L'heure passa lentement, très lentement, à tel point que je faillis m'endormir sur le dossier que venait de nous distribuer le professeur. Et les trois heures qui suivirent ne furent pas plus rapides.

Je rejoignis le réfectoire, me saisis d'un plateau, le remplis et partis m'asseoir seule à une table. Je commençais à manger sans vraiment avoir d'appétit. Alors que je jouais avec mes petits pois, trouvant absolument fascinant la capacité qu'ils avaient à se déplacer en roulant dans mon assiette, une ombre vint obscurcir ma table. Je relevais la tête.

- Ah ! Bonjour, Mr Hopkins.

L'un de mes professeurs, le même qui me dispensait mon cours et qui nous avait rendu nos devoirs au moment où l'attaque était arrivée. Je ne savais pas comment, mais il avait réussi à s'en sortir lui aussi. Une chance pour lui.

- Bonjour Eve. Je peux m'asseoir ?  
- Je vous en prie, répondis-je simplement en reportant mon attention sur mon assiette.  
- Vous n'allez pas bien Miss Darlian, commença-t-il en posant son plateau en face de moi. Vous ne vous êtes pas remise de cet incident n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez, après l'accident, l'université a mis en place un service de psychologues à l'infirmerie, au cas où les étudiants auraient besoin de… Enfin, vous pourriez peut-être y aller. Et, ne restez pas seule, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
- C'est juste que j'ai besoin de réfléchir à pas mal de choses en ce moment…  
- Si vous voulez parler, sachez aussi que je suis dans le coin. Tenez, par exemple cet après-midi je…  
- Ça ira monsieur, je vous assure, le coupais-je en relevant la tête. Tu deviens un peu pot de colle là, pensais-je.  
- Si je dis ça, c'est parce que j'ai du temps de libre et…

Je décidais de le laisser partir dans son délire sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Mon regard dériva vers la fenêtre et s'attarda sur le parc. Bien que nous soyons au mois de décembre, il faisait encore relativement beau, bien qu'assez froid, et les étudiants appréciaient se retrouver à l'extérieur pour se détendre. Je perçus du mouvement derrière un arbre. Je plissais les yeux et parvins à distinguer une silhouette. Je sursautais quand je reconnus l'individu.

- Un problème Eve ? me demanda mon professeur.  
- Non, non, répondis-je avec un grand sourire. Il faut que j'y aille, désolée, au revoir.  
- Mais…

Je le plantais là et me dépêchais de débarrasser mon plateau pour ensuite sortir du réfectoire. Je rejoignis ensuite en courant celui qui m'attendait sous l'arbre.

- Je vous manquais déjà ? m'enquis-je.  
- Ne rêvez pas. J'aimerais juste éclaircir certaines choses.  
- Eh bien vous n'êtes pas le seul. Sauf que je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment pouvoir vous aider.  
- Vous avez du temps libre cet après-midi ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me demander ça ? Normalement j'ai jiu-jitsu, mais pour une fois j'annulerai.  
- Vous avez quoi ? demanda mon interlocuteur sans comprendre. Bon, peu importe, allons… au Chaudron Baveur. Prenez mon bras.  
- Vous êtes un peu vieux jeu, vous…  
- Vous rirez moins dans quelques instants.

Je saisis son bras en me retenant de rigoler, trouvant cela parfaitement ridicule. L'homme sembla vérifier que personne aux alentours ne pouvait nous voir, puis il m'adressa un regard qui me coupa toute envie de rire et ne me rassura pas le moins du monde. Et sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me sentis aspirée comme dans une sorte de tourbillon. Quand j'atterris sur la terre ferme, mes jambes n'arrivaient presque plus à me porter, et si je ne tenais pas encore le bras de celui qui m'accompagnait, je me serais sans doute écroulée. Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi. On était au fond d'une impasse et je distinguais le Chaudron Baveur juste en face.

- Alors ? Et ce moyen de transport, vous trouvez aussi qu'il est vieux jeu ?  
- Bon sang, répondis-je, une chance que je n'ai pratiquement rien mangé à midi. Ce n'est pas possible un truc pareil…  
- On appelle ça le Transplanage.  
- M'en fiche comment ça s'appelle, rétorquais-je, c'est la dernière fois que vous me faites un coup pareil.  
- Bon, arrêtez de vous lamenter et suivez-moi.

Quelle délicatesse ! Franchement, il aurait pu comprendre que j'étais traumatisée… Il s'éloigna sans faire attention à moi. Eh ben non apparemment. Je le suivis et nous entrâmes dans le Chaudron Baveur. D'un coup de tête, il m'indiqua une table au fond du pub. À peine on était assis que le serveur se dirigea vers nous, il fit cependant rapidement demi-tour quand l'homme qui m'accompagnait lui jeta un regard noir.

- Hé ! J'avais soif moi, râlais-je.  
- Il y a plus important, vous ne croyez pas ? Pour commencer, vous allez me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé durant l'attaque de votre côté.  
- J'étais en cours, tout était comme d'habitude. L'alarme incendie s'est déclenchée et le professeur nous a fait sortir de la classe pour qu'on rejoigne l'extérieur. C'est quand on est arrivé dans le couloir que… c'était assez bizarre en fait et je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer ça… Donc quand je suis arrivée dans le couloir j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
- Vous avez ressenti quoi au juste ?  
- Je n'en sais trop rien. J'ai vu qu'aucune des autres classes ne sortaient et ça m'a fait tiquer. Et puis, il y avait une sorte d'odeur étrange dans l'atmosphère. Quelque chose de malsain. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre. Des hommes en noir sont sortis des classes, tout le monde s'est mis à courir. J'ai essayé d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée mais je me suis fait repérer et j'ai dû remonter dans les étages. Un dénommé Macnair m'a poursuivie et a réussi à me projeter contre la porte du couloir mais je suis parvenue à me débarrasser de lui. Après, c'est sur vous que je suis tombée. D'ailleurs, je ne vous ai pas encore remercié de… m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Je lui adressais un grand sourire, mais cela ne le dérida pas pour autant. Au contraire, il sembla se refermer encore plus sur lui-même.

- Mais au prix de combien d'autres vies sacrifiées ?  
- Lorsque vous m'avez amenée dans la salle de cours, il y avait trois cadavres d'étudiants. Est-ce que… c'est vous qui…  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? demandais-je après le temps de silence qu'il me fallut pour intégrer l'information. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée moi aussi si vous étiez là pour ça ?  
- Si j'ai tué ces trois personnes, c'est parce que j'étais accompagné à ce moment là, et que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Si j'avais été seul, j'aurais sauvé quatre personnes, pas une seule.  
- Pourquoi vous y êtes obligé ?  
- C'est une longue histoire et nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Que s'est-il passé quand on vous a jeté le sortilège d'Amnésie.  
- Rien. Je me suis évanouie et réveillée à l'hôpital. J'ai allumé la télévision et j'ai entendu cette histoire de fuite de monoxyde de carbone. Je me souvenais pourtant de cette attaque de l'université, mais comme je trouvais ça un peu trop délirant, je pensais que c'était les vapeurs de gaz qui m'avaient fait halluciner. Mais quand j'ai vu les hématomes que j'avais sur tout le corps, résultat de ma rencontre avec la porte du couloir, je me suis dit que c'était forcément parce que l'attaque avait été réelle.  
- Et c'est tout ?  
- Ben oui… Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Et vous, vous avez parlé à la personne qui est censée pouvoir m'aider ?  
- Pas encore, il est plutôt occupé en ce moment.  
- Pas comme vous apparemment.  
- Je ne donne pas de cours le lundi après-midi.  
- Non ! m'exclamais-je. Vous êtes prof ?  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi ça vous étonne tant que ça ?  
- Pour rien, juste qu'un prof qui va attaquer d'autres enseignants et des étudiants… Et vous enseignez quoi dans le monde de la sorcellerie ?  
- Les potions.  
- Ça existe ça aussi ? m'étonnais-je en me disant que je devais avoir l'air d'une gamine de cinq ans à m'extasier de la sorte. Les potions… Du genre sang de crapaud et bave de limace ?  
- Du genre sortez-moi encore une ânerie de cet acabit, et je m'arrange pour vous faire ingurgiter un poison particulièrement lent et douloureux.  
- Pas la peine de se vexer pour si peu… Mettez-vous à ma place, je découvre un monde que j'avais jusqu'alors rangé dans la catégorie contes de fées, et tout d'un coup j'apprends que tout ce qui est magie, sorciers, baguette magique, potions,… existe bel et bien.  
- Vous ne semblez vraiment pas réaliser à quel point votre situation est grave. Si ceux qui ont assailli votre université savaient qu'il reste un témoin de l'attaque, ils feraient tout pour le retrouver. S'ils apprennent votre existence, ils feront tout pour vous tuer.

Je restais interdite. Je n'avais pas vu ça de ce point de vue. C'est sûr que les hommes en noir n'aimeraient pas apprendre qu'ils ont laissé quelqu'un capable de les identifier derrière eux.

- Mais… Je dois faire quoi moi alors ? Rester barricadée chez moi ?  
- Croyez-moi, ça sera loin d'être suffisant. Ils n'auraient absolument aucun mal à entrer chez vous.  
- Et je fais quoi alors ? commençais-je sérieusement à paniquer.  
- Pour l'instant, restez discrète. Ne parlez de ce que vous avez vu à personne…  
- Comme si quelqu'un pouvait me croire…  
- Et évitez de venir trop souvent ici, vous pourriez vous faire repérer.  
- Moi qui pensais qu'après cette attaque je pourrais reprendre une vie quasiment normale. Bon, avec quelques changements à cause de ce que je viens de découvrir sur le monde de la sorcellerie, mais c'est tout. Je commence sérieusement à regretter de me souvenir de tout ça. Et pourquoi vous n'essayez pas d'effacer ma mémoire vous ?  
- Ce n'est pas sûr que ça marche aussi la deuxième fois. Et puis, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi cela n'a pas fonctionné la première fois.  
- Si ça se trouve, on en fait toute une histoire pour rien. Après tout, on m'a peut-être tout simplement mal lancé le sortilège.  
- Peut-être, mais j'en doute. Les personnes qui s'occupent de ça sont habituées à lancer ce sort plusieurs fois par semaine par les temps qui courent.  
- Les temps qui courent ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe en ce moment ?  
- Moins vous en saurez et mieux ça sera pour vous. Le mieux à faire, c'est que je dispose des barrières magiques de protection autour de votre appartement.  
- Vous feriez ça ? demandais-je, surprise.  
- Cela m'ennuierait qu'il vous arrive quelque chose avant que je ne connaisse le fin mot de cette histoire, Miss Darlian.  
- Vous faites seulement ça par pur intérêt donc… Ben bravo, ça fait plaisir.

Il eut l'air de se ficher complètement de ma remarque. Mais j'y pensais… « Il », « l'homme en noir », « mon interlocuteur »,… Je le définissais toujours comme ça.

- Au fait, vous vous appelez comment ?

Curieusement, il parût surpris de ma question. Ben quoi, c'est quand même naturel de vouloir savoir à qui l'on parle, non ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de vous le dire.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Si ceux qui ont attaqué l'université vous trouvent, ils essaieront peut-être de vous torturer pour vous faire parler, et vous pourriez leur livrer mon nom.  
- Me torturer ? Alors là je dis non ! m'exclamais-je en me levant brusquement.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?  
- Ecoutez, moi je n'y suis pour rien. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me fiche la paix. Me faire torturer, ou tuer, ce n'est pas prévu dans mon programme. Alors oubliez-moi, d'accord ?

Et je sortis en quatrième vitesse du pub. Mais pas assez vite, car mon accompagnateur me rattrapa en bas de la rue.

- Quand je vous disais de rester discrète, cela incluait aussi le fait de ne pas vous donner en spectacle de la sorte. Vous êtes suicidaire ma parole !  
- Vous venez de m'annoncer que je risque de me faire tuer ou torturer, quoiqu'avec la chance que j'ai, je pense avoir droit aux deux. Comment je suis censée réagir à ça ? Surtout que je n'ai absolument aucun moyen de contrer ces types. En plus…

Mais je fus coupée dans mon élan de colère par une musique sortant de la poche de ma veste.

- C'est quoi ça ? me demanda l'homme.

Je sortis mon portable, levais les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'il s'agissait de ma mère et décrochais.

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?... Oui, désolée. Bonjour maman…. Non, je ne peux pas te parler là… Je suis occupée… Mais non, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas… Non, je suis en ville…

Je jetais un regard assassin au sorcier qui m'adressait un sourire narquois.

- J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air maman… Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine que tu me passes papa. Maman, non ! Et merde… Allo papa ?... Non, comme je l'ai dit à maman, je suis en ville… C'est ça, avec un ami…

Là, l'homme en noir leva un sourcil surpris. « Ben quoi ? » chuchotais-je à son intention.

- J'ai dit un AMI, papa ! Enlève l'adjectif qui était en trop devant… Oui, je rentre toujours à la maison ce week-end… C'est ça… Moi aussi papa.

Je soupirais en raccrochant. Les parents pots de colle, je vous jure…

- Désolée, les parents surprotecteurs… vous savez ce que c'est…  
- Non, je n'ai pas eu cette chance, m'entendis-je répondre sur un ton glacial. Et vous devriez apprendre à en profiter.  
- Là n'est pas la question, j'étais en train de vous passer un savon si je me souviens bien… Mais je ne me rappelle plus où j'en étais… Ah oui ! Donc, il est strictement hors de question que j'aille me faire trucider par la faute de types complètement cinglés qui viennent de votre monde.  
- Miss Darlian…  
- Miss Darlian vous dit « merde » ! Et j'ajouterais que…

Je m'arrêtais brusquement, regardant tout autour de moi d'un air paniqué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? soupira le sorcier, exaspéré.  
- Cette odeur… Une odeur de mort, malsaine et dangereuse…  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?  
- Il y avait la même odeur le jour de l'attaque à l'université.

Je jetais un œil à droite, rien. En face non plus. Et à gauche ? Tiens, curieux, une sorte de légère brume semblait flotter dans l'atmosphère. Comme le faisait l'air au-dessus d'un feu ou par un jour de grande chaleur.

- Par là ! m'exclamais-je en m'élançant dans cette direction.  
- Miss Dar… Mais quelle plaie cette gamine !

Je courais droit devant, le sorcier sur mes talons. Arrivée à un croisement, la traînée de brume prenait tout droit, je la suivis. Un nouveau croisement, encore tout droit. Je venais de comprendre que le chemin que je prenais me menait droit vers le centre commercial le plus important de Londres. Je m'arrêtais net devant le bâtiment en question. Il était entouré de cette brume étrange, et l'odeur de mort que j'avais sentie était plus forte qu'avant, me faisant presque suffoquer. Mon poursuivant arriva à ma hauteur, hors de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous pr…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se mit à fixer un point derrière moi, ou plutôt au-dessus de moi. L'expression qui passa sur son visage ne laissait présager rien de bon… Je me retournais et levais lentement les yeux vers le ciel. Au-dessus du centre commercial, une épaisse fumée verte apparut, prenant progressivement la forme d'une tête de mort ayant un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? demandais-je.

* * *

_Mouhahaha! Là j'imagine trop votre tête, super déçus que j'arrête ce chapitre ici. Niark niark, je suis sans pitié. Mais je me prend quand même à espérer que vous me laisserez quand même de gentils petits commentaires... ^^ Bon j'arrête de rêver et je poste ce chapitre parce que ma pote à côté se demande pourquoi je me marre toute seule comme une conne devant mon PC._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs! Voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu pour lequel j'ai failli me faire scalper. A ceux qui m'ont posé la question, je pense poster un chapitre de cette fic tous les jeudis. Pourquoi le jeudi? Parce que ça me plait... Héhé! En tout cas, merci toujours pour vos reviews et vos lectures!_

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

_Crazy World_

Je restais interdite devant l'étrange forme qui flottait dans le ciel. De nombreux passants s'étaient eux aussi arrêtés et regardaient avec la même curiosité cet intriguant phénomène. Tout était calme, trop calme. Puis il y eut une gigantesque explosion, et toutes les vitres du centre commercial explosèrent, arrosant les piétons d'éclats de verre. Heureusement pour moi, l'homme qui m'accompagnait avait de sacrés réflexes et nous nous en sortîmes sans aucune égratignure. Il m'attrapa le bras et me tira violemment à lui avec autant de délicatesse que s'il avait essayé de m'écarteler. Je me retrouvais collée à lui sans plus de cérémonie, protégée par sa cape qu'il avait rabattue sur nous. Des débris de verre plurent sur nous, des gens se mirent à hurler, mais je n'avais pas peur. Le fait d'être accompagnée par quelqu'un qui connaissait ce monde de la magie me rassurait, il était rassurant tout court. La main qui m'avait agrippée avait lâché mon bras pour se poser sur mon coude, les doigts effleurant mon dos, et mes mains s'étaient agrippées dans un geste convulsif à sa redingote. La pluie de verre cessa, mais pas les cris des passants. L'homme nous débarrassa de sa cape. Quand il vit que j'étais agrippée à lui, il me jeta un regard étrange, haussant un sourcil, je le lâchais rapidement.

- Rentrez chez vous ! m'ordonna-t-il.  
- C'est ceux qui ont attaqué l'université, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Rentrez chez vous ! répéta-t-il en se dirigeant en courant vers l'entrée du centre commercial, alors que les premiers cris se faisaient entendre à l'intérieur.

Mais au lieu de lui obéir comme toute personne saine d'esprit aurait dû le faire, mon cerveau détraqué prit la décision de le suivre. À mon tour je franchis l'entrée, et fus accueillie par un éclair rouge qui passa à deux centimètres au-dessus de ma tête. J'aperçus celui à qui j'avais désobéi métamorphoser d'un coup de baguette ses vêtements pour leur faire prendre l'aspect de ceux des hommes en noir. Il fit ensuite surgir de nulle part un masque d'argent représentant une tête de mort et le posa sur son visage. Je le vis pousser une porte qui menait aux escaliers de secours. Sans réfléchir davantage, je pris le même chemin.

Alors que je commençais à gravir les marches, je fus percutée par deux vendeuses qui couraient en sens inverse, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de continuer ma montée. Arrivée au deuxième étage, je m'arrêtais. Mon sorcier anonyme était sur le palier et pressait les employés et clients de descendre rapidement.

- Snape ! tonna une voix masculine venant du palier juste au-dessus. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Le dénommé Snape ne répondit pas, se contentant de tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur masqué.

- Traître ! hurla ce-dernier en pointant sa baguette vers l'homme qu'il avait apostrophé. Stupéfix !  
- Non ! criais-je en même temps.

Je me plaçais entre les deux hommes en noir et recevais le rayon rouge en pleine poitrine mais… je ne ressentis rien. Je ne ressentis absolument rien, même pas un petit picotement. Décidemment, ils n'étaient pas très doués ces sorciers pour toujours se tromper lorsqu'ils me balançaient un sortilège. Bien que je ne puisse pas voir le visage de mon adversaire, je le sentis hésiter, mais pas longtemps.

- Endoloris ! cria-t-il en pointant cette fois sa baguette sur moi.

Une nouvelle fois, j'encaissais l'éclair de lumière de plein fouet mais cela ne me fit pas le moindre effet. Je savais enfin ce que signifiait le mot « magie » : Méthode Atypique Grandement Inutile sur Eve. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était vraiment nul celui-là !

- Avada Kedavra ! lança dans mon dos le sorcier que je protégeais.

Un éclair vert fusa de derrière moi et frappa mon adversaire, qui s'écroula sans plus de formalité. Je me tournais vers mon « allié ». Il enleva son masque et me fixa d'un air étrange et indéfinissable.

- Vous allez bien ? me demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.  
- Ben oui, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que ça ne devrait pas être le cas après un Stupéfix et un Endoloris, et ce-dernier est un sortilège de torture.  
- Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'une épilation du maillot à la cire, croyez-moi.  
- Au lieu de me sortir des stupidités pareilles, rentrez chez vous !  
- Mais je peux vous aider. Vous restez derrière moi et vous faites ce que vous avez à faire pendant que j'encaisse toutes ces saletés de rayons… Apparemment, ça n'a pas vraiment d'effet sur moi.  
- Mais vous n'êtes pas un peu folle, non ? Hors de question que je me serve de vous comme d'un bouclier humain ! Retournez chez vous, je pourrai très bien me débrouiller seul !  
- Mais…  
- Retournez chez vous !

Je compris, vu la fureur qu'il avait dans la voix, et dans le regard, qu'il valait mieux lui obéir.

- D'accord, battis-je en retraite, mais il est hors de question que vous mourriez avant que je sache ce qui m'arrive… Vous êtes le seul sorcier que je connaisse, je ne saurais pas à qui demander de m'aider après.

Après un dernier regard, je quittais le centre commercial en rebroussant chemin par les escaliers. Les assassins ayant délaissé le hall du bâtiment pour les étages, je pus sortir saine et sauve de ce nouvel enfer en faisant preuve d'un minimum de vigilance. Je ne plaisantais pas quand je proposais à l'homme qui m'accompagnait de se servir de moi comme « bouclier humain ». Non, je n'ai pas de penchants suicidaires mais, si c'était la seule chance d'empêcher ces tueurs de faire des dégâts… Je me sentais coupable de partir comme ça. Il m'avait quand même sauvé la vie à l'université, même s'il en avait pris d'autres, même s'il venait de tuer un homme à l'instant devant mes yeux. Je devais bien pouvoir lui rendre la pareille d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mouais, je ne faisais quand même vraiment pas le poids face à ces sorciers.

La seconde chose qui m'inquiétait, et non des moindres, c'était que je n'avais même pas réagi à l'assassinat d'un homme. On avait tué quelqu'un sous mes yeux, de sang froid qui plus est, et je me comportais comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pire, j'en venais à espérer que le meurtrier en question s'en sorte et revienne me voir pour m'aider à éclaircir ce qui m'arrivait. Etait-ce égoïste de ma part ? Etais-je devenue une mauvaise personne pour penser ça ? Je me disais qu'après tout, ce type en noir qui était mort l'avait mérité. Qui savait combien de personnes il avait tué ? Combien de filles il avait violé ? L'idée me traversa seulement l'esprit maintenant que le sorcier qui m'avait sauvée, le dénommé Snape, avait peut-être tué et violé autant que l'homme qu'il venait de tuer.

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, et je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir efficacement. Ma raison et mon intuition se livraient une guerre farouche pour savoir laquelle l'emporterait sur l'autre. L'une me dictant d'oublier tout ça et de rapidement couper les ponts avec ce monde de magie qui ne m'apportait pour l'instant que des ennuis, tandis que l'autre me conseillait d'approfondir tous ces mystères. Je pensais à tout ça en rentrant chez moi, le regard dans le vide, m'excusant du bout des lèvres lorsque je bousculais malencontreusement quelqu'un. Je finis par arriver chez moi et entrais comme un zombie dans mon studio. Je jetais mon sac sur le canapé que je loupais lamentablement alors que je n'étais même pas à un mètre. Un bon thé, une douche, mes devoirs pour m'occuper l'esprit, et je me coucherai tôt ensuite après en rapide dîner. Un programme plus qu'alléchant…

Et puis soudain, un vertige et je me rattrapais de justesse au bar de ma cuisine. Ma vue se voila d'un coup et je portais une main tremblante à mon front. En l'espace de quelques secondes j'étais déjà en sueur, des frissons me parcourant tout le corps. J'haletais, penchée en avant, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle. J'esquissais un pas vers les escaliers mais je m'arrêtais aussitôt. Jamais je n'arriverai à atteindre la salle-de-bain. Toujours ces vertiges. Mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls. Je me sentis tomber et rencontrer le sol, une douleur me vrilla la tempe, et je finis inconsciente.

O°°OO°°O

Mal de tête, courbatures et… tiens ! Une furieuse envie de vomir pour couronner le tout. Joyeux réveil en perspective… J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et me retrouvais à contempler un de mes terrariums. Mais… je m'étais pourtant évanouie dans la cuisine. Je tournais la tête de l'autre côté.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore chez moi, vous ? m'exclamais-je, soudainement tout à fait réveillée, en voyant qui se trouvait à mon chevet.

Tranquillement installé dans ma chambre, sur mon canapé, le sorcier me regardait avec amusement.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous étiez bien rentrée chez vous comme je vous l'avais dit. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver allongée dans la cuisine. Vous allez où comme ça ? demanda Snape en me voyant me lever.  
- J'ai besoin d'une aspirine. Il y a une tribu africaine qui fait du tam-tam dans ma tête, et j'ai la nausée.  
- Charmant…

Je me dirigeais au radar jusqu'à ma salle-de-bains. J'ouvris le robinet du lavabo et me passais de l'eau sur le visage. Je me redressais alors rapidement et courus presque jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir le peu que j'avais ingurgité dans la cuvette. Dans la chambre, Severus esquissa une grimace en entendant le bruit de régurgitation. Il se leva en soupirant pour atteindre la porte de la salle-de-bains.

- Vous survivrez ? s'enquit-il.  
- Foutez-moi la paix, grognais-je plus pâle que la mort, la tête à moitié dans la cuvette, vautrée par terre,… sexy quoi.

Il me balança un rictus bien ironique et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, histoire de se délecter de ma déchéance progressive. Je lui jetais un regard assassin. Hors de question que je lui fasse ce plaisir. Je me redressais avec tout le peu de dignité qu'il me restait, et m'avançais vers la sortie. Je chancelais arrivée à la porte et me rattrapais au bras du sorcier. Je le sentis se crisper à ce contact. Il se dépêcha d'aller me faire asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit et se retira rapidement de mon étreinte. Il se détourna de moi et porta son attention sur mon terrarium.

- Votre bestiole là, c'est bien un python ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Vous en faites quelque chose de sa mue ? Je voudrais la récupérer pour mes potions.  
- Si ça vous amuse, répondis-je laconiquement avec un geste de désintérêt total de la main. Si vous voulez, je peux même vous mettre celles de mes autres serpents de côté. Euh… je vous déconseille de la sortir vous-même, elle a un sale caractère.  
- Si c'est une femelle, ça ne m'étonne pas, ironisa Snape.  
- Ben quoi, vous aussi vous avez un fichu caractère, et vous n'êtes pas une femme pour autant que je sache.

Et PAF, dans les dents ! Non mais c'était vrai quoi ! Je lui rendais service, et il se permettait encore de me critiquer. N'empêche, il ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. T'es trop forte ma fille. C'est tout sourire que je sortis ma petite Echidna de son terrarium pendant que le grognon en titre récupérait la mue.

- Cela vous arrive souvent de vous évanouir au milieu de votre cuisine ? me questionna-t-il.  
- Non. Bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas mangé grand-chose à midi, mais quand même. La dernière fois que je suis tombée dans les pommes, c'était après l'attaque.  
- Quand exactement ? Après le sortilège d'Amnésie ?  
- Oui. Comment vous le savez ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir. Il me fixait intensément de ses yeux noirs, mais je ne pense pas qu'il me regardait vraiment. C'était plus comme s'il essayait de lire à travers moi. L'impression était étrange. Je jetais un œil à ma montre pour me débarrasser de ce malaise. Il était juste un peu plus de cinq heures, je n'étais pas restée inconsciente aussi longtemps que je le pensais.

- Vous vous êtes réveillée combien de temps après l'attaque de votre université ?  
- Environ quatre heures. Et là, je dirais que je suis restée inconsciente un peu plus de deux heures.  
- En ayant encaissé plus de sortilèges, dont un de Magie Noire. Même si vous ne subissez pas les effets habituels des sortilèges, il faut que votre organisme récupère.  
- Je le fais quand même de plus en plus vite. Je commence à m'habituer à encaisser de la magie.  
- Comment avez-vous trouvé le Chaudron Baveur ?  
- En suivant un sorcier. Je l'ai vu disparaître au niveau du pub, mais je ne voyais rien. Enfin si, juste la vitrine d'un magasin abandonné, comme tout le monde autour de moi. Je me suis concentrée un instant, et le Chaudron Baveur a fini par apparaître.  
- Non seulement les sorts n'ont aucun effet sur vous, mais la magie qui protège les lieux de la vue des moldus non plus. C'est étonnant que nous ayons pu transplaner tout à l'heure. Je suppose que plus vous absorbez de sorts, et moins la magie influe sur vous.  
- Et cette odeur que je sens à proximité de ces malades mentaux qui passent leur temps à tuer tout le monde ? Et cette sorte de vapeur ?  
- Quelle vapeur ?  
- Celle qui m'a guidée jusqu'au centre commercial. Il y a d'abord eu ce parfum malsain, comme à l'université, puis cette espèce de brume, qui ressemble un peu à ce qu'on voit quand l'air crépite au-dessus d'un feu.  
- J'ai un doute là-dessus. Et si…  
- Et si ? demandais-je, suspendue à ses lèvres.  
- Si…  
- Si ? répétais-je pleine d'espoir, pensant qu'il avait trouvé ce qui se passait chez moi.  
- Si vous faisiez du thé ?  
- HEIN ?

Et sans plus de cérémonie il descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans mon salon. Je n'y croyais pas. Quand je le rejoignis, il était déjà tranquillement installé sur mon divan.

- Dites, vous n'en avez peut-être rien à faire, mais je vous rappelle que je risque de me faire tuer. Alors votre thé vous l'aurez une fois que vous m'aurez répondu.  
- Je pense que vous arrivez à sentir la magie et à voir la trace qu'elle laisse derrière elle quand on l'utilise.  
- Et c'est normal ça ? Enfin je veux dire, est-ce que c'est normal pour votre monde ?  
- Non, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose de semblable. Ni de ça, ni de quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas ressentir les effets de la magie, d'autant plus si c'est un moldu. Si celle-ci n'a pas d'influence sur vous, elle ne peut donc pas se dérober à votre vue.  
- Comme pour le Chaudron Baveur que je peux voir malgré la protection qui l'entoure.  
- En effet.  
- Pourquoi moi ?  
- Vous avez des sorciers dans votre famille, des personnes ayant des « dons » particuliers ?

Bien que je n'en aie pas la moindre envie, mes yeux se posèrent d'eux-mêmes sur le sol. Cela faisait longtemps pourtant désormais, je devrais y être habituée, mais je n'aimais toujours pas que l'on évoque mes origines familiales. Je n'en avais pas honte, j'étais même très heureuse aujourd'hui, mais c'était douloureux de se faire rappeler de la sorte qu'on avait été abandonnée par ses parents.

- Je ne connais pas ma vraie famille, avouais-je en regardant le sorcier tant bien que mal dans les yeux. J'ai été adoptée.

Il me regarda avec un air indéchiffrable, ce qui était assez habituel chez lui en fait. Impossible d'avoir une idée quelconque de ce qu'il pouvait penser, et je n'aimais pas ça. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise de ne jamais savoir sur quel pied danser avec ce type.

- Je crois que c'est moi qui vais aller faire du thé, dit simplement Snape.

Mais l'avantage de ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, pensais-je, c'était qu'il nous surprenait en nous sortant des phrases de ce genre, qu'on ne s'attendait pas à entendre dans sa bouche. Je lui adressais un sourire de remerciement et m'asseyais sur le divan. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas irrécupérable question sociabilité, ou alors il avait été touché par un élan de galanterie. Je me calais dans le canapé, souriante, attendant le service. Le sorcier ne tarda pas à arriver. Il posa la théière sur la table et… une tasse. UNE tasse ? Je le regardais éberluée, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

- Je vous rappelle que je vous avais demandé du thé tout à l'heure, et vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous en vouliez aussi, s'expliqua-t-il.

Je voyais rouge, très rouge, écarlate même. Je me levais brusquement, furibarde, l'attrapais sans ménagement, et le flanquais dehors.

- Et mon thé ? osa-t-il demander avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix derrière la porte.

Je me saisis de la tasse sur la table et lui balançais à la tête après avoir rouvert. Il l'évita de justesse et elle alla se fracasser contre le mur d'en face. Je lui claquais de nouveau la porte au nez.

O°°OO°°O

Pendant ce temps, un groupe d'Aurors avait été dépêché au centre commercial de Londres précédemment attaqué. Comme d'ordinaire, rapidité, efficacité, et discrétion, étaient les maîtres mots. Il fallait non seulement s'occuper de ceux qui s'étaient trouvés dans le grand magasin, mais aussi des passants qui avaient été témoins du drame. Les sorts de soin et le fameux sortilège d'Amnésie fusaient. Dans un coin, une personne semblait éprouver quelques difficultés à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de sa baguette.

- Nymphadora, j'aimerais autant que l'on n'y passe pas la journée, alors dépêche-toi ! grogna Maugrey d'un ton bourru.  
- Ce n'est pas en m'appelant Nymphadora que tu vas m'aider ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, impossible de me souvenir du sortilège d'Amnésie. Oublie… non, Oublitout ? Eh ben non, je ne m'en souviens pas.  
- Tu te moques de moi ? On doit se servir de ce sort tous les jours avec toutes ces attaques de Mangemorts. Oubliettes ! C'est Oubliettes, Tonks !  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Mais comment j'ai pu oublier ça ? Oubliettes ! prononça-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers le moldu qui attendait patiemment devant elle, sans rien comprendre à ce qui arrivait.

Mais rien ne se passa. Aucun trait de lumière ne fusa de la baguette de la jeune sorcière aux cheveux roses. Elle réitéra l'incantation, son mouvement du poignet, mais toujours rien ne se produisit. Elle regarda son mentor sans comprendre.

- Essaie un autre sort pour voir, lui conseilla-t-il.

Elle jeta un Wingardium Leviosa qui marcha sans problème. Elle essaya de nouveau avec le sortilège d'Amnésie, mais la baguette refusait toujours catégoriquement de le produire. Finalement, ce fût Maugrey qui le jeta. Il regarda la baguette de la jeune femme, puis la jeune femme en question.

- Alors là, tu as un sacré problème.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, je vous autorise à laisser un petit commentaire. A jeudi prochain!_

_(Et un petit bisou à ma maman si elle est en train de lire).  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà comme promis ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres_. _Merci pour toutes vos lectures et reviews, ça motive!_

* * *

**Chapitre V**

_Welcome Home_

Je finis de tasser comme je le pouvais mes affaires dans la valise. Mon manteau, mon écharpe qui devait faire pas loin de trois mètres de long, mes gants,… J'étais parée pour affronter le froid. Rendez-vous à la gare de King's Cross. De là, je prendrai le train pour rentrer chez moi. Je dis au revoir à mes cinq reptiles avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Une amie qui avait un double de mes clés, et qui habitait Londres, venait s'en occuper quand je n'étais pas là.

J'eus juste le temps de me trouver un compartiment avant que le train ne démarre. Je m'asseyais en face d'une vieille dame vêtue à la Miss Marple, non loin d'un adolescent un peu plus jeune que moi qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de mettre la musique de son MP3 à fond, si bien qu'on l'entendait à travers ses écouteurs. Et après, il se plaindrait de ne plus rien entendre à trente ans, et de devoir porter des prothèses auditives. Je regardais le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du train, complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Je n'avais pas revu le sorcier sarcastique à l'humeur exécrable depuis le jour où je lui avais balancé la tasse à la figure. En parlant de ça, le lendemain matin, j'avais trouvé le récipient intact devant ma porte. J'avais failli lamentablement me casser la figure dessus.

J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Sa manière d'agir était tellement curieuse. Il semblait être dans le camp de ces tueurs, mais en même temps il faisait tout pour essayer de sauver le plus de gens possible à chaque attaque. Que ce monde de magie pouvait être compliqué ! Et je n'étais pas prête de comprendre quoi que ce soit si Monsieur Grognon continuait à vouloir tout me cacher. En attendant, j'avais fait la petite fille bien obéissante et n'avais pas remis les pieds au Chaudron Baveur pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Je m'étais contentée d'attendre, et d'attendre encore. Il m'avait promis de parler de mon cas à quelqu'un qui saurait peut-être plus de quoi il en retournait. Mais après tout, il n'avait aucune obligation envers moi. Il m'avait déjà sauvé la vie une fois, il n'avait aucune raison de s'encombrer d'une personne qui risquait de le compromettre.

Cependant, comment pouvoir retourner à une vie normale après avoir découvert un tel monde ? Comment est-ce que je pouvais agir pour oublier tout ça, pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Et je voulais tellement en apprendre plus, pourquoi pas même assister à des cours de magie, juste pour voir. Ouais… Il y avait quand même vraiment peu de chance que cela arrive, surtout si le seul sorcier que je connaisse avait décidé qu'il serait préférable de couper tout contact avec moi, histoire de ne pas se mettre en danger. Il valait mieux ne pas trop compter sur lui pour me faire découvrir son monde, ou pour trouver une solution à mon problème. Je soupirais. Mais merde quand même ! Je risquais de me faire tuer si ces sorciers qui avaient attaqué le centre commercial et l'université me retrouvaient. Je sortais un livre de mon sac, mieux valait penser à autre chose.

Mon train finit par arriver. Je descendis en resserrant mon écharpe. Il faisait encore plus froid ici qu'à Londres. Quelqu'un faisait de grands signes sur le parking. Comme j'étais la seule à descendre, je ne doutais pas que c'était pour moi. Je fus tout de même étonnée en voyant qui m'attendait.

- Conrad ? m'exclamais-je, surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? C'est toujours mon père qui vient me chercher d'habitude. Oh mon Dieu ! Il est arrivé quelque chose, c'est ça ?  
- Mais non, Miss. Votre père a eu un empêchement, un dîner imprévu avec des collègues. Votre mère est partie le rejoindre pour l'accompagner à la soirée, m'expliqua mon chauffeur, qui était aussi le majordome de la famille, en chargeant ma valise dans la Bentley.

Je lui adressais un sourire de soulagement. Bon sang, toutes ces histoires me rendaient paranoïaque. Je montais dans la voiture sans remarquer que finalement, je n'étais pas descendue seule du train, et qu'une silhouette me suivait du regard sur le quai.

J'habitais un petit village tranquille, et le peu de circulation, ainsi que la proximité de ma maison, nous permirent de vite arriver chez moi. Après être descendu pour ouvrir le haut portail, Conrad s'engagea sur la longue allée, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions une grande demeure bâtie dans le style de l'époque victorienne. Il gara la voiture dans le garage et nous entrâmes grâce à une porte communicante dans la maison. A peine le seuil franchit, trois masses noires et feu me sautèrent dessus pour quémander des caresses. Les trois rottweilers de la famille : Minos, Eaque, et Rhadamanthe. Derrière moi, Conrad coupa l'alarme de la résidence.

- Je suppose que vous devez avoir faim, je me mets tout de suite en cuisine.  
- Inutile, répondis-je. Je suis plus fatiguée qu'autre chose, je crois que je vais aller me reposer.  
- Vous êtes sûre ? Je pense au contraire qu'il serait bon que vous mangiez quelque chose pour reprendre des forces.  
- Très bien, capitulais-je. Je vais me changer.

Je grimpais jusqu'à ma chambre et m'y enfermais. Je retirais manteau, écharpe, gants, et les jetais sur le lit. J'aurais préféré que mes parents soient là ce soir, je ne me sentais pas de dîner seule. Je commençais à retirer mon pull quand j'entendis la sonnerie distincte de la porte d'entrée. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci ? Ma parano reprit le dessus. Et si les sorciers m'avaient retrouvée ? Non, impossible. Réfléchis ma fille, tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont du genre à sonner gentiment avant de s'inviter chez quelqu'un ? J'entendis Conrad ouvrir la porte, les chiens se mirent à aboyer. Un inconnu donc. Je repassais mon pull et entrebâillais la porte de ma chambre.

- Je suis navré Monsieur, disait Conrad, mais Lord et Lady Darlian ne sont pas là pour la soirée, et j'ai l'ordre formel de ne laisser entrer personne durant leur absence.  
- C'est Miss Darlian que je désire voir. Elle me connaît, assura l'interlocuteur du majordome.

Cette voix… Mais comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici ?

- Désolé, mais les parents de Miss Darlian m'ont interdit de laisser entrer qui que ce soit voulant voir leur fille s'ils n'étaient pas présents. Vous pourriez peut-être revenir dem…  
- Non ! Conrad, c'est bon ! Laissez-le entrer ! ordonnais-je en dévalant les escaliers. Couchés les chiens !  
- Mais… Lady Darlian… Vos parents sont très stricts sur…  
- Il n'y a pas de problème, je dirai que c'est moi qui ai insisté. Retournez préparer le dîner.

Le majordome jeta un dernier coup d'œil dubitatif au visiteur, semblant peser le pour et le contre de mon ordre. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre, j'aurais agi de même à sa place. Ouvrir la porte à un inconnu à dix heures du soir alors qu'il faisait nuit noire, inconnu qui demandait à voir la fille de la maison alors que les parents étaient absents. Un homme entièrement vêtu de noir et pâle comme la mort, un homme avec des yeux froids et à l'air aussi aimable qu'un psychopathe échappé d'un asile.

- Conrad…, soupirais-je.  
- Oui… Certes… Je vous laisse Lady Darlian.

Il retourna dans la salle-à-manger en me jetant des regards pas très rassurés. Je lâchais un petit rire une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui.

- Venez, entrez, vous allez attraper la mort dehors.  
- Alors comme ça, c'est « Lady » Darlian ? s'enquit le sorcier en haussant un sourcil.  
- Oubliez le titre honorifique, lui répondis-je. Suivez-moi.

J'ouvris la marche, suivie de l'homme. Je tentais tant bien que mal de masquer le sourire qui semblait absolument vouloir se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres. Il était en vie, et il était allé jusqu'à faire le chemin jusqu'ici pour me voir. Cela me faisait presque oublier que la dernière fois où je l'avais vu, il s'était comporté comme un goujat. Je le fis entrer dans le salon. Conrad avait eu l'excellente idée d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Je m'installais en tailleur dans le canapé, alors que le professeur de potions choisit l'un des fauteuils.

- Eh bien, je n'espérais plus vous revoir…  
- Après la manière dont on s'est quitté la dernière fois, je ne pensais pas vous manquer tant que ça.  
- Je me suis inquiétée, dis-je en toute sincérité.

Manifestement, je n'aurais pas dû. Il me regarda un instant, impassible, avant de détourner le regard vers l'âtre.

- Vu la manière dont l'homme du centre commercial a réagi quand il a constaté que vous essayiez d'aider les gens, je pensais que vous aviez peut-être été tué. Je peux savoir comment vous avez fait pour me trouver, monsieur Snape ?  
- Je… Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? se braqua-t-il.  
- Le sorcier qui vous a surpris au centre commercial l'a prononcé. Je savais bien que je finirais par savoir comment vous vous appeliez. Alors ?  
- Je me nomme Severus Snape, avoua-t-il après un soupir.  
- Severus ? Je suppose que cela reviendra à la mode… Je plaisantais, ajoutais-je rapidement en voyant le regard assassin qu'il me jetait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que vous pour balancer des sarcasmes aux autres. Bon, arrêtez de faire la tête et dites-moi comment vous avez su que j'habitais ici ?  
- Je vous ai croisé à la gare. Je descendais du train qui part de Poudlard, l'école dans laquelle j'enseigne, quand je vous ai vu monter dans le votre.  
- Il y a un train pour Poudlard à Londres ? Dans la gare de King's Cross ?  
- Voie 9¾, si vous voulez tout savoir…  
- 9¾ ? Vous me prenez pour une idiote ?  
- Pas pour le moment.  
- Un peu faiblarde la réplique… Et pourquoi vous êtes venu ?  
- Pour vous demander si vous étiez libre lundi soir…

HEIN ? Il me faisait quoi là ? Il… il m'invitait à sortir ? A passer la soirée avec lui ? Je le regardais alors qu'il restait toujours impassible. Je me sentis rougir. Heureusement, il tourna de nouveau la tête vers la cheminée. Pourquoi je rougissais d'ailleurs ? Si je m'avançais assez dans mon travail pour l'université durant le week-end… Je n'avais pas cours le lundi après-midi, j'aurais le temps de me préparer en rentrant… Euh… Minute ma fille, tu pars du principe que tu vas accepter comme ça. Tu le connais à peine ce type, et il a déjà tué une personne devant toi de sang-froid, sans parler des meurtres de l'université que tu ne l'as pas vu commettre.

Je soupirais. Le retour de ma conscience… Etait-ce vraiment mal d'accepter l'invitation d'un assassin multirécidiviste avec un caractère de psychopathe frustré ? Ben là, je venais de résumer en une phrase tout ce qui faisait que je ne devais pas accepter.

- Oui, répondis-je rougissante en détournant la tête. Bravo le refus ma fille ! me félicitais-je mentalement.  
- Tant mieux ! Je passerai donc chez vous dans la soirée, avec le Directeur de Poudlard. J'ai enfin pu lui parler de votre cas, et il a considéré que c'était assez important pour se déplacer en personne. On pourra peut-être savoir pourquoi la magie n'a pas d'effet sur vous. Il a plus de cent cinquante ans, et est considéré comme le meilleur sorcier de ce siècle, il a pu être témoin d'autres cas de ce genre.  
- Non mais quelle cruche ! Je pensais à quoi au juste ?  
- Lady Darlian ! Le dîner est prêt ! me prévint Conrad depuis le bout du couloir.  
- J'arrive !  
- Je vais vous laisser avant que votre majordome ne débarque en m'accusant de vous avoir torturée ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Je le raccompagnais jusqu'à la porte en silence. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas être déçue à ce point du fait qu'il ne parlait pas d'une invitation, si ? Je vis du coin de l'œil Conrad nous surveiller discrètement derrière la porte de la salle-à-manger, Snape le remarqua aussi. Cela avait l'air de l'amuser de voir mon majordome agir comme s'il était mon garde du corps.

- Ne faites pas attention, tous les membres de ma famille ont tendance à me surprotéger, c'est une longue histoire. Pour eux, toute personne qu'ils ne connaissent pas et qui m'approche d'un peu trop près est un tueur en série potentiel en puissance.  
- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Et sans que j'ai le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se pencha sur moi, effleura mes lèvres des siennes, puis tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Je restais plantée comme une idiote sur le perron. Cela avait été si rapide, que je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé. Je me tournais vers Conrad. Il était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Non, je n'avais pas rêvé.

- Mais… Non mais… De quel droit ! C'est inadmissible ! Le mufle ! s'offusqua le domestique. Désirez-vous que j'appelle la police ?  
- Et pourquoi pas l'armée tant que vous y êtes ? Il n'y a pas mort d'homme…  
- Croyez bien que vos parents en seront informés, Lady Darlian.

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la salle-à-manger. Avant de franchir la porte, il pivota de nouveau vers moi, l'air exaspéré.

- Par tous les Saints, Miss ! Cessez donc d'afficher ce sourire idiot et venez dîner !

Ce fut un zombie qui obéit à cet ordre, qui soupa sans décrocher un mot, et qui s'effondra dans son lit avec un sourire niais.

O°°OO°°O

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, je dus expliquer à mes parents que non, l'homme qui était venu hier soir, et qui avait très mauvais genre d'après Conrad, n'était pas un détraqué mental qui voulait me sauter dessus à la première occasion pour me découper en morceaux après m'avoir violée (si, si, ils s'étaient vraiment figurés tout ça). Et que s'il m'avait embrassée (plutôt léger le baiser d'ailleurs), c'était juste pour faire râler notre majordome.

- Eh ben il a une drôle de manière d'agir ton ami, me fit remarquer mon père.  
- Je le connais à peine tu sais…, me défendis-je avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était peut-être pas la peine d'ajouter ça.  
- Tu le connais à peine et il se permet d'agir comme ça avec toi ? Il n'y a décidément plus de jeunesse !  
- Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, intervint Conrad, je tiens à vous dire qu'en plus de faire très mauvais genre, il a bien deux fois l'âge de Mademoiselle.  
- Pardon ? s'offusqua cette fois ma mère.  
- Conrad…, dis-je entre mes dents alors qu'il me servait mon thé.  
- Je vous jure, Madame. Un croque-mort qui n'a pas dû voir la lumière de toute sa vie, avec des cheveux tellement gras qu'on pourrait récupérer de l'huile pour faire une friture.  
- Il n'a pas les cheveux si gras que ça…, murmurais-je en baissant les yeux sur ma tasse.  
- Et je peux savoir où tu as rencontré… cette perle rare ? demanda mon père, crispé.

Euh… Pouvais-je répondre qu'il m'avait sauvée d'un malade qui voulait me violer, après que lui-même ait tué trois personnes ? Mauvaise idée.

- Durant une conférence.  
- Une conférence de quoi ? Il est professeur ?  
- Oui ! Professeur de… euh… chimie ! Il faisait une conférence sur… euh… la synthèse chimique d'arômes artificiels et leur utilisation dans les parfums.

Alors là bravo ma fille ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as trouvé ça, mais tu es douée.

- Mais c'est un de tes enseignants alors ? s'offusqua de nouveau ma mère.  
- Mais non… Il n'est pas de mon université. Il vient de… Glasgow. C'était juste un intervenant.  
- Et tu le vois souvent ? s'enquit mon père, soupçonneux.  
- Mais c'est quoi ces questions à la fin ? Vous ne voulez pas ses bulletins scolaires et son carnet de santé non plus ? C'est vrai quoi, on dirait la Gestapo ! m'énervais-je en sortant de table.

J'adorais mes parents, mais des fois ils n'étaient vraiment pas possible. Ils n'étaient pas si possessifs avant, pas si protecteurs. Avant… La maison n'était pas truffée d'alarmes ni de caméras. Il n'y avait pas trois chiens de garde prêts à sauter à la gorge du premier inconnu. Son père n'avait pas d'arme à feu planquée dans le tiroir de son bureau, ni Conrad un fusil dans sa chambre. Oui, avant il n'y avait pas tout ça.

Conrad… Il avait abusé sur ce coup là. Mauvais genre… Tout le monde a le droit d'aimer le noir. Et le comparer à un croque-mort, quand même… Moi aussi j'avais la peau pâle, il ne fallait pas en faire toute une histoire pour autant. Bon, par contre, c'est vrai qu'il avait les cheveux un peu gras. Mais bon, pas la peine d'en faire une affaire d'Etat non plus. Et franchement, le peu que j'avais goûté de ses lèvres compensait largement tout le reste. Je ratais une marche et me retrouvais à quatre pattes dans l'escalier. Mes genoux cognant contre les marches me ramenèrent à la réalité. Oh mon Dieu ! Voilà que j'avais des pensées plus que douteuses sur un homme complètement instable qui hésitait entre tuer des gens et en sauver. Non mais sérieusement, je l'avais vu quatre fois – dont deux où j'aurais pu être tuée – en tout et pour tout, je ne pouvais tout de même pas m'emballer comme ça.

Si ?

O°°OO°°O

Dumbledore resta silencieux face à cette nouvelle. Il regarda alternativement Tonks, qui elle-même regardait sa baguette comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois, et Maugrey.

- Jamais encore je n'avais entendu parler d'une baguette qui ne savait plus reproduire un sort, osa-t-il enfin dire. Que vous ne vous souveniez pas du sort passe encore. Nous connaissons tous votre étourderie légendaire Nymphadora, sans vouloir vous vexer. Mais là, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

A cet instant, Snape entra dans le bureau du Directeur afin de lui faire son compte-rendu de la dernière réunion qu'avait convoquée le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Severus, vous tombez bien ! Dites-moi, avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un phénomène, d'un sortilège, de quoi que ce soit, qui ferait qu'un sorcier ne se souvienne plus d'une incantation, et que sa baguette ne soit plus capable de lancer ce même sortilège ?

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Le Directeur se fichait-il de lui encore ? Une baguette incapable de reproduire un sort, c'était quoi encore cette nouvelle lubie ?

- Je vous sens septique Severus, mais je vous jure que c'est vrai. Faites-nous donc une démonstration Nymphadora.

La Métamorphomage sembla réfléchir un instant avant qu'Alastor ne lui souffle « Oubliettes ». La jeune femme pointa alors sa baguette vers Snape et répéta l'incantation. Le professeur retint sa respiration, mais rien ne sortit du bout de bois.

- Mais vous êtes malade ! Cherchez-vous un autre cobaye la prochaine fois ! cria-t-il à l'Auror penaude. Une chance que vous ne soyez pas fichue de savoir jeter un sortilège d'Amnésie convenablement !  
- Non Severus, elle l'a bien jeté, c'est la baguette qui refuse de le lancer. J'ai moi-même essayé mais il n'y a rien à faire. Tous les autres sorts fonctionnent comme il se doit, mais la baguette refuse catégoriquement de jeter le sortilège d'Amnésie.

L'enseignant resta silencieux, méditant sur ces paroles. Un sort qui disparaît, comme si la baguette ne le reconnaissait pas…

- Vous souvenez-vous de la dernière fois où vous avez utilisé cette incantation ? demanda Albus.  
- Je crois que c'était lors de l'attaque dans cette université de Londres.

Snape fut soudain assaillit d'un pressentiment étrange. Se pourrait-il que... ?

- La personne sur qui vous avez utilisé ce sort était-elle une adolescente ? Environ 18 ans, teint de porcelaine, cheveux longs ondulés tombant jusqu'à la taille et couleur sable avec des nuances plus foncées, presque noires, yeux gris perle.  
- Eh bien ! Cela m'étonne que vous ne connaissiez pas aussi ses mensurations ! plaisanta Dumbledore.  
- C'est elle qui a identifié Macnair, continua le maître des potions sans se soucier du Directeur.  
- Oui ! Je me souviens d'elle, confirma Tonks. En effet, c'est bien la dernière personne sur laquelle j'ai utilisé le sortilège d'Amnésie. Chose étrange, elle s'est évanouie juste après. Mais comment saviez-vous que c'était elle ?

Loin de répondre à la question, Albus congédia Nymphadora et Alastor. Il se frotta le menton, l'air soucieux.

- De plus en plus étrange cette histoire Severus. On dirait que cette Miss Darlian a réussi à emprisonner le sort en elle…  
- … Et que tant qu'il n'aura pas eu l'effet escompté, la baguette de Tonks ne pourra plus le reproduire ? Si c'est le cas, je vous rappelle qu'elle a aussi un Stupéfix et un Doloris en elle.  
- Ce n'est pas le fait que ces sortilèges soient en elle qui m'inquiète, Severus. C'est le fait qu'ils pourraient très bien ressortir un de ces jours, peut-être tous en même temps…

* * *

_Et voilà ce nouveau chapitre. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, je prends tout: commentaires, critiques, reviews, chèques, espèces, carte bleue,... Prochain chapitre jeudi sans faute (il est déjà écrit)._

_Et un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE A MA MAMAN!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut à tous! Et oui, même si je suis en vacances (pour une fois), je ne vous oublie pas. Donc, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos lectures!_

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

_Tentative_

Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil fébrile à ma montre. 20h37 ! Bon sang ! Je ne savais pas à quelle heure devaient arriver Snape et l'autre homme, mais ils n'allaient forcément pas tarder. Je me dépêchais de ranger la vaisselle et m'attaquais ensuite à remettre de l'ordre dans mes cours. Non, décidément c'était trop le bazar dans mes feuilles, je n'aurai jamais le temps de les classer avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Je montais donc tout en vrac dans ma chambre et le jetais sur mon lit. Je redescendis rapidement, plus qu'une chose à faire. Où est-ce que j'avais mis ces trucs déjà ? Ah voilà ! Je me saisis de la chose avec une grimace de dégoût. Et merde ! Voilà qu'on frappait à la porte maintenant.

J'allais ouvrir en toute hâte. Snape, et un autre homme que je ne connaissais pas. Beaucoup plus âgé, de long cheveux blanc argenté et une barbe toute aussi longue et de la même couleur, des yeux bleus clairs me fixant avec amusement derrière des lunettes en demi-lune, et une robe tombant jusqu'au sol d'un brillant bleu turquoise.

- Houlà, ça agresse les yeux ce truc ! Et c'est ça le meilleur sorcier du siècle ? Un type qui s'habille avec une robe de la couleur du Canard WC ? Je suis foutue ! pensais-je.  
- Miss, ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, me dit le nouveau venu. Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons déjà dîné, inutile de vous donner le mal de préparer ceci…

Je le regardais sans comprendre. D'un long doigt, il désigna le couple de souris mortes que je tenais le plus loin possible de moi par les queues.

- Oh ! Désolée ! Entrez, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je vois que vous avez enfin appris à passer par les portes, Monsieur Snape. D'habitude vous débarquez je ne sais comment directement dans mon salon.

Il me jeta un regard noir.

- Asseyez-vous, je vais me débarrasser de ces rongeurs, dis-je.

J'ouvris un premier terrarium et y laissais une des souris à l'intérieur.

- Intéressant passe-temps, s'exprima la voix du vieux sorcier dans mon dos. Les serpents sont des créatures fascinantes.  
- En effet, répondis-je. C'est dommage qu'autant de personnes les craignent.  
- Certes, approuva Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'œil à Severus. Mais ils ont leur petit caractère aussi, assez solitaire.  
- C'est une manière pour eux de se protéger. Ils ont besoin de plus d'affection que ce que vous pensez.

Si j'avais tourné le dos à cet instant, j'aurais remarqué avec quelle intensité le vieil homme fixait Snape maintenant, essayant maladroitement de réprimer un fou rire. Et j'aurais aussi vu le sorcier en noir se retenir de se jeter sur son employeur pour l'étrangler. Mais non, je ne remarquais rien, alors je continuais sur ma lancée.

- On pense que parce qu'ils ont le sang-froid, leurs écailles sont toutes aussi glaciales, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Leur peau est chaude et douce en fait.

J'entendis un éclat de rire tonitruant qui me fit sursauter. L'homme à la barbe blanche était quasiment écroulé sur mon canapé. Je jetais un œil à Snape qui, curieusement, semblait vouloir à tout prix éviter mon regard. Et l'autre qui n'arrêtait pas de se marrer ! Un malade, on m'avait amené un malade, et là il était en pleine crise.

- Excusez-moi, Miss. Je ne me moquais pas de vous, croyez-moi. Au fait, je me nomme Albus Dumbledore.  
- Eve Darlian.  
- Je sais. Vous commencez à devenir assez populaire.  
- Je m'en serais bien passée. Non pas que votre monde soit désagréable, mais à chaque fois je manque de m'y faire tuer.  
- Un sortilège d'Amnésie, un Stupéfix, et un sort de torture, énuméra le dénommé Dumbledore en abaissant ses doigts un par un. Vous ne seriez pas morte, mais vous auriez dû souffrir énormément, chose qui n'est pas arrivée, j'en suis heureux pour vous.  
- Mais manifestement, vous auriez préféré qu'il en soit autrement, cela vous poserait moins de problèmes, ainsi qu'à moi je suppose, dis-je.  
- Miss, commença gravement Dumbledore en me fixant de ses yeux bleus clairs, je vais vous poser certaines questions, vous les jugerez peut-être un peu personnelles des fois, mais j'aimerais que vous y répondiez honnêtement. Ensuite… eh bien… j'ai l'intention de vous faire subir une petite expérience, mais rien de dangereux, rassurez-vous.

J'interceptais le regard surpris de Snape sur le vieux sorcier. Manifestement, il n'était pas au courant de cette petite « expérience ». Je n'étais pas un cobaye, et je ne connaissais pas ces hommes, ou que très peu pour l'un d'entre eux. Mais dans quoi je m'étais embarquée encore ?

- Je suis d'accord pour les questions, répondis-je. Par contre, je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire.  
- Certes, sourit Albus. Et vu le sort que vous réservez aux rongeurs. Mais passons… Vous ne connaissiez vraiment rien à la magie avant cette attaque à l'université ?  
- J'ai vu David Copperfield faire disparaître la Tour Eiffel à la télévision, ça compte ? demandais-je en m'asseyant.  
- Nous dirons donc que la réponse est « non ». Quand vous étiez enfant, il ne s'est jamais rien passé d'étrange ? Des choses qui se produisaient uniquement quand vous étiez en colère, ou apeurée ?  
- Non, pas que je me souvienne. Je maîtrise assez bien ma colère en général.  
- Vous m'avez jeté une tasse à la tête ! crut bon de faire remarquer Snape.  
- Oui, mais je la comprends Severus, me défendit Dumbledore. Vous, vous arriveriez même à énerver le Dalaï-lama.  
- Et en plus, vous m'avez fait rater ma séance de yoga ce jour-là.

Image même de la persécution, le sorcier en noir décida d'adopter une attitude très mature consistant à croiser les bras sur son torse et (je pense que cela doit ressembler à ça chez lui) à tirer la tronche. C'est marrant, même quand il faisait son désagréable, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver… trognon. Allez, je vais faire du thé pour m'excuser.

- Dans votre famille, vous n'avez jamais été témoin d'une quelconque manifestation magique ? Un mot prononcé qui vous a paru étrange peut-être ?

Ah ! Le sujet de la famille ! Oui, j'allais vraiment faire du thé, ça me ferait au moins penser à autre chose pendant que je répondrais à cette fichue question. Je me levais en soupirant et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, jetant au passage un regard étonné à Snape. Alors comme ça, il n'avait pas répété que j'avais été adoptée. Je sortais trois tasses et commençais à faire chauffer de l'eau.

- Je suis une enfant adoptée.

Silence… qui dure… dure. Je retournais dans le salon, posais tasses et théière, et me rassis en attendant l'infusion.

- C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent se sentir mal à l'aise quand je dis ça. Bon écoutez, autant crever l'abcès tout de suite. Oui, j'ai été adoptée. Mes parents actuels n'ont jamais fait quoi que ce soit devant moi qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de la magie.  
- Et… vos « vrais » parents ? questionna délicatement Dumbledore.  
- Pour moi, les gens qui m'élèvent aujourd'hui sont mes vrais parents, répondis-je butée.  
- Miss…  
- Je n'ai pas connu mes parents biologiques, avouais-je après un soupir. J'ai été abandonnée à l'âge de six mois à peu près, et adoptée à onze mois. Le dossier de ceux que vous appelez mes vrais parents était incomplet. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis née de père inconnu, et que ma mère n'était manifestement déjà pas capable de s'occuper d'elle-même, alors on m'a retirée de sa garde. J'ai échoué dans un orphelinat pourri dans lequel j'ai eu la chance de ne pas grandir.  
- Je vois. Dans ce cas, nous ne sommes pas près de savoir si vos parents étaient des sorciers ou non.  
- Franchement, dis-je en servant le thé, mes mains tremblant quelque peu de colère, je pense juste que ma mère devait être une droguée jusqu'au dernier degré qui se prostituait pour avoir sa dose quotidienne. Mon père était sans doute l'un de ses clients, ou un dealer,… Enfin, quelqu'un de charmant je n'en doute pas. Une chance que je sois en bonne santé avec toutes les saloperies qu'ils ont dû avaler.

Dumbledore me regardait bizarrement, comme choqué que je puisse parler des gens qui m'avaient donné la vie de cette manière. Pour moi, quand on n'était pas capable d'élever convenablement des enfants, on n'en faisait pas. Ce n'était pas objectif de ma part, mais c'était le genre de chose qui me rendait malade : qu'on puisse aller jusqu'à abandonner son enfant.

- Lui, il saurait peut-être, murmurais-je.  
- Qui ? questionna Dumbledore.  
- Mon frère…  
- Vous avez un frère ? s'exclama le vieux sorcier.  
- Merlin ! S'il est aussi énervant que vous, ça promet, crut bon de dire Snape.  
- Il est mort, le coupais-je sèchement en lui jetant un regard noir.

Il me fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire, le visage fermé, avant de détourner le regard, pour finir par prendre une gorgée de thé.

- J'ai eu cette chance d'être adoptée par une famille adorable. J'avais un frère, plus âgé que moi de sept ans. Enfin, mon frère… Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que nous ayons le même père, mais je n'avais que lui comme étant ma vraie famille, et les personnes qui nous ont adoptés ont été assez compréhensives pour ne pas nous séparer. J'étais très proche de lui, et je vous jure que s'il avait montré quoi que ce soit en rapport avec la magie, je l'aurais remarqué.  
- Comment est-il décédé, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? demanda le vieux sorcier.  
- Il a été tué.  
- Tué ? Je suis navré, Miss, compatit le mage blanc.  
- Comment ? attaqua délicatement Severus.  
- Ma mère adoptive est la fille unique de l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Ecosse, et elle a hérité de tous les biens à la mort de ses parents. Mon père est l'un des juges les plus réputés d'Angleterre, et il gagne très bien sa vie aussi. Comme vous l'avez compris, nous sommes bien loin d'avoir des problèmes d'argent dans la famille. Lors d'un procès présidé par mon père, le coupable a été condamné à vie. Ses « collègues » n'ont pas apprécié. Ils voulaient la libération de leur patron, et de l'argent pour aller faire leur vie ailleurs. Ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux pour obtenir tout ça que de me kidnapper pour avoir une rançon. J'avais dix ans et ils m'attendaient à la sortie de l'école. Sauf que mon frère, Seth, est sorti plus tôt de ses cours ce jour-là, et qu'il a décidé de venir me chercher. Il s'est interposé entre les agresseurs et moi, mais ils étaient armés. La police n'était pas loin et est arrivée presque tout de suite. Par la suite, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Il y a eu beaucoup de bruits, beaucoup de cris, beaucoup de coups de feu échangés, et quand tout s'est arrêté, mon frère était mort. Depuis ce jour, mes parents me surveillent comme le lait sur le feu. Ils ne laissent entrer personne chez nous qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Ma maison est truffée d'alarmes et de caméras. Nous avons trois chiens dressés à l'attaque. Mon père veut absolument que je pratique des sports de combat et que je sorte toujours avec un cran d'arrêt sur moi.  
- Pourquoi avoir tenté de vous enlever vous en particulier ?  
- Je suppose qu'il est plus simple de kidnapper une gamine de dix ans qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans, mesurant pas loin de deux mètres, ceinture noire de karaté et troisième dan.  
- Vu comme ça…, constata Dumbledore. Vous n'auriez pas une photo de votre frère à cet âge ?  
- Bien sûr que si. Mais pourquoi ?  
- Pour voir si dans ses traits je ne reconnaîtrais pas ceux d'un sorcier. Si vous avez une ascendance sorcière, cela expliquerait peut-être ce qui vous arrive.  
- Si ça vous amuse… Mais ça ne servira à rien. Je vous répète que ni Seth, ni moi, n'avons quoi que ce soit à voir avec votre monde.

Mais je lui donnais quand même une photo. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'image passa de la main de Dumbledore à celle de Snape sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse reconnaître un sorcier qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré sur le visage de mon frère.

- Je ne vois donc plus qu'une solution. Miss, ce n'est pas seulement que la magie n'a aucun effet sur vous, c'est que vous semblez l'absorber. La personne qui vous a jeté le sortilège d'Amnésie à l'université, elle a été incapable de se souvenir de ce sort pendant un certain moment, et sa baguette refuse de le reproduire.  
- Et cette magie… elle reste en moi ?  
- Je pense que oui. Je crois que c'est cette magie en vous qui vous permet ensuite de pouvoir voir des lieux invisibles d'ordinaire aux moldus. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais vous amener quelque part.  
- Votre fameuse petite expérience ?  
- En effet. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Je me levais en soupirant, attrapais mon manteau et l'enfilais.

- Où va-t-on ? demandais-je en enroulant mon écharpe autour du cou.  
- Sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
- La rue derrière le Chaudron Baveur, m'expliqua Severus en me voyant hésiter.

Nous sortîmes dans la rue. Il était tard, tout était désert, et seuls quelques lampadaires éclairaient l'endroit. Je remontais le col de mon manteau et enfilais rapidement mes gants. Si je devais attraper un rhume, j'espérais sincèrement que cela ne serait pas pour rien.

- Nous y allons à pied ? Il fait un froid pas possible.  
- Nous allons prendre un transport sorcier. J'espère que ça ne posera pas de problème pour vous.  
- Je vous préviens que si vous parlez du transpalage ou je ne sais quoi, il en est hors de question. Sinon, je lui vomis dessus, prévins-je en désignant Snape.  
- Vous l'avez fait transplaner ? Et ça a marché ? s'étonna Albus.  
- Elle est encore en vie, non ?  
- Votre considération fait plaisir à voir, soupirais-je.  
- Nous allons prendre le Magicobus, annonça le mage blanc avec un grand sourire.  
- Vous n'avez pas perdu au change, souffla Snape en me jetant un regard.

Cela ne me rassura pas, mais alors pas du tout. Le vieux sorcier fit un mouvement avec sa baguette. Au bout de quelques secondes, une forte détonation me fit sursauter.

- Vous le voyez ? me demanda Dumbledore.  
- Je dois voir quoi au juste ?  
- Un bus. Il est devant nous.

Non, je ne voyais rien. Mais c'était peut-être comme pour le Chaudron Baveur. Je me concentrais sur la rue déserte devant moi, sur ce bout de trottoir. Un bus… Je n'allais pas aller loin avec ça. Bon, concentration. J'esquissais un sourire quand je vis l'air trembloter autour d'un point fixe juste en face de moi, et que je sentis une odeur étrange s'infiltrer dans mes narines. Progressivement, ce que je devais m'attendre à voir apparaître prit forme devant mes yeux. Ben oui, c'était un bus, et j'avais super mal à la tête maintenant. La porte du véhicule s'ouvrit et un jeune homme pencha la tête à l'extérieur.

- Ben… vous montez ou pas ? nous demanda-t-il.  
- Après vous, me proposa Dumbledore.

Je montais dans le transport. L'adolescent trouva spirituel de me détailler du regard et de siffler sur mon passage. J'entendis ensuite une voix tranquillement menaçante s'élever derrière moi.

- Je vous conseille de garder cette main dans votre poche si vous ne tenez pas à la perdre.

Je me retournais. Le contrôleur du bus, le bras avancé, à deux doigts de me mettre la main aux fesses. Snape, sa baguette magique sortie et pointée dangereusement vers cette même main, le regard noir, puis gêné une fois qu'il vit que je l'observais. Moi, souriant en remerciement au sorcier vêtu de noir, puis détournant la tête vivement et rougissant. Et Dumbledore, dont personne ne remarqua le sourire malicieux et le regard pétillant.

Bien curieux ce bus. Il était plus grand qu'il ne le paraissait depuis l'extérieur. Il ressemblait plus à un train en fait, avec des petits compartiments contenant chacun un lit. Le contrôleur un peu trop affectueux nous fit signe d'avancer vers le fond, ce que je fis, suivie par les deux sorciers. J'eus tout juste le temps d'entendre une nouvelle détonation avant d'être propulsée violemment vers l'avant. Je me raccrochais de justesse à la poignée d'un compartiment dont la porte s'ouvrit. Je constatais que mes accompagnateurs avaient autant de mal que moi à rester debout. Si Snape semblait passablement irrité, l'autre se marrait comme un gamin de cinq ans. Il n'était vraiment pas clair ce type. Une autre secousse me fit entrer à l'intérieur du compartiment et me jeta sur le lit. Bon sang, ça secouait ce truc ! Je me redressais sur mes avant-bras. Un virage propulsa un poids mort sur moi, me coupant net la respiration et me plaquant de nouveau contre le lit. Un coup de frein, et j'entendis la porte se refermer.

Je tentais de me dégager de ce poids et croisais un regard noir surpris… et gêné. Je détaillais ma situation. Plaquée sur un lit, coincée sous Snape, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, nos souffles se mélangeant, ses yeux me fixant, et son corps – son corps bordel ! – on ne peut plus proche du mien. Et surtout… Conrad n'était pas dans les parages. Mais Dumbledore oui… Ce-dernier ouvrit la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur du compartiment.

- Je vous dérange ? demanda-t-il.  
- Ne soyez pas ridicule Albus, s'agaça Snape.  
- Alors levez-vous, nous sommes presque arrivés.

Et il retourna dans le couloir. Severus prit appui sur ses mains de chaque côté de mes épaules et se redressa. Mais le bus s'arrêta sèchement le projetant de nouveau contre moi. Dumbledore choisit cet instant pour réapparaître, visiblement étonné de nous trouver toujours dans la même position.

- C'est plus fort que lui, il ne peut pas se passer de moi, lui dis-je.  
- C'est la dernière fois que je vais quelque part avec vous deux en même temps, râla le maître de potions.  
- Miss, je crois que ça veut dire qu'il préfèrerait se trouver seul avec vous.

Snape lui lança un regard assassin, mais avant il afficha un air de surprise qui me fit exploser de rire. Même une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, je dus me retenir pour ne pas afficher ostensiblement un sourire idiot. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une boutique qui portait le nom d'Ollivander. A l'intérieur, une simple lampe à huile éclairait de grandes étagères remplies de petites boites. Un homme âgé sortit d'entre deux rayons, les cheveux blancs, les yeux clairs, un léger sourire sur le visage.

- Je vous attendais ! Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris quand vous m'avez dit que vous passeriez très tard dans la nuit, Albus. Et avec Severus ! Cela faisait longtemps… Je me souviens du jour où je vous ai vendu votre baguette. Un client difficile…  
- Nous sommes venus pour cette demoiselle, interrompit Dumbledore.  
- Une nouvelle élève ? demanda le vendeur. Ou elle a cassé sa baguette ? Je ne me souviens pas d'elle pourtant.  
- Est-ce que nous pourrions juste essayer de lui trouver une baguette ?  
- Bien sûr ! Alors voyons… Droitière ou gauchère ?  
- Ambidextre, répondis-je.  
- Eh bien, on est parti pour y passer la nuit, soupira Snape.  
- Je crois que je suis née gauchère, indiquais-je en jetant un regard assassin au sorcier en noir.  
- Tendez le bras que je puisse prendre les mesures, m'ordonna Ollivander. Oui, je vois… Vous allez essayer celle-ci : bois de Champa, vingt-cinq centimètres et demi, contenant un crin de licorne.

Il me tendit une baguette que je saisis avec appréhension. Je sentis les regards curieux de Dumbledore et Snape sur moi. Mais rien ne se passa. En fait, je ne savais même pas si je devais m'attendre à ce qui se passe quelque chose.

- Vous vous sentez comment ? me demanda Albus.  
- Comme une idiote qui agite stupidement un bout de bois.  
- Même sans la baguette vous avez l'air d'une idiote, me lança Severus.  
- Je vois qu'il n'a rien perdu de son charmant caractère, constata le propriétaire du magasin. Vous allez en essayer une autre : bois de bouleau, vingt-sept centimètres, ventricule de dragon.

En tout, je crois que j'essayais les trois quarts des baguettes de la boutique. Il était près d'une heure du matin, j'étais crevée, et je voulais rentrer chez moi. Le vendeur avait l'air atterré au milieu de toutes ces boites ouvertes, il faisait peine à voir. Comme si c'était extrêmement humiliant pour lui de ne pas trouver la baguette qui me correspondait.

- Je ne comprends pas… Jamais encore je n'avais eu autant de mal à…  
- Oubliez ça. C'est une moldue.  
- Severus ! Pourquoi lui avez-vous dit ? questionna Albus.  
- Cela ne sert à rien de s'acharner. Vous voyez bien qu'elle ne peut pas utiliser de baguette. Vous vous attendiez à quoi au juste ? Vous pensiez qu'en lui mettant une baguette magique dans les mains, les sorts qu'elle avait encaissés sortiraient ?

Dumbledore passa une main sur son visage, l'arrêtant sur son menton, et me fixa un moment en silence.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris d'emmener une moldue ici ? demanda Ollivander.  
- C'est compliqué à expliquer. Il se trouve que la magie n'a pas d'effet sur elle. Elle absorbe tous les sorts qui la touchent. Le sorcier oublie alors temporairement le sort, et sa baguette refuse de le lancer de nouveau.  
- Mes baguettes sont parfaites ! se défendit le vendeur. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème, vous le savez !  
- Mais ce n'est pas vos baguettes le problème, c'est elle ! s'énerva le maître de potions.  
- Bon écoutez, intervins-je, « le problème » commence sérieusement à en avoir marre. Votre petite expérience n'a pas marché alors maintenant, je rentre chez moi. Inutile de me raccompagner par Magicobus ou je ne sais quoi, les transports sorciers sont vraiment pourris. Bonsoir.

Et je sortis de la boutique, remontant ensuite précipitamment la rue, inconsciente de ce qui allait bientôt se jouer.

- Elle a un sale caractère, remarqua Ollivander.  
- Severus doit être contagieux… Peu importe. Maintenant, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je pensais que la magie qui était en elle serait naturellement expulsée dès qu'elle toucherait une baguette. Navré de vous avoir dérangé, de vous avoir fait sortir toutes vos baguettes.  
- Je comprends. Ce cas est assez étrange. Jamais je n'avais entendu parler d'une telle possibilité, répondit le fabriquant tout en saisissant une baguette pour la remettre dans son étui.

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Il plaça l'objet devant son visage et se mit à l'agiter, mais rien ne se passa. Il répéta son manège avec une autre baguette, et avec une autre, et encore une autre,… avant de toutes les lâcher brusquement.

- Un problème ? s'inquiéta le Directeur de Poudlard.  
- Les baguettes... elles… elles n'ont plus de magie en elle. Elles sont devenues inutilisables !

Les deux professeurs le regardèrent, effarés. Puis Dumbledore pâlit brusquement.

- Merlin ! Vite Severus, rattrapez Miss Darlian !

J'avançais en titubant. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais encore ? Je m'arrêtais et portais une main à mon front. J'étais brûlante et je crevais de chaud, alors qu'il faisait un froid pas possible dehors. Je n'avais quand même pas chopé de la fièvre avec cette toute petite promenade en extérieur ? Une sensation de nausée me souleva l'estomac et je me retins de justesse de vomir mon dîner.

- Darlian ! entendis-je appeler dans mon dos.

Je me retournais lentement, ma vue se brouillait. Je vis dans un flou quasi-total une silhouette noire se déplacer rapidement vers moi. J'esquissais difficilement quelques pas dans sa direction, manquant m'écrouler. Une étreinte autour de ma taille me retint de justesse, et à la place de rencontrer le sol je me retrouvais plaquée contre un torse. Puis, le trou noir.

* * *

_Et voilà la fin de ce nouveau chapitre! Alors là, elle a fait fort la petite, vous ne trouvez pas? Comme toujours, si vous aviez un petit commentaire à me laisser, ça serait pas de refus. Bisous à tous et à jeudi prochain, promis. Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello à tous! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, ponctuelle et motivée! Je ne vais pas vous tenir longtemps la jambe, et vous laisser passer directement à la lecture... Surtout que la fin va vous laisser un petit goût d'inachevé pour lequel vous allez me haïr. Merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers._

_PS: ça y est maman, t'es contente? Tu vas enfin pouvoir le lire ce chapitre! Si vous saviez comment elle m'a cassé les pieds pour le lire avant vous tous! Mais j'ai tenu bon! Franchement, pourquoi lui aurais-je donner un tel privilège? Bon, c'est vrai, elle m'a donné la vie, c'est vrai elle m'a élevée,... euh... c'est suffisant comme raisons?_

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

_Suggestions  
_

Saleté de lumière ! Je refermais les yeux rapidement. Qui était l'abruti qui avait laissé toutes ces bougies allumées ? Je me tournais sur le côté et rouvrais les paupières pour de bon. Je me redressais, surprise, et jetais un regard circulaire autour de moi. Mais… c'était quoi cette pièce ? Je n'étais pas chez moi ! J'étais bien dans une chambre, sur un lit, mais ce n'était pas le mien. La porte s'ouvrit et je me recroquevillais instinctivement. Mais je me détendis en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

- Vous vous êtes réveillée assez vite pour quelqu'un aillant absorbé autant de magie, me dit Snape. Je pense que bientôt, vous ne vous évanouirez même plus.  
- Mais, je n'ai rien absorbé du tout ! Personne ne m'a jeté de sorts.  
- Non, mais les baguettes que vous avez touchées contiennent de la magie, sont fabriquées par magie, délivrent de la magie…  
- C'est bon, j'ai compris l'idée, le coupais-je. Cette magie est encore entrée en moi.  
- Les baguettes magiques sont devenues inutilisables. Tenez, vous allez boire ça, m'ordonna-t-il en me tendant une fiole.  
- C'est quoi ce truc ? m'inquiétais-je en voyant la couleur de vomi qu'avait le liquide.  
- Cela va vous remettre en forme, alors buvez, insista-t-il.  
- Je crois plutôt que ça va m'achever. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?  
- Poudre de corne de licorne, scolopendres bleus, même de la mue de votre python,… entre autres.  
- Ben ça ne va pas le faire. Hors de question que j'avale ça, je suis végétarienne.  
- Je n'en ai totalement rien à faire. Vous allez boire ça en vitesse pour pouvoir débarrasser le plancher tout aussi rapidement, m'obligea-t-il en débouchant la fiole et en me la mettant sous le nez.  
- Sûrement pas ! m'exclamais-je. Ce machin est tellement infect qu'il ferait vomir une hyène !

Et je tentais de descendre du lit par l'autre côté. Il me saisit la cheville de sa main libre et me tira vers lui.

- Cessez de faire l'enfant par Merlin ! me cria-t-il en tentant désespérément de me ramener vers lui alors que je me retenais au drap.  
- Je n'avalerai pas ce truc puant ! On dirait du jus de chaussette ! Et de la chaussette de sport ! Filtrée dans un vieux slip !  
- Milady est connaisseuse à ce que je vois…  
- Lâchez-moi tout de suite ou je crie au viol !  
- Vous commencez sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs ! Et puis arrêtez de gesticuler !

J'essayais de retirer ma jambe de son emprise, mais bien loin de me lâcher il s'écroula sur mon dos.

- Je n'en veux pas ! Je vais très bien, ça se voit non ? Au secours !  
- Mais vous allez finir de brailler, oui ?

Nous nous figeâmes tous les deux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Un homme passa la tête par la porte, l'air amusé.

- Tout se passe bien, Severus ? On entend crier dans toute la maison. Euh… Bonjour, Miss. Finalement je crois que je dérange..., s'excusa le nouveau venu d'un air gêné.

Je profitais de la distraction de Snape pour lui arracher sa fiole de la main et la balancer contre un mur. Elle se brisa et son contenu se répandit sur le plancher.

- Non mais quelle… Je vous préviens que j'ai tout un chaudron de cette potion au rez-de-chaussée, et même si je dois vous mettre la tête dedans, vous en boirez un minimum.  
- Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, ou c'est un traitement de faveur qu'il me réserve ? demandais-je à l'homme aux cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blanches, alors que j'étais toujours coincée sous Snape.  
- Le traitement de faveur se serait plutôt le fait qu'il vous apporte une potion contre la douleur. En temps normal, il serait du genre à vous achever directement pour ne pas vous entendre vous plaindre. Alors c'est vous la moldue insensible à la magie ?  
- C'est un peu long comme appellation, vous ne trouvez pas ? souris-je. Bon, vous descendez, ou vous avez l'intention de m'étouffer contre le lit ? demandais-je au sorcier qui m'écrasait. Eve Darlian, m'introduis-je une fois libérée du « poids Severus » en serrant la main de l'autre homme, qui se présenta sous le nom de Remus Lupin. Je peux savoir où je suis ?  
- Non ! répondit abruptement Severus.  
- Pas encore, nuança Lupin. C'est un détail dont nous devons discuter, savoir si oui ou non nous devons vous mettre dans la confidence de certaines choses.  
- Quelles choses ? questionnais-je curieuse.  
- Vous le saurez si jamais on décide de vous en parler, me remit aimablement en place le grincheux de service. En attendant, restez dans cette chambre. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher une fois la décision prise.

Je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre. Quatre heures vingt-sept du matin. Et j'avais cours demain matin.

- Juste une question : ça va durer longtemps votre petite réunion ? Parce que je n'ai quand même pas que ça à faire.  
- Je me doute bien que votre emploi du temps doit être absolument éreintant, Lady Darlian, mais je suis au regret de vous dire que vous attendrez le temps qu'il faudra, me dit Snape sur un ton doucereux en accentuant bien sur le « Lady ».  
- Non mais vous plaisan…, commençais-je avant d'être coupée par la porte qui se referma sur moi, délicatement claquée par ce cher Severus. Ouvrez-moi espèce d'empaffé ! criais-je en tirant sur la poignée qui refusait catégoriquement de bouger. Sorcier à la manque ! Gothique dégénéré !

Severus, derrière la porte, leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant pendant que Lupin riait sur cape. Le maître de potions rangea sa baguette après avoir jeté une panoplie de sorts sur le panneau de bois. Mieux valait être prudent avec cette furie. Et apparemment, elle n'arrivait effectivement pas à ouvrir la porte. Sa magie était donc efficace. Cela voulait-il dire que les sortilèges n'avaient aucun effet sur elle que lorsqu'ils entraient directement en contact avec la jeune femme ? Cette gamine était décidément un vrai casse-tête.

- Lupin, quand tu auras fini de rire, nous pourrons peut-être nous rendre à la réunion.

Depuis la chambre, j'entendis les pas des deux sorciers s'éloigner. Je donnais un grand coup de pied dans la porte, m'explosant à peu près tous les orteils. Je retournais sur le lit en boitillant. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas me faire poireauter pendant des heures ?

O°°OO°°O

- Ah ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Severus, Remus, nous n'attendions plus que vous. Miss Darlian est bien installée ?  
- Nous avons quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne finisse par défoncer la porte…, répondit Snape. Quel sale caractère elle peut avoir cette gamine…  
- Je ne me doutais pas un instant que tu pouvais être contagieux, Severus, plaisanta le loup-garou.

La terreur des cachots se contenta de lui jeter un regard assassin et de s'asseoir sur le siège le plus proche.

- Bien. Le problème du jour s'appelle Eve Darlian, une moldue qui était présente sur les lieux de l'attaque récente d'une université. Il se trouve manifestement que la magie n'a pas le moindre effet sur elle. Au contraire, on dirait qu'elle l'absorbe, et...  
- Et que le sorcier qui possède la baguette qui a jeté les sorts qu'elle a absorbés se retrouve incapable de reproduire ces mêmes sorts. Nous connaissons les détails, Albus, coupa Maugrey. Ce que nous voulons savoir, c'est pourquoi vous nous avez dit de venir, et pourquoi vous l'avez amenée ici, à l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
- J'ai fait ça pour vous poser une question : Doit-on la mettre au courant de ce qui se passe actuellement dans la communauté sorcière ? Au cas où la réponse serait oui, cela impliquerait que nous lui révélions tout de la guerre contre Voldemort, qui est notre groupe, ce que nous faisons,… Au cas où la réponse serait non, eh bien… Ma foi, nous ne risquons pas grand-chose. Elle ne connaitra que notre ancien quartier général. De plus, la magie n'ayant pas d'effet sur elle, elle ne risque pas d'avouer quoi que ce soit par la torture de l'Endoloris. Alors, que pensez-vous de la mettre au courant ?  
- C'est plutôt inquiétant d'avoir à proximité de nous une personne qui absorbe la magie, entama Kingsley. Imaginez un peu qu'à cause d'elle, l'on ne puisse plus lancer de sorts importants, ça serait fâcheux en période de guerre. Et elle a réussi à rendre inutilisables les baguettes de ce pauvre Ollivander.  
- En même temps, une gamine dans ce genre dans notre groupe… Elle ferait un garde du corps idéal, encaissant tous les sorts ennemis sans rien ressentir…  
- Alastor ! Tu es immonde ! s'exclama Tonks. Elle a tout juste dix-huit ans, et il y a peu de temps encore elle ignorait tout de notre monde. Tu voudrais la propulser comme ça face à des Mangemorts ?  
- Severus, intervint Albus, qu'en pensez-vous ? Après tout, c'est vous qui la connaissez le mieux.

Mais Snape ne répondit pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Severus ? questionna de nouveau Dumbledore.  
- Je me demandais… Pensez-vous qu'elle pourrait même survivre à l'Avada Kedavra ?

La question fut accueillie par un magnifique et paisible silence. Une moldue capable de résister au sortilège de mort, c'était encore plus impressionnant que pour Harry Potter. Pour lui, le mystère était résolu, tout le monde savait pourquoi il avait survécu. Mais pour elle…

- Il n'y aurait qu'un moyen de le savoir, murmura Dumbledore, mais je refuse même d'y penser.

Il n'y a qu'une question à se poser, trancha Maugrey. Cette fille est une arme. Imaginez que Voldemort lui tombe dessus, qu'il trouve pourquoi elle est insensible à la magie, qu'il devine comment le devenir aussi, nous ne pourrons plus rien contre lui. Bien que je ne pense pas que cela soit d'une simplicité enfantine de copier ce don, il ne faut prendre aucun risque. Alors, vaut-il mieux l'avoir avec nous ou contre nous ? Si jamais elle doit tout savoir un jour, mieux vaut qu'elle l'apprenne de notre bouche que de celle d'un Mangemort qui a une vision plus radicale de la communauté sorcière. La magie n'a peut-être aucun effet sur elle, mais il y a d'autres moyens de contraindre quelqu'un. De la torture moldue.

- Severus, c'est vous qui la voyez le plus souvent. Devons-nous tout lui dire sur cette guerre, oui ou non ?

Snape ne répondit pas, tiquant intérieurement. Mais pourquoi c'était toujours sur lui que cela tombait ? Oui ou non… Un seul mot et cela changerait peut-être le destin de cette guerre, obligatoirement celui de cette fille. Oui ou non… Il savait ce que cela impliquerait pour elle de tout connaître. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à apprendre l'existence d'une moldue avec un tel don, elle deviendrait traquée sûrement, devant sans cesse fuir. Oui ou non… En même temps, cette gamine était tellement têtue qu'elle ne se laisserait pas mettre à l'écart aussi facilement. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de lui faire oublier le peu qu'elle avait appris du monde sorcier. Si jamais ils décidaient de la rendre au monde moldu, et que le Mage Noir la trouvait, elle ne pourrait pas faire face. Oui ou non… Et tous ces imbéciles heureux qui le regardaient fixement. Bien sûr, laissons faire Snape… S'il se trompe, c'est sur lui que tout retombera…

Il ouvrit la bouche et donna sa réponse.

O°°OO°°O

Bon, maintenant, ça commençait sérieusement à m'énerver d'attendre. Il me semblait quand même que c'était moi la victime dans l'histoire. Ce n'était pas moi qu'il fallait enfermer mais plutôt ces malades qui tuaient tout le monde. Je me levais résolument. Cette porte allait céder, même si je devais la défoncer à coups de pied ! Euh… J'allais quand même essayer la manière conventionnelle avant… juste par principe. J'abaissais la poignée et poussais une, deux, trois fois, mais rien à faire. Encore une dernière tentative, et j'envisagerai ensuite la technique Bruce Lee. Ouf ! La porte s'ouvrit heureusement sans difficulté. Sauvés les orteils ! J'entrebâillais l'ouverture et jetais un coup d'œil dans le couloir. C'était sinistre ici. On m'avait amenée dans le manoir de la famille Addams ou quoi ? J'entendis des pas se rapprocher. Un homme apparut au bout du couloir. Il marchait en titubant et se retenait de tomber en prenant appui sur les murs.

- Mon petit Mondingus, cette fois tu es allé un peu loin, se morigéna-t-il. Tu n'aurais jamais dû mettre d'eau dans ton Whisky Pur-Feu, c'est très mauvais les mélanges.

Super, il fallait que je tombe sur l'ivrogne du lot. Je sortis de la chambre le plus discrètement possible.

- Oooohhh ! s'exclama l'éméché. Bien le bonjour, charmante demoiselle !

Raté pour la discrétion, et il me bloquait le passage maintenant. Je tentais de prendre un air dégagé et de lui sourire aimablement. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre agressif.

- Bonjour. Vous pourriez m'indiquer la sortie, s'il vous plait ?  
- Mais pourquoi partir si vite ? Nous pourrions faire connaissance, c'est la première fois que l'on se rencontre, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh ben, je n'étais pas encore débarrassée de ce pot de colle moi. Et alors que je levais les yeux au ciel, il me sortit LA phrase ultime du dragueur raté :

- Vous habitez encore chez vos parents ?

Blasée, j'étais blasée… Il trouva le moment opportun pour poser « affectueusement » sa main sur mon bras. Grosse erreur, méga erreur, gigantissime erreur !

O°°OO°°O

L'Ordre du Phénix sortit enfin de la réunion, ayant pris la décision qui semblait la plus judicieuse d'après ses membres.

- Alors nous sommes d'accord, Severus, vous vous chargez d'expliquer la décision prise à Miss Darlian, dit Dumbledore.  
- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix… Je crois qu'elle sera rav…

Il fut coupé par un vacarme assez impressionnant venant de l'étage, comme si l'on jetait violemment un poids assez conséquent contre le mur. Les membres de l'Ordre se dévisagèrent, certains sortant même leur baguette en prévision. Mais au lieu de voir apparaître un ersatz de Voldemort, c'est une jeune femme qui descendit les marches.

O°°OO°°O

J'empruntais tranquillement l'escalier. En bas m'attendait tout un groupe de ce que j'imaginais être des sorciers.

- Mais… comment êtes-vous sortie de la chambre ? s'étonna Albus.  
- En ouvrant la porte, comme tout le monde le fait en général, mais je manque peut-être en effet d'originalité.  
- Vous avez encore absorbé les sorts posés sur la porte.

Aussitôt, Snape sortit sa baguette et jeta l'un des sortilèges qu'il avait utilisé précédemment, mais il fonctionna sans problème. Il rangea l'objet magique, intérieurement soulagé. Apparemment, les sorciers étaient dans l'incapacité de reproduire les sorts seulement quand ils la touchaient directement.

- C'était quoi ce bruit ? me demanda un homme avec un curieux œil de verre bleu électrique qui s'agitait dans tous les sens.  
- Je viens juste de faire comprendre à un homme bourré qu'on n'ennuyait pas une fille deuxième dan de jiu-jitsu et qui a déjà fait six ans de boxe.  
- Un homme bourré…, réfléchit le Directeur.

On entendit alors quelqu'un descendre lourdement les escaliers. Eh ben ! Ce cher Mondingus avait réussi à se décoller du mur… Légèrement courbé en deux, il se tenait le dos, avait une paupière gonflé annonciateur d'un bel œil noir, le nez cassé, une arcade sourcilière éclatée, et la lèvre fendue. Il nous adressa un sourire crispé accompagné d'un léger hochement de tête. Je pris l'air le plus innocent possible lorsque le groupe se tourna vers moi.

- Elle, tu n'as pas intérêt à l'énerver Severus, fit remarquer Lupin. Surtout que tu ne peux pas compter sur la magie…  
- Je me disais…, intervint Tonks, vous pensez que si je lui prêtais ma baguette, elle pourrait me « rendre » le sort d'Amnésie.  
- Je vous le déconseille fortement, Nymphadora, si vous ne voulez pas que votre baguette magique ne devienne totalement inutile, la prévint Dumbledore.  
- Je suis désolée pour ça, dis-je à la sorcière. C'est curieux, mais il me semble que quelque chose a changé chez vous. Il y a comme une odeur qui vous enveloppe et vous suis. Quelque chose à la fois changeant, pétillant et euphorique. C'est charmant comme ensemble. Et question parfums, je m'y connais, je fais des études dessus et j'ai un odorat infaillible.  
- Vous sentez l'odeur de sa magie ? s'exclama Albus.  
- Qu'est-ce que je peux en savoir franchement ?  
- Je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait être d'autre… Mais si vous avez un odorat tel que vous le dites, ça ne m'étonne pas. Cela explique pourquoi vous sentez quand de la Magie Noire est utilisée à proximité, mais pas le fait que vous absorbiez la magie. Et pourquoi vous sentez seulement celle de Tonks ?  
- C'est la seule à qui elle a pris un sort…, fit remarquer un grand sorcier noir.  
- Oui, mais elle a bien réussi à percevoir la Magie Noire le jour de l'attaque à l'université alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore absorbé de sort.  
- Peut-être parce qu'il y avait une grande concentration de sorciers utilisant le même type de magie ? proposais-je.  
- Peut-être…, approuva le Directeur. Sauf qu'ici nous sommes un groupe de sorcier utilisant aussi le même type de magie : la Magie Blanche. Alors pourquoi vous ne sentez pas cette odeur ?  
- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je n'en sais strictement rien ! Et je voudrais rentrer chez moi si possible…  
- Merlin, bien sûr ! Je suis navré, Miss, je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Severus, vous la raccompagnez…  
- Pourquoi moi ? se braqua aussitôt l'aimable brun.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard perçant qui ne souffrait aucune protestation. Snape soupira et me fit signe de le suivre. Eh ben, ça faisait plaisir de voir à quel point il était ravi de passer du temps avec moi. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, le sorcier à l'œil de verre m'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

- Fais-toi discrète, gamine. Pas d'imprudence et sois toujours sur tes gardes. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! brailla-t-il après une pause.

Je sursautais sous l'effet de la surprise. Mais c'est qu'il venait de me démolir les oreilles cet abruti ! Snape me traîna dehors alors que mes tympans sifflaient dangereusement.

- Je crains que nous soyons obligés de rentrer à pieds. Je ne préfère plus utiliser le transplanage avec vous, je ne voudrais pas être incapable de m'en servir ensuite. Le Magicobus… je pense que vous êtes aussi réticente que moi à cette idée...

Ben non… S'il le fallait vraiment, j'étais prête à prendre sur moi et à donner de ma personne…

- Vous venez oui ou non ?

Mince ! Toute à mes pensées douteuses, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était parti sans moi. Je le rattrapais rapidement avant qu'il ne commence à me crier dessus. Les dix premières minutes se passèrent dans le silence. Les sorciers étaient censés avoir pris une décision pendant que j'étais enfermée dans cette chambre. Savoir si oui ou non je devais être mise au courant de certaines choses. Alors… qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour m'en parler ? Raaahhh ! Je ne supportais pas cette tension.

- Quelle a été la décision ? On m'implique dans vos affaires de sorciers ou pas ?  
- Oui.  
- Pincez-moi je rêve ! Mais il parle ! m'exclamais-je, intérieurement plus que satisfaite de bientôt pouvoir connaître quelques secrets du monde magique.

Et voilà, il se murait de nouveau dans le silence. Mais je savais ce qui allait bientôt lui délier la langue…

- Je ne l'ai pas dit devant les autres, commençais-je avec un sourire en coin, mais je peux aussi sentir l'odeur de votre magie… Sans doute parce que j'ai absorbé les sorts qui venaient de votre baguette et que vous aviez apposés sur la porte.

Il s'arrêta net de marcher, aussi surpris que s'il venait de se payer un mur invisible. Comme lui quelques minutes auparavant, je continuais mon chemin sans m'en préoccuper.

- Cela ne doit pas être bien fameux…, l'entendis-je dire dans mon dos.

Je me retournais et le regardais sans rien dire. Il ne montrait rien d'autre que son masque habituel d'impassibilité pourtant, je sentais que je l'avais touché quelque part. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le gêner à ce point ? Et puis je compris… Il croyait sentir comme eux. La même odeur de Magie Noire, de mort, de souffrance… une odeur malsaine. Ce n'était pas le cas mais lui, il ne pouvait le savoir. J'aurais voulu lui dire comment était le parfum de sa magie, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder ce sujet avec lui. Est-ce qu'il allait mal le prendre si j'essayais de lui remonter le moral ? Je passais un bras sous celui de Snape et l'incitait à me suivre.

- Votre magie est…  
- Je ne suis pas désespéré au point de supporter votre pitié ! me coupa-t-il en se dégageant.

C'était la dernière fois que je m'essayais au social avec lui.

- Ben vous savez quoi ? Rentrez chez vous, je me débrouillerai toute seule !  
- Ne soyez pas ridicule, il fait encore nuit. Vous avez le temps de vous faire agresser trois fois entre ici et chez vous.

Je ne lui répondis même pas. Après tout, qu'il me suive s'il le voulait. Quand je pensais que ce type était prof… Je plaignais sincèrement les élèves !

O°°OO°°O

- Professeur Dumbledore, c'est elle la moldue sur qui la magie n'a aucun effet ? demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés en haut de l'escalier. Je l'ai vue d'ici quand elle était dans le hall.  
- Oui, c'est elle, Harry.

Le jeune Potter fronça les sourcils un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait.

- Tu es soucieux… Un problème ?  
- Je la connais… Je crois…  
- Tu la connais ? Comment ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Juste une impression de déjà vu, mais ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Ou elle, mais en plus âgée.  
- Où l'as-tu rencontrée ? En tant que sorcière ?  
- Non. Je ne me souviens plus… Je me trompe peut-être en même temps. Pourtant… oh ça m'énerve ! Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler exactement…  
- Tant pis, peut-être que ça finira par te revenir. Cette histoire commence vraiment à devenir très curieuse.

* * *

_Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. J'avoue que je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, à part pour la petite énigme de la fin. Enfin... J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous allez m'inonder de reviews ;). A jeudi prochain sans faute..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous amis lecteurs! Me voilà de retour pour notre rendez-vous de la semaine et avec un nouveau chapitre qui sort juste du four. Un peu d'action ne nous fera pas de mal... Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos lectures! Cela m'amuse beaucoup de lire vos hypothèses quant à l'identité de Eve. Sur ce... Bonne lecture_.

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

_Struggle_

Journée pourrie… S'il y avait bien une chose avec laquelle j'avais du mal, c'était le manque de sommeil. J'étais rentrée chez moi alors qu'il était plus de cinq heures du matin pour me réveiller à sept heures. Même si j'étais pressée de savoir de quoi il en retournait dans la communauté sorcière, je n'avais pas eu le courage de demander à Snape des explications. Non, je l'avais juste planté sur le trottoir et avait regagné mon studio. Mon réveil avait sonné un peu plus d'une heure après, mais malgré toute ma bonne volonté, et ses rappels stridents toutes les cinq minutes, j'étais restée clouée dans mon lit, ratant… Ben oui, ratant tous mes cours. Lorsque je me réveillais, j'eus tout juste le temps de me préparer pour arriver pile à l'heure à mon cours de jiu-jitsu.

Je finissais d'attacher ma ceinture en me dirigeant vers le dojo, courant à moitié, quand j'entendis un craquement, et que quelque chose apparut brusquement devant moi.

- Aaahhhh ! hurlais-je.  
- Je vous remercie, Miss, pour cette magnifique démonstration de vos talents vocaux. Je dirais que c'était un do dièse.  
- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et comment vous m'avez trouvée encore ?  
- Tu vas bien, Eve ? m'interpella Sven, un ami assistant lui aussi au cours d'art martial, en passant la tête par la porte du dojo.  
- Oui, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Bon écoutez, je n'ai pas le temps de vous parler maintenant, expliquais-je à Severus. Alors, vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre ici pour le moment, je finis dans deux heures.  
- Pour répondre à vos questions, sachez tout de même que je suis ici pour vous donner des explications sur vous savez quoi… Quant à savoir comment je vous ai retrouvée, je suis d'abord allé chez vous, mais manifestement vous n'y étiez pas. Toutefois, j'ai trouvé votre emploi du temps sur votre bureau, alors…  
- Vous êtes allé chez moi sans y être invité ? Vous êtes sacrément gonflé ! Enfin… Du moment que vous ne fouillez pas dans mon tiroir à lingerie…

Et je rentrais dans le dojo, saluant le sensei au passage. Je me concentrais autant que possible sur la leçon, mais curieusement je n'étais pas à mon aise. Sentir le regard de Snape qui épiait le moindre de mes mouvements, ça me gênait plus qu'autre chose. J'aurais dû lui dire de repasser plus tard.

- Bien, maintenant nous allons revoir les techniques d'étranglement de l'adversaire. Mettez-vous par deux et… Ah ? Cassie n'est pas là Eve ?  
- Non, mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais rapidement trouver un partenaire pour la remplacer, dis-je en adressant un sourire carnassier à Snape qui s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Oui, oui.

Je me dirigeais vers le professeur de potions qui n'avait pas l'air rassuré de me voir arriver.

- Vous avez fini vos gesticulations ? me demanda-t-il à moitié moqueur.  
- Non, et vous allez devoir donner de votre personne. Enlevez votre cape et venez me donner un coup de main, lui répondis-je en le tirant par le bras. Et ôtez vos chaussures aussi. Arrêtez de râler ! Plus vite vous m'aiderez, plus vite je finirai mon cours. Vous pourriez enlever votre redingote si vous avez une chemise en-dessous que ça ne serait pas du luxe, vous seriez plus à l'aise.  
- Vous ne voulez pas que je me mette nu non plus ? questionna-t-il énervé.

Je n'osais pas demander… mais s'il se proposait spontanément…

- Vas-y, Eve, m'encouragea mon maître. Montre-moi comment tu te débrouilles avec les techniques d'étranglement.  
- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais la laisser m'étouffer sans rien dire ?  
- On a peur ? lui demandais-je.  
- Je fais bien une tête et demie de plus que vous, Darlian.  
- Ce n'est absolument pas un problème… Regardez, expliquais-je en le mettant dos à moi, je vous balance mon genou dans le dos pour vous inciter à basculer vers l'arrière. Je passe mon bras autour de votre cou et je bloque comme ça, sur le côté, avec ma tête, pour pas que vous puissiez vous dégager. Et je serre en m'aidant de l'autre bras. Vous voyez, c'est simple.

J'exécutais les mouvements avec rapidité, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il se retrouva bloqué et à moitié basculé en arrière.

- Je ne vais… plus voir… grand-chose si… vous continuez à… serrer… comme ça…, suffoqua Snape.  
- Oh pardon ! m'exclamais-je en le relâchant.

Il se massa le cou en me jetant un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de me faire pour se venger. Enfin, s'il était encore en état après ce que je comptais lui faire subir. Ne pas sous-estimer une fille sous prétexte qu'elle ne savait pas utiliser la magie.

- Eve, tu me montres comment tu neutralises ton adversaire. Si vous ne craignez pas de finir avec des courbatures, dit mon sensei à Snape.  
- Je craindrais plus pour ma vie si je devais me battre contre une mouche, rétorqua Severus.

M'énerve, m'énerve, m'énerve, M'ENERVE ! Je lui décochais le coup le plus subtil que je connaisse, la prise la plus mortelle, la technique la plus foudroyante,… un bon coup de pied là où ça faisait mal. Lui d'ordinaire si impassible venait de devenir très expressif en une fraction de seconde. Il tenta de reformer son masque avec tout le peu de dignité qui lui restait, prenant appui sur le mur, et expirant calmement par la bouche.

- Ce n'est pas très réglementaire tout ça, Eve, observa mon maître.  
- Je préfère les coups bas.  
- Vous allez me le payer ! rugit Snape en se dirigeant résolument vers moi.

Et j'étais prête à l'accueillir, sourire candide aux lèvres, mais surtout en position de combat.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous sortîmes du dojo. Je jetais un coup d'œil empreint de culpabilité à Snape. J'y étais peut-être allée un peu fort… Il avait un beau début d'œil au beurre noir, son nez n'était pas cassé mais avait libéré quelques gouttes de sang, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, et il affichait une belle coupure au front qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher de saigner en la comprimant avec sa paume.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, lui dis-je.

Mais même à mes oreilles cette phrase sonnait faux, et je finis par éclater de rire lorsqu'il me lança un regard assassin.

- On ne vous a jamais dit que la violence ne résolvait rien, horripilante gamine ?  
- C'est parce que vous ne cognez pas assez fort. Vous faites quoi là ?  
- Eh bien, je vous suis.  
- Je vois. Vous allez me rendre un service… Attendez-moi là, et quand je fermerai la porte derrière moi, vous lirez ce qu'il y a marqué dessus.

Et je le laissais gentiment poireauter dans le couloir. Severus, quant à lui, découvrait l'inscription « Vestiaires femmes » sur la porte. Humm… Vu comme ça…

Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, je sortis enfin. Etrangement, Snape n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié l'attente.

- Vous êtes bien une fille…, râla-t-il.  
- C'est maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte ? Vous n'avez pas soigné votre blessure ?  
- Et avec quoi ?  
- Ben je ne sais pas moi, vous êtes un sorcier, je pensais qu'avec votre baguette…  
- Oui, je l'aurais fait si moins de personnes étaient passées dans le couloir. Une moldue au courant du monde de la sorcellerie, cela suffit amplement. Surtout que je ne pense pas que tous seront aussi compréhensifs et discrets que vous.  
- Je discerne comme un compliment là-dessous, mais commençant un peu à vous connaître, je crois que je me fais des idées. Venez, on va se poser à la cafétéria de la fac, et je jetterai un œil à vos blessures de guerre.  
- Je peux très bien m'occuper moi-même de ma personne.  
- Dites à votre personne de ravaler sa fierté. Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous balader dans cet état. Ce que vous pouvez être têtu !

Je le guidais vers l'extérieur et lui fis traverser le campus de l'université. Nous entrâmes dans la cafétéria et la traversâmes pour nous installer à une table au fond. Les quelques rares étudiants qui se trouvaient encore là dévisagèrent avec surprise l'homme qui m'accompagnait. Il faut dire que celui-ci avait jugé bon de remettre sa cape dès sa sortie du dojo, comme si c'était absolument vital pour lui de se trimbaler avec autant de couches de vêtements. Bien loin de se formaliser de cette curiosité mal placée à son égard, Snape se contentait de leur jeter des regards noirs qui faisaient que les adolescents s'intéressaient brusquement à leur table.

- Attendez-moi un instant, je reviens, dis-je au sorcier une fois qu'il se fut installé à la table.

Je me dirigeais vers les cuisines et négociais avec l'un des cuistots pour avoir de la glace dans un torchon. Je rapportais le baluchon à Snape et lui tendis.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il méfiant.  
- Simplement de la glace pour faire dégonfler votre œil. Soyez prudent, ça vient d'être classé arme de destruction massive.  
- Gardez vos recettes de grand-mère pour vous. Un coup de baguette une fois chez moi, et il n'y paraitra plus.  
- C'est ça. Mais en attendant, vous prenez ça, ordonnais-je en apposant le torchon sur son arcade de force, le faisant siffler de douleur. Tenez-le, ça ne va pas vous tuer ! Bon, faites voir vos autres blessures. Le nez ça va, la lèvre aussi, elle est juste fendue. Par contre, je ne vous ai pas loupé le front…

J'ouvris mon sac de sport et en ôtais une trousse de toilette dont je sortis du coton, du désinfectant, et des pansements.

- Vous vous promenez toujours avec tout ça sur vous ? me demanda Snape.  
- Il faut parer à toutes les possibilités. Et moi, je ne suis pas une sorcière, je ne peux pas tout arranger avec une baguette. Alors, on va utiliser la bonne vieille méthode du coton et de l'alcool à 90°. Je sens que vous allez adorer…, lui dis-je avec un sourire sadique. Mais bon, si vous supportez de boire vos potions à l'allure plus que douteuse, vous survivrez à ça.  
- Je peux le faire tout seul ! m'envoya-t-il promener en chassant ma main qui s'approchait de son front avec le coton imbibé.

Je soupirais en le regardant d'un air désespéré.

- Vous ne faites confiance à personne, n'est-ce pas ? questionnais-je.  
- C'est grâce à ça que je suis encore vivant, Miss.  
- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie durant cette attaque. Vous croyez vraiment que parce que je ne suis pas de votre monde, je n'ai aucune reconnaissance ? Ou est-ce que vous avez un problème avec moi en particulier ? Si c'est le cas, autant crever l'abcès tout de suite.

Il enleva le torchon de son œil et planta résolument son regard dans le mien. Pourquoi avais-je toujours cette sensation que lorsqu'il faisait ça, il pouvait voir en moi ? Cela me mettait mal à l'aise, mais je ne me dérobais pas pour autant. Au bout d'un moment, il coupa lui-même le contact, se détournant brusquement de moi.

- Je n'y arrive pas, enragea-t-il.  
- Vous n'arrivez pas à quoi ? demandais-je après une pause.  
- Savez-vous ce qu'est la Legilimancie, Darlian ?  
- Non. Je devrais ?  
- C'est une technique appartenant à une branche de la Magie Noire qui permet à une personne de pénétrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. Un sorcier capable de la pratiquer se nomme un Legilimens. Normalement, lorsque l'on a de nombreuses années de pratique de cette technique, ainsi qu'un certain don pour s'en servir, il arrive que l'on puisse l'utiliser sans baguette. Bien sûr, les résultats sont bien moins précis. Cependant, l'on peut tout de même capter les émotions générales de la personne qui nous fait face : la peur, la méfiance, la colère, la joie,… Et l'on peut même arriver à savoir si l'on nous ment. Vous comprenez ?  
- Oui. Et vous êtes un Legilimens ?  
- En effet. En temps normal, je n'aurais aucun mal à entrer dans votre esprit, d'autant plus que vous êtes une moldue. Sauf qu'avec vous ça ne marche pas, c'est comme si vous aviez constamment un mur infranchissable autour de vos pensées. De plus, je n'ose pas aller plus loin car je crains que vous n'absorbiez cette faculté que j'ai et de ne plus pouvoir m'en servir.  
- Et vous êtes tellement habitué à utiliser cette technique sur les personnes qui vous entourent que vous ne supportez pas quand vous ne savez pas sur quel pied danser avec quelqu'un ?  
- Il n'y a pas que ça…  
- C'est cette histoire de magie, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne vous plait pas de ne pas savoir qui je suis, alors que moi je pourrais deviner quel genre de personne vous êtes en interprétant l'odeur de votre magie. C'est ridicule… Si vous tenez tant que ça à connaître mon état d'esprit du moment, vous n'avez qu'à demander, tout simplement. Quant à votre magie, j'ai voulu vous le dire hier soir, mais vous m'avez envoyée paitre.

Il resta silencieux, se contentant de regarder dehors d'un air las. Je profitais de sa distraction pour désinfecter sa plaie au front. Il ne tressaillit même pas au contact de l'alcool à 90°.

- Alors, quel est votre état d'esprit du moment ? finit-il par demander.  
- J'éprouve… de la curiosité vis-à-vis de votre monde, de l'impatience parce que je voudrais en connaître davantage, de la peur – là je pense qu'il est inutile de vous expliquer pourquoi – et… du soulagement aussi.  
- Du soulagement ? Pourquoi ?  
- Par rapport à hier soir. Je suis contente qu'aucune baguette n'ait marché avec moi. A chaque fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un s'en servir, c'était pour tuer, torturer,… Je suis soulagée de ne pas pouvoir utiliser un tel objet.  
- Vous n'avez vu que le côté négatif de la magie. Elle n'est pas là pour être utilisée seulement à mauvais escient, on peut aussi faire de bonnes choses avec.  
- J'espère que vous me montrerez ça un jour. Mais ne parlons plus de ça… Si vous m'expliquiez plutôt de quoi il en retourne dans votre monde ?

Il acquiesça et se lança dans une longue diatribe visant à m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment et qui me laissa sans voix. L'apparition d'un sorcier noir, ses « idées » bien arrêtées sur les moldus et les sorciers issus de ces familles, sa première défaite face à un bébé nommé Harry Potter (et j'eus l'impression que Snape ne portait pas trop le garçon dans son cœur), la réapparition de ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses actions et celles de ses partisans appelés Mangemorts, son rôle d'espion au profit d'un groupe d'opposants qui était l'Ordre du Phénix et dont j'avais rencontré les membres hier soir dans leur ancien quartier général,… Je restais clouée sur ma chaise, littéralement suspendue à ses lèvres durant tout le temps qu'il m'expliqua ceci. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce qu'il me raconta. Le temps passa sans même que je m'en rende compte et, quand je jetais un œil par la fenêtre, le soleil commençait à décliner.

- Et… votre grand malade là, il a un nom ?  
- Les sorciers ne le prononcent pas.  
- Allez…, insistais-je, vous n'avez tout de même pas peur d'un simple nom ?  
- Vous ne prendriez pas la chose à la légère si vous l'aviez eu en face de vous.  
- Alors écrivez-le moi, proposais-je en sortant une feuille et un stylo.

Soupirant, Severus se saisit du Bic avec réticence, trouvant manifestement cet objet peu à son goût, et commença à écrire sur la feuille. Il avait une belle écriture penchée et serrée. Je lus l'unique mot marqué : Voldemort.

- Je sais que vous allez mal prendre ce que je vais vous dire, le prévins-je, mais franchement, c'est ridicule comme nom.

Au lieu de me crier dessus, Snape se saisit rapidement de la feuille et la froissa tout en regardant derrière moi. Je me retournais et constatais que l'un de mes professeurs, monsieur Hopkins, se dirigeait résolument vers notre table. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore celui-là ?

- Miss Darlian, me salua mon enseignant, heureux de constater que vous semblez aller mieux depuis la semaine dernière.  
- Oui, répondis-je précipitamment. Je voulais vous demander s'il était possible que je travaille dans l'un des laboratoires ce soir, c'est pour un projet personnel, une création.  
- Vous êtes douée, Eve. A peine arrivée dans cette université et vous vous lancez déjà dans la confection. Si je peux vous être utile…  
- Non merci, je préfère faire ça seule.  
- Eh bien, je crois que le laboratoire numéro trois est libre ce soir. Je peux vous accompagner tout de suite si vous voulez…  
- Non, je…  
- Lady Darlian et moi-même étions en train de discuter, me coupa Snape. De plus, il me semble qu'elle a été très claire sur le fait qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule.

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un regard noir à vous glacer le sang. Et même si je n'étais pas visée, je me sentis frissonner sous l'intensité de ses yeux. Pendant un instant, le professeur Hopkins sembla déstabilisé, mais il se reprit.

- Je ne crois pas avoir l'honneur de vous connaître, monsieur, dit-il avec un regard dédaigneux pour cet homme vêtu d'une manière étrange.  
- Une chance pour moi, rétorqua Severus d'un ton doucereux.

Sentant que la conversation allait vite dégénérer, vu le charmant caractère de Snape, je décidais d'intervenir pour détourner l'attention en disant la première chose qui me passa par la tête.

- Euh… joli veste, monsieur Hopkins. Non mais quelle gourde, pensais-je. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose ?  
- Merci, Miss Darlian, me répondit le professeur avec un sourire. C'est un tailleur italien qui me l'a faite. Tous mes vêtements sont sur mesure, voyez-vous, ainsi que…  
- Vous devriez laisser les étiquettes et les prix sur vos vêtements, cela vous éviterait de perdre votre temps à parler, le coupa Snape.

Seigneur, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé en ce moment, je m'appelle Eve Darlian et je suis assise dans une cafétéria entre deux hommes qui ont décidé de mesurer leur quotient de virilité, par pitié sortez-moi de là !

- Il n'y a pas de honte à pouvoir affirmer que l'on peut s'offrir le meilleur, monsieur, répliqua Hopkins dans une tentative pitoyable de remettre Severus à sa place (mais avait-on déjà vu quelqu'un gagner à ce jeu-là face au maître de potions ?).  
- Bien sûr que non… Et l'avantage c'est que cela m'aide à confirmer ce que je pensais : que vous avez plus de moyens financiers qu'intellectuels.

Je me retins de justesse d'éclater de rire. Bon sang, elle était bien envoyée celle-là ! Mon professeur le dévisagea d'un air à la fois haineux et offusqué. Pendant un instant, il sembla chercher une réplique cinglante, mais ne trouvant rien il fit demi-tour et s'en alla.

- Merci, dis-je à Snape.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ce type me colle depuis la rentrée. Si vous ne l'aviez pas envoyé balader, il m'aurait tenu la jambe toute la soirée.  
- Méfiez-vous de lui, Darlian, me mit en garde Severus en se levant. Il n'est dans cette université que depuis trois ans, continua-t-il en voyant mon air interrogateur. Il a été obligé de changer d'emploi parce qu'une étudiante l'a accusé de harcèlement là où il enseignait avant. Cela n'a pas pu être prouvé, c'est pour ça qu'il peut encore donner des cours, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tout est vrai. Et il n'y a pas eu qu'une étudiante.  
- Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ?  
- Je vous ai pourtant expliqué le principe de la Legilimancie…  
- Mais vous aviez dit que sans baguette, vous ne pouviez qu'effleurer son esprit.  
- Dès qu'il est arrivé j'ai ressenti que quelque chose n'était pas net chez cet homme. Pendant qu'il vous parlait, j'ai utilisé ma baguette pour pratiquer la Legilimancie plus en profondeur, en lançant le sort de manière informulée, c'est-à-dire mentalement. Il était tellement concentré sur vous qu'il n'a rien remarqué. Je vous épargnerai la description des pensées les plus croustillantes de son imagination vous mettant en scène avec lui…  
- Faut toujours que je tombe sur des abrutis, des pervers, ou des charlots, soupirais-je.  
- Celui-là il cumule.

Je souris à cette remarque. Cet homme n'avait manifestement jamais entendu parler du mot « tact ».

- Vous partez déjà ? le questionnais-je quand je vis qu'il rangeait sa chaise.  
- Ne me dites pas que je vais vous manquer, Darlian. Il se trouve que j'ai autre chose à faire ce soir.  
- Un rendez-vous galant ? demandais-je d'une voix dont j'essayais de camoufler la petite pointe de déception.  
- Ma vie privée ne vous regarde en rien, me répondit-il sèchement. Et il me semblait que vous aviez dit avoir du travail.  
- Bon… Eh bien… Je ne vous retiens pas. Je suppose que votre prochaine visite sera encore une fois une surprise, que vous débarquerez dans mon salon sans prévenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me dévisagea un instant mais ne répondit pas. Il finit par me tourner le dos et par s'en aller dans un tournoiement de cape du plus bel effet.

O°°OO°°O

L'homme vérifia une dernière fois qu'il était seul et que personne ne l'avait suivi avant de s'engager dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il remonta d'un pas rapide la ruelle, ne prêtant pas attention aux sorciers et sorcières louches qui la fréquentaient. Il entra dans un bar miteux après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui. Hormis un client qui était assis à une table du fond, le pub était vide. Bien qu'il ne puisse distinguer le visage de la personne dessous l'imposante pèlerine noire à capuchon dans laquelle elle était enveloppée, l'homme se dit que cela devait être avec elle qu'il avait rendez-vous. En effet, le personnage se tenait droit comme un piquet et tapait nerveusement des doigts sur la table, preuve qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans cet environnement. Le nouveau venu se rapprocha et prit place dans une chaise bancale en face de la silhouette encapuchonnée.

- Vous êtes en retard ! lui lança une voix glaciale de femme.  
- D'autres affaires en cours… Mais croyez-moi, quand je vous dirai pourquoi je vous ai appelée, vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.  
- J'espère bien. Qu'y a-t-il de SI important pour que vous jugiez bon de me convoquer dans un endroit pareil ?  
- Il s'agit d'une moldue.  
- Vous vous fichez de moi ! s'exclama la femme. Qu'ai-je à faire avec une stupide moldue ?  
- Si je vous disais que cette moldue est insensible à la magie ?  
- Que me chantez-vous là ? C'est absolument impossible !  
- Elle faisait partie des étudiants de l'université moldue attaquée récemment, et elle se rappelait de tout, même après le sortilège d'Amnésie.  
- Continuez…, l'incita la femme en se penchant vers lui.  
- Eh bien, cette gamine, il se trouve qu'elle est insensible à la magie, chuchota l'homme. Lui lancer un sort ne lui fait pas le moindre effet. Au contraire, elle absorbe tout. Il suffit qu'elle soit en contact avec une source magique pour que celle-ci se vide de toute sorcellerie.  
- Et vous êtes sûr que c'est une moldue ?  
- Absolument. Alors, vous êtes intéressée ?  
- Qui est-elle ? se contenta de demander son interlocutrice.  
- Pas si vite… Je ne vous révèlerai son identité qu'à une seule condition… Qu'avez-vous à proposer en échange ?  
- Vous avez un casier judiciaire important, monsieur, recensant des délits multiples et très graves. Si ce que vous dites est vrai, il pourrait malencontreusement disparaître… Cela vous convient-il ?  
- Eve Darlian, répondit simplement l'homme après avoir acquiescé silencieusement. Vous n'aurez pas de mal à la trouver avec les moyens que vous avez à votre disposition.  
- Absolument aucun. Je vous enverrai une confirmation de la destruction de votre casier judiciaire.

La femme se leva et traversa rapidement le bar avant de sortir. Son interlocuteur, resté seul à la table, commanda un Whisky Pur-Feu bien tassé. C'était dommage pour la jeune femme, mais après tout il la connaissait à peine. De plus, il en avait plus qu'assez de trimbaler partout son passé douteux. Il ne savait pas ce que la femme qui venait de le quitter comptait en faire, mais cela ne pouvait pas être si grave que ça… Non… Alors, pourquoi avait-il cette boule dans l'estomac ?

O°°OO°°O

Il était bien plus de minuit quand je descendis à la cuisine pour reposer ma tasse vide. Toutes ces histoires m'avaient mise en retard dans mon travail et j'avais dû bosser tard pour finir tous mes devoirs. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction à la pensée du flacon posé sur mon bureau. Ma première création de parfum que j'avais réussie avec brio, sans vouloir me vanter. Et tout ça en une soirée… Il faut dire que j'étais motivée. Je nettoyais ma tasse, l'essuyais, et la rangeais dans le placard. Je traversais le salon en m'étirant et en bâillant lorsque j'entendis derrière moi le craquement familier de ce maudit transport sorcier qu'était le Transplanage. Je secouais la tête en souriant.

- Vous ne pouvez décidemment pas vous passer de m…, dis-je en me retournant, me figeant aussitôt quand je vis qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui à qui je pensais.  
- On ne bouge pas, me recommanda l'homme qui me faisait face.

Cause toujours. Je pris appui sur le dossier du canapé et sautais par-dessus. Au même moment, l'inconnu tenta de m'arrêter et me lança un sort qui me toucha au flanc. Cela ne me fit pas le moindre effet et je continuais ma course vers la porte d'entrée.

- Par Merlin, c'était vrai ! l'entendis-je s'exclamer.

Alors que j'atteignais presque la porte, un autre craquement se fit entendre et je sentis deux bras m'attraper et me ramener en arrière. J'avisais le meuble sur lequel reposait ma chaîne hi-fi, pris appui avec mes pieds dessus, et poussais de toutes mes forces. Mon agresseur s'écrasa contre le mur derrière lui. Je basculais violemment ma tête vers l'arrière pour lui décocher un coup dans le nez, et lui balançais mon coude dans les côtes flottantes, ce qui le fit relâcher sa prise sur moi. Profitant de sa surprise et de sa douleur, j'attrapais son bras, le bloquais, et en utilisant son poids je le projetais à terre. Son comparse s'était placé devant la porte, me coupant toute retraite. Il s'approcha de moi avec méfiance, semblant se demander s'il devait utiliser sa baguette ou non. Je me précipitais vers la table basse du salon et arrachais le couteau papillon scotché dessous. Je me retournais en l'ouvrant alors que le sorcier encore valide se jetait sur moi, baguette en avant. Je bloquais efficacement le bras qui tenait l'objet magique, mais ne fus pas assez rapide pour éviter celui qui m'assena un coup de poing sur la tempe. Je tombais à terre, légèrement étourdie. Une main m'agrippa par les cheveux et me tira de force pour me relever. Par chance, je n'avais pas lâché mon couteau dans ma chute, et je m'en servis pour lui planter dans la cuisse, le tournant ensuite d'un coup sec. Il hurla sous l'effet de la douleur et me lâcha. Je retombais à terre et me cognais violemment contre la table basse grâce à laquelle je vis mille étoiles. Je pris une gifle qui me plaqua définitivement contre le tapis, un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui me coupa la respiration, et un nouveau coup de poing dans la tempe qui me fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

_Fin de ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Moi, en tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Cela commence sérieusement à chauffer pour notre petite Eve. La suite au prochain épisode, jeudi sans faute. Saurez-vous attendre jusque là?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Nouveau chapitre chers lecteurs ! Le petit rendez-vous du jeudi… Un peu plus court que le précédent, mais néanmoins riche en enseignement… Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça en vous remerciant de vos lectures et reviews.

* * *

_

**Chapitre IX**

_Refuse/Resist_

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement, clignant des paupières. J'avais mal à la tête et un goût de sang dans la bouche. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose et essayais de tourner la tête autour de moi pour en distinguer davantage, mais une douleur dans le cou me fit reposer la tête contre le sol sur lequel j'étais allongée sur le ventre. Mon corps n'était qu'une immense courbature, jamais je n'aurais pensé que j'avais autant de muscles. Je remarquais soudain le froid qui régnait dans la pièce. Je ne portais qu'un pantalon de pyjama avec un débardeur sur moi, et me retrouvais vite gelée. Il fallait que je bouge pour faire circuler mon sang, et vite. Je fis glisser mes bras avec une grimace jusqu'au niveau de mes épaules puis, m'appuyant dessus, je me soulevais comme je pouvais. Je ramenais ensuite mes genoux sous moi. J'étouffais un cri de douleur. Mon abdomen me faisait souffrir plus que de raison, et je me souvenais de l'homme qui m'avait balancé un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Lui, si je le retrouvais, je l'émasculais. Avec un peu de chance, j'avais des côtes fêlées. Me trainant à genoux et tâtonnant maladroitement dans la pénombre, je finis par atteindre un mur suintant d'humidité et m'y adossais, reprenant ma respiration progressivement.

Il ne fallait surtout pas céder à la panique, et analyser la situation avec calme. Alors… la situation… Ben, j'étais sacrément dans la merde. Déjà, mes agresseurs : à n'en pas douter, c'étaient des sorciers, deux hommes complètement malades, mais pas ignorants. Ils savaient que la magie n'avait pas d'effet sur moi. Le premier des deux m'avait jeté un sort, et je me souvenais très bien qu'il avait dit un truc du genre « c'était vrai ». On les avait prévenus… Et, par la suite, ils n'avaient pas retenté de se servir de leur baguette, sachant pertinemment que cela serait inutile. Ensuite, qu'est-ce que je savais d'autre ? Je savais… rien. Je n'avais aucune idée de là où j'étais, de quelle heure il était, ni quel jour. Non, j'étais lamentablement assise sur un sol de pierres humides, dans une pièce sans fenêtre, en pyjama, et j'avais mal partout.

J'entendis soudain des bruits de pas, des talons claquant sur un sol carrelé et se rapprochant. Il y eut un cliquetis de clef dans une serrure, puis le raclement d'une porte sur le sol. Des baguettes s'allumèrent, éclairant une pièce d'environ quatre mètres sur quatre, des pierres grossièrement taillées formaient le plafond, le sol, et les murs. J'étais assise contre celui qui faisait face à la porte. Deux sorciers apparurent dans l'encadrement et s'approchèrent de moi.

- Nous savons que la magie n'a pas d'effet sur toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous poser des problèmes. Allez, lève-toi sans faire d'histoire, m'ordonna l'un des sorciers.  
- Je ne peux pas. J'ai mal partout.

Ils soupirent et me levèrent en me tirant chacun par un bras. Ils me trainèrent ensuite hors de la pièce pour m'amener dans une autre beaucoup plus spacieuse. Le plafond était immensément haut, et les murs, ainsi que le sol, étaient faits d'une sorte de matériau vitré noir, luisant, et froid sous mes pieds nus. En face se trouvait une porte en ébène à la poignée dorée par laquelle passèrent quatre autres sorciers. Mais ce n'était pas cette salle étrange, ni le nombre de mes kidnappeurs qui m'inquiétaient… C'était la table en bois au milieu de la pièce sur laquelle il y avait des sangles en cuir. Et ça ne loupa pas… Les deux hommes qui me trainaient depuis tout à l'heure me soulevèrent et parvinrent à me lier les bras et les jambes. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de beaucoup de force pour me maitriser, vu que j'étais dans un état lamentable. Ils m'étranglèrent à moitié en me ceignant le cou d'une lanière. Ils relevèrent ensuite la table grâce à une manivelle et la bloquèrent en position verticale. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être un animal qui s'apprêtait à se faire massacrer dans un abattoir.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, fillette, commença un sorcier à l'allure sinistre. On veut des réponses. Savoir qui tu es vraiment pour être insensible à la magie, comment tu fais, si tu es entrée en contact avec des sorciers depuis l'attaque de ton école, qui sont-ils,… Réponds-nous et tout ira bien…

C'est ça, il me prenait vraiment pour une débile. Sans doute parce que je n'étais qu'une moldue pour eux.

- Alors… tu n'as rien à nous dire ?

Comment dire poliment à ses ravisseurs d'aller se faire voir sans risquer de les énerver assez pour qu'ils se vengent sur moi ? Il valait mieux que je me taise. De toute manière, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien me faire ? Leurs baguettes resteraient inefficaces sur moi, et la pièce était entièrement vide mis à part cette table, donc ils n'avaient pas grand-chose sous la main pour me torturer. Je ne pratiquais peut-être pas la magie, mais j'allais leur montrer que je pouvais vraiment être une plaie.

- Je vois… Pas très bavarde… Je peux te dire que tu ne tarderas pas à devenir beaucoup plus causante dans peu de temps. Bon, je te rassure, nous n'allons pas te laisser t'ennuyer. Nous avons d'autres petites choses pour toi. Sais-tu combien de sorts tu peux absorber ? As-tu une limite au bout de laquelle ils commencent à faire effet sur toi ? Est-ce que tu arrives même à contrer la Magie Noire ? Oh, bien sûr, tu n'auras pas à parler, on se débrouillera très bien sans ton aide.

Mais ils voulaient me faire quoi au juste ? Comment pourraient-ils savoir combien de sortilèges je pouvais encaisser ? Euh… Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sortaient tous leurs baguettes tout à coup ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas user de leur magie jusqu'à ce que je craque ? Que je m'évanouisse, que j'ai des nausées, des maux de tête, et tutti quanti,…

- Nous allons te lancer un sort à tour de rôle. A moi l'honneur… Petrificus totalus !

O°°OO°°O

Cela faisait deux jours que Snape n'avait pas vu Eve, et il se serait bien passé de la voir à nouveau si Dumbledore n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il aille prendre de ses nouvelles. Le vieux fou lui avait même suggéré (ordonné) de ne pas aller chez elle les mains vides, et de passer par la porte pour une fois. Voilà pourquoi Severus Snape se tenait en ce vendredi matin sur le palier de la jeune femme avec une boîte métallique renfermant les délicates feuilles d'un thé blanc Ying zhen, et qu'il se sentait comme un idiot. Il frappa trois coups brefs à la porte et attendit… attendit… cinq bonnes minutes.

- Darlian ! appela-t-il. Je vous rappelle que j'ai vu votre emploi du temps et je sais pertinemment que vous n'avez pas cours ce matin, et vu l'heure je doute que vous soyez ailleurs que dans votre appartement. Cela ne sert à rien que je fasse l'effort de passer par la porte si vous ne m'ouvrez pas.

Il patienta encore un peu puis, décida de transplaner juste derrière la porte. Il lui fallut à peine deux secondes pour deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il posa la boîte de thé sur un meuble et sortit prestement sa baguette.

- Darlian ? héla-t-il en avançant prudemment.

Il avisa un mobilier qui était de travers, à moitié décollé du mur. Constatant qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le salon, il grimpa rapidement à l'étage. Personne dans la chambre, ni dans la salle-de-bains. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors pas du tout. En redescendant l'escalier, son regard fut attiré par un objet brillant sur le sol près de la table basse du salon. Il s'approcha et le ramassa. Il déglutit péniblement en constatant que c'était un couteau, et qu'il était taché de sang. Le même liquide rouge maculait par endroit le tapis. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts. C'était sec et coagulé depuis longtemps. Il y avait de l'espoir pour que ce couteau appartienne à la jeune femme. En effet, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'un sorcier s'abaisse à utiliser des armes moldues. Sur un coin de la table basse, des cheveux étaient accrochés. De longs cheveux couleur sable, et un peu de sang. Elle s'était défendue, la gamine. Il referma le couteau et le mit dans une poche de sa cape.

Une lumière rouge qui clignotait attira son regard. Il revint vers l'entrée et découvrit que cette petite lumière appartenait à un boitier noir avec des chiffres posé sur un meuble. Il appuya sur le bouton qui s'allumait et une voix s'éleva.

- Message reçu mercredi à 20h19 : Ma chérie c'est maman. Je voulais juste savoir si tout c'était bien passé aujourd'hui. Rappelle-moi s'il te plait. Message reçu mercredi à 20h43 : Eve, c'est encore moi. Tu peux décrocher s'il te plait ? Tu es malade ma puce ? Réponds ! Message reçu mercredi à 21h07 : Eve, je m'inquiète et ton père aussi. Rappelle-moi…

Des messages, Snape en écouta une bonne vingtaine, tantôt de la mère, tantôt du père. Ils s'étalaient sur mercredi, jeudi, et jusque très tôt ce vendredi matin. A supposer que ses parents l'appelaient tous les soirs, elle avait manifestement reçu leur appel mardi. Elle avait donc été enlevée entre mardi et mercredi soir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'appartement. Les volets étaient encore fermés. Si elle s'était réveillée chez elle mercredi matin, ils auraient été ouverts. Elle n'était donc déjà plus là mardi soir après l'appel de ses parents. Il se maudit intérieurement. Il aurait dû la raccompagner ce jour-là ! Mais non, il avait prétexté quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Urgent… C'était juste le stock de Pimentine de Poudlard qu'il devait réapprovisionner, cela aurait pu attendre.

Le dernier message l'inquiéta car sa mère lui disait que puisqu'elle ne répondait pas, elle viendrait voir en personne ce qui se passait dans le courant de l'après-midi. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Que la famille se mêle aussi des affaires des sorciers. Il fallait qu'il empêche ça, et qu'il prévienne Dumbledore qu'Eve avait été enlevée. Définir les priorités : d'abord empêcher la famille de venir jusqu'ici, ensuite l'Ordre. Il transplana en une fraction de seconde au domicile Darlian, et se retrouva dans le hall devant un père, une mère, et un domestique plus que surpris s'apprêtant à sortir. Snape fut étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle le groupe de moldus reprit ses esprits.

- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû vous faire entrer ! s'exclama Conrad. C'est l'homme qui est venu voir Lady Darlian quand vous étiez absents !  
- Vous avez intérêt à me dire où est ma fille, enfoiré ! rugit le père en s'approchant. Parce que sinon, je vous le ferai avouer moi-même, et nous avons une cave très bien insonorisée !

Eh bien, cet homme avait beau être juge, il avait un léger penchant psychopathe. Un Stupéfix l'arrêta net. Par chance, les parents n'avaient apparemment pas la même capacité que leur fille. La mère hurla, se précipitant sur son époux alors que Conrad essayait de la repousser vers la porte d'entrée. Il y eut encore deux Stupéfix et un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la maison. Maintenant, la prochaine étape était de leur modifier la mémoire de manière à leur faire croire que leur fille les avait bien contactés, histoire qu'ils ne débarquent pas chez elle. Cela ne lui prendrait pas plus de dix minutes. C'était une affaire simple, une petite formalité. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose. Il se souvint de ce que c'était lorsqu'il entendit des grognements sourds derrière lui. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir les trois molosses de la famille se ruer sur lui. Il en pétrifia deux rapidement, mais le troisième lui sauta directement à la gorge. Heureusement pour Snape, sa redingote lui couvrait toujours la totalité du cou, ce qui lui procura une certaine protection, sinon il aurait probablement fini égorgé. Il envoya le chien à l'autre bout du hall avec un sort bien senti. Il se releva et fit ce pour quoi il était venu, c'est-à-dire modifier la mémoire des parents d'Eve, vérifiant au passage dans leurs esprits qu'ils n'avaient bien aucune notion de magie.

Il transplana ensuite directement au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre, et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Il entra sans prévenir, coupant Dumbledore en pleine discussion avec quelques autres membres de l'organisation.

- Severus ? Vous ne deviez pas aller voir Miss Darlian ce matin ?  
- Il y a un problème. Elle a été enlevée, mardi soir je pense.

Un silence pesant accueillit la nouvelle. Albus se rassit lentement, complètement choqué, comme la majorité des sorciers présents.

- C'est des sorciers qui ont fait ça, continua Severus. Des moldus auraient laissé des marques sur sa porte pour entrer, l'appartement aurait été saccagé, et je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas eu de mal à s'en débarrasser. Par contre, il y avait du sang. Je ne pense pas que cela soit le sien, et de toute manière il n'y en avait pas assez pour provoquer la mort de quelqu'un.  
- Merlin… Comment est-ce possible ? murmura Dumbledore.  
- J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire avec ses parents, les persuadant que leur fille les contactait tous les jours.  
- Nous étions les seuls à savoir pour la gamine, et je te trouve bien prévoyant, Snape, accusa Maugrey. N'aurais-tu pas prévenu certains de tes amis Mangemorts par hasard ?  
- Si des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étaient occupés d'elle, il n'y aurait plus que des cendres à la place de son studio. Et je ne l'aurais jamais dénoncée !  
- A part toi, je ne vois personne d'autre capable de le faire ici. Tu es le seul à avoir une raison.  
- Elle m'a sauvé la vie au centre commercial, avoua Severus à la surprise de tous. Si elle ne s'était interposée pour recevoir les sorts à ma place, je serais entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres en train de me faire torturer. Je suis sûr que l'on peut acheter facilement n'importe lequel d'entre vous si l'on se donne la peine de réfléchir. De l'argent ? proposa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à peine perceptible aux Weasley. La reconnaissance d'un statut ? demanda-t-il à Lupin. Ou bien…

Il s'arrêta soudain lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la personne de Mondingus Fletcher. Ce-dernier semblait éperdument absorbé dans la contemplation de ses mains crasseuses. Bien sûr… Snape jeta un regard appuyé au Directeur qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait saisi l'allusion d'un bref hochement de tête.

- Nous reprendrons cette réunion plus tard, je vais pour l'instant devoir discuter de ce qu'il convient de faire avec Severus, expliqua Dumbledore.

Les sorciers se levèrent dans des raclements de chaise et vidèrent la pièce progressivement. Au moment où Mondingus passa près de Severus, celui-ci le saisit violemment à la gorge et le repoussa en arrière.

- Pas si vite, Fletcher. Nous avons à parler.  
- Je… je n'y suis pour rien, couina le sorcier.  
- A d'autres. Tu pues la culpabilité à plein nez. Dis-nous à qui tu l'as vendue, à moins que tu préfères que je ne t'extorque moi-même les informations…

Snape laissa planer la menace. Fletcher était un lâche et un trouillard fini, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à se dégonfler. Il vendrait sa propre mère pour avoir la vie sauve.

- Une femme du Ministère… Elle a promis de faire disparaître mon casier judiciaire. Mais je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire de la gamine, je le jure.  
- Vraiment ? demanda ironiquement Snape. Venant du Ministère cela ne pouvait être qu'un piège. Qui est ton contact ?  
- Je ne sais pas… C'est une femme, je n'en sais pas plus.  
- Tu mens mal, Fletcher. Ne me forces pas à aller chercher moi-même des réponses, menaça le maître de potions en sortant sa baguette.  
- Severus ! l'arrêta Dumbledore. Je m'en occupe maintenant, vous pouvez retourner à Poudlard.  
- Depuis le temps que je dis qu'il n'est d'aucune utilité à l'Ordre ! Effacez sa mémoire et jetez-le dans l'Allée des Embrumes !  
- Severus, reprit Albus calmement, sortez s'il vous plait.

Après un dernier regard haineux au traitre, Snape sortit de la salle dans un mouvement rageur de cape.

- Eh ben, il est avec la gamine ou quoi ? tenta de plaisanter Mondingus.

Son faible sourire disparut aussitôt qu'il croisa le regard du Directeur. Finalement, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas préféré avoir à affronter le professeur de potions.

O°°OO°°O

J'étais fatiguée. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, celle de m'endormir profondément et longtemps. Ils ne me laissaient aucun répit, me lançant sortilège sur sortilège, chronométrant au bout de combien de temps je m'évanouissais et au bout de combien de sorts, combien de temps je restais inconsciente,… Combien de temps… Combien de temps… Combien de temps tout ça allait encore durer ? J'avais constamment envie de vomir, un mal de tête qui ne me quittait pas, et des douleurs perpétuelles dans tout le corps. Des fois, ils arrêtaient de me jeter des sorts pour m'interroger. C'était toujours les mêmes questions : est-ce que j'étais vraiment une moldue ? Est-ce que j'avais rencontré beaucoup de sorciers ? Qui ? Est-ce que je connaissais l'Ordre du Phénix ? Ses membres ?... Ils me firent aussi boire des litres d'une potion qui était censée me faire dire tous mes secrets. Du Veritaserum, je crois. Mais ils durent se rendre rapidement à l'évidence et arrêter, car les potions ne marchaient pas sur moi non plus. Les ingrédients étaient magiques, donc inefficaces. Je le regrettais presque parce qu'au moins, boire ce truc me calait l'estomac, vu qu'ils ne m'avaient rien donné à manger depuis que j'étais ici.

Ils se mirent à employer des moyens moins conventionnels pour des sorciers. Je pris pas mal de coups pour pas grand-chose. Une chance pour moi, étant une adepte des sports de combat, je savais encaisser. De plus, ils faisaient attention à ne pas trop m'esquinter car ils avaient besoin que je sois à peu près en bon état pour leurs petites expériences. Il n'empêche, je ne savais pas si j'allais tenir encore longtemps. Mais j'étais pour l'instant très fière de moi. Je n'avais pas dit un mot. Rien. Avec moi, les sorciers que j'avais rencontrés ne craignaient rien. Je pensais à eux des fois… J'espérais que l'un d'eux avait remarqué ma disparition, que Snape avait déboulé dans mon appartement sans prévenir et avait vu le sang sur le tapis, qu'il avait laissé de côté son antipathie pour moi et avait prévenu les autres. Je ricanais faiblement. Mais bien sûr ma fille ! Et il a même acheté un cheval blanc pour l'occasion et va débarquer pour te sauver d'un instant à l'autre.

Je pensais à mes parents. Les connaissant, ils devaient être aux quatre cents coups de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles. Si jamais je mourrais ici, ils perdraient leur dernier enfant. Avoir ses deux gosses assassinés ce n'était pas humain, surtout que c'étaient les personnes les plus adorables que je connaissais, des gens biens qui méritaient tout le bonheur possible. Comme à chaque fois que je pensais à mes parents, je me mis à pleurer, silencieusement, puis j'appelais mentalement ma mère, comme une enfant qui avait besoin d'être consolée après un cauchemar. Mais je m'arrêtais rapidement, parce que j'en venais toujours à la conclusion que cela ne servait strictement à rien de me lamenter de la sorte. De plus, ils ne m'avaient pas remise dans ma cellule, mais laissée attachée à la table avec les lanières de cuir, preuve qu'ils allaient bientôt revenir pour continuer leurs expériences. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils me voient pleurer, implorer, crier,… Non, je ne leur ferai pas ce plaisir. Et je ne me trompais pas…

J'entendis des pas derrière la porte et celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à s'ouvrir, laissant entrer une bonne demi-douzaine de sorciers. Que des visages connus, c'était toujours eux en général qui « s'occupaient » de moi. Si leurs yeux qui me dévisageaient comme si j'étais une bête de foire me dégoutaient avant, je n'y prêtais plus attention aujourd'hui. Non, ce qui m'écœurait le plus dès lors, c'était leur odeur. M'aillant tous au moins une fois jeté un sort, je pouvais maintenant sentir le parfum de leur magie. Et c'était horrible, ça me révulsait, me donnait la nausée,… J'étais à deux doigts de vomir dès qu'ils s'approchaient un peu trop de moi. Au clair, leur odeur était profondément abjecte.

Mais surtout, il y avait elle… Elle… je la haïssais plus que tous les autres. Il me semblait que c'était elle qui dirigeait le groupe. Une espèce de grosse dondon empaquetée dans des vêtements roses, avec un rire de petite fille qui me donnait envie de lui arracher la langue. Des fois, elle venait s'asseoir tranquillement en face de moi et me regardait encaisser les sorts avec un sourire mielleux, buvant tranquillement son thé. Dans ces moments-là, je la fixais aussi intensément que je le pouvais, tentant de lui transmettre par un simple regard toute la haine que j'éprouvais à son encontre. Je m'imaginais lui enfonçant sa petite cuillère à thé dans la bouche jusqu'à lui en crever le palais, lui agrandissant ce sourire suffisant façon Joker dans Batman à coups de cran d'arrêt,… Bref, si je sortais d'ici vivante un jour, je jurais de la faire souffrir.

Comme d'habitude, elle se plaça face à moi, mais cette fois resta debout. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, avait-elle sorti sa baguette ? Elle ne la montrait jamais d'habitude, et ce détail m'inquiétait, surtout qu'elle me dévisageait d'un air passablement énervé. Pas contente de ne pas obtenir les résultats qu'elle désire avec moi, cette morue.

- Vous êtes très peu coopérative, Miss Darlian, commença-t-elle d'une voix un peu sèche. Vous savez que vous ne pourrez pas indéfiniment tenir à ce rythme ? Personne ne sait que vous êtes ici, et même si quelqu'un était au courant, je vous garantis qu'il ne pourrait jamais rentrer dans ce lieu. Et j'ai tout mon temps…

Elle s'approcha de moi jusqu'à presque me frôler, saisissant mon menton dans une de ses mains grasses puant la crème hydratante bas de gamme, et me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je sais que vous avez les réponses que je veux, jeune fille. Avec quels sorciers avez-vous eu des contacts ? Connaissez-vous l'Ordre du Phénix ? Qui sont ses membres ? Et surtout… dites-moi tout sur votre pouvoir. Quel est-il ? Comment le reproduire ? me matraqua-t-elle de question, raffermissant au fur et à mesure sa prise sur ma mâchoire.

Tu veux jouer à ça, ma grande ? Alors on va jouer. Je rapprochais mon visage du sien autant que je le pouvais avec cette sangle en cuir qui m'enserrait le cou. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se rapprocha à son tour, tendant l'oreille. Je remuais faiblement des lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, comme si je voulais lui dire quelque chose. Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Et, alors que je voyais encore une fois son odieux sourire apparaître sur sa face de crapaud, persuadée qu'elle tenait sa victoire, je lui crachais fémininement au visage, lâchant ensuite un ricanement devant sa face stupéfaite.

- Crois-moi, petite, enragea-t-elle en s'essuyant d'un mouchoir, tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques. J'ai trop attendu… Je veux que l'on passe à la phase finale de l'expérience maintenant ! ordonna-t-elle aux autres sorciers.  
- Mais… nous ne sommes pas encore certains qu'elle..., tenta l'un des chercheurs.  
- Peu m'importe ! cria la femme. Et je vais m'en charger personnellement.

Elle recula de quelques pas et pointa sa baguette sur moi. Encore un sort ? Mouais… je ne risquais pas grand-chose…

- Ma chère enfant, puisque tu ne sembles rien connaître de notre monde, je suppose que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'Avada Kedavra ?

Je me retins de réagir à ces mots. Cependant, mon regard dut trahir une certaine inquiétude car elle lâcha un rire triomphant.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait…, murmura-t-elle. Petite menteuse.

« Avada Kedavra », n'était-ce pas là les paroles que les sorciers prononçaient pour tuer quelqu'un ? Cet éclair vert mortel… Elle n'allait tout de même pas le tester sur moi ? Je résistais à la magie, mais il s'agissait quand même de la mort ici ! Je n'eus pas le temps de me questionner plus, ni de fermer les yeux, ni de voir ma vie défiler dans ma tête, que déjà un rayon vert me touchait en pleine poitrine, à peine une seconde après que le crapaud rose ait crié :

- Avada Kedavra !

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Quand je pense qu'il y en a qui imaginait Severus en traitre… C'est pas bien de critiquer mon Sevy comme ça ! Comme d'habitude, une petite review (sous-entendre une cascade de reviews), ça ne serait pas de refus. A jeudi prochain._


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous chers amis littéraires ! Désolée pour le retard, mais manifestement le site a l'air d'avoir quelques problèmes en ce moment... La semaine dernière, je crois me souvenir que je vous ai laissés sur votre faim, et malgré certaines menaces, j'ai tenu bon et je ne poste donc le nouveau chapitre qu'aujourd'hui. Mais comme j'aime bien vous torturer, nous n'allons pas tout de suite retrouver Eve et constater dans quel état elle est… Niark niark… Malgré mon apparente méchanceté, je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs et reviewers, ça me fait plaisir de voir que pas mal de gens aiment cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi.

* * *

_

**Chapitre X**

_Escape_

Severus vida pour la deuxième fois en trois heures son chaudron. Rater une potion aussi simple que celle de Sommeil en aussi peu de temps était un record. Il essuya ses mains sur un torchon et le jeta rageusement sur le plan de travail. Pomfresh attendrait sa potion. Après tout, ce n'était que pour un élève qui avait des problèmes de sommeil parce qu'il était trop malade, il survivrait. Contrairement peut-être à quelqu'un d'autre… Il sortit un livre de sa bibliothèque, livre qu'il avait déjà dû lire au moins cinq fois. Il s'installa sur le canapé de son salon et commença à le feuilleter sans grande conviction.

Dumbledore lui avait dit de rentrer à Poudlard. Dumbledore lui avait dit d'y rester. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il s'occupait de tout. Mais surtout, Dumbledore lui avait dit de se calmer. De toute manière, qu'il soit en colère ou non, cela ne changerait rien, et cela n'aiderait sûrement pas Darlian. Il avait eu raison, cet abruti de Fletcher connaissait la femme du Ministère. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu la prévenir elle en particulier ? Un nom était tombé, un nom qui n'augurait rien de bon : Dolores Ombrage. Cette femme était autant à craindre qu'un Mangemort, elle était peut-être même pire. Quand un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres attaquait, il ne faisait pas dans la subtilité. Il entrait dans la maison, torturait, tuait la famille, et c'était fini. Très direct comme manière de faire. Ombrage, c'était une vicieuse. Elle faisait tous ses coups en douce.

Ce qu'elle voulait à Eve ? Il y avait plusieurs choix possibles : sa capacité à absorber la magie, son don pour empêcher les sorciers de reproduire les sorts,… Sans oublier le fait qu'elle avait été en contact avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix… Ombrage donnerait cher pour connaître enfin ceux qui faisaient partie de l'organisation. Très cher… Elle donnerait sans problème la vie d'une adolescente moldue de dix-huit ans. Darlian était peut-être une Lady, mais cela s'arrêtait au titre. Elle était extrêmement butée, et il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait devenir une emmerdeuse monumentale. Il fallait juste espérer que son sale caractère n'amènerait pas Ombrage à commettre l'irréparable.

Il posa son livre sur l'accoudoir de son canapé, se leva, et alla se préparer une tasse de thé. Il soupira. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui aurait apprécié en boire… Il voyait mal comment Dumbledore pouvait sortir Darlian de là. Ombrage avait ses propres employés, elle était presque indépendante du Ministère, du moins ses activités illégales l'étaient. Le gouvernement sorcier ne devait pas savoir qu'Eve avait été enlevée, et cela serait dur à prouver. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas en parler au ministre, car il révèlerait l'existence de la jeune femme. Alors, que comptait faire le Directeur pour la sortir de là-bas ? Entrer en douce dans le Ministère et fouiller toutes les pièces une par une ? Ce n'était même pas sûr qu'elle soit détenue sur place. Et lui, il avait ordre de rester à Poudlard. C'est sûr, il n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose de plus, mais cela le frustrait de devoir se tourner les pouces. Il prit sa tasse et se rassit sur son canapé, rouvrant son livre. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre…

O°°OO°°O

J'étais morte. Je ne pouvais être QUE morte. Merde ! Je ne pensais pas que cela faisait autant mal de mourir. Pour donner une idée de la chose, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait traversée le ventre avec un pieu en acier chauffé à blanc. Très agréable comme sensation… Je sentis que l'on me touchait les poignets, les chevilles, le cou, défaisant ce qui m'enserrait. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. D'une part parce que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver, et d'autre part parce que j'avais peur de ce que je verrai en face de moi. On me laissa tomber en me retenant à peine, me faisant rencontrer douloureusement un sol dur sur lequel je m'étalais avec plaisir, savourant sa fraîcheur. Quelqu'un se mit à me toucher le visage, je trouvais ce contact désagréable. On m'ouvrit une paupière, puis l'autre. Je voyais trouble et les couleurs semblaient estompées, de même que je ne distinguais pas vraiment les mouvements.

- En vie ! cria une voix surexcitée qui me vrilla les tympans. Elle est en vie ! C'est miraculeux ! Et elle n'est restée inconsciente que trente-sept minutes !  
- Elle est quand même dans un sale état, s'éleva une voix masculine.  
- Peu importe. Quand elle aura suffisamment absorbé de sortilèges de mort, cela n'aura presque plus d'influence sur elle, comme pour les autres.

J'avais l'impression que tous les sons autour de moi étaient décuplés, que les voix passaient à travers un mégaphone. Je ne pouvais même pas me couvrir les oreilles avec mes mains tellement mes bras me faisaient souffrir.

- Alors, Darlian, me murmura-t-on dans le creux de l'oreille, combien de fois je devrais te tuer avant que tu ne me répondes ?

Je clignais des yeux, recouvrant la vue progressivement. Je distinguais sans trop de problème cette espèce de crapaud féminin rose, un large sourire de batracien au visage. J'étais vivante. Mince, j'aurais préféré mourir que de revoir sa tête. Je lui jetais un regard méprisant. Cette mort magique n'avait pas d'effet sur moi. Elle était plus douloureuse que les autres sortilèges, mais je finirai par m'y habituer. Elle avait raison, bientôt ça ne me ferait plus rien. Je souffrirai trois, quatre, voire encore cinq fois, puis je ne sentirai plus rien. Elle croyait vraiment que j'allais craquer maintenant ?

- Je me doute de ce que tu penses. Tu résistes à l'Avada, mais tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Si tu ne parles pas, c'est sur tes parents que je mènerai mes expériences.

J'écarquillais les yeux de peur sous le choc de la nouvelle, soudain parfaitement consciente de ce qui m'entourait. Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Ma famille ne pouvait pas être punie par ma faute… En même temps, c'était à prévoir qu'elle finirait par utiliser un argument de ce genre. Etonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt.

- … touch… as… es… prents.  
- Quoi ? Je rêve où tu viens d'essayer de me parler ? Je finissais par croire que tu étais peut-être muette. Alors, que veux-tu me dire ?

Je déglutis péniblement, rassemblant force et haine dans ma prochaine phrase.

- Je vous interdis… de toucher à mes parents,… sinon je vous tue.

La femme gloussa comme une petite fille avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Que crois-tu pouvoir me faire dans cet état, pauvre idiote ? Je te laisse une heure pour réfléchir à ma proposition. Monsieur Dodgson, ramenez-la dans sa cellule en attendant.

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière eux, excepté un sorcier. Il se tourna vers la table et commença à tourner la manivelle pour la remettre en position horizontale.

- Tu t'entêtes pour rien tu sais, me dit-il. On finira de toute manière par avoir nos réponses. Tu crois que cela vaut la peine de souffrir autant ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Même si la magie n'a pas d'effet sur toi, tu finiras par mourir de fatigue.

Je ne lui répondis pas, mon regard soudain attiré par les sangles fixées à la table. Elles n'étaient pas si bien attachées que ça. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention. Il faut dire que j'étais toujours dans un état proche de la syncope lorsqu'on me mettait sur cet engin de torture. Mais maintenant que j'y pensais… Oui, ça devait être faisable. Je rassemblais le peu de force qui me restait pour me mettre debout, et surtout parvenir à tenir sur mes jambes assez longtemps. Le sorcier me tournait toujours le dos. Il fallait faire vite. D'un geste rapide, je tirais aussi fort que je pouvais sur l'une des lanières de cuir, l'arrachant de son socle. L'homme eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers moi que j'enroulais le morceau de cuir autour de son cou. Je le poussais à terre et commençais à serrer alors que j'étais à califourchon sur lui. Ses yeux, qui auparavant s'étaient écarquillés de surprise, reflétaient maintenant la peur. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sur un cri muet en même temps qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Il finit par tomber inconscient.

Je desserrais ma prise et tâtais son pouls. C'est bon, il était encore vivant. J'avais déjà assez de problème, inutile que je rajoute un meurtre à mon actif. Je le dépouillais de sa cape et m'en revêtis. Elle était beaucoup trop grande pour moi, mais au moins je ferai plus « couleur locale ». Dans une des poches du vêtement je trouvais sa baguette que je brisais en deux d'un geste rageur. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la porte. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, je ne parvins pas à l'ouvrir car elle devait être fermée par des sorts. Il suffit cependant que je garde ma main quelques secondes sur la poignée pour remédier à ce petit désagrément. L'avantage des expériences menées sur ma personne, c'était que j'absorbais la magie encore plus rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit sur un long couloir aux murs et sol de la même matière vitrée noire que la pièce que je venais de quitter.

A première vue, il était vide, et j'eus beau tendre l'oreille, je ne captais aucun son. Je commençais à avancer prudemment en titubant, à moitié courbée. Je devais avoir l'air d'une toxico en manque. Je m'arrêtais souvent pour reprendre mon souffle, car deux mètres parcourus équivalaient à un marathon pour moi. J'avais toujours cette douleur qui me transperçait l'abdomen. Je comprenais la souffrance que devait en permanence éprouver une pelote de laine piquée d'aiguilles à tricoter. Mais il n'en finissait pas ce fichu couloir ! Ah ben si… J'arrivais à un croisement avec trois choix de chemin possible. Je restais comme une idiote à me demander lequel emprunter quand une idée me vint à l'esprit. Le crapaud rose devait forcément avoir pris l'un de ces passages, et peut-être l'un d'entre eux menait jusqu'à la sortie. Cette morue m'avait jeté un sort, je pouvais donc sentir sa magie. Je me concentrais sur les odeurs environnantes. La magie… ce n'était pas ce qui manquait ici. Je disséquais un par un les parfums jusqu'à repérer celui qui m'intéressait. Une fois trouvé, je ne le lâchais pas. Donc, chemin de droite.

Au début, tout se passa bien, je ne croisais personne dans les couloirs. Cela se gâta rapidement. J'avançais trop lentement, ce qui n'était vraiment pas pratique quand je devais me cacher rapidement. Je risquais à tout moment de me faire prendre, mon cœur menaçait d'exploser par afflux sanguin trop important, et mon taux d'adrénaline avait atteint un seuil critique. Etrange, il semblait que cet endroit était en fait un lieu de travail pour sorciers. Je vis un peu plus loin un groupe entrer dans une sorte de tribunal. Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, je continuais mon chemin. Une autre troupe de sorciers, et je me cachais dans une alcôve. Néanmoins, après des mètres de couloirs, et plusieurs arrêts pour me camoufler afin d'éviter de me faire repérer, je parvins jusqu'à une immense pièce qui semblait être le hall d'entrée du bâtiment. Il y avait là, curieusement, plusieurs dizaines de cheminées. Des sorciers avançaient un par un dans l'âtre, prenaient une poignée de ce qui ressemblait à de la poudre dans un pot, criaient quelque chose du genre « Chemin de Traverse » ou « les Trois Balais – Pré-au-Lard », jetaient la poudre, et disparaissaient dans des flammes vertes.

Je restais à observer un moment ce curieux manège, à l'abri dans un coin sombre. Etait-ce des adresses qu'ils criaient ? Ces cheminées nous menaient-elles là où on voulait ? Je pourrais peut-être rentrer chez moi ! Non, réfléchis… Quand les sorciers constateront que j'ai disparu, le premier endroit où ils penseront à me chercher ce sera mon appartement. La maison familiale ? Je ne voulais en aucun cas mêler mes parents à ça. Il fallait que je trouve un sorcier qui pourrait m'aider, un membre de cet Ordre du Phénix. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. En plus, je n'étais même pas sûre que ce moyen de transport marche sur moi. Mais d'un côté, le temps que j'absorbe la magie de cette poudre, j'atterrirai sans doute quelque part. Tout plutôt que rester dans cet endroit. Sur ma gauche, une cheminée se libéra, et il n'y avait pas de file devant. C'était le moment ou jamais.

En me dirigeant aussi rapidement et discrètement que je le pouvais vers celle-ci, je réfléchissais au lieu où je savais être certaine d'être en sécurité. Je trouvais ma réponse rapidement, espérant tout de même que l'adresse que je donnerai serait suffisante. Il n'y avait plus qu'à voir si ça marchait. C'est fou ce que l'esprit pouvait être productif quand il s'agissait de rester en vie. Je pris une bonne poignée de poudre dans ma main et me plaçais dans l'âtre, faisant face à la pièce. C'est alors que je la vis, en pleine conversation avec l'un des autres sorciers qui m'avait torturée. Se sentant sans doute observé, mon petit batracien rose tourna la tête vers moi. D'un geste théâtral, j'ôtais la cape qui m'avait cachée jusqu'à présent et la balançais dans la salle. Quand elle me reconnut, de crapaud elle passa à poisson, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts dans une parfaite imitation de carpe. C'était à mon tour d'afficher un large sourire triomphant, me permettant au passage de lui faire un magistral doigt d'honneur. Et, alors qu'elle tentait vainement de courir vers moi, ce qui donnait un spectacle assez pitoyable, je jetais la poudre dans le foyer après avoir crié :

- Severus Snape, Poudlard !

Par la suite, je ne sus pas très bien ce qu'il se passa, mais lorsque tout s'arrêta, je me retrouvais coincée dans un endroit inconnu, noir, crasseux, et terriblement étroit.

- Ah non ! Cette fois j'en ai marre !

J'essayais de me dégager, me tortillant lamentablement dans tous les sens. Une sorte de poussière me rentrait dans les narines et la bouche. J'entendis soudain comme un bruit venant, curieusement, d'en-dessous de moi. Je m'arrêtais aussitôt de bouger. Il y eut un silence puis :

- Darlian ?

Je ne pouvais pas y croire ! Enfin la chance était de mon côté ! J'eus l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser de soulagement.

- Snape ! répondis-je en exultant littéralement. Bon sang, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer comme je suis contente de vous entendre !

Quelques minutes auparavant, Severus se trouvait assis sur son canapé, dans son bureau de Poudlard, tournant rageusement les pages d'un grimoire sur lequel il essayait vainement de se concentrer. Soudain, un vacarme épouvantable provenant de sa cheminée le fit sursauter. Il posa son livre et sortit sa baguette, constatant que de la suie tombait dans l'âtre. Il entendit alors une voix très reconnaissable s'élever, pestant dans le conduit du foyer. Se demandant s'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination auditive, il jeta un regard soupçonneux à sa tasse de thé vide. Il s'approcha ensuite lentement et appela. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il s'entendit répondre…

- Je suis où ? demandais-je.  
- Dans ma cheminée, Darlian.  
- Vous plaisantez ? paniquais-je. Mais… sortez-moi de là !

Je perçus le bruit atténué d'une porte que l'on ouvre, et une série de pas.

- Ne vous énervez pas ou vous allez finir par vous blesser ! On va trouver un moyen de vous aider, m'assura Snape.  
- Severus, s'éleva une voix féminine que je ne connaissais pas, vous êtes au courant que vous parlez avec votre cheminée ?  
- Darlian est coincée dans le conduit.  
- Quoi ? s'étonna une personne que je reconnus comme étant Dumbledore. Mais comment ?  
- J'ai pris une espèce de poudre et j'ai foncé dans une cheminée ! leur criais-je.  
- De la Poudre de Cheminette ! confirma Albus. Manifestement, sa magie n'a pas pu faire effet jusqu'au bout…

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre quand de la suie me rentra dans la bouche et me fit tousser à m'en décrocher les poumons.

- Miss Darlian, vous allez bien ? Dites quelque chose ! s'inquiéta Dumbledore.  
- Ho ho ho ! fis-je blasée.  
- Il n'y a qu'une seule solution, il faut détruire le conduit pour vous extirper de là.  
- Pardon ? protesta Snape.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que…, commençais-je.  
- Mais si ! me coupa Albus qui semblait se réjouir de pouvoir faire exploser une cheminée. Severus va vous rattraper au vol.

A mon avis, il allait plutôt me laisser m'éclater la tête par terre. Je retins ma respiration. Eh ben, elle n'avait pas fait long feu ma chance... Autour de moi, la pierre s'effrita, se fendilla, éclata, et finit par exploser au même instant où je fermais instinctivement les yeux. Je me sentis tomber avant d'être freinée par un obstacle. Une nouvelle chute, et un choc qui m'arrêta définitivement. Je rouvris les yeux après quelques secondes et rencontrais un regard noir et profond dans lequel je lus une légère pointe d'inquiétude. J'étais étalée lamentablement sur Snape, alors que lui-même était au sol.

- Franchement, lui dis-je, je ne vois pas ce qui vous plait dans le fait d'arriver sans prévenir chez les gens.

Plus que soulagée de savoir que j'étais enfin en sécurité, je laissais mon corps et mon esprit se détendre. Tant et si bien que je me sentis envahie par un profond sommeil.

- Darlian ! s'exclama Snape en me mettant sur le dos et en me secouant. Restez consciente ! Restez avec moi !  
- Vous voulez que j'aille où dans cet état ? soufflais-je alors que je perdais connaissance.

Décidément, ça devenait une habitude chez moi de tomber dans les vapes.

O°°OO°°O

Severus sortit de la chambre, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

- Alors, comment va-t-elle ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- Eh bien… Elle a pris des coups, mais par chance elle n'a rien de cassé. Des hématomes, quelques coupures, mais rien de grave. Par contre, elle est épuisée à l'extrême, et elle s'est réveillée deux fois pour vomir par terre. Même si ses blessures sont en apparence superficielles, elle semble avoir mal en permanence.  
- Elle a dit quelque chose ?  
- Elle a marmonné que, je cite : « les transports sorciers étaient tous de la merde », après elle s'est rendormie. J'ai essayé des baumes cicatrisants, et des potions antidouleur, mais cela ne marche pas.  
- Je peux savoir qui est cette fille ? intervint McGonagall. Et pourquoi nous ne l'emmenons pas plutôt à l'infirmerie ?  
- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, Minerva, lui répondit Albus. Et, croyez-moi, Pompom ne pourrait rien faire pour elle. Severus, je vous la confie. Tenez-moi au courant de l'évolution de son état. En attendant, je vais m'occuper d'envoyer deux personnes pour surveiller le domicile de ses parents.  
- Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne va pas l'achever ? questionna le professeur de métamorphose.  
- Dehors ! siffla Snape.

Il retourna dans la chambre une fois les deux autres enseignants partis. Darlian n'avait, comme il fallait s'y attendre, pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle était étalée dans le lit en position « étoile de mer ». Snape n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dormir avec une telle expression de béatitude sur le visage. Il s'approcha en silence et ordonna les fioles de potions et les pots de baumes sur la table de nuit. Eve se retourna dans son sommeil, grommelant une vague phrase.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?  
- Manipulez vos trucs en silence, soufflais-je.  
- Je vous signale que je vous cède déjà mon lit, rétorqua Severus.  
- Votre lit ? Vous auriez pu m'inviter à dîner quand même avant…  
- Idiote, soupira Snape. J'ai essayé de soigner vos plaies avec des potions mais ça n'a pas fonctionné.  
- Je sais.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ils m'ont fait boire de ces saletés pendant qu'ils me retenaient. Ils appelaient ça…, me creusais-je la tête, du Veri… je ne sais plus quoi.  
- Du Veritaserum ?  
- Oui ! C'est ça ! J'ai dû en boire vingt litres au moins. Mais ça m'arrangeait plutôt en fait. Comme ils ne me nourrissaient pas, ça me coupait la faim.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et me considéra un instant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous voulaient, et qui étaient-ils ? Que vous ont-ils fait ?  
- Je ne connais pas leurs noms, à part celui d'un certain Dodgson. Ils étaient six hommes et une femme. Celle-là, si je la retrouve, je l'éventre. Le crapaud rose…  
- Bien que cette légère description confirma au maître de potions qu'il s'agissait bien de Dolores Ombrage, il n'en laissa rien paraître.  
- Mes parents ! paniquais-je soudain en me redressant. Ils ont menacé de s'en prendre à eux ! Et ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude !  
- Recouchez-vous, Darlian. Dumbledore a envoyé des gens pour les protéger, et j'ai modifié leur mémoire de manière à ce qu'ils croient qu'ils étaient toujours en contact avec vous.  
- Hmm… ça ne me plait pas beaucoup de savoir que vous avez bidouillé leur esprit, mais je suppose que c'était nécessaire. Au moins, ils ne se sont pas trouvés mêlés à tout ça. Nous sommes quel jour au fait ? Je vais pouvoir bientôt rentrer chez moi ?  
- Samedi après-midi. Et franchement, vous pensez pouvoir retourner à votre appartement, ou dans votre famille ?  
- Je vais rester là ? demandais-je d'une petite voix.  
- Les personnes qui vous ont enlevée ne vont pas en rester là. Nous continuerons à influencer la mémoire de vos parents pour qu'ils pensent qu'ils vous parlent, que vous leur rendez visite,… mais en effet, vous resterez là.  
- Pff…, râlais-je en m'écroulant sur le lit, ça veut dire que je vais devoir vous supporter tous les jours ?  
- Ne vous plaignez pas, moi au moins je ne risque pas de vous tuer.  
- Ben, techniquement, figurez-vous que je suis déjà morte…

Severus haussa un sourcil surpris. Je lui adressais un sourire en coin. Maintenant que j'étais en lieu sûr, la pression que j'avais accumulée retombait d'un coup. Je plaisantais sur des sujets qui m'avaient terrifiée quelques instants auparavant.

- Je me doute que ce que vous avez vécu a dû être terrible, Lady Darlian, mais je peux vous assurer que vous êtes bien vivante.  
- Je sais. Pourtant ils m'ont tuée, en quelque sorte. Ils, ou plutôt elle, m'a jeté le sort là… le…, réfléchis-je, l'Avada Kedavra.

Mince ! Je crois bien que je venais d'irrémédiablement le choquer, ou alors il venait de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Ne me dites pas que…  
- Que quoi ? m'enquis-je.  
- Que je me retrouve avec un deuxième Survivant sur les bras ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? se lamenta-t-il faussement.

Je secouais la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout ça parce que Monsieur n'oserait jamais avouer qu'il avait été surpris.

- Vous êtes vraiment pénible… L'Avada Kedavra faisait partie du clou du spectacle, le point culminant de leurs expériences.  
- Leurs expériences ?  
- Ils voulaient deux choses. La première était des réponses. D'où venait mon don, si je connaissais d'autres sorciers, qui étaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix… Ensuite, le deuxième point, c'est qu'ils voulaient comprendre mon pouvoir. Ils passaient leur temps à me jeter des sorts, mesurant au bout de combien de temps je tombais dans les pommes, au bout de combien de sorts, si j'avais une limite au bout de laquelle les sortilèges commençaient à avoir un quelconque effet,…  
- Reposez-vous, Darlian, me coupa soudain Snape.  
- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas fini… Je ne vous ai pas dit comment je me suis enfuie, et il faut peut-être que je vous décrive l'endroit où…  
- Non, Milady. Pour l'instant vous dormez. Vous serez toujours là demain, et vous vous souviendrez toujours de tout. Je vais aller parler de ce que vous m'avez raconté à Dumbledore. Il enverra sûrement quelqu'un chercher vos affaires dans votre appartement.  
- Vous pourriez penser à dire à cette personne de prendre un flacon en verre qui est sur mon bureau ? lui demandais-je en m'allongeant pour de bon.  
- Si vous voulez…  
- Mais… vous allez dormir où, vous ?  
- Je vais métamorphoser le canapé en lit. Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous entendre.  
- Oui, mais…  
- Darlian, si dans deux minutes vous ne dormez pas, je vous assomme !

Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Je calais ma tête sur l'oreiller, et abaissais rapidement draps et couvertures par-dessus.

- Et je ne veux pas vous entendre ronfler ! me cria Severus avant de fermer la porte.

Espèce d'idiot… Je vais le… vais… je… Zzzzz.

* * *

_Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai pas eu la cruauté de tuer Eve. Je pense que si je l'avais fait, certains d'entre vous m'auraient expliqué leur façon de penser. J'espère que cela vous a plu, et je vous dis à jeudi prochain (j'espère aussi). (Jeudi si ça ne bugue pas. Si vous n'avez pas le prochain chapitre à la date prévue, je m'excuse par avance mais c'est plutôt la faute du site qui a des problèmes techniques.)  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hé hé ! Pas de problème pour poster mon chapitre aujourd'hui ! Me voilà donc de retour avec ce onzième chapitre (et oui, déjà !) qui, j'espère vous plaira. Je remercie comme d'habitude ceux qui se sont attardés sur cette fic pour une lecture, une review, ou bien les deux. Sans plus attendre, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, la suite…

* * *

_

**Chapitre XI**

_Liberation_

Je me réveillais complètement dans le gaz. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, ni quel jour, mais j'avais dormi comme un loir, rattrapant tout mon sommeil en retard. Je repoussais les draps et sortis du lit. Au pied de celui-ci, je reconnus mes bagages, valises, trousses de toilette,… A croire qu'on avait dévalisé mon appartement pour ramener toutes mes affaires ici. Ce n'était pas plus mal en fait, je ne savais pas combien de temps je resterais. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pièce et esquissais un sourire. C'était tout à fait le genre de Snape. Même sa chambre était dans des tons de noir, avec tout de même quelques touches de vert profond et d'argent. Il y avait deux portes, une sur le mur face au lit, et l'autre sur la droite. La première, cela devait être celle qui menait à son bureau. Mais la deuxième… Poussée par la curiosité, je m'approchais et l'entrebâillais. Oh putain ! Il avait une sacrée salle-de-bain ! Je fouillais rapidement dans mes affaires afin de trouver des serviettes propres, tout mon attirail de toilette, et des vêtements plus soignés que ceux que je portais actuellement. Severus ne m'en voudrait pas d'utiliser sa baignoire, surtout que je ne m'étais pas lavée depuis mardi soir. Je retrouvais ma montre au passage, qui m'indiqua qu'il était 11h13.

Quand j'entrais dans la salle-de-bain, je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir. Oui, il était urgent que je fasse trempette. J'avais de la saleté et du sang séché principalement sur le visage, et un peu partout sur le reste du corps. Quelques coupures, des hématomes, et mon pyjama était dans un sale état, bon à jeter. Je m'accroupis près de la baignoire et tournais un des robinets. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi il y en avait autant… D'énormes bulles multicolores en sortirent, rebondissant sans éclater dans la pièce.

- Trop fort ! m'extasiais-je comme une gamine.

Je me mis alors à ouvrir tous les robinets, déversant des bains moussants, des nuages de parfums, des huiles essentielles, des jets d'eau qui ricochaient sur la surface,… Je me déshabillais rapidement et me glissais dans l'eau chaude. A peine je fus entrée, que toutes ces fantaisies magiques cessèrent aussitôt. Je frappais du plat de la main et d'un air boudeur l'eau désormais calme. Je pris tout mon temps pour faire mes ablutions, appréciant le fait de pouvoir enfin me délaisser, et vérifiant au passage l'état de mes plaies. Quand je sortis, je m'enroulais dans une serviette bien chaude et moelleuse. J'étais en train d'en prendre une autre afin d'égoutter mes cheveux, lorsque la porte de la salle-de-bain s'ouvrit à la volée. Au lieu de me mettre à crier et à balancer le premier truc qui me tombait sous la main, je restais comme une idiote à fixer un Snape qui avait l'air assez énervé, et dont les vêtements étaient maculés d'une substance ressemblant fort à du vomi, couleur et odeur comprises.

- Mais, Darlian, qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?  
- Ben, à votre avis, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire dans une salle-de-bain ?  
- Dégagez de là immédiatement ! me hurla-t-il en se dirigeant vers moi d'un air furieux.  
- C'est bon, tentais-je de le calmer, je pensais que vous n'y verriez pas d'incon…

Le reste de ma phrase se perdit dans le claquement de la porte sur moi, une fois que Severus m'eut attrapée par le bras et littéralement jetée dans la chambre. Super… Et je faisais quoi moi maintenant ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé, vu sa capacité à entrer chez les gens sans prévenir, qu'il me ferait une scène parce que je lui empruntais sa salle-de-bain, surtout que ça devenait urgent. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit en attendant qu'il finisse sa crise, laissant mes cheveux dégouliner sur le sol et les draps. Il sortit un bon quart d'heure plus tard. Je me levais aussitôt et le regardais d'un air réprobateur, prête à défendre ma cause. Mais avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, il parla sur un ton gêné :

- Désolé, Darlian, une potion qui a mal tourné, je devais me changer au plus vite.  
- Ce n'était peut-être pas la peine de piquer une crise. J'aurais très bien compris si vous m'aviez expliqué ça calmement.  
- Je croyais que vous dormiez encore, je ne pensais pas vous trouver dans ma salle-de-bain…

Ses yeux glissèrent soudain sur ma personne. Son regard inquisiteur, bien qu'assez flatteur, me fit frissonner, et je resserrais ma serviette autour de moi. Mais… il regardait quoi là au juste ?

- Mes yeux sont plus hauts.  
- Ne vous méprenez pas, Milady. Pour ce qu'il y a à voir… Non, je me demandais ce qu'était le dessin qui serpentait autour de votre jambe gauche.  
- Je ne saisis pas très bien en quoi cela peut vous intéresser, puisqu'il n'y a rien à voir, lui rétorquais-je en retournant dans la salle-de-bain, le bousculant au passage.

Snape eut un sourire en coin alors que la porte se refermait sur lui. Susceptible la Lady…

Je ressortis quelques instants plus tard, enfin habillée. Severus m'attendait dans la chambre. Je finis de m'attacher rapidement les cheveux avec une pince et je rangeais mes affaires.

- C'est mon tatouage, lui dis-je. Enfin, une partie de mon tatouage.  
- Et que représente-t-il ? me demanda le professeur sur un ton plus que suspicieux.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? le questionnais-je en haussant les épaules.  
- Ce ne serait pas une tête de mort avec un serpent qui sort de la bouche par hasard ?  
- Quoi ? Non ! Je ne sais pas d'où vous vient cette idée, mais ça ne doit pas être terrible comme dessin. A moins que vous n'ayez dit ça au hasard pour que je vous dévoile ce que je me suis fait tatouer ? Je ne vous savais pas aussi curieux. Mais pas de chance pour vous, vous ne saurez rien, et pour que vous puissiez le voir en entier, il faudrait que je me mette nue, ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver.  
- Il me suffira d'entrer dans la salle-de-bain pendant que vous y êtes…  
- Je la verrouillerai.  
- Ma baguette se chargera d'ouvrir la porte. La magie ne fait peut-être pas effet sur vous, mais il se trouve que sur les serrures, oui.  
- Vous n'oseriez pas ! m'exclamais-je choquée.  
- Bien sûr que non, idiote, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Vous pensez vraiment que je suis comme ça ? Bon, parlons sérieusement. Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Mieux. En même temps, rien ne peut être pire que là-bas. J'ai encore quelques courbatures, l'impression que mes muscles se sont atrophiés, mais je suppose que le manque de mouvement, de sommeil, et de nourriture y est pour quelque chose…  
- Vos blessures ?  
- Superficielles.  
- Pas de nausées ?  
- Non. Mais je suis à deux doigts de l'hypoglycémie. Si je ne mange pas quelque chose dans les deux secondes qui viennent, vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience.  
- Chose que je ne voudrais surtout pas, j'aurais une tonne de paperasses à remplir. Suivez-moi.

Je lui obéis en me retenant de l'étrangler. Nous sortîmes de la chambre pour arriver dans son bureau. Je ne manquais pas de remarquer que la cheminée avait été reconstruite. Et je vis aussi…

- J'y crois pas !  
- Quoi encore, Darlian ? soupira Snape en se tournant vers moi.  
- Vous avez pensé à ramener mes serpents ! exultais-je. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous embrasser !  
- Moi je vous retiens ! s'exclama-t-il en me repoussant à bout de bras précipitamment, ses mains sur mes épaules. J'ai fait ça uniquement pour leurs mues.  
- C'est marrant, mais j'ai quelques doutes…  
- Pensez ce que vous voulez.

Il me désigna la table basse d'un coup de tête. Celle-ci se couvrit presque instantanément de plusieurs plats et d'un couvert mit pour une personne. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le tapis et commençais à me servir, remarquant en même temps que les mets étaient tous végétariens. Ainsi il s'en était souvenu… Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire si je lui faisais la réflexion : « Pensez ce que vous voulez ».

- Vous ne mangez pas ?  
- J'ai du travail, se contenta-t-il de me répondre.  
- Belle hygiène de vie, commentais-je. Vous avez dormi au moins ? Non, parce que quand on voit votre tête...  
- Ma… tête est le résultat d'une nuit quasiment blanche à vous veiller, fichue gamine.  
- Désolée. Et arrêtez de m'appeler « gamine ».  
- Mille excuses, Milady, dit-il, condescendant, avec une pantomime de révérence.  
- Vous pouvez éviter ça aussi… Tenez-vous en à Darlian, faute de pourvoir faire mieux, ça fera l'affaire.  
- Dépêchez-vous de manger que je puisse vous montrer votre chambre.

Je pris mon assiette remplie et m'assis sur le canapé. Je commençais à me sustenter en silence, évitant intentionnellement de regarder Snape qui découpait je ne savais quoi sur son plan de travail. Pas parce que je lui faisais la tête, juste parce que ce qui passait entre ses mains aurait pu me couper l'appétit. A la place, je considérais fixement le journal posé négligemment sur un coin de la table basse et dont les images semblaient vivantes. Au bout de quelques minutes, je posais mon assiette et m'en saisis, poussée par la curiosité. Presque aussitôt, les photos cessèrent de s'animer, figeant les personnages dans des positions parfois assez cocasses. J'ouvris la « Gazette du Sorcier », puisque tel était le nom du magazine, et commençais à le lire en détail. Je pensais que cela ne serait pas du luxe de se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Je tombais alors sur un article relatant la mort d'un certain Dodgson, assassiné au sein du Ministère de la Magie par un tueur qui s'y était introduit. L'on expliquait que tout avait été mis en œuvre afin de retrouver le coupable jusque là inconnu.

Je relevais brusquement la tête et croisais comme par hasard le regard de Severus. J'étais maintenant sûre qu'il avait laissé ce journal exprès sur cette table, et qu'il savait que ma curiosité me pousserait à le consulter.

- Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi ! m'exclamais-je.  
- Je ne vous ai accusée de rien il me semble…  
- Quand j'ai quitté ce type pour m'échapper, il était à moitié étranglé. Je l'ai fait pour me défendre, mais il était vivant. J'avais vérifié son pouls avant de m'enfuir.  
- Alors ils ont dû le tuer en représailles, pour vous avoir laissée vous échapper. De plus, s'ils vous retrouvent, vous serez accusée du meurtre, et ils n'auront plus besoin d'excuses pour vous faire subir leurs expériences.  
- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir donné mon signalement si c'est ça qu'ils veulent ? demandais-je en jetant le journal à l'autre bout du canapé.  
- Imaginez que cela soit un autre sorcier que ceux qui vous ont enlevée qui mette la main sur vous, et qu'il découvre vos capacités peu ordinaires. Non, ils ne prendront pas ce risque et se mettront eux-mêmes à votre recherche. S'ils vous retrouvent, ils n'auront plus qu'à dire qu'ils sont parvenus à capturer l'assassin de Dodgson et, si l'on peut parler de la sorte, vous serez judiciairement à eux. Le seul avantage dont vous disposez, c'est qu'ils ne pourront pas vous lancer beaucoup de sorts. Vous avez presque entièrement vidé leurs baguettes.  
- Sans parler du fait que j'absorbe la magie beaucoup plus rapidement maintenant, et qu'elle n'a presque plus aucun effet sur moi. Exceptés les sorts plus importants. J'espère vraiment ne plus avoir à encaisser un Avada, frissonnais-je en prenant une part de tarte à la crème.

Je me tournais en même temps vers mon interlocuteur. Ce-dernier avait arrêté net ce qu'il était en train de préparer. Pendant quelques secondes, il me fixa comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose, il ouvrit même la bouche, mais il sembla se raviser au dernier moment et reprit son activité. Je haussais les épaules et levais les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être pénible avec son attitude de glaçon renfermé sur lui-même ! Il n'allait pas s'écorcher la bouche en me parlant ! Je le vis du coin de l'œil jeter ce qu'il venait de couper dans une espèce de chaudron, puis essuyer ses mains sur un linge. Les potions… J'en avais suffisamment avalées durant mon enlèvement. Je crois bien que j'allais développer une allergie à vie à ces mixtures. Et le prochain qui prononçait le mot « Veritaserum » devant moi, je lui collais mon poing sur la figure sans sommation.

- Darlian ! me fit sursauter la voix de Snape.  
- Hein ? Quoi ?  
- Cela fait deux fois que je vous demande si vous avez fini votre repas. Je veux bien croire que penser soit un exercice difficile pour vous, mais au point de ne pas m'entendre… Je vais vous montrer vos appartements.

Je soupirais en le suivant. Nous récupérâmes mes bagages dans la chambre. Il jeta un sort qui réduisit toutes les valises et les mit dans sa poche. Il fut convenu que je laisserais mes serpents dans son bureau, histoire de ne pas avoir à transporter les terrariums. Je lui promis les pires tortures si jamais ils n'étaient pas bien traités, l'obligeant à apprendre par cœur les noms de mes reptiles. Je trouvais les surnoms « ver de terre géant » et « tuyau d'arrosage » d'un goût plus que douteux. Nous prîmes ensuite la direction de ma future chambre, qui se révéla être deux étages plus hauts, légèrement à l'écart des bureaux des autres professeurs. D'après ce que je compris, seul Severus appréciait tellement les cachots (et surtout la solitude), qu'il avait décidé d'y déplacer ses appartements.

Je détaillais mon nouvel habitat pendant que Snape sortait mes bagages de sa poche et leur redonnait une taille normale. Il était agencé comme celui du professeur. Une grande pièce séparée en deux espaces : l'un s'apparentant à un bureau, et l'autre qui faisait office de salon. Une porte sur la gauche menait à ma chambre, qui elle-même donnait sur ma salle-de-bain. Je fus soulagée de constater que la décoration n'était pas aussi lugubre que celle de l'appartement de Snape. Les couleurs étaient claires, apaisantes. Le coin salon appelait à la détente, avec son canapé et ses fauteuils à l'air confortable disposés devant une cheminée qui délivrait une douce chaleur dans toute la pièce. A n'en pas douter, je serai bien ici.

- Alors, Miss, que pensez-vous de votre cache de survie ?

Je me retournais et souris au professeur Dumbledore qui était arrivé sans que je ne l'entende.

- Je n'ai absolument pas à me plaindre. Je suppose qu'il y a pire comme endroit où se cacher.  
- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout n'hésitez pas. J'ai demandé à un elfe de maison d'être exclusivement à votre service. Si vous désirez quelque chose, il vous suffira de l'appeler. Son nom est Dobby.

Sur ce, le Directeur prononça ce prénom d'une voix claire et distincte. Il y eut un « pop », et une petite créature aux yeux globuleux et aux oreilles de chauve-souris apparut au milieu de la pièce.

- Dobby est au service de Miss Darlian, Miss, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant si bas que son nez en trompette toucha le sol.  
- C'est dingue ce qu'il peut ressembler à Golum, me contentais-je de dire.  
- A qui ? questionna Albus.  
- Laissez tomber…  
- Soit. Merci, Dobby. Tu peux retourner aux cuisines, congédia Dumbledore d'un geste de la main.

La créature s'inclina une nouvelle fois avec une lueur de profonde adoration dans les yeux et disparut dans un nouveau « pop ». Je restais un instant bloquée sur la main que venait d'agiter le Directeur. Il remarqua ma curiosité face à ce membre nécrosé, dont la chair semblait putréfiée.

- Pas très joli à voir, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ? m'enquis-je.  
- En détruisant une bague, répondit-il simplement.  
- Et voilà, soupirais-je. Quand on dit que cet anneau ne peut être détruit qu'en Mordor, ce n'est pas pour rien.

Je rigolais devant les visages interrogateurs de Severus et Albus. Je sentais que ça allait être dur de blaguer avec eux s'ils ne comprenaient aucune référence moldue.

- Bien, intervint Dumbledore, nous allons vous laisser ranger vos effets et faire connaissance avec votre nouvel environnement. Je voudrais tout de même préciser une chose. Il est bien entendu qu'il vaut mieux que vous ne sortiez pas de cette chambre durant votre séjour ici. Les élèves et le reste du personnel de Poudlard se poseraient des questions, et un incident en relation avec votre don pourrait arriver.  
- Je comprends. Je suis sûre que je trouverai de quoi m'occuper, ne vous en faites pas.  
- Heureux de l'entendre. Sur ce, au revoir, Miss Darlian.  
- A bientôt… Et merci, rajoutais-je avant qu'ils ne referment la porte sur eux. Merci à tous les deux.

Dumbledore m'adressa un hochement de tête et un sourire bienveillant. Snape, quant à lui, me lança un regard que je ne sus interpréter, car c'était la première fois que je voyais cette lueur dans ses yeux.

O°°OO°°O

Une fois installée dans mon nouvel habitat, en sécurité et dans un confort plus qu'acceptable, j'avais pensé que je pourrais peut-être partir à la découverte de cette école de magie. Au bout de trois jours, je me rendis compte que la vie à Poudlard n'était pas vraiment comme je l'avais imaginée. Après que Snape et Dumbledore m'eurent laissée dans ma chambre, j'avais entrepris de mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires, prenant progressivement possession des lieux et y imposant mes marques. Puis, je m'étais plongée dans mes cours. Lorsque j'avais accédé à la demande du Directeur, je n'étais pas vraiment consciente sur le moment qu'il me demandait tout simplement de rester cloîtrée toute la journée dans ma chambre. En fait, j'étais en train de me faire avoir en beauté.

Trois jours plus tard donc, je n'étais toujours pas sortie de ma chambre, et je n'avais vu personne non plus, exception faite de Dobby/Golum. De Dumbledore ou de Snape pas une trace. Ce-dernier semblait manifestement plus apprécier me rendre visite quand il pouvait entrer chez moi à l'improviste. Surtout que je ne vivais pas loin de lui maintenant. Il aurait pu se permettre de venir me voir de temps en temps, même quelques minutes. Je passais mes repas seule aussi, les plats apparaissant sur ma table basse. Et même si j'appréciais cette cuisine digne des plus grands restaurants, il n'empêchait pas que manger toute seule n'était pas drôle. J'occupais en général mes journées à revoir mes cours et à essayer de m'avancer par moi-même dans le programme. Mais j'aurais franchement mieux apprécié une balade dans l'immense parc que je distinguais par ma fenêtre. Je commençais sérieusement à manquer d'exercice et de grand air. Au clair, c'était officiel, ça venait de sortir, je m'emmerdais ! Alors, un après-midi, je décidais de braver l'interdit. Je voulais juste aller me dégourdir les jambes une petite heure parce que sérieusement, ça commençait à devenir oppressant cet endroit. Je me serais crue en prison, ou revenue au Ministère de la Magie, tortures en moins.

Après m'être emmitouflée dans une panoplie qui aurait pu me permettre d'affronter le pôle nord, je me glissais discrètement hors de ma chambre. J'avais bien fait attention à l'horaire. Etant dans une école, je me doutais qu'à 15h00 tous les élèves étaient en cours, je ne risquais donc pas de croiser grand monde. Je captais aussitôt deux odeurs familières, celles de Severus et du Directeur. Si je m'en référais à leur concentration dans l'atmosphère, ils devaient souvent venir dans le coin. C'était d'ailleurs étrange dans le cas de Snape car, si ce-dernier avait son bureau dans les cachots, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire par ici ? Je suivis ces parfums. Cela faisait très « chien de chasse », mais heureusement que j'avais ça, sinon il était plus que probable que je me serais perdue. Cet endroit me plaisait énormément. Le château style Moyen-âge évoquant tournois, preux chevaliers tuant des dragons, et demoiselles en détresse y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Les peintures qui s'animaient devant moi, se fixaient brusquement quand je m'approchais trop près, et reprenaient vie quand je m'éloignais, semblant se demander ce qui s'était passé, m'amusaient aussi grandement.

Je finis par arriver dans un hall immense après avoir descendu un grand escalier. Sans hésiter, j'empruntais la haute porte qui s'y trouvait, persuadée qu'elle me mènerait vers le monde extérieur. Une fois dehors (ô joie !), je respirais de tout mon soûl, emplissant mes poumons de l'air froid du mois de décembre. Je souriais comme une gamine, heureuse de me sentir enfin libérée. Je descendis les marches et commençais ma promenade dans le parc, appréciant le crissement de mes pas dans la neige et les traces que j'y laissais. Mon escapade me mena bientôt près d'un immense lac dont l'eau avait gelé. Avec la chance que j'avais, je préférais ne pas m'aventurer dessus et restais sur le bord à contempler cette étendue glacée. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit alentour, juste une légère brise qui jouait dans les branches dénudées des arbres.

- Vous êtes têtue, Miss Darlian, s'éleva une voix familière derrière moi.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner que le professeur Dumbledore se tenait déjà debout à côté de moi.

- Je n'en pouvais plus de rester enfermée, m'excusais-je. Comment vous avez su que j'étais là ?  
- Mon bureau a une fenêtre qui donne sur cette partie du parc. Et puis, Severus se doutait que vous finiriez par désobéir. Quoiqu'il pensait que vous le feriez plus tôt.  
- Ah…, fis-je, laconique.

Pendant quelques minutes, aucune parole ne fut échangée, chacun regardant un point invisible devant lui. C'est Dumbledore qui brisa le silence en demandant, l'air de rien :

- Vous ne demandez pas de ses nouvelles ?  
- De qui ?  
- Severus.  
- Il n'a pas demandé des miennes à ce que je sache, répondis-je sèchement.  
- Il est très occupé en ce moment. Ses devoirs de professeur, son rôle d'espion,… Il a besoin de toute sa concentration.  
- Cela ne l'a pas empêché de venir rôder autour de mes appartements. J'ai senti l'odeur de sa magie devant ma porte.

Albus se tourna vers moi, l'air surpris. Manifestement, il n'était pas au courant. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et une lueur malicieuse s'alluma au fond de ses yeux bleus. Il reporta son attention sur le lac en face de lui. Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, il lâcha un petit rire tout en baissant la tête et en la secouant légèrement.

- Sacré Severus, l'entendis-je murmurer sans rien comprendre à ce qu'i voulait dire par là. Venez, Miss. Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à vos appartements, et je réfléchirai ensuite à une solution pour que vous puissiez sortir de temps à autre en toute discrétion. Au fait, vous voulez un bonbon au citron ?  
- Non merci, ce n'est pas trop mon truc, lui répondis-je en me demandant comment il pouvait me parler de quelque chose d'aussi futile.  
- Il n'y a plus de doutes, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, soupira-t-il.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ne comprenais jamais totalement ce qu'il me disait. Le Directeur m'offrit son bras et je le saisis naturellement. Nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers le château, devisant de choses et d'autres. Quand je regagnais enfin ma chambre, j'avais le cœur plus léger qu'en début d'après-midi.

O°°OO°°O

C'est le lendemain, alors que je finissais tout juste mon déjeuner, et que Dobby venait à l'instant de disparaître avec mon couvert, que je reçus une étrange visite. Trois coups secs frappés à ma porte. Je regardais celle-ci dubitativement, pensant que j'avais rêvé car enfin, qui pouvait bien venir me voir ? De nouveau, trois coups retentirent, et je me décidais à aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de trouver Severus Snape dans toute sa noirceur sur mon palier ! Je croisais les bras et lui jetais un regard empli de reproches.

- Eh bien ! J'avais fini par croire que vous étiez mort !  
- Trêve de compliment, Darlian, me dit-il après m'avoir jeté un regard noir, j'ai besoin de vous de toute urgence. C'est capital ! J'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Ah ?

* * *

_Je sens, curieusement, que je vais encore me faire lyncher pour cette fin qui… ben qui vous laisse sur votre faim justement. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher (sadisme quand tu nous tiens !). Tout ceci ne vous empêche pas de laisser un petit commentaire. Allez ! Tous ensembles ! Donnez-moi un R ! Donnez-moi un E ! Donnez-moi un V ! Donnez-moi un I ! Donnez-moi un E ! Donnez-moi un W ! Donnez-moi une REVIEW ! (Quand je pense que ma mère me lit… Elle doit se poser des questions sur l'état mental de sa fille et se demander comment j'ai pu en arriver là. C'est génétique, maman, c'est génétique…)._


	12. Chapter 12

_Alors, vous êtes prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ? Vous remarquerez sans doute qu'il est plus court que les autres, bien que restant quand même assez conséquent, mais croyez-moi, vous me pardonnerez en lisant la dernière phrase… ou peut-être pas en fait. Je sens que je titille votre curiosité, non ? Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture, remerciant avant, comme d'habitude mes lecteurs et reviewers._

* * *

**Chapitre XII**

_So What ?_

Résumons la situation : Severus Snape, que je n'avais pas vu depuis quatre jours, était actuellement planté sur le pas de la porte de mes appartements, me demandant de l'aide pour une chose apparemment hautement importante. Je croisais les bras et affichais un sourire carnassier. J'allais le faire mariner un peu, il n'était pas question que je cède si facilement.

- Cela vous dérange si je rentre ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Non… ça vous dérange si je sors ? répliquais-je.  
- Darlian…, soupira-t-il.  
- Lady Darlian pour vous, le corrigeais-je.  
- Bien, trancha rageusement Snape. LADY Darlian, puis-je vous demander un service ?  
- Allez-y toujours…  
- Voilà, les sorciers pratiquent un sport qui s'appelle le Quidditch. Il se trouve qu'il y a un match aujourd'hui : ma maison, Serpentard, contre celle de Gryffondor. La directrice de cette maison, Minerva McGonagall – la sorcière que vous avez aperçue quand vous êtes tombée de ma cheminée – a lancé un… un pari idiot, soutenue par Dumbledore, consistant à savoir qui d'elle ou de moi-même arriverait à vous recruter en tant que supporter.

Je le regardais éberluée. Il se fichait de moi là… Il se fichait FORCEMENT de moi… Il avait pourtant l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Si je comprends bien, vous êtes uniquement venu me rendre visite pour me demander de jouer la pom-pom girl pour votre équipe ? Et c'est ça votre question de vie ou de mort ?  
- Vous acceptez ou pas ? s'enquit-il comme si je venais de ne rien dire.  
- A une seule condition. Une fois votre fichu match terminé, je veux que vous me fassiez visiter Poudlard et ses alentours, personnellement. Et hors de question d'essayer de vous défiler.

Si le chantage était le seul moyen d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec cet homme, alors allons-y gaiement. Il parut gêné par ma requête, soupesant mentalement le pour et le contre.

- Je crois que j'entends le professeur McGonagall arriver…, m'impatientais-je en laissant ma phrase en suspens.  
- D'accord. Je vous amènerai où vous voulez. Satisfaite ?  
- Très, souris-je.  
- Bon alors, enfilez ça, m'ordonna-t-il en me tendant une cape noire de sorcier avec une attache en argent au col.  
- Je me sens profondément ridicule là-dedans, commentais-je en enfilant le vêtement.  
- C'est l'habit standard chez les sorciers.  
- Parce que j'ai l'air standard moi ?  
- Prenez ça aussi, insista Severus en passant par-dessus ma tête une écharpe noire, verte et argent, brodée d'un écusson avec un serpent et le nom de la maison, et en la déposant sur mes épaules. Vous feriez presque illusion, Lady Darlian. Nous y allons ?  
- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ne pas rester enfermée… Et passer un peu de temps avec vous, ajoutais-je mentalement.

Je le suivis en ronchonnant un peu. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était le Quidditch, mais si c'était pour voir des imbéciles avec un quotient intellectuel avoisinant celui d'une huître sous morphine courir après un ballon que j'avais quitté ma chambre, Snape se mordrait les doigts de ne pas m'avoir laissée aux mains de McGonagall. En parlant d'elle, la voilà qui venait justement vers nous. Elle portait elle aussi dans ses bras une robe de sorcier et une écharpe où le rouge et l'or remplaçaient le vert et argent de la mienne. Quand elle constata que j'étais accompagnée de Severus, son sourire s'effaça, contrairement au rictus du professeur de potions qui s'agrandit.

- Trop tard, Minerva. Elle est de mon côté.  
- Je vous emmerde ! le coupais-je dans sa fanfaronnade.  
- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle est de votre côté ?  
- Et si nous allions assister à la défaite des Gryffondors ? changea de sujet Severus après m'avoir jeté un regard enflammé – de colère, pas de désir, ce qui était bien dommage.  
- Ne rêvez pas. J'entends bien garder encore la Coupe dans mes appartements.

En assistant à ce débat dont le niveau était hautement relevé, j'eus l'impression que Snape se fichait en fait pas mal de qui allait gagner ou perdre. Il me semblait surtout qu'il éprouvait un malin plaisir à faire enrager sa collègue. Nous sortîmes dans le parc et nous dirigeâmes vers ce qui ressemblait à un stade. Puis nous grimpâmes en haut d'une tribune pour nous y asseoir. Je me retrouvais à la droite de Severus, alors que le professeur McGonagall prenait place pile devant moi. Je jetais un œil au terrain et fus surprise d'y voir trois piliers se terminant en anneau à chaque bout.

- Quelles sont les règles de ce jeu au juste ? glissais-je à mon voisin pendant que tout le monde finissait de s'installer.  
- C'est très simple. Et vous allez pouvoir vous réjouir en découvrant un autre moyen de transport sorcier : le balai.

Faisant fi de ma surprise, il entreprit de m'expliquer le règlement du Quidditch. Il me murmurait les explications au creux de l'oreille, prenant garde à ce que personne ne l'entende. Cela aurait paru louche qu'une soi-disant sorcière ne connaisse rien de ce sport. Sa voix, bien que n'étant pas plus qu'un chuchotement, était chaude et onctueuse. Je frissonnais à chaque fois que son souffle caressait ma joue. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu toutes ses explications par contre, à la fin de son monologue, j'aurais pu dessiner ses lèvres les yeux fermés. Il avait quand même une voix sublime, il fallait bien le reconnaître, sachant parfaitement en maitriser toutes les tonalités. Passant en une fraction de seconde d'un timbre froid et distant qui vous fichait la trouille pour la journée, à une intonation plus profonde, plus suave, plus veloutée, qui vous procurait autant de frissons et de vagues de chaleur dans tout le corps que si vous veniez de vous choper la grippe du siècle. Même en me lisant le mode d'emploi d'une machine à laver, il m'aurait mise dans tous mes états. Alors qu'un élève désigné comme commentateur annonçait le début du match, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je tournais la tête et adressais un sourire au Directeur de Poudlard qui me le rendit, puis je me concentrais de nouveau sur ce qui se passait dans le stade.

Je n'étais pas une fanatique des manifestations sportives, mais je dus bien reconnaître que ce jeu-là était plutôt intéressant. Je ne savais pas si c'était la découverte de ce nouveau sport, ou l'enthousiasme environnant qui était contagieux, mais je me laissais petit à petit gagner par l'euphorie ambiante. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, je me mis moi-même à encourager les joueurs… à ma manière.

- Mais fous-lui un coup de batte dans la tronche à cet abruti ! criais-je à un Serpentard qui venait de se faire feinter par un adversaire.  
- Miss Darlian, je vous prierai de modérer votre langage, s'offusqua McGonagall.  
- Laissez-la donc s'exprimer voyons, tempéra mesquinement Snape.  
- Quelle équipe de branles ces Serpentards ! continuais-je sur ma lancée sans leur prêter attention.  
- Non mais vous allez rester polie ! me cria Severus.  
- Il faut bien qu'elle participe, lui rétorqua ironiquement sa collègue.

A un moment, exaspéré, et à la limite de m'étrangler, le professeur de potions me conseilla froidement de me calmer si je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention. Ben quoi… j'avais bien le droit de lui demander de faire une « ola » avec moi, non ?

Le match se termina sur la défaite des Serpentards. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de points d'écart cependant, mais je préférais ne pas le faire remarquer à Snape qui avait l'air plus tendu que jamais. Peut-être le sourire suffisant de McGonagall y était-il pour quelque chose ? Vu qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante, je me doutais qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je lui rappelle qu'il m'avait promis de m'amener faire du tourisme dans Poudlard et ses environs. Je m'étais encore fait avoir mais bon,… J'avais au moins pris l'air. Alors que je prenais le chemin du château pour retourner à mes appartements, une voix m'arrêta.

- Vous allez où comme ça, Darlian ?  
- Dans ma chambre.  
- Après le foin que vous m'avez fait pour que je vous fasse visiter ? questionna-t-il incrédule.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous entendre râler sur tout le trajet. Je sais pertinemment que vous avez autant envie de m'accompagner je ne sais où, que de dire au professeur McGonagall que Gryffondor est la meilleure équipe du monde sorcier.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
- Franchement… ça se voit comme les oreilles chez le prince Charles. Vous ne pouvez pas me supporter. La preuve, c'est que vous êtes passé plusieurs fois devant ma porte sans vous arrêter une seule fois. Et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de pari – je me demande d'ailleurs bien ce que McGonagall a pu vous promettre pour que vous acceptiez de me supporter toute l'après-midi –, vous m'auriez laissée seule.  
- Il y a un village nommé Pré-au-Lard pas loin d'ici qui n'est habité que par des sorciers, reprit Snape après m'avoir considérée un moment en silence l'air plus amusé qu'énervé par mes remarques. Vous voulez y jeter un œil ?  
- Oui, répondis-je d'une petite voix. Mais on y va ni en transplanant, ni par Magicobus, ni par Poudre de Cheminette, ni sur des balais. La marche à pieds, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Nous prîmes le chemin qui menait aux grilles de Poudlard. A un moment, je remarquais un léger sourire en coin chez Severus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?  
- J'étais en train de me dire que vous n'aviez pas encore essayé le Portoloin.  
- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est !

D'un coup de baguette, il ôta les sorts qui protégeaient les grilles de Poudlard et les réinstalla à peine nous les eûmes franchies. Je restais silencieuse sur le chemin. Snape n'était pas un grand bavard, et de toute manière il ne me répondrait pas.

Pré-au-Lard était un petit village pittoresque et plutôt commercial d'après ce que je pouvais voir. Des auberges, des magasins, des confiseries,… En même temps, à proximité d'une école, les affaires devaient bien marcher.

- Alors, où Milady désire-t-elle aller ? me demanda le professeur d'un ton à la fois serviable et moqueur.  
- Vous allez arrêter avec les « Milady » ? Bon, j'irai bien boire quelque chose.  
- Thé ou Bièraubeurre ?  
- Autant s'immerger complètement dans le monde sorcier !

Il m'emmena dans une taverne appelée les Trois Balais. La tenancière regarda Snape entrer d'un air éberlué, et j'eus l'impression qu'elle fut encore plus surprise de le voir accompagné. Il lui jeta un regard agacé et commanda une Bièraubeurre et un Whisky Pur-Feu. Je quittais ma cape et la posais sur la banquette avant de m'asseoir. Je me demandais vraiment comment les sorciers pouvaient faire pour supporter ce vêtement toute la journée, on n'était pas libre de ses mouvements. On vint nous apporter nos boissons dans la minute qui suivit.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'était ce fameux pari au fait ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit avantageux pour que cela vous force à le gagner.  
- Si je perdais, je m'engageais à ne pas retirer de points, ni à mettre de retenues à la maison Gryffondor pendant un mois. Impensable… Si je gagnais, j'étais exempté d'assister à ce fichu bal de Noël.  
- Il y a un bal à Noël ? Et vous ne m'avez même pas prévenue !  
- Ne me dites pas que vous adhérez à ce genre de stupidité, nous sommes en guerre tout de même.  
- Ben justement, ce n'est pas plus mal que les élèves puissent penser à autre chose. Et moi ça me fera oublier que je ne pourrai pas passer Noël en famille. Alors, c'est quand cette super fête ?  
- Le 24 au soir. Vous croyez que Dumbledore vous autorisera à y aller ?  
- Il ne va quand même pas me laisser dans ma chambre ! Vous êtes sûr que vous ne viendrez pas ?  
- Oui, très peu pour moi. Je préfèrerais me faire couper les mains que d'assister à cette manifestation où une bande de gamins surexcités se laissera aller à des débordements hormonaux dans tous les recoins du château.  
- Ah… Si ça peut vous rassurer, je contrôle très bien mes hormones… et de toute façon je ne connais pas assez bien Poudlard pour trouver les bonnes cachettes.

Curieusement, Snape n'apprécia pas l'idée de tomber sur une Darlian en train de se faire bécoter, ou plus, dans une alcôve sombre d'un couloir par un élève. Bien qu'il n'y ait que peu de risques pour que cela arrive, vu qu'elle ne connaissait personne et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air du genre à se jeter sur le premier venu. Il préféra changer de sujet. Mais lequel aborder ? Trouver quelque chose, vite…

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti en étant touchée par l'Avada ?

Là, il avait fait fort. Quelle bonne idée de lui rappeler d'aussi agréables souvenirs que des séances de tortures !

- Penser à tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche la prochaine fois, se sermonna-t-il mentalement. Sept fois ma langue dans sa…

Il arrêta aussitôt le cours de ses pensées sous le choc du lapsus qu'il venait de faire. Hum… Il valait mieux qu'il ne finisse pas son verre de Whisky Pur-Feu, il n'était pas habitué à boire de l'alcool et cela ne lui réussissait pas… Oui, c'était forcément la boisson.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma Bièraubeurre en entendant la question. Je reposais ma choppe sur la table avant de le regarder avec surprise. Il en avait de bonnes, lui…

- Vous sautez du coq à l'âne comme une partouse à la ferme, vous. A votre avis, qu'est-ce que l'on peut éprouver quand quelqu'un vous prévient gentiment qu'il va vous lancer un sortilège qui pourrait vous tuer ? J'étais terrifiée bien sûr !  
- Et une fois que vous l'avez reçu ?  
- Cela ne m'a pas fait mal sur le coup, ou alors je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. Il faut dire qu'au premier abord j'ai cru que j'étais morte. La douleur est venue après et m'a complètement paralysée. J'avais l'impression que mon corps ne me répondait plus, qu'on venait de m'enfoncer du métal chauffé à blanc dans le ventre et… Vous ne voulez vraiment pas qu'on parle d'autre chose ?  
- Nous pouvons finir d'aller visiter le village si vous voulez.

J'acquiesçais en silence. Je pris la dernière gorgée de Bièraubeurre de mon verre et suivis Severus jusqu'au comptoir où il régla nos consommations.

- Au fait, je fais comment pour les cadeaux de Noël de mes parents ? Il faudrait que je les leur offre.  
- N'essayez pas de trouver un moyen pour entrer en contact avec eux, n'oubliez pas que cela pourrait les mettre en danger. Dumbledore trouvera une façon de les leur faire parvenir. Franchement, Darlian, vous avez failli vous faire tuer et la seule chose à laquelle vous pensez, c'est vos cadeaux de Noël ?  
- Je préfère m'y prendre à l'avance. J'ai même déjà le votre, ajoutais-je avec un petit sourire en franchissant la porte.  
- Très drôle, Darlian. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire ça ?

Je le regardais d'un air innocent. Son sourire suffisant s'effaça aussitôt.

- Je ne vous crois pas ! s'exclama-t-il dans mon dos alors que j'avançais dans la rue.  
- Pensez ce que vous voulez…  
- Si c'est vrai – je dis ça de manière purement hypothétique et je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas –, qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Voyons, vous ne connaissez pas le concept de surprise ? le taquinais-je.  
- J'ai horreur de ça.  
- Disons que quand vous le recevrez, soit vous vous mettez à me vouer un culte éternel, soit vous me tuez directement.  
- Si j'étais vous, je prévoirais la deuxième solution.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Il me rejoint et me suivit en silence, me fixant avec intensité, comme si la vérité allait apparaître sur mon front. Je le forçais à entrer dans une confiserie appelée Honeydukes d'une part pour me soustraire à son regard, et d'autre part parce que la vitrine me paraissait plus qu'alléchante. Il râla pour la forme mais finit par se laisser entrainer. Je m'extasiais un bon moment devant les friandises proposées, telles que des plumes en sucre, des grenouilles en chocolat qui faisaient de vrais bonds, du fil dentaire à la menthe, des bonbons qui nous faisaient décoller de quelques centimètres du sol ou sortir de la fumée par les oreilles, et bien d'autres encore… Il y avait aussi des viennoiseries magiques avec des chouquettes (je l'ai placé, j'espère que ça te va. Une certaine personne comprendra) dont le sucre changeait de couleur toutes les secondes, des scones qui jouaient à saute-mouton entre eux, des pains aux raisins qui utilisaient leur garniture comme projectiles pour se battre,… Ce monde était dingue, mais j'adorais ça.

Je ressortis quelques instants plus tard avec une poche de bonbons offerte par ce cher professeur qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour me calmer afin que je n'attire pas l'attention du vendeur qui me regardait d'un drôle d'air. Sur le coup, j'avais eu l'impression d'être une de ces gamines capricieuses que les parents font taire en leur faisant un cadeau. Il était temps de rentrer à Poudlard maintenant, de retrouver mes superbes appartements où je serai de nouveau seule car, il ne fallait pas rêver, Snape ne m'emmènerait pas tous les jours faire du shopping. Je m'arrêtais soudain sur le bord de la route menant à l'école de sorcellerie.

- Et ça c'est quoi ? questionnais-je en désignant une maison délabrée et sinistre, que je n'avais pas remarquée à l'aller, de l'autre côté d'une barrière.  
- La Cabane Hurlante, me répondit-il en crispant la mâchoire. Les élèves croient que cette demeure est hantée.  
- Surtout par les buveurs de bières, constatais-je en voyant les cadavres de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre qui jonchaient le sol.  
- Certes…, approuva Severus en continuant son chemin. Venez, il est temps que l'on rentre à Poudlard, le dîner ne va pas tarder à être servi.

Je le rattrapais en courant sur quelques mètres. Je grignotais une friandise nommée Patacitrouille en le suivant, ce n'était pas mauvais du tout ce truc... Nous fûmes de retour un peu trop rapidement au château à mon goût. Oui, beaucoup trop rapidement. Mais ça, c'était comme pour l'attaque de l'université, comme pour la découverte du Chemin de Traverse, de mes curieuses facultés,… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'autre chose me tombe dessus. Je ne savais pas à quel point j'allais regretter de revenir si vite à Poudlard. Je devais être maudite. A chaque fois que je me sentais bien quelque part, il fallait que ça foire.

A peine nous avions traversé la moitié du parc pour rentrer Severus et moi, que les portes du collège s'ouvrirent sur Dumbledore, McGonagall, et un homme que, si je me souvenais bien, j'avais déjà rencontré à l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils vinrent rapidement à notre rencontre, l'air grave.

- Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts, expliqua Albus. Encore un lieu public moldu. Les pertes sont nombreuses. On compte pour l'instant dix-sept morts, et de nombreux blessés graves.

Je grimaçais face à l'horreur du chiffre. En même temps, comme le Directeur l'avait dit, c'était une attaque de Mangemorts, pas les Bisounours qui envahissaient les Schtroumpfs. Je les avais déjà moi-même vus à l'œuvre et savais de quoi ils étaient capables.

- Ils ont fait fort, grommela l'homme dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir le nom. Ils s'en sont pris à King's Cross, au risque de révéler à la communauté moldue le passage qui s'y trouve permettant d'accéder à la voie 9¾. Dis-nous, Severus, tu n'aurais pas oublié de nous prévenir de quelque chose par hasard ?

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un instant, chacun fusillant l'autre d'un regard mauvais et empli de haine. Je crois bien que si je m'étais retrouvée prise dans cette tension, je me serais retrouvée foudroyée sur place.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y a fait aucune allusion durant la dernière réunion, et la Marque ne m'a pas brûlé aujourd'hui.  
- Alastor, tempéra Dumbledore, il est certain que Jedusor ne demande pas à chaque fois à Severus d'être présent dans toutes les rixes.  
- C'est qui, Jedusor ? demandais-je. Je croyais qu'il s'appelait Voldemort l'autre malade…  
- De plus, continua Albus sans faire attention à moi, Severus est censé être un espion dans nos rangs. Il est plus qu'évident que Voldemort ne peut pas lui demander à chaque fois de le rejoindre s'il veut que son travail avance et obtenir des renseignements.  
- Mouais…, bougonna le dénommé Alastor. Mais dites, c'est bien prudent de le laisser seul avec la gamine ?  
- Qui vous traitez de gamine ? m'offusquais-je. Et j'aimerais que l'on me réponde. Qui est ce Jedusor ?  
- En tout cas, prit la parole Snape, s'il a lancé une attaque aujourd'hui, il est à parier qu'il me demandera ce soir. Je vais aller me préparer.  
- Euh… je suis toujours là… Et vous ne m'avez pas répondu…  
- Par Merlin, Darlian ! Vous ne voyez pas que nous avons des choses plus importantes à faire que de nous occuper de votre petite personne ! s'emporta le sombre professeur de potions.

Manifestement, cela le rendait légèrement tendu de devoir retrouver ce Voldemort cette nuit (ou était-ce Jedusor ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien.), mais ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour toujours rejeter la faute sur moi. Je n'étais pas une de ses élèves, et donc il n'avait aucune autorité sur moi.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine de me crier dessus espèce d'abruti fini ! Je vous rappelle quand même que je n'ai pas demandé à être là, moi ! Mais tant qu'à faire, j'aimerais comprendre certaines choses !

Je pris la direction du château d'un pas décidé, laissant un Snape quelque peu choqué et sûrement prêt à me tuer. Je me retournais vers eux au bout de plusieurs enjambées et leur dis simplement sur un ton d'excuse :

- Si je demandais ça, c'est juste parce que Jedusor c'était mon nom de famille avant que je ne sois adoptée.

* * *

_Je vous laisse une pause le temps d'assimiler l'information…_

_Voilà, là je sens que je vais avoir droit à pas mal de menaces, mais aussi à des théories sur le pourquoi du comment… Bref, je suis prête à tout encaisser, alors lâchez-vous !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Le chapitre porte-malheur… Niark niark… Mais non voyons… Enfin, pas trop. Vous verrez bien bande de petits curieux ! Bref, ce qui est sûr, c'est que dans ce chapitre, notre cher Severus va se rendre particulièrement odieux. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus car, de toute manière, vous le constaterez bien assez tôt. Bonne lecture à tous, et merci de prendre quelques minutes de votre vie pour glandouiller sur cette fic et me laisser des reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre XIII**

_So Cruel_

Je ne savais pas ce qui avait bien pu les faire réagir de la sorte dans ce que j'avais dit, mais j'avais l'étrange impression que la foudre (la foudre inflige trois blessures à la cible, créature ou joueur. Pas vrai, maman…) leur était tombée dessus. Ben mince alors… Ils avaient tous l'air au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Ou alors je venais de flanquer un arrêt cardiaque à quatre personnes en même temps. Allo, le Guinness Book ?

- Vous pouvez nous redire ça ?

Dumbledore venait de reprendre ses esprits, à la bonne heure !

- J'ai juste dit que Jedusor c'était mon nom de famille avant que je ne sois adoptée. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?  
- Vous êtes sûre de ça ?  
- Ben quand même… C'est mon frère qui me l'a dit un jour. J'étais peut-être trop jeune quand on m'a adoptée, mais lui avait sept ans de plus, alors il s'en souvenait.  
- Merlin ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, qui devait être la plus secouée du groupe.  
- Alors, c'est une sorcière…, dit Maugrey.  
- Non ! Elle est incapable de se servir d'une baguette, je vous rappelle. Miss Darlian, continua Albus d'un air grave en me saisissant par les épaules, c'est très important. Votre frère vous a-t-il dit autre chose sur votre famille ?

Mais c'est qu'ils commençaient sérieusement à me ficher la trouille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardaient tous avec appréhension, et même… avec peur ?

- Comment s'appelait votre père ? Votre frère vous a parlé de lui ? Est-ce que c'est Tom son prénom ?  
- Merlin ! se lamenta de nouveau Minerva qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir ingurgité l'information.  
- Mais arrêtez ! criais-je en me dégageant. Je vous l'ai déjà dit : je suis née de père inconnu, et il est peu probable que mon frère et moi ayons eu le même. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout d'un coup ? C'est un crime de s'appeler Jedusor chez les sorciers ? Un mec qui s'appelle comme ça vous doit de l'argent ?  
- Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air au courant…  
- Mais au courant de quoi ? m'impatientais-je.  
- Merlin !  
- Oui, c'est bon, Minerva, nous avons compris ! s'énerva Snape.  
- Il faut impérativement prévenir les autres membres de l'Ordre. Severus, vu que vous aviez commencé à passer l'après-midi avec Miss Darlian, je vous laisse lui annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle.

Le professeur de potions eut un regard assassin pour le Directeur, semblant en même temps lui demander pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui avait les corvées les plus pénibles. Le petit groupe s'éloigna, me laissant seule avec celui qui m'avait accompagnée une bonne partie de la journée. Il se tourna vers moi alors que j'attendais les bras croisés qu'il m'explique ce qu'il se passait… encore.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ?  
- Ce n'est pas vous… Ce que je vais vous dire sera pénible…  
- Depuis quand vous cherchez à me ménager ? Envoyez la nouvelle… au point où j'en suis…, fis-je blasée.  
- Vous vous souvenez de ce sorcier dont je vous ai parlé, celui dont on ne prononce pas le nom ?  
- Ah ! Voldemort ! Oui, c'est l'espèce de psychopathe mégalomane qui pense que les moldus sont des sous-merdes, qui s'amuse en ce moment à lancer des attaques un peu partout sur mon monde, et qui a fait tuer une bonne moitié de mon université ?  
- En résumé, c'est ça. Sauf que, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, le nom par lequel on l'appelle aujourd'hui n'était pas celui qu'il portait quand il était élève à Poudlard, et…  
- Il a été élève ici ? Eh ben, vous devriez vérifier les antécédents des familles avant d'inscrire de nouveaux étudiants, ou alors il a très mal supporté sa scolarité.  
- Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de m'interrompre, Darlian ? se mit en colère Snape. Ce n'est déjà pas évident alors… Bref, quand Vous-savez-qui était à Poudlard, son nom était… Jedusor. Tom Jedusor.

Quand on subit un choc, il y a toujours un petit temps de rétention pendant lequel on se retrouve coupé de la réalité. Quelques secondes durant lesquelles on ne comprend plus ce qui se passe autour de nous. J'étais dans cette phase, sauf que pour moi elle aurait pu durer beaucoup plus longtemps si Severus ne m'avait pas ramenée à la réalité.

- Darlian ? Vous vous sentez bien ?  
- Merlin !

Le maître de potions leva les yeux au ciel. Si elle aussi elle s'y mettait…

- Au moins maintenant, nous savons d'où vous vient ce penchant pour les serpents, les sports violents, et les armes blanches…  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? le questionnais-je, mauvaise.  
- Si vous avez ce… psychopathe mégalomane comme vous dites dans votre famille…  
- Il n'est pas de ma famille ! Il y a forcément d'autres Jedusor en Angleterre !  
- Vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dites ? s'amusa le sorcier. C'est vrai que c'est un nom tellement courant…  
- Arrêtez ça ! Je n'ai rien en commun avec ce type ! Ma vraie famille c'est…  
- Il suffit avec votre « vraie » famille ! me coupa rageusement Snape. Arrêtez de réagir comme une gamine et de vous voiler la face, Darlian. Les gens qui vous élèvent aujourd'hui ne sont, n'ont jamais été, et ne seront jamais votre famille ! Vous ne leur ressemblez en rien. Pas le même sang, pas les mêmes gènes,… Vous ne partagez même pas votre couleur de cheveux.  
- Quoi que vous puissiez en penser, je suis leur fille !  
- Oui, je sais, ils ont signé de beaux papiers pour que vous le deveniez, un peu comme pour l'acte de propriété d'une maison.  
- Vous êtes infect ! Je ne suis peut-être pas leur fille biologique, mais j'ai été manifestement élevée avec plus d'amour que vos parents ne vous en ont donné alors même que vous étiez leur véritable enfant ! crachais-je, certaine de toucher un point faible.  
- Ce que vous croyez ressentir pour vos… propriétaires n'est pas de l'amour, Darlian, fulmina Snape, les yeux encore plus assombris par la colère. Tout au plus de la reconnaissance et du respect parce qu'ils ne vous ont pas laissée moisir dans un orphelinat pourri ! Vos soi-disant parents ne font que reporter leur frustration affective sur vous, comme ils le font pour vos chiens. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? S'ils n'avaient pas pu adopter, ils en auraient acheté un quatrième. Et ils auraient peut-être dû, cela leur aurait coûté moins cher à entretenir ! Et je ne serais pas en train de vous crier dessus pour vous faire réagir, stupide gamine !

J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Cela ne servait à rien, je ne pourrai jamais rivaliser avec des années de pratique de sarcasmes, de méchanceté gratuite, de haine refoulée,… Mais pourquoi s'en prenait-il à moi tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était moi la cible de son regard empli d'animosité, de son aura de colère, de son ressentiment ? Même l'odeur de sa magie avait changé, exacerbant plus le parfum de la Magie Noire qu'il pratiquait de temps à autre. J'avais du plomb dans l'estomac, une boule dans la gorge, et les larmes aux yeux.

- Vous êtes lamentable…, dis-je, trop choquée pour pouvoir ajouter autre chose, et surtout pressée de rentrer au château avant qu'il ne me voit perdre le contrôle de mes canaux lacrymaux.

Je me dirigeais vers Poudlard à grandes enjambées. J'étais persuadée qu'il affichait un rictus suffisant et son air supérieur dans mon dos. Une fois les portes franchies, j'éclatais en sanglots et grimpais les marches quatre à quatre, non consciente de la présence de Dumbledore et McGonagall dans le hall.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? soupira Albus.  
- Je m'en occupe, répondit Minerva en se lançant à son tour dans l'escalier.

O°°OO°°O

Le lendemain matin, Severus arriva tranquillement dans la Grande Salle et s'installa pour le petit-déjeuner à côté du professeur de métamorphose. Cette-dernière lui jeta un regard courroucé et lourd de reproches. Bien loin de s'en formaliser, le maître de potions commença à se servir en thé. Au bout d'un certain temps, sentant sa collègue prête à imploser, il décida de la titiller un peu.

- Comment va Darlian ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, comme si c'était une banalité.

Minerva McGonagall reposa brutalement sa tasse sur la table, faisant se tourner quelques élèves vers la table des professeurs.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, Severus. Je tolère que vous passiez votre mauvaise humeur légendaire sur les étudiants, mais en ce qui concerne Eve, je vous prierai de bien vouloir laisser cette petite tranquille. Vous avez été abject avec elle hier, et si je vous y reprends, je vous prouverai que je n'ai nul besoin de savoir pratiquer la Magie Noire pour lancer des sorts particulièrement douloureux. Si vous vous inquiétez tant que ça pour sa santé, allez la voir vous-même, mais vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.  
- Je n'ai fait que lui ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité.  
- Eh bien ça, c'est amusant voyez-vous, parce que je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts quand elle pleurait, rétorqua Minerva. Enfin, ce matin je l'emmènerai faire quelques emplettes, ça la fera penser à autre chose qu'au mufle que vous êtes.  
- Je doute que cela soit bien prudent…  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Albus est d'accord. Et si vous voulez mon avis, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher à lui dégoter un présent pour Noël qui excusera votre conduite.  
- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?  
- Pas le moins du monde, goujat.  
- Il y a une petite chose que vous ignorez sur Darlian. C'est une Lady. Son compte en banque doit être plus important que celui de tous les enseignants de Poudlard réunis.  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors, que voulez-vous donc offrir à une fille qui a sans doute déjà plus que ce qu'elle peut désirer ?  
- Avouez que vous n'avez pas trop creusé l'idée…  
- Très bien, alors peut-être que vous pourriez m'éclairer sur le sujet ?  
- Vous êtes conscient que vous êtes en train de me demander conseil pour offrir un cadeau à Miss Darlian ?  
- Mais pas du tout ! C'est vous qui… Et puis à quoi bon ! Je me fiche de ce que votre esprit tordu de Gryffondor peut bien vous faire imaginer !

Snape finit sa tasse de thé d'une traite et quitta rapidement la table sans rien avoir mangé. Albus se tourna vers sa collègue, l'air étonné.

- Je ne vous savez pas suicidaire, Minerva. Vous n'ignorez pas pourtant qu'il est imbuvable le matin.  
- C'est toute la journée qu'il est imbuvable… Aujourd'hui, je ne me sentais pas de le supporter au petit-déjeuner. J'ai juste abordé le sujet qui l'énerverait suffisamment pour qu'il parte.

O°°OO°°O

Je jetais mon toast à moitié grignoté dans mon assiette et la repoussais. Cela ne servait à rien que je me force, la nourriture ne voulait pas passer. Et je me doutais bien que si je la forçais à entrer, elle ne mettrait pas une minute à rebrousser chemin. L'on frappa à ma porte et j'allais ouvrir en râlant.

- Bonjour, Miss Darlian ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, toute guillerette. Je me demandais si vous aviez fini votre petit-déjeuner ? Si c'est le cas, vous pourriez peut-être m'accompagner faire quelques achats de Noël.  
- Ah ! Euh… c'est très gentil de penser à moi mais, il se trouve que j'ai déjà fini mes cadeaux…  
- Alors, peut-être me suivrez-vous pour l'achat d'une robe pour le bal ? Le Directeur accepte que vous nous rejoigniez pour l'occasion.  
- C'est sympa aussi mais j'en ai déjà une. J'avais prévu de la mettre pour le bal de fin d'année à l'université. Je crois que ce projet va être légèrement compromis.  
- Je refuse de vous laisser vous morfondre toute seule, Miss Darlian. La fête n'est que demain soir et je ne vous laisserai pas vous ennuyer jusque là. Ou faut-il que je m'appelle Severus Snape pour que vous acceptiez de me suivre sans discuter ?  
- J'arrive tout de suite ! m'empressais-je de répondre.

J'attrapais des vêtements chauds et mon sac avant de refermer la porte de mes appartements derrière moi et de suivre le professeur dans le couloir. Sur le chemin, une question me tarauda l'esprit et je finis par la poser.

- Nous allons prendre quel moyen de transport au fait ? m'enquis-je avec appréhension.  
- Albus m'a prévenue concernant vos différents avec les méthodes de circulation sorcières. Nous avons convenu que le mieux restait encore le Magicobus. Apparemment, il ne souffre pas de votre présence… Sans vouloir vous vexer, rajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Je lui adressais un sourire sincère pour la rassurer. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire que ce que m'avait sorti Snape. Nous sortîmes du château et nous dirigeâmes vers les grilles. Le bus nous attendait derrière. En montant, je tins à l'œil le contrôleur. Je me rappelais que la dernière fois, il avait essayé de me tripoter en douce. Le professeur McGonagall lui indiqua le Chemin de Traverse pendant que je m'installais au fond du véhicule, bien assise sur un lit, et fermement accrochée au montant de celui-ci, comme si ma vie en dépendait… Hum… Ce qui était tout à fait le cas si l'on considérait la manière déplorable dont le conducteur conduisait. D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être faire vérifier son accréditation en tant que chauffeur… Ou alors il avait trop regardé Fast and Furious… Minerva me rejoignit et eut la même réaction que moi concernant les précautions de sécurité. Nous échangeâmes un regard complice avant que le bus ne démarre dans un « bang » retentissant.

Nous roulions maintenant en plein centre-ville de Londres depuis quelques minutes déjà. J'avais passé les trois quarts du trajet les yeux fermés et à attirer l'attention de Saint Christophe sur moi. J'avais réchappé à une séance de torture, ce n'était tout de même pas pour mourir bêtement dans un accident de la circulation. Curieusement, alors que nous étions le 23 décembre, et que les rues auraient dû être remplies de personnes faisant leurs achats de dernières minutes, il y avait très peu de monde qui flânait devant les vitrines, et encore moins de voitures sur les routes.

- Alors, Lady Darlian, que pensez-vous de Poudlard ? finit par me demander McGonagall.  
- Appelez-moi Eve tout simplement. Lady Darlian c'est beaucoup trop formel et ça me fait penser à…, je me tus quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le professeur me fixa avec un léger sourire. Appelez-moi Eve, conclus-je. Et pour répondre à votre question, changeais-je de sujet, je trouve cette école vraiment fascinante. Je regretterais presque de ne pas avoir un petit gène sorcier ou deux pour pouvoir assister aux cours, histoire de voir les élèves à l'œuvre, ce que vous enseignez,…  
- Ah ça, je doute que cela soit possible de vous laissez pénétrer dans une classe… Mais je pourrais peut-être venir vous montrer deux ou trois sorts à l'occasion, et vous apporter quelques livres.  
- Pourquoi pas… Du moment que ce n'est pas moi qui suis visée !  
- Oui, Albus m'a aussi raconté ce qui s'était passé au Ministère. Alors comme ça, vous aussi vous avez résisté à… vous savez quoi.  
- Oui, approuvais-je. Mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, je ne suis pas la première.  
- En effet, bien que dans cet autre cas le contexte soit différent.  
- Vous êtes sûre que ce qui s'est passé pour ce garçon n'a pas pu se reproduire pour moi ?  
- Je me doute que cela vous plairait d'avoir enfin une explication à tout ça, mais c'est tout à fait différent. Déjà, l'autre survivant est un sorcier, lui.  
- Je vois… Et que pensez-vous de… mon ancien nom de famille ?

L'enseignante m'observa en silence avec gravité pendant un moment, semblant se demander si elle devait répondre ou pas à ma question, ou encore comment elle pouvait tourner les choses de telle manière que cela ne me vexerait pas.

- Je ne sais que vous dire, Eve.  
- Vous croyez que je pourrais être de la famille de ce malade ? Répondez-moi honnêtement.  
- Je l'ignore. Je doute franchement qu'il… Mais qu'est-ce qui klaxonne depuis tout à l'heure ? questionna-t-elle excédée.  
- Je vais voir, lui indiquais-je en me levant.

Prudemment, et en me tenant à tout ce qui pouvait être une prise potentielle, j'avançais vers le couloir, et regardais en direction de la cabine du chauffeur. En face de nous, un bus, bien de chez moi, se dirigeait dans notre direction à grand renfort de coups d'avertisseur.

- Eh ben, Ernie, entendis-je dire le contrôleur au conducteur, j'sais pas après qui il en a c'bus, mais c'lui qui le gêne devrait s'barrer avant d'ce l'prendre dans la tronche.

Prise d'un doute, je jetais un œil à droite et à gauche par les fenêtres et vis qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qui conduisait près de nous. Je compris alors que c'était nous que le véhicule d'en face klaxonnait parce qu'on était sur sa file, et qu'on roulait droit vers lui ! Manifestement, le chauffeur n'était pas si sénile que ça, car il le comprit aussi une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il braqua le volant aussi vite qu'il put, nous faisant dévier brutalement de notre trajectoire. Le véhicule se retrouva à rouler sur ses roues de droite uniquement. Un brave réverbère nous arrêta, et le Magicobus se renversa sur le côté. Une chance pour moi, en tombant à terre, j'avais eu le réflexe de saisir le montant d'un compartiment, ce qui me permit de me hisser de nouveau dans le couloir.

- Professeur ? appelais-je, inquiète. Vous allez bien ?

Je ne reçus pas de réponse et tentais de regarder par-dessus mon épaule alors qu'au-dehors j'entendais les gens pousser des cris. J'aperçus alors un chat tigré se traîner vers moi. Il boitait sérieusement d'une des pattes arrière et essayait de se rattraper avec ses griffes. J'eus à peine le temps de me demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là, qu'en un battement de cils il prit l'apparence du professeur.

- Alors ça… C'est complètement dingue… Ou alors j'ai la plus grosse commotion cérébrale jamais répertoriée…  
- Votre tête va très bien, Miss Darlian, je vous rassure. Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?  
- Non, et vous ?  
- Je crois que je me suis cassée une jambe.  
- Merde ! Je peux vous aider ?  
- Ne vous en faites pas, on viendra bientôt me chercher. Mais vous, il faut que vous sortiez d'ici, et vite.  
- Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas vous laisser là !  
- Eve, c'est le Ministère qui va intervenir pour ce cas. Je ne sais pas qui on va envoyer, mais il ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risques. Sortez d'ici et restez cachée jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher. Je pense qu'Albus se déplacera pour vous récupérer.  
- J'y vais. Vous êtes sûre que ça ira ? demandais-je une dernière fois, me sentant coupable de la laisser seule, surtout que j'étais persuadée que tout cela était de ma faute.  
- Allez-y par Merlin !

J'hochais la tête en signe d'acquiescement et commençais à ramper dans le couloir. Je parvins à sortir sans trop de problèmes. Une chance pour moi, la curiosité légendaire des gens et leur faculté à s'attrouper en masse au moindre petit incident me permirent de me fondre dans la foule et de gagner un recoin discret. Et il était temps ! A peine une minute plus tard, le Ministère débarquait.

O°°OO°°O

- Voyons, Minerva, ne vous agitez pas comme ça. Pompom va vous arranger ça en un rien de temps. Votre jambe va se ressouder dans la nuit et demain il n'y paraîtra plus. Vous serez tout à fait en forme pour demain soir.  
- Mais enfin, Albus ! Je me dois de finir de donner quelques précisions sur le déroulement de la fête et des directives sur la décoration de la Grande Salle ! C'est mon rôle en tant que sous-directrice !  
- Me croyez-vous incapable, alors même que je suis le Directeur de cette école, de prendre les choses en main ?

Minerva jeta un coup d'œil désapprobateur à la robe de sorcier d'un magnifique vert scintillant d'Albus. Morgane ! Que personne de sensé ne laisse cet homme faire la décoration de Noël ! Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus sur les goûts douteux de Dumbledore, car un sorcier tout de noir vêtu entra en coup de vent dans l'infirmerie.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il avant que quiconque ne puisse en placer une.  
- Alors là, Severus, je ne me doutais pas que vous vous inquiéterez pour moi à ce p…, commença le professeur de métamorphose, émue.  
- Je demandais des nouvelles de Darlian, coupa Snape sèchement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de l'emmener hors du château, et par Magicobus ? Il faut vous expliquer comment que tout ce qui contient ne serait-ce qu'une infime part de magie risque de la perdre à son contact ?  
- Vous avez bonne mine de vous préoccuper du bien-être de Miss Darlian après ce que vous lui avez dit ! Et je ne pouvais pas deviner que son don influerait tellement sur le Magicobus qu'il finirait par le rendre visible aux yeux des moldus, et lui ôterait toute capacité à circuler magiquement !  
- Eve va très bien ! intervint le Directeur avant que la conversation ne s'enflamme plus. Elle se porte comme un charme et se repose dans sa chambre. Si vous vous inquiétez pour elle, Severus, je vous suggère d'aller la voir là où elle se trouve.  
- Inutile. Si elle va bien, et même dans le cas contraire, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais la voir. J'ai tout un stock de Pimentine à réapprovisionner, je n'ai donc pas que ça à faire.  
- Vous parlez de ce fameux stock que je vous demande de ravitailler depuis cinq semaines ? demanda ironiquement l'infirmière qui passait justement près du groupe.  
- Parfaitement ! s'énerva le maître de potions avant de sortir de la pièce aussi brusquement qu'il y était entré.  
- Franchement, Albus, je me demande toujours ce qu'il vous a pris le jour où vous avez décidé de lui accorder un poste d'enseignant ici ! s'exclama Minerva.  
- Je me suis dit qu'avec vous il formerait un duo… distrayant, répondit rêveusement Dumbledore.

* * *

_Voilà déjà la fin de ce chapitre. Peut-être certains le jugeront non nécessaire à l'histoire, mais en fait, il sera très important pour la suite de l'intrigue… Je ne vous en dirai, comme vous vous en doutez, pas plus. Et cela ne vous servira à rien de me menacer, de m'accuser de picoler ou de fumer des choses plus ou moins légales, comme vous le faites dans vos tendres reviews, je ne dirai rien, même sur la torture. Sur ce, je vous dis à JEUDI prochain (et pas avant). Je vous préviens que je rentre en période de partielles et que cela risque de ne pas être facile d'écrire le prochain chapitre. Néanmoins, étant donné que j'ai commencé la rédaction de certaines parties, je pense pouvoir vous le fournir à temps._


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, malgré la menace des examens qui pèse sur mes frêles épaules, j'ai pu terminer ce chapitre à temps. Je vous le livre donc tout beau tout chaud tout de suite. Bonne lecture à tous, et merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre XIV**

_Romance_

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au miroir de ma chambre, et le reflet qu'il me renvoya de ma personne en robe de soirée me plût assez. Je m'étais préparée en un temps record. L'avantage d'être une Lady, c'était qu'on était invitée à tellement de soirées, de brunch,… que j'avais développé une technique rapide et efficace pour me vêtir hâtivement lors d'une occasion importante.

J'avais choisi une robe bustier de satin, modèle pour lequel j'avais une petite préférence. L'inconvénient était qu'elle laissait mes épaules et mes bras dénudés, ce qui pouvait être assez problématique en hiver, mais je ne comptais pas aller me promener dans le parc alors que la neige tombait drue depuis le milieu de l'après-midi. Ma tenue était moulante, peut-être un peu trop à bien y réfléchir, vu comment ma silhouette était soulignée. Au clair, disons qu'elle ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Descendant jusqu'aux pieds, elle était fendue jusqu'aux genoux, permettant une meilleure démarche. Le tout était décliné dans une couleur irisée gris perle, mettant en valeur mes yeux de la même teinte. Mes cheveux, qui d'ordinaire descendaient jusqu'aux hanches, je les avais relevés grâce à de petites pinces, laissant quelques mèches tomber de chaque côté de mon visage. Un maquillage léger et, comme autre ornement, une simple chaînette en argent à laquelle était rattachée une petite bouteille en verre ouvragée au bouchon de liège. Je saisis ce petit objet à peu près de la taille et de l'épaisseur de mon petit doigt, l'ouvris, humais le liquide qu'il contenait en fermant les yeux, le refermais, et le glissais dans mon décolleté. Oui, mon allure me satisfaisait assez…

Le miroir dans la salle-de-bain s'était permis de lâcher un sifflement appréciateur qui lui avait valu un balancement de chaussure en même temps que je le traitais de « pervers ». Certes, j'avais risqué sept ans de malheur, mais je n'étais plus à ça près. Je restais quand même sceptique face à mon décolleté, essayant de le remonter un peu. N'était-il pas un peu trop osé ? Tant pis, de toute manière je n'avais que cette robe. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que les lois sorcières pour attentat à la pudeur étaient plus laxistes que celles moldues.

Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeais vers la source d'une musique tamisée qui s'élevait de quelques étages plus bas. Arrivée en haut des marches de l'escalier descendant vers le Grand Hall, je m'arrêtais un instant. Je venais d'apercevoir l'allue très reconnaissable d'une personne toute vêtue de noir et immanquable dans un coin. Je repris mon chemin, faisant comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là ? Il avait bien dit qu'il détestait ce genre de fête, non ? Peu importe, je n'avais qu'à faire comme s'il n'existait pas. De toute façon, vu l'euphorie ambiante, j'oublierai bien vite sa présence taciturne.

Severus se tenait adossé contre un mur à côté d'une tapisserie, les bras résolument croisés sur son torse. Il observait d'un air calculateur les élèves qui allaient et venaient devant lui, riant et conversant. Il ne lui tardait qu'une chose, que le dîner passe vite, de même que la moitié du bal, car les étudiants se dirigeraient alors dans les étages, et il pourrait leur tomber dessus et leur retirer quantité de points. Son regard fut attiré par du mouvement en haut des escaliers. Il sortit de sa contemplation des gamins stupides qui passaient en piaillant pour se mettre à contempler autre chose. Par Circé ! C'était là qu'on voyait que Darlian était une Lady. Tout, depuis sa manière de se tenir et de se déplacer jusqu'à sa tenue, évoquait une haute naissance et une bonne éducation. En parlant de sa toilette, ce décolleté était plutôt… avantageux, et il était peu probable qu'il soit approuvé par le Ministère en personne. Il remarqua qu'elle avait capté sa présence, s'arrêtant quelques secondes en regardant dans sa direction. Il quitta l'appui du mur et se redressa, la fixant lui aussi avec intensité, bien qu'il fût peu probable qu'elle puisse le distinguer clairement dans la pénombre où il se trouvait.

- Eh bien, en voilà une qui n'a pas dû avoir de mal à se trouver un cavalier…, lui glissa Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés subrepticement.  
- Sans doute, se contenta de répondre le maître des potions dans un murmure glacé.  
- Otez-moi d'un doute, Severus… Vous avez bien invité Miss Darlian à être votre cavalière pour la soirée ?  
- Non. Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire, et je vous rappelle que notre dernière discussion a été plutôt… houleuse.  
- C'est surtout que vous ne savez pas _comment _faire…, intervint ironiquement McGonagall qui passait à côté du duo et venait « d'accidentellement » intercepter leur conversation. Résultat, vous allez encore vous retrouver à vous tourner les pouces pendant la soirée. Mais au fait, que faites-vous là ? Vous n'aviez pas été exempté d'assister au bal par votre victoire à notre pari ? Moi qui me faisais une joie de ne pas avoir à vous supporter !  
- Je crois qu'il est venu surveiller que certains jeunes hommes sans cavalière ne s'approchaient pas de trop près d'une certaine jeune femme elle aussi, manifestement, sans cavalier, s'amusa Albus.  
- Occupez-vous de vos affaires ! lui répliqua Severus rageusement. Je vous rappelle que Serpentard a perdu contre Gryffondor au dernier match. Pour rattraper des points, quoi de mieux que d'en enlever à la maison de Minerva ? Et connaissant la capacité des élèves de cette maison à s'adonner à des actes d'une moralité plus que discutable, ce bal sera le moyen idéal pour parvenir à ce but.  
- On sent que cette excuse a été mûrement réfléchie… Mais franchement, Severus, renchérit le Directeur, malgré le fait que vous soyez, cela ne fait aucun doute, d'une remarquable intelligence, vous agissez parfois comme… vraiment comme… euh…  
- Un abruti, compléta Minerva sans la moindre once de subtilité avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.  
- Je me serais contenté de dire un asocial, tempéra Albus avant de lui aussi quitter Snape.

Severus ne répondit pas. Asocial ? Abruti ? Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas invité cette fichue gamine ? Et ils n'avaient pas pensé que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'avoir sur le dos toute la soirée ? Elle était obstinée, horripilante, détestable, et… que faisait ce crétin de Gryffondor à lui tourner autour comme ça ?

- Débarrasse le plancher, toi ! Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas intéressée ! ordonna-t-il mentalement à l'élève qui finit par se faire éconduire.

Mais à peine le jeune Gryffondor hors de vue, c'est un Serdaigle qui se présenta. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ce soir ? Hmm… Eux au moins, ils n'hésitaient pas à l'inviter. Même ces cornichons osaient là où la terreur du corps professoral ne tentait rien. Y avait-il une faible probabilité pour que la jeune femme les envoie tous paître et qu'elle vienne l'inviter lui ? Mais bien sûr que cette probabilité existait… On appelait même ça une utopie. Vu la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue… Et voilà que c'était au tour d'un Poufsouffle maintenant. Un imbécile tout juste capable de ne pas se lancer un sort à lui-même ! Il vit du coin de l'œil un Serpentard attendre que le terrain se libère. Ah non ! Si même ceux de sa maison s'y mettaient maintenant ! Tant pis, il allait risquer le tout pour le tout et montrer qu'il était parfaitement capable d'inviter une femme lui aussi. Sur cette bonne résolution, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Eve avant qu'un des autres élèves ne lui tombe dessus.

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à me coller dans cette école ? Et allez ! Encore un que ses hormones travaillaient ! Un regard noir dans lequel il lut la menace de se faire gifler et il décampa aussitôt. Bon, j'allais peut-être pouvoir atteindre la salle où se déroulait la réception maintenant… J'avisais alors Snape venir dans ma direction. Lui, il n'allait pas être déçu s'il venait pour me gonfler, ce n'était pas le moment de m'énerver ! Il s'arrêta devant moi sans rien faire d'autre que de se tordre nerveusement les mains, jetant quelques coups d'œil rapides alentour comme pour vérifier que personne ne le voyait.

- Hum… Miss Darlian…, commença-t-il.  
- Si c'est pour des excuses, vous pouvez aller au diable, le coupais-je. Essayez un peu de venir me casser les pieds pendant la soirée, et je vous jure que je vous étale sur la piste de danse au milieu des élèves en moins de dix secondes. Bonne chance ensuite pour regagner votre réputation après vous être fait poutrer par une fille de 18 ans !

Et je le plantais dans le hall sur cette menace pas du tout voilée. Une envie subite d'être rancunière… En même temps, j'étais dans mon droit après ce qu'il m'avait fait. Ce n'était pas parce que je le trouvais plus qu'intéressant que j'allais tout lui pardonner aussi facilement quand même. Voilà, continue ton chemin, ne te retourne surtout pas… Bon sang ! J'avais l'impression que ce type ne réalisait même pas à quel point ce qu'il m'avait dit avait pu me toucher ! J'entrais dans la salle de bal en affichant un air d'incompréhension, bien vite remplacé par un sourire quelque peu forcé. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête, de penser à autre chose, et ce n'était pas le rabat-joie de service qui allait me gâcher la soirée, sinon je le catapulterai dans le premier saladier de punch qui me tomberait sous la main..

Je vis Dumbledore me faire signe de le rejoindre, lui et Minerva. Je me retrouvais bien vite assise entre eux deux, prêtant une oreille distraite à la conversation du professeur McGonagall, préférant admirer le magnifique plafond de la Grande Salle qui laissait tomber des flocons de neige sur les élèves et le personnel, et la décoration somptueuse. Je ne fis même pas attention à Snape qui s'installa juste trois chaises plus loin que moi. Albus fit un bref discours et des plats alléchants apparurent sans tarder sur les tables. Je me servis et commençais à manger tout en conversant avec les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore. Le dîner s'acheva, la lumière se tamisa, et la musique monta de quelques décibels. Les longues tables disparurent pour laisser la place à des banquettes sur les côtés de la Grande Salle, libérant ainsi un espace suffisant pour servir de piste. Des couples timides se formèrent sur celle-ci, bientôt rejoints par d'autres. Je portais mon verre à mes lèvres en observant ce spectacle d'un air distrait, lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il était vide. Je pris alors congé de mes interlocuteurs pour aller le remplir à une table qui avait été dressée sur la gauche et proposant diverses boissons.

Snape suivit des yeux la jeune femme qui descendait dans l'enfer composé d'élèves gesticulant dans tous les sens. Pendant un instant, il avait crû que l'un d'eux lui avait fait signe de le rejoindre pour une danse et qu'elle avait accepté. Mais il avait été rassuré de voir qu'elle se resservait juste un verre de jus de citrouille. Les étudiants sans cavalière semblaient la confondre avec une brebis ayant perdu son troupeau, vu comme ils lui tournaient autour. Ils n'allaient pas être déçus, connaissant le charmant caractère de la demoiselle, s'ils l'énervaient trop.

- Severus, intervint Dumbledore en prenant place à côté du maître de potions, desserrez les dents et arrêtez de foudroyer du regard ceux qui s'approchent de Miss Darlian. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même.  
- Gardez vos leçons de morale pour vous, Albus ! Je vérifie juste que pas un seul des ces imbéciles ne laisse trainer sa baguette à proximité d'elle. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle fasse étalage de ses facultés au milieu de tout ce monde.  
- Mais bien sûr… Jamais entendu une excuse aussi mauvaise.

Mais Snape n'écoutait déjà plus le Directeur. A vrai dire, il n'entendait plus rien des bruits qui l'entouraient. Il venait de se figer, comme frappé par la foudre. Potter ! Potter s'était approché de Darlian et lui parlait ! Sa main glissa instinctivement dans sa poche et saisit sa baguette avec fermeté. Il ne laisserait pas faire ça. Il ne laisserait pas une nouvelle fois un Potter se mettre en travers de sa route.

- Severus, s'inquiéta Dumbledore, vous vous sentez bien ?

Il suivit des yeux le regard du maître de potions. Un regard plus haineux que jamais qui aurait décontenancé Voldemort en personne.

- Ah oui ! Figurez-vous qu'Harry est persuadé d'avoir déjà rencontré Eve quelque part. Il doit lui demander s'ils ne se connaissent pas…

Sans écouter les explications d'Albus, Snape se leva mécaniquement, gardant toujours dans son champ de vision les deux jeunes gens qui se parlaient dans un coin de la piste.

- Vous retournez déjà dans vos cachots ? s'étonna le Directeur. Mais… Vous allez me ranger immédiatement votre baguette par Merlin !

Effrayé par l'attitude du professeur qui en ce moment avait l'air prêt à tuer, Dumbledore lui arracha la baguette des mains et la glissa dans sa propre poche. Il tenta ensuite de raisonner le maître de potions, mais il constata que celui-ci était déjà à mi-chemin des deux adolescents. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire : prier.

Severus avait senti son employeur lui retirer sa baguette de la main, mais peu lui importait. A ce stade-là, il s'imaginait très bien étriper Potter à mains nues. D'autant plus qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de la démonstration d'étranglement qu'Eve avait testée sur lui. Il était temps qu'il la mette lui-même en pratique…

Alors que je me resservais un verre de jus de citrouille, un garçon de mon âge s'était avancé vers moi. Les cheveux noirs et en bataille, les yeux d'un beau vert, des lunettes rondes, et une curieuse cicatrice visible sur son front en forme d'éclair. Il se présenta à moi sous le nom d'Harry Potter. Je me souvenais que Severus m'avait parlé de lui comme étant celui qui avait détruit Voldemort une première fois. Celui qui, comme moi, avait résisté à l'Avada Kedavra. Nous fîmes connaissance, mutuellement ravis de rencontrer une personne partageant ce point commun plutôt étrange. Il m'expliqua qu'il lui semblait m'avoir déjà vue quelque part et il me demanda si par hasard nous n'avions pas été dans la même école en primaire. Je lui répondis qu'il y avait peu de chance puisqu'à cette époque, ayant du mal à m'adapter au milieu d'autres élèves, et ne supportant pas être loin de mes parents, j'avais suivi des cours à domicile. Il soutint pourtant qu'il était persuadé de m'avoir déjà rencontrée, mais il ne s'attarda pas plus lorsqu'il constata que cela ne lui revenait définitivement pas.

On se mit alors à engager la conversation sur autre chose. Il me demanda comment je trouvais Poudlard, si ce n'était pas trop pénible de devoir me cacher en permanence et de ne pas pouvoir voir ma famille… J'eus l'impression que lui-même, ou quelqu'un qui lui avait été très proche, avait subi une situation similaire, car il semblait comprendre ce que je pouvais ressentir. Je me demandais bien pourquoi Snape ne l'appréciait pas, car il me parut être un garçon sympathique. En même temps, c'était à se demander qui Severus pouvait bien apprécier. Il finit par me proposer de me joindre à lui et à ses amis. J'allais accepter avec plaisir, lorsque je sentis un picotement désagréable sur ma nuque. Machinalement, je passais une main à l'arrière de mon cou. Je me sentais comme observée et tournais la tête pour essayer de repérer de qui j'étais le centre d'attention. Je vis alors Snape s'approcher dangereusement de nous. Et quand je dis dangereusement, je n'exagérais pas. Je n'étais pas du genre à paniquer pour rien, j'étais même plutôt douée pour garder mon sang-froid, mais là… J'avais vraiment une trouille de tous les diables.

Il s'avançait vers nous, impérieux, entouré d'une aura qui semblait tout éclipser autour de lui, sa cape flottant dans son sillage. J'entendis Harry déglutir bruyamment alors que moi-même je ne me sentais pas capable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil.

- Je crois que je vais te laisser, balbutia le jeune homme avant de filer.

Son départ brusque avait eu le mérite de me faire réagir, mais il me laissait aussi seule avec le professeur. Ce-dernier se posta face à moi. Je me détournais, remplissant de nouveau mon verre, l'ignorant superbement.

- Miss Darlian…  
- Vous voulez boire quelque chose, le coupais-je. Un verre de strychnine ?  
- Il faudrait que je vous parle.  
- Pour discuter de mon ascendance familiale ou de mon adoption en tant que comble affectif de mes parents ?  
- S'il vous plaît…

Il m'ôta mon verre des mains et le posa sur la table. Je me retournais vers lui et le dévisageais. Il avait l'air de s'être calmé. Cependant, j'étais tentée de lui dire d'aller se faire voir à Rome. Je ne lui devais rien après tout, surtout au vu de la manière dont il m'avait traitée. Mais sans que je m'en rende compte, Snape avait déjà décidé pour moi, m'attrapant par le bras et me guidant à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Nous nous éloignâmes en silence, laissant la musique s'atténuer derrière nous. Au bout d'un moment, je commençais à perdre patience.

- Bon, vous comptez parler ou vous préférez me faire traverser tout le château ?  
- J'ai fait ça pour vous protéger, me dit-il de but en blanc.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ce que je vous ai dit, je l'ai fait pour vous éviter des ennuis.  
- Vraiment ? Vous me prenez pour une gourde là ? commençais-je à m'énerver en m'arrêtant et en le fusillant du regard.  
- Ecoutez, Miss Darlian, ce jour-là j'ai appris que votre ancien nom était Jedusor. Vous savez quel est mon rôle pour ce sorcier. Imaginez qu'il arrive à pénétrer mon esprit et qu'il accède à ce souvenir. Je préfèrerais qu'il ne pense pas que nous sommes assez proches pour que je puisse vous livrer à lui s'il me le demandait. Une moldue insensible à la magie qui porte… je veux dire portais son nom de famille…

Je l'observais attentivement pendant qu'il s'expliquait, attendant qu'il finisse. Est-ce que je lui en voulais toujours ? Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais en même temps, ses efforts désespérés pour trouver des excuses convaincantes m'amusaient beaucoup. Je me repris rapidement en constatant que mes pensées commençaient à dériver dangereusement vers ses yeux captivants et ses lèvres fines que j'avais définitivement envie de faire arrêter de s'agiter. Et inutile de préciser que je ne pensais pas à lui mettre mon poing dans la figure pour y parvenir.

- Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en sortir aussi facilement. Les phrases que vous m'avez dites étaient si spontanées que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça vous trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà, et que vous attendiez la moindre petite occasion pour me les jeter à la face. Si vous voulez vous excuser, allez-y, mais n'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous ne pensiez pas un mot de ce que vous me disiez à ce moment.  
- Je ne me suis jamais excusé une seule fois, Milady.  
- Eh bien, il y a un début à tout…

Je croisais les bras sous la poitrine, inconsciente que cela provoquait une remontée plutôt intéressante de celle-ci, patientant avec un petit sourire suffisant.

- Vous attendez vraiment que je vous fasse des excuses ? demanda-t-il, aussi choqué que si je lui demandais de se prosterner devant Minerva. Je vais avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot, marmonna-t-il.  
- Personne n'est parfait.  
- Vous êtes exaspérante… Très bien… Je m'excuse ! Bien que je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois me faire pardonner. J'ai fait uniquement ça pour vous protéger. Voilà, vous êtes contente ?  
- Vous me deviez bien ça. Je peux retourner à la fête maintenant ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais comme il sembla se raviser, je préférais retourner à la Grande Salle.

- Hum… Miss Darlian… Vous comptez rejoindre Potter ?  
- Je compte déjà rejoindre la salle de bal, après je verrai.  
- Ah ! se contenta-t-il de répondre. Parce que ce gamin est arrogant, vantard…, continua-t-il après une pause.  
- Cela me changera des rabat-joies chroniques, des adeptes inconditionnels du sarcasme, et des butés caractériels, le coupais-je. Et puis je trouve qu'il a de très beaux yeux, plaisantais-je.

J'observais sa réaction, ne m'attendant cependant pas à ce qu'il en ait une. Il pâlit d'un coup, semblant soudain complètement désemparé. Je restais comme une idiote devant lui avant d'arriver à décrocher un mot.

- Vous êtes jaloux ? questionnais-je sans y croire vraiment.  
- Quoi ? Non ! Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez, Darlian ? Vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez.  
- Bien. Dans ce cas je crois que je vais aller retrouver Harry. Il m'a proposé de me joindre à lui et ses amis tout à l'heure. Il a l'air sympa et j'ai pas mal de questions à lui poser.

Je me réjouissais intérieurement de le voir se décomposer au fur et à mesure. Pourtant, il ne paraissait pas décidé à dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je me doute qu'il vous tarde de retrouver vos cachots…  
- Vous allez vraiment… avec Potter ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, certaine que cela ne ferait que l'énerver plus. En fait, il ne réagit pas tout à fait comme je m'y attendais… Avant même que j'aie le temps de faire un pas, je me retrouvais dans les bras de Severus, ma bouche collée à la sienne. Un peu directe comme tentative mais au moins, on comprenait rapidement ses intentions. Son baiser était hésitant et doux, comme s'il essayait de m'apprivoiser par peur que je le repousse. Je fus tellement surprise que je n'y répondis pas de suite. Il se détacha alors de moi et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Désolé, Darlian, s'excusa-t-il en me libérant alors que je restais toujours muette. Oubliez ça, je me suis laissé emporter.

Je le retins par le bras au moment où il allait me planter au beau milieu du couloir.

- Vous vous souvenez que vous m'avez parlé de ces fameux recoins sombres où les élèves se retrouvaient ? Il n'y en aurait pas à proximité par hasard ?

Il haussa un sourcil surpris avant de m'amener plus loin dans le couloir. Presque au bout de celui-ci, il ouvrit une porte à la volée et nous fit entrer dans une salle de classe vide. C'est sûr, c'était mieux qu'un vulgaire recoin. Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, je vis une lueur d'incertitude dans ses yeux, comme s'il ne savait pas comment entreprendre la chose. En l'occurrence, la chose, c'était moi, et mon mode d'emploi n'était pas très compliqué à comprendre. Je décidais que je l'avais assez tourmenté pour la soirée. Enfin, c'était surtout que je n'allais pas laisser passer une telle occasion.

Je m'approchais de lui et pris son visage entre mes mains, le forçant à l'abaisser. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent une, deux, trois fois, avant de se sceller définitivement. Pas de Conrad, pas de Dumbledore, c'était parfait. Il était impatient, me demandant toujours plus, et me serrant possessivement contre son torse. Et une scoliose, une ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de répondre avec ardeur à son baiser, mes doigts entrelacés derrière sa nuque l'attirant toujours inexorablement vers moi. Ses mains divaguaient sur mon corps, me provoquant des vagues de chaleur à chacun de leur passage. Lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour descendre le long de mon cou, m'arrachant un gémissement, je sus que je n'étais pas prête de retourner dans la Grande Salle. Je restais haletante, incapable de reprendre mon souffle, les yeux fermés. Severus venait d'atteindre ma clavicule quand je le sentis se raidir, mais pas vraiment comme je l'aurais pensé.

J'ouvris difficilement les paupières. La vue d'une McGonagall revêche me ramena rapidement sur terre. Je compris le brusque arrêt de mon partenaire quand je constatais que le professeur de métamorphose plantait résolument sa baguette dans son dos. Severus se redressa et se dégagea brusquement, jetant un regard assassin à sa collègue. Puis, il reprit son attitude froide et distante. Pas grave, je le décongèlerai une fois que nous serons à nouveau seuls tous les deux.

- Severus Snape, le réprimanda Minerva, quand je pense que vous n'avez pas cessé de me faire la morale, comme quoi les Gryffondors n'étaient que des incitateurs à la débauche… Et voyez donc un peu où je vous retrouve ! En compagnie de Lady Darlian qui plus est ! Franchement, Miss, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de votre part ! me gronda le professeur alors que j'essayais de réajuster ma robe en prenant un faux air contrit. J'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard !  
- Pardon ? s'offusqua Severus. Je vous rappelle que je ne suis plus élève depuis un longtemps !  
- Peut-être, mais vous êtes en train de vous comporter comme ces adolescents incapables de contrôler leurs hormones que vous dénigrez tant, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne vous ôterais pas de points comme vous le faites pour eux.  
- Dans ce cas, j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor !  
- Et en quel honneur je vous prie ?  
- Je suis certain que si Darlian avait été une sorcière, le Choixpeau l'aurait envoyée dans votre maison ! Et vous l'avez dit vous-même, sa conduite a été plus que discutable aussi.  
- Bien essayé, mais je doute que cela soit pris en compte. Vous feriez mieux de regagner vos cachots avant que je ne vous mette une retenue, Severus. Et vous, jeune fille, vous venez avec moi !

Sans plus de formalités, et sans que Snape ou moi n'ayons le temps de protester, McGonagall me tira à l'extérieur de la salle de classe.

- Et une dernière chose, Severus, lorsqu'on vient d'embrasser une femme, ce n'est plus la peine de l'appeler par son nom de famille ! Il faut vraiment tout vous apprendre…

Maintenant, j'en étais persuadée, il y avait un complot. L'univers s'était ligué contre moi pour que je ne puisse pas rester seule plus de cinq minutes avec Severus.

* * *

_Cela se termine donc ici, sur une réconciliation. Cela aurait été mieux encore si McGonagall n'était pas intervenue, mais comme on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie… Bref, j'espère vous retrouver pour le chapitre suivant… A jeudi prochain !_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour à tous ! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, pas besoin de régler la luminosité de votre ordinateur, ni de vous en rapprocher à vous en faire exploser la rétine, je suis bien de retour. En pleine forme, détendue… Mouais, j'ai l'impression que vous vous en fichez. Vous voulez plutôt savoir où j'étais passée, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que oui, au vu des nombreuses protestations, requêtes, menaces de mort (j'exagère à peine), auxquelles j'ai eu droit pendant mon absence. Comme je vous avais prévenus il y a de ça quelques semaines, je m'apprêtais à entrer en période d'examens. Ces-derniers ont duré deux semaines, et j'avais plus la tête à réviser qu'à continuer ma fic, j'espère que vous comprendrez. Ensuite, n'ayant pas eu de vacances de l'année (car la fac de Bordeaux a une organisation de merde, et que les deux seules semaines de vacances sont en fait deux semaines de révisions), j'ai décidé de me prendre une petite semaine de repos durant laquelle je n'ai fait que glandouiller, glandouiller, et… glandouiller (bravo, vous avez deviné). _

_Bref, maintenant je suis de retour et parfaitement opérationnelle, pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère. Donc, avant de vous laisser à votre lecture de ce chapitre tant attendu par certains, je voudrais juste vous remercier de votre patience, de vos reviews, et de vos bottages de cul textuels pour m'inciter à reprendre l'écriture. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre XV**

_Looking For Something_

Je frappais trois coups à la porte et attendis que l'on vienne m'ouvrir. Patiemment… Très patiemment… Bon, il va se dépêcher ? A moins qu'il ne soit pas là ? Je commençais à me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de repasser un peu plus tard quand une voix glaciale qui me colla des frissons s'éleva dans mon dos.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Je me retournais vivement tout en me reculant par réflexe. J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise, incapable de prononcer un mot devant cette apparition subite. C'est normal de voir à travers le corps d'un type ? Un type qui ne touche pas le sol qui plus est ? Flottant dans l'air comme un drap dans le vent, à l'aspect vraiment pas commode, de curieuses taches scintillantes sur ce qu'on pouvait appeler un corps, et qui semblaient être du sang. Lorsque je repris enfin l'usage de mes cordes vocales, je poussais un cri à faire pâlir d'envie les plus grandes divas d'opéra. C'est bien sûr à ce moment-là, alors que j'étais très à mon avantage, que mon sombre sorcier décida d'ouvrir sa porte. Il se prit un magnifique envoi de décibels dans les oreilles avant même de pouvoir faire un pas. L'étrange créature me regarda de manière condescendante avant de partir en glissant dans l'air.

- C'est… C'était… un fantôme ?  
- Je me demande bien ce qui vous a mise sur la voie… Vous avez vraiment un sens de l'observation hors norme. Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes venue faire dans les cachots ?  
- J'étais juste descendue vous souhaiter un… JOYEUX NOEL ! l'agressais-je avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit.  
- C'est ça, Darlian…, soupira-t-il. Je peux savoir d'où vous sortez ce couvre-chef ridicule ? demanda-t-il en désignant d'un coup de tête mon bonnet de Père Noël.  
- Dumbledore… Il se promène dans les couloirs du château avec tout un stock. Il m'a eue. Bon, dépêchez-vous de me faire entrer et verrouillez derrière vous, McGonagall me suit à la trace. J'ai réussi à la semer mais elle ne va pas tarder à rappliquer.

Je pénétrais dans son bureau avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, me coulant entre lui et le mur. Il referma rapidement et donna plusieurs coups de baguette pour sécuriser la pièce. Quand il se retourna, il parût réaliser qu'il venait de s'emprisonner de son plein gré avec moi, vu la moue gênée qu'il affichait. Et à mon humble avis, ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant.

- Vous avez pris votre petit-déjeuner ? me demanda-t-il en me contournant pour aller s'asseoir dans son canapé.  
- Non. C'est une proposition à partager le votre ?  
- Ne mangez pas tous les muffins…

Avec un grand sourire, je pris place à côté de lui, assise en tailleur, alors que notre premier repas de la journée apparaissait sur la table basse. Avant de commencer à me servir, je décidais de me jeter à l'eau et de faire ce pourquoi j'étais venue le voir, quitte à me faire envoyer promener. Cette chose si délicate qui risquait de me coûter la vie ? Offrir son cadeau à Severus Snape. Vu comment il semblait apprécier les fêtes, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Je pris une grande inspiration, posais le coffret en bois laqué que j'avais apporté avec moi sur la table, et le fis glisser jusqu'à lui. Il me considéra avec surprise, m'adressant un de ses haussements de sourcil si caractéristique.

- Ne prenez pas cet air choqué, je vous avais dit que j'avais quelque chose pour vous. Une fois que vous aurez compris ce que c'est, prévenez-moi un peu avant de me tuer, que je puisse prendre de l'avance.

Il se saisit de l'écrin, je pris une tasse de thé. Il l'ouvrit sur une fiole de cristal ouvragé posée sur un lit de soie noire, je bus une gorgée de ma boisson. Il déboucha le flacon et le porta à son nez, je me mis à prier.

Lorsque le maître de potions avait vu la fiole, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il allait enfin savoir ce que contenait cet objet auquel Darlian semblait tant tenir. Quand il l'avait ouverte et avait senti le liquide translucide qu'elle contenait pour la première fois, il lui sembla que cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il percevait en infime quantité dans de rares moments. Quelque chose de précieux et d'unique, de propre à lui-même. A chaque respiration, il sentait qu'il devenait complet, comme s'il retrouvait une part de lui qu'il avait perdue. Et cette odeur, elle était belle, à la fois énigmatique et sécurisante, une part obscure et une autre plus lumineuse. Ce n'était pas un parfum entêtant, plutôt quelque chose de discret qui passait sous le nez en laissant une impression de mystère, une énigme que l'on voulait percer. Il reboucha le flacon sans rien dire, le reposant dans l'écrin avec une précaution quasi-religieuse. Une longue encoche sur toute la longueur du boitier montrait qu'il y avait un autre compartiment. Il ouvrit celui-ci en pressant les deux côtés du coffret. A l'intérieur se trouvait un simple parchemin, mais quand Snape le lut, il sut que ce bout de feuille serait sans doute la chose à laquelle il ferait le plus attention durant tout le reste de sa vie, car c'était la composition de l'odeur de sa magie qui était inscrite là-dessus. Il referma tout et déposa l'objet sur la table.

- Depuis quand vous l'aviez ?  
- Je l'ai fait le jour où j'ai demandé à ce crétin d'Hopkins de me laisser un laboratoire de libre. L'idée m'est venue un peu après que je sois rentrée à mon studio, le soir où vous m'avez raccompagnée suite à notre visite chez le fabricant de baguettes. Quand je vous ai révélé que je pouvais sentir l'odeur de votre magie, vous m'avez dit qu'elle ne devait pas être…  
- Je me souviens de ce que j'ai dit, me coupa-t-il.

Pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, un silence pesant s'installa, durant lequel nous nous contentâmes de nous regarder en chien de faïence.

- Vous m'en voulez, finis-je par dire. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû, râlais-je. Je ne connais rien des coutumes sorcières, je ne sais même pas si parler du parfum de la magie est mal ou pas, et voilà que je vous offre le votre. Avec un peu de chance, je viens d'enfreindre la plus grande loi de la communauté sorcière, et avec votre charmant caractère ça va être dur de recoller les morceaux. Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, vous avez l'air d'un sadique.

Severus m'observait avec intensité, les yeux légèrement plissés, et avec un petit sourire en coin que je ne savais comment interpréter. Etait-ce une manière de se moquer de moi, ou se réjouissait-il de pouvoir bientôt me passer un savon ?

- J'étais juste en train d'admirer votre capacité à inventer des histoires invraisemblables et à paniquer pour un rien.

Bon, c'était la première hypothèse, il se payait ma tête. Ceci, plus le fait qu'il m'avait vouvoyée dès le départ et de façon naturelle, malgré ce qui s'était passé hier soir, n'augurait rien de bon. Il n'était pourtant pas ivre quand il m'avait embrassée. A moins que je n'ai rêvé cette scène ? Dans ce cas, je me voyais mal aller demander confirmation à McGonagall. Pardon, professeur, mais ne m'auriez-vous pas trouvée dans une situation compromettante avec votre collègue lors du bal de Noël ? Je me voyais bien poser cette question à Minerva.

- Je peux savoir à quoi votre cerveau malade peut bien réfléchir, Milady ? me sortit Snape de mes pensées.

Ben voyons… S'il recommençait en plus à m'appeler Milady, je pouvais considérer que c'était définitivement mort. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête hier soir, mais il avait repris ses esprits au petit matin. Su-per… Je n'avais plus qu'à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé moi aussi. J'aurais l'air malin de lui rappeler ce petit moment de faiblesse s'il avait fait ça exprès pour se moquer de moi. Minute… Cela voulait dire qu'il s'était aussi payé ma tête lorsqu'il m'avait sorti cette excuse bidon comme quoi il avait voulu me protéger en me traitant plus bas que terre.

Et cet idiot qui continuait à me fixer avec amusement, comme s'il pouvait lire tous les doutes qui me passaient par la tête, chose qui lui était impossible de faire sur moi. Cet abruti qui se rapprocha de moi. Cet imbécile qui me saisit le menton entre les doigts longs et fins de sa main droite. Ce crétin qui posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et commença à m'embrasser. Et moi, pauvre débile, j'y répondis, et avec enthousiasme qui plus est. Il avait une façon assez particulière de se faire pardonner, et surtout absolument infaillible, mais il y avait quand même quelque chose à clarifier. Je le repoussais gentiment.

- Manifestement, vous ne m'en voulez pas, alors pourquoi vous avez fait comme si ?  
- J'ai le souvenir assez distinct d'une gamine horripilante m'énervant avec un prétendu rendez-vous avec Potter hier soir…  
- Rancunier et jaloux avec ça. Comme si sarcastique, caractériel, borné, et j'en passe, ne suffisait pas.  
- Et vous, vous vous définissez comment ?  
- Au vu de tout ça, je dirais que je suis suicidaire.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu rétorquer, car j'étais certaine qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas sinon, je pris pour la première fois l'initiative de l'embrasser. Geste qui, en plus de le faire taire efficacement, lui prouva que je n'étais pas contre le fait de fréquenter l'homme agaçant qu'il était. Si le cadeau de Noël qu'il me faisait consistait à me laisser lui faire du bouche-à-bouche toute la journée, j'adhérais totalement à cette idée.

Lorsqu'Eve décida d'elle-même de faire preuve de son affection pour lui, Severus prit la décision de ne plus jamais critiquer les fêtes de Noël. Il ne fallait tout de même pas croire pour autant qu'il la laisserait tout diriger. Il y avait déjà Dumbledore et Voldemort, il n'accepterait jamais que quelqu'un d'autre ait du pouvoir sur lui. En parlant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une douleur cuisante commençait à titiller son avant-bras gauche. Il essaya de l'ignorer, le passant autour du corps de la jeune femme afin de la rapprocher de lui. Il put supporter son mal encore quelques secondes, mais quand une véritable vague de souffrance lui vrilla le bras, lui faisant croire qu'on lui marquait la peau au fer rouge, il lâcha sa partenaire pour poser sa main libre sur sa Marque des Ténèbres douloureuse. Eve le regarda avec surprise. Il était vrai qu'elle ne savait pas pour le tatouage.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'appelle, expliqua-t-il.  
- Eteignez votre portable, il laissera un message, répondis-je en haussant les épaules comme si c'était l'évidence même.  
- Vous savez que parfois je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que vous racontez ? me dit-il après un silence de plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles il me considéra avec incompréhension.  
- Mais… où vous allez ? demandais-je en le voyant se lever.  
- Il faut que j'aille le rejoindre.  
- Maintenant ?  
- Oui, maintenant. Je dois me dépêcher d'aller le retrouver si je ne veux pas avoir droit à une séance de tortures.  
- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je en le suivant jusqu'à la porte. Je refuse que vous y alliez !  
- Malheureusement, ce que Milady refuse que je fasse aidera peut-être la communauté sorcière à se débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rétorqua Severus. Donc, je n'ai pas le choix.

Je le regardais s'activer sans rien dire de plus, cherchant un argument irréfutable pour le faire rester à Poudlard. Juste au moment où il franchit la porte de son bureau, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un pas supplémentaire dans le couloir, je me retrouvais à l'embrasser avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Lorsque je le relâchais enfin, il m'adressa un de ses haussements de sourcil perplexe.

- C'est au cas où vous…  
- Ne sois pas si mélodramatique, Eve, me coupa-t-il avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir, sa cape flottant derrière lui.

OooOooO

Lorsque Severus était convoqué chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y avait toujours ce moment où, sur le chemin, il sentait la pression monter progressivement. Est-ce qu'il avait peur ? Non. Il ne devait surtout pas montrer à Voldemort qu'il avait une raison de le craindre, il était censé être dans son camp après tout. Il devait lui accorder du respect, de l'obéissance, de la loyauté, mais en aucun cas de la peur. Il préférait se concentrer sur autre chose. Faire le vide dans son esprit, ériger des barrières mentales autour de ce que le Lord Noir ne devait pas voir, les camoufler derrière des souvenirs auxquels il pouvait accéder, et surtout garder son sang-froid.

Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait changé de camp, il sentait cette peur insidieuse monter en lui. Cette crainte avait un nom : Eve. Il avait peur pour elle, peur que Voldemort découvre son existence, peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver s'il lui mettait la main dessus… Tout ça était arrivé si bêtement, à cause d'une série de hasards stupides. Il avait fallu qu'il sauve LA moldue qui n'en était pas vraiment une, qu'elle trouve le Chaudron Baveur, qu'elle le reconnaisse… Si ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas pu échapper à Macnair, il ne l'aurait jamais connue. Si les choses s'étaient passées de manière légèrement différentes, peut-être aurait-il dû la tuer lui-même lors de cette attaque. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait à flirter avec une potentielle parente du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte qui le mènerait en face du Lord Noir. La pièce, qui était à la mesure de la grandeur de l'égo de son propriétaire, se trouvait baignée par une demi-pénombre provoquée par les lourds rideaux en velours vert sombre qui masquaient les fenêtres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis en bout de table, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, droit, impressionnant, sûr de son pouvoir. A sa droite, Dolohov avait pris place, et il parût soulagé de ne plus se trouver seul avec son Maître. Sur un geste de Voldemort, Snape s'assit en face du Mangemort. Il fit semblant de ne pas s'étonner de voir un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table. Pourtant, le journal devait avoir son importance puisque le Mage Noir le déplaça sans dire un mot vers le nouvel arrivant.

Severus y jeta un œil. Ce n'était pas celui d'aujourd'hui. En première page, il y avait l'article relatant l'accident du Magicobus, accompagné par une image animée du drame en question. Le professeur faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il constata que l'on voyait distinctement Eve s'extirper du bus sur la photo. Détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. La peste soit des photographies sorcières et des journalistes. Encore une fois, il fit comme si de rien n'était, feignant de ne pas comprendre. Avec horreur cependant, il suivit du regard le doigt du Seigneur des Ténèbres se lever et se poser sur la jeune femme. La scène sembla se passer au ralenti, et durant tout le trajet de ce doigt, il pria Merlin pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas sur ce qu'il pensait.

- Je veux cette fille, ordonna la voix sifflante de Voldemort.  
- Maître ? questionna le maître de potions.  
- Dolohov m'a assuré qu'elle se trouvait dans cette école moldue que vous avez attaqué il y a plusieurs semaines. Tu maintiens ce que tu m'as affirmé ?  
- Absolument, répondit le Mangemort. Je me souviens très bien que c'est après elle que Macnair a couru, et que c'est parce qu'elle a réussi à s'échapper qu'il a fini à Azkaban.  
- Comment, dans ce cas, une moldue peut-elle se retrouver dans le Magicobus ? Et il y a autre chose… Lucius m'a appris que Minerva McGonagall se trouvait elle aussi là-bas. Curieux que quelqu'un qui adhère autant aux idées de Dumbledore soit en compagnie de cette fille. Malefoy m'a aussi raconté que depuis qu'une certaine Dolores Ombrage, qui travaille au Ministère comme vous le savez, avait vu cette photo, un groupe de sorciers avait mystérieusement été formé au Département des Mystères, travaillant sur un projet tellement secret que les autres membres de ce département ne sont pas au courant. C'est simple, Severus. Si Dumbledore et le Ministère s'intéressent à cette moldue, alors je m'y intéresse aussi.  
- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Maître, intervint Severus en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible, ce ne sont peut-être que des coïncidences. Elle a pu se trouver dans le Magicobus avec McGonagall par hasard, de même que si une délégation spéciale du Département des Mystères a vu le jour, c'est sans doute pour enquêter sur cet accident. Et cette fille est peut-être une sorcière qui s'est immergée dans la communauté moldue parce qu'elle l'étudie.  
- C'est en effet possible, Severus, murmura Voldemort. Et que penses-tu du fait que Drago Malefoy l'ait vue à Poudlard lors de votre bal ? Et que ce point a été confirmé par les fils Goyle et Crabbe ?

Severus réfléchit à toute vitesse. Jusqu'à présent, il avait agi comme s'il n'avait jamais vu cette fille, il fallait donc qu'il reste sur ses positions. Mais le danger était que Malefoy l'ait aperçu en train de parler à Eve le soir de cette fichue fête, et qu'il l'ait vu la conduire à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Et si jamais Drago l'avait suivi ce soir-là ? Qu'il avait entendu ses excuses, qu'il avait assisté à la démonstration d'affection à laquelle il s'était laissé aller avec Eve ? Non. Si c'était le cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait en train de le torturer pour lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il savait de l'adolescente, et il l'aurait ensuite tué pour sa trahison.

- J'ignorais qu'elle était à Poudlard, Maître, assura-t-il avec juste assez de surprise dans la voix pour paraître crédible.  
- Maintenant, tu le sais. Et ça sera d'autant plus facile de me l'amener.  
- Oui, approuva le professeur. Mais si jamais cette gamine était totalement inutile, ne serait-ce pas risqué de compromettre mon rôle à Poudlard pour rien ?

Le Mage Noir s'enfonça dans son siège, posa les coudes sur les accoudoirs, et croisa les doigts. Les fentes qui lui servaient d'yeux se rétrécirent, et il passa son regard de l'un à l'autre de ses Mangemorts d'un air calculateur. Il semblait douter de l'attitude à adopter. Il reprit finalement la parole.

- Dolohov, va rejoindre les autres.

Ce-dernier se leva en jetant un regard mauvais à son vis-à-vis, intérieurement furieux de se voir écarter de la conversation à venir. Le Lord Noir attendit que la porte se soit refermée derrière son partisan pour reporter son attention sur Snape.

- Cette moldue ressemble trop à quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a longtemps pour que cela soit une simple coïncidence, Severus. Si c'est le cas, il se pourrait bien qu'elle ait mon sang dans ses veines.

Severus n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour mettre dans l'expression de son visage la dose d'étonnement qu'il fallait. Potter avait dit qu'Eve ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà vu. Il n'y avait pas cru, pensant que c'était une tentative lamentable de l'adolescent pour séduire la jeune femme. Mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait la connaître aussi, ça changeait tout. Il fallait qu'il obtienne plus d'informations sans éveiller les soupçons.

- Votre sang ? Sans vouloir paraître irrespectueux, Maître, si c'est bien une moldue, votre sang ne peut…  
- Je suis sûr que nous partageons ça, le coupa Voldemort. Si c'est bien une moldue, je la tuerai. Mais si c'est une sorcière, sache qu'elle sera peut-être amenée un jour à devenir ton futur Maître. Dans tous les cas, je dois en juger par moi-même. Débrouille-toi pour la faire sortir de Poudlard et me la présenter.  
- C'est parce qu'elle serait porteuse de votre sang que vous êtes certain que c'est à elle que Dumbledore et le Ministère s'intéressent ?  
- Je doute qu'ils soient au courant de ce détail. La personne à qui cette gamine ressemble est morte il y a longtemps.  
- En êtes-vous sûr ? Il se pourrait qu'elle…  
- C'est moi qui l'ait tuée, trancha froidement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais j'ignorais qu'ils aient pu avoir…

Severus était suspendu à ses lèvres, mais le Lord Noir ne termina pas sa phrase, le laissant avec une curiosité exacerbée. C'était trop risqué de demander directement qui la jeune femme pouvait bien lui rappeler. Cependant, il avait de nouveaux indices à examiner, et s'il les exposait à Albus, celui-ci trouverait peut-être la solution. Voldemort ne se donnait la peine de tuer quelqu'un en personne que si c'était vraiment important, cela réduisait le champ des possibilités. De plus, c'était une personne qu'il avait assassiné il y avait longtemps de cela, et qu'il connaissait peu, car d'après son propre aveu, il ignorait à son sujet certaines choses.

- Il faut que tu me l'amènes ! ordonna une fois pour toute Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.  
- Cela ne sera pas simple si Dumbledore trouve un intérêt à l'avoir à ses côtés, souligna le maître de potions qui entendait bien gagner du temps grâce à cette phrase, et ainsi trouver une solution concernant Eve.  
- Si tu échoues, tu n'auras pas le temps de le regretter.  
- Bien, Maître.

Le débat était clos, et la requête on ne peut plus claire. Snape prit congé et sortit de la salle. Il traversa les couloirs avec l'air méprisant du Mangemort qui venait de se voir confier une mission particulière par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En réalité, il n'en menait pas large. Sorti du manoir, il transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Il aurait pu choisir d'atterrir directement devant les grilles de Poudlard, mais il avait besoin de marcher, et quoi de plus vivifiant que l'air froid du mois de décembre pour l'aider à réfléchir… Il n'était pas pressé de se retrouver en face d'Eve pour lui dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne avait confirmé sa parenté avec elle. Elle allait lui poser des questions, voudrait savoir pourquoi. Alors que ce qu'il appréciait le plus de retour de mission, juste après avoir fait son rapport à Dumbledore, c'était se retrouver au calme dans son bureau, et essayer d'oublier.

Il finit par arriver sans trop savoir comment devant le bureau du Directeur, guidé par ses pas qui connaissaient le chemin par cœur. Que ce trajet finisse par devenir routinier, que son esprit sache automatiquement qu'après avoir vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres il devait se rendre chez Dumbledore, le rendait inquiet. Il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui s'effaça pour le laisser franchir le passage qu'elle gardait. Albus se trouvait assis derrière son bureau, penché sur des rouleaux de parchemin, une longue plume rouge et or à la main. Celle-ci venait de Fumseck. L'oiseau était sur son perchoir, et près de la mort à en juger par son aspect quelque peu déplumé.

- L'entrevue a été brève. Dois-je en déduire qu'il ne voulait pas vous voir pour planifier une attaque ? questionna Dumbledore en levant les yeux.  
- En effet.  
- De bonnes nouvelles ?  
- Oui. Il a décidé d'arrêter cette guerre, d'indemniser toutes les familles qui ont perdu des proches, et de présenter ses excuses en personne à Potter, ironisa Snape. A votre avis, est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'apprêter à vous annoncer de bonnes nouvelles ?  
- Que voulait-il ?  
- Eve. C'est elle qu'il veut. Et c'est moi qui dois lui amener.

Severus se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en face du Directeur. Ce-dernier croisa les mains sur son bureau et fixa le maître de potions avec intensité.

- Trouvez une solution, Albus, parce que je n'irai pas lui livrer Darlian.  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait qu'elle soit à ses côtés ?

Snape lui raconta sa discussion avec Voldemort en détail, comment il avait fait sortir Dolohov, le fait qu'Eve était sans aucun doute de sa famille, qu'il avait tué quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait il y avait longtemps… Lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, quelques secondes de silence s'installèrent sur le bureau directorial.

- Il a vraiment évoqué la possibilité de faire de Miss Darlian son successeur ?  
- Seulement si elle est une sorcière, ce qui n'est pas le cas.  
- Oui, mais son talent est tout aussi intéressant, et apparemment ils seraient du même sang.  
- Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, murmura Severus qui était comme dans un état second.  
- Il ne l'aura pas. Le mieux serait qu'elle disparaisse. Je parle au sens figuré bien sûr.  
- Et vous comptez faire comment ? L'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre ?  
- Les barrières de protection qui entourent Poudlard sont en train de s'affaiblir.  
- Quoi ?

Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration et sembla chercher ses mots. D'habitude, il ne prenait jamais de gants quand il avait besoin d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à son espion. Cette attitude inhabituelle ne rassura pas le professeur de potions.

- C'était ce que je craignais qu'il finisse par arriver, Severus. Miss Darlian absorbe un peu plus de magie chaque jour qu'elle passe ici, aussi sûrement qu'elle a absorbé celle du Magicobus, ou des baguettes d'Ollivander. Si elle reste, Poudlard va se retrouver sans protection dans quelques jours, sans parler du fait que le château deviendra visible aux moldus.  
- Vous voulez qu'elle parte ? s'emporta Snape. Et où croyez-vous qu'elle pourra aller ? Chez ses parents ? Elle a le Ministère et le Seigneur des Ténèbres après elle !  
- Et si elle reste, tous les élèves sont en danger !

Le maître des cachots se leva brusquement, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Le pire, c'était qu'une part de lui s'était toujours doutée qu'il y avait une infime probabilité pour que cela arrive. Mais il avait pensé que peut-être, étant donné que la magie qui protégeait Poudlard était ancienne et puissante, elle résisterait au don de la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé, Severus.  
- J'espère que vous vous trouverez à proximité si un jour les sorts qu'elle a absorbés sortent d'elle.

Et il sortit du bureau, furieux et démoralisé.

* * *

_Voici la fin de ce chapitre. Vous serez contents de savoir que nos habituels rendez-vous du jeudi reprennent comme avant. J'entends presque les soupirs de soulagement… Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine, et si vous n'êtes pas trop fâchés, laissez une petite review, même si c'est pour me dire : « c'est pas trop tôt ! ». _


	16. Chapter 16

_Salut à tous! Comme promis, voilà le nouveau chapitre, et dans les temps. J'espère que vous aimerez. Merci au reviewers et lecteurs, comme d'habitude! Le titre Reise Reise, fait référence à une chanson de Rammstein qui veut dire Voyage Voyage.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre XVI**

_Reise Reise_

Severus n'était pas le seul à qui une mission avait été confiée. S'il était chargé « d'enquêter » en quelque sorte à Poudlard sur la jeune femme qu'il était censé ne pas connaître, Lucius Malefoy se voyait investiguer au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait commandé de mener des recherches sur pourquoi le Département des Mystères semblait s'intéresser à ce point à une simple moldue. Il n'y avait pas eu d'explications, juste un ordre. De toute manière, qui aurait refusé d'exécuter une demande du Lord Noir ? Sûrement pas un Malefoy, et surtout pas depuis que leur famille était tombée en disgrâce auprès du Maître. Tout ça à cause de cette prophétie perdue quelques mois plus tôt dans la bataille du Ministère. En somme, cette mission était une punition destinée à lui faire payer son erreur. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser sur le moment que c'était du suicide, ce à quoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait répondu par un rictus mauvais.

Malefoy savait qui travaillait au Département des Mystères, même s'il n'en faisait pas partie. Il observait avec attention les allées et venues des Langues-de-Plomb, et notamment du groupe que Dolores Ombrage semblait diriger. Il aurait pu utiliser l'Imperium, mais cela restait risqué de le faire au sein du Ministère, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son travail s'il était découvert. C'était son rôle d'espion au gouvernement magique qui le rendait encore juste assez intéressant aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour qu'il ne le tue pas. Cette mission, il allait l'accomplir, et surtout la réussir. Sinon, il connaissait quelqu'un qui se ferait un plaisir de lancer des représailles sur sa famille. Drago ne risquait rien, vu qu'il devait servir le Maître pour assassiner Dumbledore, mais Narcissa n'avait pas de valeur.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que toutes les Langues-de-Plomb étaient parties, il sortit de sa cachette, remonta une partie du couloir, et se posta devant la porte du Département des Mystères. Les sortilèges de protection lui opposèrent un peu de résistance, mais quelques contre-sorts de Magie Noire finirent par en venir à bout. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée derrière lui qu'il ôta le sortilège de Désillusion qui le camouflait jusqu'à maintenant. Il se trouvait dans une pièce octogonale possédant un choix multiple d'accès. Il savait que s'il lui prenait l'envie d'en ouvrir un au hasard, qu'il constatait que ce qui s'y trouvait derrière n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait, et qu'il refermait la porte, la pièce changerait automatiquement de disposition. Cela lui prendrait des heures avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait, s'il le trouvait.

Heureusement pour lui, la magie laissait une trace résiduelle derrière elle. Infime certes, mais on pouvait la desceller. Il fit passer sa baguette sur chacune des portes, extrêmement attentif à la manière dont celle-ci vibrait dans sa main en réponse. Ces vibrations étaient faibles lorsque la magie était ancienne, et plus fortes si celle-ci était récente. Le passage devant la deuxième porte à gauche fit presque sauter sa baguette magique de sa main. Ici la magie était nouvelle, pas de doute. La porte était apparue il n'y avait pas longtemps, probable conséquence de la création de ce groupe de Langues-de-Plomb dirigé par Ombrage. Il choisit donc de s'engouffrer par cette issue.

La pièce était presque vide. Au centre trônait une table en bois munie de lanières en cuir et de manivelles qui permettaient de la redresser en position verticale. Au fond, il y avait comme une sorte de cellule. Il s'approcha de l'étal, et l'effleura du bout des doigts d'un air absent. Bien qu'il fût sûr d'être au bon endroit, il ne semblait pas y avoir quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Enfin… cette table était quand même plus que suspecte. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos. Son regard capta une pile de parchemins abandonnée sur un guéridon dans un coin de la pièce. Il la rafla et commença à la survoler, sans grand intérêt. Il fronça soudain les sourcils et passa fébrilement à la deuxième feuille, puis à la troisième. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il lisait. Un récit étrange, une histoire insensée parlant d'une jeune femme soit disant moldue qui pouvait absorber la magie, et en priver le sorcier qui lui jetait le sort. Il s'arracha à sa lecture tant bien que mal. Il ne devait pas oublier où il était, et ce qu'il risquait s'il se faisait prendre. Il rangea les parchemins dans l'intérieur de sa cape et fila hors du Département des Mystères. Il se doutait bien que la disparition des feuillets paraîtrait suspecte aux yeux des Langues-de-Plomb, mais il valait mieux qu'il ait des preuves lorsqu'il se présenterait devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait découvert, sinon il s'exposait à une séance d'Endoloris dans les règles de l'art.

Il finit par sortir du Ministère, soupirant de soulagement, et intérieurement satisfait de sa réussite. Cependant, seulement une partie de la mission était réalisée, il devait encore rendre des comptes au Maître, ce qu'il s'empressa d'aller faire une fois qu'il trouva une ruelle déserte pour transplaner.

OooOooO

Je regardais le fond de ma tasse d'un air boudeur, faisant tourner le peu de thé qui y restait encore. Après le départ précipité et faible en explications de Severus, j'avais compris qu'il était inutile de m'attarder plus dans son bureau. C'était donc bougonne et inquiète que j'avais repris le chemin de ma chambre. Au passage, j'avais croisé Dumbledore, les bras toujours chargés de ses bonnets de Père Noël, et qui se faisait rembarrer par McGonagall qui refusait catégoriquement de se coiffer de l'un de ces couvre-chefs. Je l'avais rejoint et lui avais expliqué que son cher professeur de potions m'avait fait faux bond et avait préféré aller voir l'espèce de psychopathe chez lequel il jouait le James Bond. Albus m'avait d'abord regardé bizarrement avant de comprendre ce que je voulais lui dire, et c'est comme cela que j'appris que leur ersatz de Sauron ne contactait pas ses partisans en leur donnant un coup de fil, mais par l'intermédiaire d'un tatouage que ces-derniers avaient tous sur l'avant-bras gauche, et qui se mettait à les brûler quand le grand malade les appelait. Après cette brève discussion durant laquelle le Directeur avait vainement tenté de me rassurer, j'étais retournée dans ma chambre.

C'est là que Severus m'avait trouvée quelques instants plus tard. Passé le soulagement de le voir de retour en un seul morceau, il m'avait fallu encaisser la double nouvelle : le Seigneur des Ténèbres me voulait à ses côtés, et il m'avait reconnue comme étant un membre de sa famille. Et histoire de me démoraliser encore plus, Albus ne pouvait plus me garder à Poudlard. Franchement, ce Noël, je n'étais pas prête de l'oublier.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je puisse rester ici ? On ne pourrait pas renouveler les protections du château à intervalles réguliers, ou un truc dans le genre ? proposais-je en me tournant à moitié vers Severus qui était assis sur le canapé derrière moi.  
- La magie qui protège l'école est puissante et ancienne, certains sorts qui la composent ont été oubliés depuis longtemps. Même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, le fait de renouveler les sortilèges aurait duré un temps, et cela aurait fini par ne plus faire effet.  
- Je vais devoir aller où pour être en sécurité ?  
- A part passer un marché avec un gobelin pour qu'il vous enferme dans l'un des coffres de Gringotts, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Je le regardais l'air sceptique, puis retournais à la contemplation de mon fond de tasse, debout face à la cheminée éteinte.

- J'ai l'intuition que cette phrase avait un but humoristique visant à détendre l'atmosphère, dis-je, mais je n'ai rien compris.

J'entendis le léger rire de Snape dans mon dos. Je finis mon thé d'une traite et posais le récipient sur la table basse.

- Bon, quand Dumbledore souhaite que je fasse mes bagages ?  
- Il serait peut-être plus sage de savoir déjà où vous envoyer.  
- Et pourquoi je ne retournerais pas chez mes parents ? Vous avez bien dit qu'il y avait des sorciers qui montaient la garde en permanence autour de la maison ?  
- Oui, mais je doute que cinq sorciers puissent faire le poids face au Seigneur des Ténèbres au vu de sa volonté à vous récupérer.  
- Et chez mes grands-parents ?  
- Je viens de vous dire qu'il était impossible que vous alliez dans votre famille. Vous êtes têtue ma parole.  
- Et vous, contagieux. Je vous ai dit que mes grands-parents maternels étaient décédés en léguant toute leur fortune à ma mère. Dans l'héritage, ils lui laissaient aussi leur propriété en Ecosse. C'est un vieux château dans lequel nous n'allons quasiment jamais.  
- C'est habitable ? me demanda Severus, montrant son intérêt par un haussement de sourcil. Je veux dire, sans qu'il y ait besoin d'un recours quelconque à la magie pour rendre le lieu vivable ?  
- Eau courante, électricité, gaz. C'est assez reculé. Je dirais même carrément paumé. Le premier village est à environ quinze kilomètres.  
- Ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Les moldus ne se poseront pas de question si jamais ils viennent aux alentours de la bâtisse ?  
- Non. Ils penseront que ma famille a décidé de venir passer quelques jours en Ecosse pour les vacances.  
- L'ennui c'est que cet endroit n'est pas protégé par une quelconque source magique…  
- A quoi cela servirait de toute manière ? le coupais-je. Au bout de deux jours, il n'y aurait plus trace d'aucun sort à cause de moi.  
- Vous savez pertinemment que vous n'y êtes pour rien. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette attaque à l'université, vous ne seriez même pas au courant que vous avez cette faculté. Vous ne seriez au courant de rien d'ailleurs…  
- Même pas de votre existence…

Il se renfrogna à ces mots. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il se vexerait. Je n'avais pourtant pas voulu dire que je regrettais de l'avoir rencontré. Juste lui faire remarquer qu'un évènement n'ayant duré que quelques minutes avait introduit de nouvelles variables qui avaient suffisamment bouleversé l'ordre des choses pour que deux personnes, qui n'auraient jamais été amenées à se rencontrer, finissent par se retrouver sur le même chemin. C'était impressionnant comme cet homme pouvait trouver des sous-entendus là où il y en avait aucun. La conséquence de son rôle d'espion, je suppose. Le fait de toujours devoir être sur la défensive. Je m'approchais, me penchais sur lui, et lui laissais un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Je lui demandais d'allonger les jambes sur le canapé, ce qu'il fit après un moment d'hésitation et en ayant l'air de ne pas comprendre où je voulais en venir. Je m'assis ensuite à ses côtés, le repoussant un peu plus contre le dossier pour qu'il me laisse de la place, le dos à moitié collé à son torse. Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, il ne bougea pas. Je l'avais senti se crisper à ce contact. Maintenant, il restait immobile, plus tendu que jamais, et je l'entendais à peine respirer. Je commençais à me demander si je n'étais pas aller trop loin, lorsqu'il finit par passer deux bras autour de moi avec hésitation. Il eut un petit moment de rétention avant de se décider à croiser ses mains sur mon ventre. Il affichait une grimace qui signifiait clairement qu'il s'attendait à se prendre une claque magistrale pour son « impétuosité ». Je lâchais un rire légèrement moqueur avant de me caler un peu plus contre lui, les pans de son ample cape noire suivant ses bras et m'enveloppant.

- Vous pensez que c'est faisable ? m'enquis-je.  
- Le seul avantage à vous envoyer vous cacher dans ce château, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera loin de se douter que Dumbledore vous fait protéger dans un lieu moldu. Cependant, cela reste risqué, car s'il apprend quoi que ce soit au sujet de vos capacités, il ne tardera pas à découvrir qu'Albus ne pouvait pas vous garder à Poudlard.  
- Sauf que je ne suis plus la seule concernée.  
- Si c'est pour les élèves que vous vous inquiétez, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas moi qui les pleurerai.

Je lui décochais un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Je savais qu'il avait dit ça pour alléger la tension qui planait sur la pièce depuis qu'il était rentré, mais ses paroles me mettaient quand même mal à l'aise.

- J'ai vu ce qu'ils ont fait ce jour-là dans mon université. Je crois que je ne supporterai pas de savoir qu'ils ont réitéré leurs actes à Poudard à cause de moi.  
- Je sais… Je vous rappelle que j'étais là aussi, du côté des tortionnaires.  
- Vous n'êtes pas comme eux, et vous faites peut-être plus que n'importe quel autre sorcier pour arriver à stopper cette guerre. Ce n'est pas juste que vous passiez votre temps à vous rabaisser, ou que les autres ne cessent de vous voir comme un assassin.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous connaissez à la justice ?  
- Mon père est juge je vous rappelle.  
- Alors vous devriez garder à l'esprit que la vie est par définition injuste. Vous êtes pourtant bien placée pour le savoir pourtant, vous qui avez été abandonnée presque à la naissance, vous dont le frère a été tué sans raisons,…  
- Que voulez-vous, je suis optimiste, soupirais-je.  
- J'aimerais l'être aussi encore parfois, murmura Severus. Bien, dit-il plus fort, semblant reprendre ses esprits, allons proposer cette idée au Directeur.

Il se leva en me repoussant un peu froidement, mais je ne lui en tins pas rigueur. Après tout, ce n'était pas un champion des contacts humains et de la sociabilité. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers le bureau directorial.

Quand Dumbledore vit Snape et Eve arriver dans son bureau, le premier ayant l'air toujours furieux, et la deuxième étant passablement contrariée, il se dit que sa dernière heure était peut-être arrivée. Il se trouvait à ce moment en pleine discussion avec Harry, qu'il était allé faire chercher par Dobby quelques minutes après le retour de son espion. Il avait de nouveaux renseignements sur la personne à qui Miss Darlian ressemblait, et il avait voulu les exposer le plus rapidement possible au fils des Potter afin de voir si cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Malheureusement, les recherches étaient demeurées infructueuses de ce côté-là. Le maître de potions jeta un de ses regards noirs dont lui seul avait le secret au Gryffondor. Celui-ci, à mille lieues de se douter qu'Eve avait depuis peu été déclarée chasse gardée du professeur, salua la jeune femme naturellement.

- Bonjour, Eve. Et joyeux Noël !  
- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Harry. Alors, tu ne sais toujours pas où tu m'as rencontrée ?  
- C'était justement ce de quoi nous discutions, intervint le Directeur avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu répondre. Et nous sommes toujours dans le flou le plus total.  
- Potter ne s'est jamais distingué pour son sens de la réflexion, lança glacialement Snape.

Cette pique était une manière pour lui de se venger du fait que le Gryffondor avait osé appeler Eve par son prénom, de même qu'il la tutoyait, alors que lui ne se le permettait pas, et qu'elle non plus d'ailleurs… Etait-elle gênée par leur différence d'âge ? Chez les sorciers, c'était chose courante, moins chez les moldus. Il avait bien vingt ans de plus qu'elle, l'âge d'être son père en somme… Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça pourtant. En même temps, personne n'oserait se confier à lui de peur de se faire envoyer paître. Mais elle… Il se secoua mentalement, se concentrant sur la conversation actuelle dans laquelle Eve exposait son idée, tentant de faire fi de cette appréhension qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressante.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ? finit par questionner Dumbledore.

Le maître des cachots capta le regard de haine à peine retenue que Potter lui jetait, manifestement outré que le Directeur puisse demander l'avis d'un homme qui n'était qu'un Mangemort et lui accorder toute confiance.

- Bien que je n'approuve pas, répondit Snape, je me doute que c'est la seule solution pour garantir la sécurité de ces cornichons d'élèves.  
- Ce n'est que la résolution du problème à court terme, Severus. D'ici là, nous trouverons autre chose.

Le professeur renifla de mépris, sachant pertinemment que le Directeur ne pourrait jamais faire en sorte qu'Eve soit pleinement en sécurité.

- Reste le problème du transport, souligna Albus.

A ces mots, je me sentis pâlir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient encore me trouver comme plan foireux ?

- Le Magicobus… c'est exclu, vu la manière dont cela s'est terminé la dernière fois. Le Transplanage… j'aimerais autant que vous ne finissiez pas démembrée. La Poudre de Cheminette… à moins que vous ayez l'intention de vous recycler dans le ramonage, ce n'est pas une bonne idée non plus. Le balai… vous risqueriez d'absorber sa magie en plein vol et de finir par vous écraser au sol. Le Poudlard Express… quand je vois ce que vous avez fait du Magicobus, je ne préfère pas tenter l'expérience.

Si mon teint avait pâli au premier abord, il était maintenant cadavérique. J'avais le choix entre mourir dans un accident de la circulation, étouffée dans un conduit de cheminée, écartelée, ou éparpillée sur le sol. Si un jour je croisais quelqu'un qui voulait se suicider, je l'enverrai à Poudlard. Réussite de votre mort garantie, très large choix de services.

- Et les Sombrals ? proposa timidement Harry.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, l'observant comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient.

- Enfin, Eve ne semble pas absorber la magie des sorciers quand elle est à proximité d'eux, mais seulement quand ils utilisent des sorts sur elle, je suppose que cela doit être pareil pour les créatures magiques. Elle pourrait voyager à dos de Sombral sans problème, et comme durant l'attaque de son université elle a dû voir des gens mourir, elle pourra aussi voir sa monture.  
- Idée intéressante, Harry, le félicita Dumbledore. Je pense en effet que Miss Darlian ne risquera rien sur un Sombral. De plus, ces créatures ont un excellent sens de l'orientation, ce qui sera bien utile pour trouver le manoir de vos grands-parents. Severus ?

Ce-dernier ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un hochement de tête agacé, furieux que Potter soit plus apte que lui à trouver des solutions pour amener Eve en lieu sûr.

Lorsque tout fut décidé, la décision fut prise de partir le jour même. Je repartis donc pour mes appartements, Severus sur mes talons. Ce-dernier semblait d'ailleurs contrarié, je ne savais pour quelle raison. Ce qu'il pouvait être lunatique… Je fis mes bagages en un temps record, puis Snape les rétrécit d'un coup de baguette pour les mettre dans sa cape. Il préféra les garder sur lui plutôt que de me les confier, prétextant que je risquais de leur faire recouvrir leur taille normale au cours du vol. Mes serpents resteraient sur place, et il s'en occuperait. De toute manière, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire vu que ces reptiles hibernaient en cette période de l'année. Enfin, nous prîmes le chemin de la forêt qui bordait le parc de Poudlard, et qui portait l'appellation prometteuse de Forêt Interdite. Je ne préférais pas savoir pourquoi elle l'était.

Nous nous enfonçâmes à l'intérieur tout en restant en bordure. Bientôt, nous débouchâmes dans une clairière où Dumbledore et Harry nous attendaient. Je m'arrêtais brusquement en voyant les créatures qui les accompagnaient. Ce n'était quand même pas sur… ça qu'ils avaient l'intention de me faire monter ? A première vue, on aurait dit des… chevaux décharnés et à moitié putréfiés, à la peau noire, avec deux grandes ailes sur les flancs, et à la mâchoire de carnassier. Je paniquais franchement en voyant l'un d'eux décapiter un cadavre de furet d'un coup de dents. C'était forcément un gag.

- Apparemment, dit tranquillement Dumbledore, vous les voyez.  
- Oui, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement. Je ne vais pas monter là-dessus quand même ? m'enquis-je, redoutant la réponse.  
- Ne te fis pas aux apparences, Eve, me rassura Harry. Et tu verras, voler c'est une sensation incroyable.  
- Parce que ça vole ? m'exclamais-je à la limite de l'hystérie.  
- Vous croyez qu'ils ont des ailes pour faire joli ? questionna Albus.  
- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai toujours eu le vertige. Hors de question que je monte sur une de ces bestioles.

Au terme « bestioles », l'un des Sombral releva la tête et claqua la mâchoire dans ma direction. Je me demandais soudain pourquoi j'avais une furieuse envie de m'enfuir à toutes jambes.

- Severus sera avec vous, ne vous en faites pas.  
- Vous avez un diplôme, ou un permis, me certifiant que vous savez voler là-dessus ?

Snape soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il coupa court à mes questions en me tirant par le bras pour m'approcher d'un des cadavres ambulants. Il me fit ensuite monter d'autorité dessus avant que je n'aie le temps de protester.

- Voilà… Vous êtes toujours en vie, non ?  
- Oh Merlin !

Une nouvelle fois, des têtes se tournèrent à l'unisson vers Harry. Il avait l'air de s'être pris une claque et de réaliser la chose. Il me regardait, complètement ébahi, je dirais même au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore, Potter ? siffla Severus. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de faire l'intéressant deux minutes ?  
- Je… je viens de me rappeler… Je sais… où j'ai déjà vu Eve.

* * *

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais je sens que je vais me faire tuer. Donc, je préfère ne rien dire cette fois-ci, à part que je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine, si je suis encore de ce monde._


	17. Chapter 17

_Chers (chères) amis (es) lecteurs (lectrices), avant que vous ne vous précipitiez sur ce chapitre tant attendu, je me dois de donner quelques précisions. Comme j'espère que vous l'avez remarqué, cette histoire se déroule durant la sixième année d'Harry (Dumbledore n'est pas mort mais est porteur de la malédiction comme vous l'avez remarqué). Cependant, j'ai apporté quelques changements. Severus Snape qui est censé être professeur de DCFM dans le sixième tome reste ici professeur de potions. Pourquoi ? Parce que je le préfère comme ça. J'adore imaginer ses doigts longs et fins parcourir une liste d'ingrédients… Bref, je m'égare… Autre changement, Lucius Malefoy n'est pas Azkaban comme il est précisé dans le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Voilà. Pour le reste, tout est fidèle à ce que JKR (gloire à elle) a écrit. Et je ne pense pas mettre d'autres changements._

_Maintenant, je vais vous laisser profiter de ce chapitre car il s'agit DU chapitre que vous attendiez tous avec impatience je suis sûre, et répondant à la question : « Mais où, par Merlin, Harry a-t-il vu Eve ? ». Bonne lecture et merci pour les commentaires._

_PS : Désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai pas internet chez moi et j'ai pas pu aller à la fac parce que c'était férié._

* * *

**Chapitre XVII**

_Sombre Day_

Harry s'était brusquement tu après son aveu. Mais ce silence soudain, visant sans doute à créer un effet de suspense, risquait probablement de lui coûter la vie s'il n'y mettait pas un point final. Cependant, il semblait comme bloqué, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Son regard passa de moi à Severus, qu'il considéra avec méfiance.

- Harry ? le rappela Albus à la réalité.  
- Je me souviens…, répéta le jeune homme.  
- Oui, nous avons compris, Potter, s'impatienta le professeur de potions. Et bien que le fait que vous ayez enfin appris à vous servir de votre mémoire soit tout à fait remarquable, nous aimerions assez que vous nous disiez de quoi vous vous souvenez.  
- Laissez-lui le temps, intervins-je. Vous voyez bien qu'il est surpris.

Le regard mauvais qu'il me lança me prouva qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la remarque. Je lui en jetais un en retour qui signifiait clairement de se mêler de ses affaires. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne supportait pas Harry que je devais m'abstenir de lui parler.

- Ce n'est pas Eve que j'ai vu, commença le Gryffondor enfin sorti de sa torpeur. C'est une personne qui lui ressemble beaucoup, mais qui est plus âgée. C'est le fait de voir Eve sur ce Sombral, ça m'a rappelé que la seule fois où j'ai rencontré cette femme, elle était sur un cheval.  
- Abrégez, Potter. Vous allez nous dire qui c'était, ou il faut que je vous fasse moi-même vibrer les cordes vocales ?  
- Foutez-lui la paix, merde ! m'exclamais-je.

J'étais énervée à la fois par son attitude et par ses interactions qui coupaient sans cesse Harry. A cette allure, je risquais de ne jamais connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, et pourtant il me tardait d'avoir un semblant d'explication sur tout ce qui m'arrivait. Bien entendu, Severus se vexa, mais ne répondit rien, se demandant probablement comment quelqu'un avait pu oser le remettre à sa place de la sorte. Lorsque je détournais la tête de manière à l'ignorer, je croisais le regard amusé de Dumbledore, avant de rencontrer celui, complètement terrifié, d'Harry.

- Tu peux parler devant le professeur Snape, Harry. Tu sais qu'il a toute ma confiance, dit Albus.  
- J'ai vu cette personne dans l'un des souvenirs que vous m'avez montré dans la Pensine. Celui de cet employé du Ministère qui se rendait dans la famille de la future mère de Voldemort.

Le Directeur me considéra un instant, observant avec une telle minutie les traits de mon visage, que je finis par détourner la tête, me sentant comme passée aux rayons X.

- Franchement, Harry, finit-il par dire, même avec beaucoup d'imagination je ne trouve pas qu'Eve ait une quelconque ressemblance avec Merope.  
- Non, pas avec elle ! Souvenez-vous, professeur. Quand l'employé est sorti de la maison, il l'a fait en courant parce qu'il était effrayé. A ce moment, il s'est heurté à un cheval.  
- Oui, c'était Tom Jedusor qui était monté dessus.  
- C'est ça, approuva le Gryffondor. Mais il n'était pas tout seul en ballade, il y avait une autre personne avec lui, montée sur un autre cheval…  
- Cecilia, conclut Albus.  
- Qui est-ce ? me hasardais-je à demander.  
- C'était la fiancée moldue de Tom Jedusor, celle qui aurait dû être sa femme. Et vous lui ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau, Miss Darlian. Sauf qu'en effet, elle était plus âgée que vous à cette époque.

J'essayais d'intégrer l'information, ce qui n'était pas vraiment évident quand trois personnes vous regardaient comme si vous veniez de leur annoncer que vous aviez un plan pour renverser la monarchie en Angleterre, et que vous étiez assise sur une créature qui tenait plus du cadavre. Je descendis rapidement de ma superbe monture, manquant m'étaler par terre au passage, avant de fixer l'assemblée réduite présente.

- Expliquez-moi parce que je ne comprends strictement rien.  
- Tom Jedusor était un moldu, né d'une grande famille. En face de chez lui habitait la famille Gaunt, une famille de sorcier. La fille s'appelait Merope et était amoureuse de Tom.  
- Oh mon Dieu, ça sent le mauvais Roméo et Juliette, commentais-je.  
- Pour obliger Tom à l'aimer, on suppose qu'elle lui a fait boire un filtre d'amour. Ils se sont enfuis tous les deux et ont eu un enfant.  
- Tout ça sans que Tom en soit vraiment conscient ? m'enquis-je. Parce qu'il était sous l'effet de la potion ?  
- Exact. L'enfant qui est né est devenu Lord Voldemort, initialement nommé Tom Elvis Jedusor. Peu après être tombée enceinte, Merope a dû croire que Tom Jedusor Senior ne l'abandonnerait pas, et elle a cessé de lui donner la potion. Sauf qu'il l'a quittée et a rejoint sa famille. Merope a accouché seule dans un orphelinat, est morte en couches, et son fils est resté dans l'établissement.  
- D'accord, jusque là je suis. Mais Tom Jedusor Senior était déjà fiancé à une certaine Cecilia, donc quand il est revenu vers sa famille on peut supposer qu'il s'est marié avec elle.  
- J'en suis sûr, Miss, assura Dumbledore. Vous êtes son portrait craché. Mais vu votre âge, je ne pense pas que vous soyez sa fille, plutôt sa petite fille.  
- Donc, résumais-je, mon grand-père serait le père de Voldemort. Et si Tom Jedusor a eu un enfant avec Cecilia, celui-ci est le demi-frère ou la demi-sœur de ce psychopathe. Ce qui fait qu'en quelque sorte je suis…  
- On peut dire que vous êtes la nièce de Voldemort, termina Albus.

Je pris la nouvelle comme une claque. Je n'étais pas seulement en train d'intégrer cette révélation selon laquelle la terreur de la communauté sorcière était mon oncle, mais aussi le fait que mes parents biologiques n'étaient peut-être pas les ordures que je pensais. Qu'ils ne m'avaient sans doute pas abandonnée, mais qu'il était probable qu'ils aient été tués par Voldemort. Soudain, je me sentis submergée par le remord, me souvenant de tout ce que j'avais dit sur eux.

- Et mes parents, ou mes grands-parents, sont-ils encore vivants ? demandais-je, ne sachant pas vraiment si j'espérais que la réponse soit oui ou non.  
- Pour vos grands-parents, ce n'est pas le cas. Voldemort s'est vengé de son père des années plus tard et l'a tué, cela doit être le cas aussi pour Cecilia. Je n'en ai aucune idée pour vos parents.  
- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait que son père avait eu un autre enfant que lui, intervint Severus.  
- Mes parents seraient donc encore en vie ?

Cette constatation me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je n'étais pas choquée, j'avais dépassé ce stade. J'étais… complètement amorphe, vide, paralysée. L'idée me traversa l'esprit que si j'avais atterri dans un orphelinat, c'était peut-être parce que mes parents biologiques avaient voulu me protéger. Je sursautais lorsque Dumbledore me ramena à la réalité en posant une main sur mon avant-bras.

- S'il y a une infime probabilité pour que vos parents soient vivants, Miss, nous les retrouverons. Pour l'instant, ce qui importe, c'est que vous soyez en sécurité.

Il échangea un regard avec Severus qui hocha la tête en réponse. Ce-dernier grimpa ensuite prestement sur le Sombral avant de me pousser à faire de même. Je saisis sa main tendue sans vraiment faire attention et me retrouvais assise derrière lui sans réellement comprendre comment je parvins à monter sur cette fichue bestiole. D'autorité, Snape enroula mes bras autour de lui. Quelques secondes après, je sentis vaguement que l'on prenait de la vitesse. Il y eut comme une poussée après une prise d'élan, pis une sensation de flottement.

Je repris mes esprits alors que Poudlard n'était déjà plus qu'un minuscule point derrière nous. Le vent fouettait mon visage et rejetait mes cheveux en arrière. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés, et connaissant ma peur du vide, c'était sans aucun doute mieux comma ça. Mais bon, vous savez tous quelle est cette phrase qui nous vient tout de suite en tête dans ces moments-là : « Surtout, ne regarde pas en bas ». Et vous savez tous que dès qu'on commence à penser à cette phrase, la première chose que l'on fait c'est regarder en bas justement. Comme je n'échappais pas à la règle, je jetais un œil sur ce qui nous attendait si jamais nous nous écrasions. Je me sentis défaillir et refermais bien vite les paupières, enfouissant ma tête dans le dos de Severus, et le serrant à lui en briser les côtes.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! me lamentais-je. Oh mon…  
- Inutile d'être aussi formelle avec moi, me coupa le sorcier, ironique.

Il avait vraiment de la chance. J'avais bien trop peur pour le lâcher, sinon il y aurait eu des représailles.

Durant tout le trajet, je priais en silence pour que la théorie d'Harry soit juste, pour que je n'absorbe pas la magie de cette créature. Je gardais les yeux fermés, mais le simple fait de sentir mes pieds se balancer dans le vide, les ballottements de notre monture aérienne qui me donnaient l'impression que nous allions basculer dans le vide à n'importe quel moment, suffisaient à me coller une trouille monstre. Jamais un voyage ne m'avait paru aussi long. Soudain, je sentis le Sombral ralentir. Un haut-le-cœur m'indiqua que nous étions en train de perdre de l'altitude. Bien que la descente semblait calculée, j'avais l'impression d'être en chute libre. Il y eut bientôt un choc, et je raffermis encore plus ma prise sur Severus, si cela était possible. Entrainée par son élan, la créature fit encore quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser définitivement.

Malgré le fait plus que probable que notre atterrissage ait été une parfaite réussite, je ne me décidais pas à descendre, étreignant toujours comme si ma vie en dépendait le professeur de potions. Il eut la bonté de me laisser quelques secondes de répit.

- Miss Darlian, finit-il par dire, nous sommes arrivés et en un seul morceau. J'apprécierais que vous me lâchiez avant que je ne manque d'air.

Je lui obéis, tremblante, et me laissais glisser à terre. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir de forces dans les jambes, et que tout le reste de mon corps était tétanisé par la peur.

- Je crois que je vais vomir…  
- Non ! Ravalez !  
- Y a-t-il un seul transport sorcier qui soit sans danger ? demandais-je.

Snape ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la porte du manoir. Génial, il faisait encore la tête. Il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette, et nous entrâmes après nous être assurés que personne n'était dans le coin. Le hall était plongé dans le noir, et tout le lieu était imprégné d'une odeur de vieux et de renfermé. Il était vrai qu'une entreprise de nettoyage venait de temps en temps dépoussiérer tout ça, mais cela avait besoin d'une bonne aération.

- Vous avez des bougies ? questionna Severus.  
- Il y a l'électricité. Il faut juste que je trouve le tableau électrique.  
- Pas de ça. La lumière des bougies sera plus discrète.  
- D'accord, mais je vais au moins remettre le courant dans la cuisine, pour l'électroménager.

Le sorcier fit poindre une lumière ténue au bout de sa baguette. Je rejoignis l'escalier et ouvris le placard qui se trouvait dessous. Priant pour que les fusibles soient encore en état, je rebranchais le courant dans la cuisine et refermais ensuite le tableau. Nous nous rendîmes dans la pièce que je venais de raccorder à l'électricité, et dans laquelle je dégotais par miracle des bougies que je pus poser sur des chandeliers anciens en argent massif qui pesaient une tonne, et que j'allumais. La pièce qui m'avait jusque là paru si lugubre et inquiétante s'éclaira d'une douce lueur tamisée, faisant reculer les ombres dans les recoins. Severus éteignit sa baguette d'un geste sec de la main et s'en servit pour redonner leur taille normale à mes bagages qu'il sortait un par un de sa poche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène qui me rappelait Mary Poppins sortant ses effets de son sac. Je repris vite mon sérieux. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, inutile qu'il me voit rire bêtement, il penserait que je me payais sa tête. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa cape une fois le travail fini.

- Je vous fais visiter ?  
- Non merci, je retourne à Poudlard.  
- Quoi ? Et vous allez me laisser seule ici ?  
- Darlian, je suis certain que Dumbledore enverra des membres des l'Ordre du Phénix surveiller ce manoir. En attendant, il se trouve que j'ai du travail.

Je croisais les bras et lâchais un petit ricanement.

- La dernière fois que vous m'avez dit ça, je me faisais kidnapper par le Ministère le soir même.  
- Je placerai des sorts de protection autour du parc, dit-il après m'avoir jeté un regard mauvais. Suffisamment éloignés pour que vous n'absorbiez pas leur magie avant que quelqu'un vienne prendre la relève.  
- Trop aimable, lui répliquais-je sèchement.

Il battit en retraite vers la porte de la cuisine. Avant de la franchir, il se retourna vers moi dans un tourbillon de cape noire.

- Si vous craignez tant que ça de vous sentir seule, je peux vous envoyer Potter. Je suis sûr qu'il se ferait une joie de venir.  
- Je dois la prendre comment cette remarque ? demandais-je mauvaise, en me rapprochant de lui, restant tout de même à bonne distance de peur qu'il ne se mette vraiment en colère.  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas droit à ce tutoiement que vous semblez vouloir lui réserver ?  
- C'est ridicule. Je n'en sais rien. Depuis qu'on se connaît, nous nous vouvoyons, et j'ai autre chose à penser en ce moment que la manière dont je dois vous adresser la parole. Je viens d'apprendre que je suis la nièce d'un malade mental qui tue les gens sous prétexte que leur naissance n'est pas assez valorisante, alors que lui-même à une ascendance plutôt douteuse. Vous aussi vous me vouvoyez, allant jusqu'à m'appeler Milady, et vous savez pourtant que je déteste ça. Harry à mon âge, je ne vais quand même pas le vouvoyer ?  
- Il a deux ans de moins que vous pour information.  
- Cela change tout alors ! C'est lui qui devrait me vouvoyer par respect pour son aînée peut-être ? Si on suit cette idée, je vous rappelle que vous avez vingt ans de plus que moi.

Je le vis tiquer à cette phrase. Manifestement, le fait que je souligne ce point le dérangeait. Il croyait quoi ? Que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait plus du double de mon âge ?

- Je n'arrive même pas à croire que nous ayons cette conversation. J'ai vu Harry deux fois. La première, c'était au bal, et vous nous êtes tombé dessus si rapidement que nous ne sommes pas restés plus de cinq minutes à bavarder. La deuxième, c'était aujourd'hui, et vous étiez là aussi. Je vous signale que je vouvoie Dumbledore aussi.  
- Oui, mais lui, vous ne l'avez pas embrassé que je sache ! rétorqua-t-il.  
- Parlons-en de ça. Vous êtes tellement avare de vos sentiments que j'ai l'impression d'embrasser un glaçon ! A croire que vous êtes émotionnellement desséché ! Alors que c'est vous qui avait fait le premier pas si je me souviens bien.

Je savais que j'avais touché un point sensible et qu'il était furieux, mais je savais aussi que j'avais raison et qu'il en était conscient. Il n'exprimait quasiment jamais ce qu'il ressentait, alors quand il devait le faire il s'en trouvait incapable. Je décidais de couper court à cette discussion inutile, fruit d'idées stupides qu'il se mettait en tête par jalousie. Jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Je pris un chandelier et une de mes valises que je savais contenir des serviettes de bain, des vêtements propres, et autres effets personnels, avant de me diriger vers l'étage. Severus esquissa un léger geste pour me retenir lorsque je passais devant lui mais je m'écartais sans dire mot, sans même un regard. Vexé, il sortit du manoir, le vent s'engouffrant dans sa cape au moment où il ouvrit la porte, qu'il claqua par la suite derrière lui. Je soupirais devant tant de susceptibilité et montais les escaliers.

Je pris un bon bain, paressant dans l'eau tant que celle-ci restait à une température acceptable, ignorant même les gargouillis de mon ventre qui me rappelaient que j'avais raté le déjeuner, et depuis un sacré bout de temps. Je crois même que je m'endormis à un moment. Il était près de quatre heures et demie lorsque je me décidais à sortir de la salle-de-bains après m'être habillée comme si j'allais me coucher. Arrivée dans ma chambre, j'allumais un feu dans la cheminée, sortis une paire de draps et des couvertures de la grande armoire, et entrepris de faire le lit. Une fois cela fait, je me glissais dedans avec un livre. Impossible pour moi d'en dire le titre ou l'auteur. Je me contentais d'en tourner les pages sans vraiment les lire, mes yeux accrochant parfois un mot au hasard. Au bout d'une centaine de pages, je ne savais toujours pas de quoi parlait l'histoire.

C'est aussi à ce moment que j'entendis du bruit provenir de l'extérieur. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, rajoutant une bûche dans la cheminée au passage. J'écartais doucement le rideau que j'avais laissé tiré devant la fenêtre pour ne pas que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que le manoir était habité. Je haussais un sourcil surpris en voyant que la source du bruit venait de Severus qui avait atterri dans le parc sur un Sombral. Même si j'étais furieuse contre lui, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être soulagée de le savoir à proximité. Je le vis se diriger vers l'ancienne écurie avec sa monture pour en sortir quelques instants plus tard seul. Il vint ensuite vers le manoir et gravir le perron. L'angle de la fenêtre m'empêcha d'en voir plus, mais deux secondes plus tard j'entendis distinctement la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sèchement. Puis, plus rien. Je retournais dans mon lit et recommençais la lecture de mon livre depuis le début, un peu plus rassurée de savoir que je n'étais plus seule. Il s'avéra que le bouquin était ennuyeux à mourir, et je ne tardais pas à m'endormir dessus, épuisée par cette journée et le lot de surprises qu'elle avait apporté.

Je me réveillais alors qu'il était presque une heure du matin. Ma première pensée fut de me demander ce que faisait Severus et où il était. J'espérais que sa fierté ne l'avait pas empêché de trouver une chambre. Dans le doute, je me levais, m'emmitouflais dans ma robe de chambre, ravivais le feu, et sortis de la pièce. Je visitais toutes les chambres de l'étage mais ne le trouvais pas. Craignant qu'il soit reparti pendant que je dormais, j'inspectais toutes les salles une par une. J'avais déjà fait la moitié du château lorsque je le trouvais. Il avait décidé de passer la nuit sur un des divans de la bibliothèque. Quel idiot… Je me rapprochais en silence. Il avait jeté à terre l'épais drap de coton blanc qui couvrait d'ordinaire le canapé et était allongé sur ce-dernier. Le livre qu'il avait lu pour passer le temps était ouvert par terre. Je déposais le chandelier au sol, refermais le bouquin, et le déposais sur la table basse. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je descende le voir, sinon il n'aurait pas enlevé sa cape et sa redingote, gardant seulement une chemise blanche. Même lorsqu'il dormait, je constatais que ses traits restaient durs et tendus, comme si son sommeil était agité des horreurs qu'il avait dû voir et faire en étant au service de Voldemort. Décidant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de tenter de le réveiller, je me contentais d'étaler sa cape sur lui aussi doucement que possible. Il marmonna quelque chose que je ne saisis pas, bougeant et laissant son bras gauche tomber dans le vide.

Alors que je ramenais ce bras sous la cape, je me souvins de ce que m'avait dit Dumbledore. Délicatement, je défis ses boutons de manchette et remontais le tissu, découvrant progressivement ce tatouage nommé la Marque des Ténèbres. Même sans m'y connaître en magie, je sentais que cette chose avait été créée dans un but malsain, et par quelqu'un qui l'était tout autant. Cela m'apparaissait comme une souillure sur cette peau pâle, comme un poison qui vivait perpétuellement dans la chair, rongeant petit à petit tout ce qui pouvait faire de nous des êtres humains. Cependant, pensais-je subitement sur une inspiration, cela restait de la magie. Une magie apparente que je pouvais toucher.

Je m'assis en tailleur à côté du divan, tenant toujours l'avant-bras de Severus dans mes mains. Je plaçais l'un des mes pouces sur la tête de mort et l'autre sur celle du serpent. Je ne savais pas comment fonctionnait mon don. La plupart du temps, il me suffisait de toucher une source de magie, et d'attendre. Mon corps l'absorbait de lui-même. J'espérais qu'il en serait de même dans ce cas. Je fis quand même l'effort de me concentrer, fermant les yeux et visualisant le résultat que je cherchais à obtenir. Une sensation de vertige, de migraine, et de nausée, m'envahit bientôt. Je ne fus jamais aussi contente auparavant de me sentir mal à ce point. J'ouvris les yeux. La Marque essayait de s'accrocher à son hôte désespérément, disparaissant par endroit pour réapparaitre de moins en moins vite. Je me sentais de plus en plus malade, conséquence de cette Magie Noire qui entrait en moi, et qui n'était pas sans me rappeler la douleur de l'Avada Kedavra. Cependant, la disparition complète de la tête du serpent me réjouit tellement que je balayais mentalement mes maux pour augmenter ma concentration sur mon travail. Le tatouage continuait de disparaître, remontant le long du corps du reptile, suivant ses anneaux. Il ne resta bientôt plus que la tête de mort, qui finit par s'évanouir aussi rapidement que lorsque l'on souffle sur une bougie pour l'éteindre.

Je repris mon souffle, ne me relevant qu'une fois sûre que je ne risquais pas de m'évanouir avant de retourner à ma chambre. Je caressais avec fierté l'avant-bras désormais nu de Severus. Je me faisais peut-être des idées, mais il me sembla que son visage était plus paisible. Je me saisis du chandelier, sortis de la bibliothèque, et regagnais ma chambre. Une fois de nouveau entre les draps, je m'endormis aussitôt.

* * *

_Ici se finit ce chapitre révélateur. Alors, franchement, qui avait deviné ? Ne me mentez pas, je suis troisième dan en Legilimancie. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que cette révélation n'entachera pas le suspense, et que vous continuerez à lire cette fic. Je vous quitte avec cette phrase devenue habituelle : à jeudi prochain._


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Je vous livre tout chaud ce nouveau chapitre terminé ce matin juste à temps. J'ai même dû me lever tôt pour ça (quelle horreur !) et, après avoir convaincu mon adorable petite Absinthe (c'est mon chat. Je sais, ça fait alcoolique.) de ne pas appuyer sur les touches pour essayer d'attraper mes doigts quand je tape sur le clavier, j'ai pu finir cette partie. Que de péripéties ! Le titre de ce chapitre se trouve être aussi le titre d'une chanson (du groupe Nightwish si vous voulez tout savoir), comme tous les autres titres de mes chapitres. Cependant, je trouve qu'il serait pas mal d'écouter la chanson en même temps que de lire le chapitre. C'est juste une suggestion mais je trouve que ça rendrait assez bien. Je suis sûre que vous découvrirez le passage auquel il faut lancer la chanson ^^. _

_Bref, je remercie comme d'habitude ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic et de laisser des reviews, ou ceux qui lisent mais ne laissent pas de reviews, ou ceux qui mettent des reviews mais ne lisent pas (hein ? quoi ? c'est pas possible ça ? ah bon…). _

_Et comme je n'ai pas internet chez moi, je voudrais aussi remercier Juidolle qui me supporte tous les jeudis quand je viens squatter son PC chez elle pour poster mon chapitre. Si vous pouvez lire cette fic, c'est grâce à elle. Donc, allez donc faire un tour sur sa page pour jeter un œil (voire deux) à sa fic._

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII**

_Feel For You_

Severus n'avait jamais été un grand dormeur, mais le peu d'heures de répit qu'il prenait lui procuraient en général un sommeil profond et réparateur, bien qu'entrecoupé de cauchemars assez impressionnants. Ceci expliquait sans doute pourquoi il n'avait pas senti la présence d'Eve, en plus du fait que les récents évènements avaient eu raison de son habituelle résistance. Il finit cependant par se réveiller un peu plus d'une heure plus tard. Lorsqu'on est habitué à vivre avec quelque chose depuis des années, quelque chose que l'on ne supporte pas, dont on rêve de se débarrasser tout en sachant pertinemment que c'est impossible, l'on remarque tout de suite son absence. Surtout que la manche de la chemise de Severus était encore relevée.

Le maître de potions resta interdit devant la non présence évidente de sa Marque des Ténèbres. Il pensait encore faire l'un de ces rêves où il se retrouvait dans son passé, faisant le choix de ne pas suivre les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et donc se retrouvant sans ce maudit tatouage sur son avant-bras. Sauf que ce rêve, il l'avait fait tellement de fois qu'il pouvait aujourd'hui différencier sans problème la réalité de la fiction et, cette nuit, tout était vrai. Severus Snape n'était pas le genre d'homme à se réjouir très longtemps, et encore moins ouvertement. Il faut dire qu'il avait eu tellement peu d'occasion de le faire dans sa vie, que c'était à se demander s'il connaissait cet étrange concept qu'était le bonheur. Cependant, au moment même où il posa les yeux sur son avant-bras nu, et où il comprit qu'il était débarrassé de la Marque des Ténèbres, il ressentit un profond soulagement, et l'impression qu'il venait enfin d'être séparé de la partie de lui qu'il haïssait le plus. Ce sentiment d'apaisement ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, son esprit pessimiste reprenant bien vite le dessus.

Son rôle d'espion allait être gravement compromis, voire découvert. Sans la Marque, il ne percevrait plus les appels du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Est-ce que celui-ci avait d'ailleurs pu sentir que l'un de ses Mangemorts n'avait plus de tatouage ? Comment pourrait-il expliquer ça ? Dumbledore serait furieux, car le maître de potions était son seul avantage dans le camp adverse. L'Ordre du Phénix avait pu déjouer de nombreuses attaques contre les communautés sorcière et moldue grâce aux renseignements de Snape. Le professeur se sentait soudainement inutile. C'était son rôle d'espion qui lui procurait une place de choix au sein des membres de l'Ordre, et ce même si à part Albus personne ne croyait vraiment qu'il était passé dans le bon camp. Désormais, il ne servait plus à rien, risquant de se faire tuer pour sa traîtrise. Il grimaça en pensant qu'il devrait peut-être se cacher à cause de ça. Lâche et inutile… Comme Black…

Il savait que sa Marque n'avait pas pu disparaitre toute seule. Cela se saurait si une Magie Noire aussi puissante s'effaçait après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et il savait aussi à qui il devait ça. Il s'en voulut de s'être laissé surprendre si facilement. Il repoussa la cape qui le couvrait et décida de se mettre en quête d'une certaine jeune femme dont il n'avait pas encore décidé du sort. Il se doutait que sa chambre était à l'étage, mais quand il vit le nombre de portes qui s'offrait à lui, il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir accepté la visite du manoir qu'elle lui avait proposé hier. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait assez rapidement, la lumière d'un feu de cheminée filtrant sous l'une des portes le mettant sur la voie. Il entrebâilla l'entrée, avisa la silhouette endormie dans le lit à la lueur des flammes, et se glissa en silence dans la pièce.

J'avais toujours eu le sommeil léger, et cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec la mort de mon frère, ni avec les récents évènements. Aussi, lorsqu'à travers les brumes du sommeil je perçus le grincement ténu de la porte de ma chambre suivi de celui, un peu plus prononcé, du parquet, je fus complètement réveillée dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit. Tout mes sens en alerte, j'essayais de savoir si quelqu'un était vraiment entré en douce dans la pièce, ou si c'était juste le craquement du bois du vieux manoir. Malheureusement, il s'avéra que c'était la première hypothèse, et que la personne s'avançait vers mon lit. J'ouvris un œil, essayant de repérer vaguement sa position. Elle passa devant la cheminée, distordant les ombres projetées par les flammes sur les murs. Ces Mangemorts ne m'avaient tout de même pas déjà trouvée ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'étais-je censée faire ? Crier dans l'espoir de réveiller Severus ? Vu que la bibliothèque était un étage en-dessous, et assez éloignée, il y avait peu d'espoir pour qu'il entende. Il faudrait que je me débrouille toute seule.

Je glissais l'air de rien ma main sous l'oreiller, faisant comme si je bougeais dans mon sommeil. Mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec le métal froid de mon couteau papillon. Oui, je sais, une fille qui dort avec un couteau, ça fait peur. Je me souviens que lorsque mon père s'en était rendu compte, il avait demandé si c'était au cas où je tomberais sur un petit-ami qui ne me satisferait pas. J'ouvris l'arme aussi silencieusement que possible, ma peur augmentant à chaque fois que je sentais l'intrus approcher. Je sentis un poids sur mon lit. Je déglutis, les yeux grands ouverts en comprenant que c'était parce que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Sans réfléchir davantage, je me retournais en pointant l'arme blanche, mon bras libre devant moi afin de me protéger ou de parer une éventuelle attaque.

Heureusement pour lui, Severus avait de sacrés réflexes, si bien qu'il arrêta ma main, et par extension mon couteau, à deux centimètre de sa carotide. Je vise bien quand même… A la lueur du feu, je pus lire la surprise dans son regard, alors que je réalisais avec effroi que j'aurais très bien pu le tuer, ou du moins le blesser gravement. Morte de peur, je balançais mon arme hors du lit, comme si son métal m'avait brûlée.

- Eh bien ! Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bons termes hier après-midi, mais ne pensez-vous pas que cette attitude est excessive ? me demanda Severus.  
- Je… je suis désolée. Je… je ne voulais… pas… vous…, bégayais-je encore sous le choc avant de reprendre mes esprits. Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! J'étais morte de peur ! Tout ça parce que je croyais que Voldemort m'avait retrouvée !  
- Ne prononcez pas ce nom, siffla-t-il.  
- Vous n'auriez pas pu frapper à la porte, non ? continuais-je sans l'écouter.  
- Je ne savais pas où vous dormiez. Je n'allais pas frapper partout quand même ?  
- Vous n'aviez qu'à accepter quand je vous ai proposé de visiter au lieu de me piquer une crise de jalousie infondée !

Il entrouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Sage décision… Je le foudroyais une dernière fois du regard avant de prendre mon portable pour regarder à quelle heure il avait osé me réveiller. Deux heures et demie du matin. Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû le tuer.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? soupirais-je, plus calme maintenant que ma peur s'était envolée.  
- Vous avez fait disparaitre ma Marque pendant que je dormais. Je ne nie pas le fait que cela fait longtemps que je souhaitais que cela arrive, poursuivit-il quand il vit que je restais muette. J'avais pensé qu'avec la fin de la guerre, avec la potentielle défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle aurait disparu d'elle-même.  
- Dumbledore m'a expliqué le rôle qu'a cette Marque. Je sais que lorsqu'elle se met à brûler, c'est que Voldemort appelle. J'ai vu à quel point vous vous sentiez mal quand vous reveniez de vos missions, quand vous étiez obligé de tuer pour garder votre couverture, et je ne voulais plus voir ça. J'ai pensé que vous n'auriez plus à le faire si vous ne saviez pas quand votre Maître vous appelait.  
- La question n'est pas de savoir si ce que je fais me plait ou pas. Le fait est que c'est utile à l'Ordre du Phénix, et que vous venez de me placer dans une position plus que délicate vis-à-vis du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il découvre ma traîtrise, il ne laissera pas passer cet affront, et il voudra savoir comment j'ai pu me débarrasser de la Marque.  
- Vous n'avez plus de raison de vous présenter devant lui maintenant, alors il est peu probable qu'il vous mette la main dessus.  
- J'étais le seul contact qu'Albus avait dans les rangs ennemis.  
- J'ai l'impression que Dumbledore aime beaucoup se servir des gens. Aujourd'hui c'est vous. Qui sait si le prochain ne sera pas Harry à cause de ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Snape resta silencieux. Il était surpris par le fait que la jeune femme soit maintenant immergée totalement dans le monde sorcier, qu'elle s'y soit adaptée aussi rapidement, allant même jusqu'à deviser sur les évènements actuels. Pourtant, il y avait quelques semaines, elle était encore étonnée qu'il puisse exister une communauté magique.

- Je ne supporterai pas de rester sans rien faire pour stopper cette guerre.  
- Et moi je n'aurais pas supporté que vous vous fassiez tuer pour payer je ne sais quelle dette alors que vous en avez déjà assez fait.  
- Vous ne savez rien…  
- Peut-être… Peut-être que j'ai agi bêtement, ou égoïstement. Mais Dumbledore fait exactement la même chose en vous envoyant sur le front. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il se mouille beaucoup. C'est peut-être un grand sorcier, et son devoir est peut-être de protéger Harry, ou de lui apporter son aide lorsque le moment sera venu pour lui de faire ce à quoi il est destiné, mais Albus se complait à vous laisser dans l'ignorance de certaines choses. J'ai bien vu que vous avez été surpris d'apprendre qu'il montrait à Harry des souvenirs relatifs au passé de Voldemort quand il en a parlé avant que l'on parte de Poudlard. Vous n'étiez pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus ne dit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Non, il ne savait pas que Dumbledore montrait ces souvenirs à Potter. En un sens, il savait qu'Eve avait raison. Il était probable que le Directeur soit aussi égoïste, et il était vrai que cette habitude qu'il avait de dissimuler certaines informations était plus qu'énervante. Le maître des cachots savait une chose qu'Eve ignorait cependant. Albus avait demandé au professeur de potions de le tuer. Si la jeune fille apprenait ça, nul doute qu'elle entrerait dans une colère noire, argumentant sur le fait qu'il serait alors considéré comme le pire des assassins alors qu'il avait passé son temps à défendre la cause que se voulait juste. Et il ne donnait pas cher de la vie de Dumbledore…

- Je voulais que vous alliez voir vos parents.  
- Quoi ? questionnais-je sans comprendre.  
- Pour Noël, je voulais vous renvoyer chez vos parents, juste pour la journée, histoire que cette fête soit un souvenir réel, non pas un de ceux créés par un des membres de l'Ordre. Ne vous méprenez pas, ajouta-t-il rapidement quand il vit que j'étais à deux doigts de me laisser emporter par mon enthousiasme. Si j'ai eu cette idée c'était juste pour être débarrassé de vous pendant une journée.  
- Si vous tenez tant que ça à ne plus me voir, alors pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?  
- Il n'y avait personne d'autre pour assurer votre protection. Le seul disponible, c'était Lupin, mais il devait récupérer de la pleine lune.  
- Comment ça ?  
- C'est un loup-garou.  
- Comme dans Underworld ?  
- Encore une fois, je n'ai rien compris à ce que vous avez dit, soupira-t-il. Je vous laisse vous rendormir, et m'en vais faire de même avant de devoir affronter Dumbledore dans quelques heures.  
- Vous ne voulez pas rester ? demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Il me regarda comme s'il avait devant lui je ne sais quelle créature magique au nom imprononçable et extrêmement dangereuse. Autant dire que cela n'était pas très flatteur pour moi. Comme il restait muet, et irrémédiablement choqué, je décidais de revenir sur ma proposition.

- Laissez tomber, le rassurais-je. Il y a une chambre juste en face si vous voulez, ça sera plus confortable que le canapé de la bibliothèque. Et cela ne serait pas raisonnable, étant donné mon lien de parenté avec Voldemort.  
- Vous êtes déjà agaçante au possible, que vous soyez en plus la nièce du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut pas empirer tant que ça la situation.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, comme une caresse. Cela me rappela la fois où il s'était rendu chez moi et où il avait fait enrager Conrad en effleurant ma bouche de la sienne avant de partir. Conrad et mes parents, est-ce que je pourrai retourner vivre avec eux sans prendre le risque de les mettre en danger ? Severus dut voir que quelque chose me tracassait car il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois plus profondément.

- Je t'aime, parvins-je à articuler contre ses lèvres.

Je le sentis aussitôt se crisper. Oh la gaffe ! Voilà que je venais de le choquer pour la deuxième fois. A cette allure, je finirai par lui faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque dans moins d'une demi-heure. Il s'écarta de moi et me regarda avec ces yeux pénétrants qui me mettaient si mal à l'aise avant, et qui me fascinaient littéralement désormais.

- Tu m'as tutoyé ?  
- Et c'est tout ce que tu retiens de ce que je viens de te dire ? fis-je, excédée.

Pour toute réponse, il eut un sourire en coin avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Je sus aussitôt que ce baiser était différent des autres, différent de ceux, plus chastes et retenus, auxquels j'avais droit d'habitude. Comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille en courant s'il se montrait trop empressé. Ce baiser-là se rapprochait plus de celui que l'on avait échangé durant le bal de Poudlard. J'eus une pensée pour ce qui avait failli se passer après. Je réfléchis rapidement : pas de Conrad, pas de Dumbledore, et pas de McGonagall. Je ne voyais pas trop ce qui pourrait venir nous déranger.

Severus dut penser la même chose car je le sentis me pousser à m'allonger sur le lit. Quand je pense qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rester il y avait quelques minutes. Je retrouvais ma place sur l'oreiller pendant qu'il devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. Alors qu'une de ses mains restait sur ma nuque, la deuxième partit en exploration, s'arrêtant sur un de mes seins pour le caresser à travers le tissu de mon vêtement de nuit. Je ne portais qu'une nuisette légère, alors autant dire que c'était comme si je n'avais rien. Il fit taire mes éventuelles protestations – inexistantes, je tiens à le préciser – en glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. Sa main passa de ma poitrine à ma hanche en une caresse impatiente, puis à l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

Je délaissais ses lèvres pour reprendre mon souffle. J'entrepris de me servir de mes mains pour autre chose que les passer dans ses cheveux, ou les entrecroiser sur sa nuque pour l'attirer toujours plus à moi. Mes doigts vinrent défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Severus me laissa faire sans bouger. Quand j'eus fini, je lui enlevais en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Son regard était profond, sauvage et brûlant. Les flammes de la cheminée projetaient lumière et ombres distendues ressemblant à de petits diablotins dansant sur les murs. J'avais l'impression d'être en enfer. Si c'était le cas, j'étais dans les bras d'un démon. Je parvins à le faire basculer sur le dos. Comme quoi, les arts martiaux, ça servait à autre chose qu'à se défendre. Je posais mes lèvres sur son torse pâle et entrepris de descendre lentement le long de celui-ci. Arrivée au niveau de la ceinture de son pantalon, je m'arrêtais et me redressais à califourchon sur lui.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mes cuisses jusqu'à attraper ma nuisette et la remontèrent lentement. Il la passa par-dessus ma tête et la jeta par terre où elle partit faire connaissance avec la chemise du sorcier. Je me retrouvais en simple culotte sur lui. Severus m'attira à lui, me faisant frissonner lorsque nos peaux nues entrèrent en contact. Il se remit à m'embrasser avidement et me reposa sur le dos. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour s'attarder dans mon cou, puis sur ma clavicule, ma poitrine, me brûlant à son passage. Alors que mes mains s'affairaient dans son dos, je sentis les siennes se poser sur mes hanches. Un gémissement le fit remonter vers mon visage. Ses doigts fins commencèrent à baisser ma culotte à une allure atrocement lente, me faisant haleter d'impatience. Un genou passa entre mes jambes et les écarta.

Je m'arrêtais soudain, consciente que nous avions peut-être oublié un détail. Severus me regarda sans comprendre, se demandant s'il n'était pas allé trop loin.

- Euh… Tu as… des préservatifs sur toi ? questionnais-je.  
- Des quoi ?

Hmm… Il ne risquait pas d'en avoir s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

- C'est un moyen de contraception moldu, lui expliquais-je.  
- Je te donnerai une potion pour ça après, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant d'essayer de reprendre là où on s'était arrêté.  
- Severus, le repoussais-je, tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il risque d'y avoir un problème avec ce que tu viens de dire. Je te rappelle que les potions n'ont pas d'effets sur moi.

Il parut considérer la chose un instant avant de se laisser tomber à côté de moi.

- Désolé, me dit-il.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Tu peux toujours rester dormir.  
- Si Milady me le permet…

Je lui décochais un coup de coude avant d'aller me blottir dans ses bras, qu'il resserra autour de moi tellement fort que j'espérais ne pas avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes parce que jamais je ne pourrai me défaire de son emprise. Pour une fois, je m'endormis rapidement.

Dire que Severus avait le sommeil agité serait un euphémisme. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un passer une nuit aussi troublée. Je découvris ainsi qu'il parlait dans son sommeil. Enfin, parlait… Je devrais dire marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles dans lesquelles je crus même reconnaitre du latin. Il était aussi manifestement sujet aux cauchemars, et pas des petits, vous pouvez me croire. Je ne sais pas s'il se battait contre quelqu'un ou quoi, mais il réussit l'exploit de me jeter hors du lit. Et ça ne le réveilla même pas. J'ai bien crû qu'il allait finir par me tuer dans son sommeil. Le seul point positif est qu'il ne ronfle pas. Il ne manquerait plus que ça… Je pus récupérer un peu sur le matin quand il se fut calmé.

Il se réveilla avant moi. Pas étonnant. Il avait dormi, lui. Je fis semblant de ne pas l'entendre se lever et restais sous les draps. J'entrouvris les yeux pour l'observer à la dérobée. Il venait de remettre sa chemise et était en train de la boutonner. J'explosais presque de rire quand je le vis chercher d'un air penaud sa redingote et sa cape, comme s'il était vital qu'il les porte en permanence. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et remit ses chaussures. Je refermais brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi. Je le sentis se pencher sur mon visage, son souffle chaud sur ma joue. Allais-je avoir droit à mon baiser matinal ?

- Je sais que tu fais semblant, me chuchota-t-il avant de s'écarter, puis de sortir de la chambre.

Je restais un moment seule dans mon grand lit avec un sourire niais sur mes lèvres. Apparemment, il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Comme le feu de la cheminée avait fini par rendre l'âme, et que mon lit se refroidissait à grande vitesse à cause de se maudit climat écossais, je décidais de descendre à la cuisine prendre un petit-déjeuner bien consistant vu que je n'avais rien mangé depuis hier matin. Malgré le peu de sommeil évident qui m'avait été accordé, je me sentais en pleine forme. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Il se trouvait que Severus était déjà dans la cuisine, et qu'il avait retrouvé ses habits noirs. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder plus sur ce détail car à ce moment il y eut un « pop » sonore et Dobby apparut au milieu de la pièce, m'arrachant un cri de peur. Severus se retourna, baguette magique pointée, prêt à trucider le pauvre elfe de maison qui avait été envoyé préparer le petit-déjeuner par Dumbledore. A l'évocation de ce nom, le regard de Snape et le mien se croisèrent.

- Il vaut mieux que j'aille le prévenir de suite, me dit-il avant de partir.

Moi qui en me levant avait une faim de loup, je ne pus rien avaler de plus que deux scones et une tasse de thé. Je m'inquiétais tellement de ce qu'Albus allait penser de la situation que Dobby resta avec moi jusqu'au retour de Severus. Se faire réconforter par un sosie de Golum, si ce n'est pas la déchéance totale ça… Lorsque le sorcier revint, je lui demandais aussitôt ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Comme il fallait s'y attendre, il a mal pris la nouvelle, mais le fait que tu sois parvenue à absorber la Marque des Ténèbres l'a tellement surpris que ça l'a distrait. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.  
- On ne s'en sort pas si mal alors ? m'enquis-je en espérant qu'il approuverait.  
- On peut le dire. J'ai des potions à faire, tu peux me trouver une pièce assez grande et qui ne te manqueras pas si par mégarde je fais exploser un chaudron à l'intérieur ?  
- Tu travailles avec de la nitroglycérine ou quoi ?

Nous finîmes par nous installer dans l'ancienne salle de torture du manoir qui se trouvait au sous-sol, à côté d'une rangée de cachots. Une constante chez cet homme… Il râla un peu quand il vit que je restais avec lui, argumentant sur le fait que cela pouvait être dangereux, que si un chaudron explosait, il ne pourrait pas me soigner magiquement, et que je risquais de lui faire rater ses potions par ma simple présence. Je lui répondis que tant que je ne touchais pas directement la potion ou les ingrédients, il y avait peu de chance pour que cela arrive, et que si je voyais que le chaudron nous menaçait, je me servirai de lui comme bouclier. Le pauvre finit par céder et je m'installais avec un livre sur une table en bois qui, à mon avis, devait servir à trépaner ou écarteler les gens. C'était d'un romantique…

Severus finit tout de même par me mettre dehors lorsque je me mis à lui hurler dessus au moment où il s'apprêtait à jeter une grenouille encore en vie dans son chaudron, lui criant que : « moi vivante il ne jetterait jamais ce petit batracien avec des yeux si affectueux dans de l'eau bouillante ». Il me jeta dans le couloir et claqua la porte dans mon dos. Et dans un dernier et vain « couac », la grenouille rendit l'âme, brûlée au vingt-troisième degré.

* * *

_Fin de ce chapitre qui a vu le sacrifice d'une grenouille innocente. Une minute de silence pour elle… Je suis contente, pour une fois je ne pense pas que la fin de ce chapitre vous donnera envie de me tuer, je vais pouvoir sortir de chez moi sans crainte. Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, merci de m'avoir accordé quelques minutes de votre vie, et à jeudi prochain._


	19. Chapter 19

_*Petite Pimeys jette un coup d'œil discret...* Pas de lecteur en embuscade prêt à me sauter dessus ?Apparemment, non. Alors... comment dire... bonjour tout le monde ! Là, je vous imagine tous carrément choqués genre gros bug devant l'écran. Je vous vois en train de vérifier le nom de l'auteur, le titre de la fic, vous pincer, vous mettre une bonne baffe pour être sûrs que vous soyez réveillés. Peut-être même certains iront jusqu'à lâcher un : "putain merde ! Elle est de retour!" (je vous pardonne par avance cet écart de conduite)._

_Et oui ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis bien de retour ! Passer l'effet de surprise, je vous sens déjà, petits rancuniers que vous êtes, attendre des explications. Eh bien, il se trouve que l'été dernier j'ai abandonné l'écriture car j'avais trouvé un job de serveuse. Ceux ou celles qui ont déjà travaillé à ce poste conviendront des horaires foireuses de ce boulot, et j'avoue que j'étais tellement sur les rotules quand je rentrais chez moi que je n'avais pas franchement envie de me mettre à l'écriture. Ensuite, la fac a repris, sont venus rapidement les exams,... et j'ai délaissé définitivement la fic. _

_Et puis, l'électrochoc... Je me suis mise à lire les reviews envoyées pendant mon absence, et je peux vous dire que ça m'a fait bien plaisir. Entre les lecteurs qui me disaient qu'ils relisaient mes fics en attendant que je revienne, ceux qui voulaient savoir si j'allais continuer, les nouveaux lecteurs qui laissaient des compliments,... je ne savais plus trop où donner de la tête. Et je me suis dit : "ma fille, sors-toi les doigts du c.., prépare une théière de thé, et envoie la sauce !"_

_Donc me voilà en train de vous livrer le chapitre 19, en espérant qu'il sera dans la continuité des précédents. Je vous dis bonne lecture et vous remercie bien bas pour votre patience._

* * *

**Chapitre XIX**

_Fatal Error_

Trois jours plus tard, j'étais toujours cachée dans le manoir de mes grands-parents, et pour l'instant tout se passait plutôt bien. Malgré le fait que le lieu ne soit pas protégé par des sortilèges, j'étais en sécurité. Je m'ennuyais ferme cependant, et j'espérais ne pas avoir à passer un mois ici. Je me réveillais encore seule ce matin-là, Severus ne m'ayant plus rejointe nocturnement depuis la dernière fois, où nous avions failli commettre l'irréparable. Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentir vexée ou flattée par son attitude. Vexée dans le sens où il considérait peut-être comme une énorme erreur de s'être laissé aller avec moi, auquel cas j'allais lui faire payer. Ou flattée parce que, peut-être, craignait-il ne pas pouvoir résister à mon sex appeal naturel (hem…), auquel cas c'était tout simplement trognon. Mais comme les termes « trognon » et « Snape » étaient plutôt antinomiques, je ne me laissais pas aller à de faux espoirs.

Bref, j'en étais là de mes déboires sentimentaux. Si au moins je pouvais supposer que Severus se trouvait dans le même état d'esprit que moi… Mais il semblait moins affecté que ma personne par cette histoire qui ressemblait un peu à « je t'aime, moi non plus ». Bon, il était vrai qu'il avait d'autre chat à fouetter en ce moment. Oui, Voldemort entre autre. J'avoue que c'était une bonne excuse que celle d'avoir à éviter de se faire tuer en jouant les espions dans le camp d'un mégalomane à la baguette facile. Surtout que maintenant que Severus n'avait plus sa marque, il devait se rendre au quartier général des Mangemorts plus souvent, ne sachant pas quand son Maître allait l'appeler. Et moi qui pensais qu'en lui enlevant cette saleté il n'aurait plus à le rejoindre. Bien joué ma fille, me félicitais-je mentalement en reprenant un morceau de pancake sans grande conviction.

Je jetais un regard éteint vers la haute fenêtre, apercevant un bout de ciel et quelques flocons de neige descendant des nues. Super, je ne pouvais même pas profiter des fêtes. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais pu faire, quel dieu avais-je pu offenser pour mériter ça ? Sur plus de six milliards d'humains sur cette Terre, il fallait que la seule qui ait un lien de parenté avec le plus grand psychopathe de tous les temps, ça soit moi.

- Je vais me pendre, énonçais-je à voix haute après un soupir à faire pleurer un éternel optimiste.  
- Vous ne dites pas ça à cause de moi j'espère ?

Je recrachais avec élégance (une Lady se doit d'être élégante, même quand elle recrache) la gorgée de thé que je venais de prendre, moitié dans la tasse (bien visé), moitié sur la table. Je me retournais ensuite pour voir qui m'avait prise en traitre. Je reconnus un des membres de cet Ordre qui luttait contre Voldemort. Environ aussi âgé que mon professeur de potions (note pour moi-même : arrêter de penser à lui, il en allait de ma santé mentale), les cheveux châtains parsemés de quelques mèches blanches, il avait l'air fatigué. Il m'adressa un léger sourire avant de venir s'asseoir en face de moi.

- Remus Lupin, se présenta-t-il. Severus n'est pas là ?  
- Non, il est chez mon tonton Voldy, répondis-je blasée.  
- Je vois…, dit-il en retenant manifestement un petit rire malvenu. De toute manière je ne suis pas là pour lui. Dumbledore m'a dépêché ici, pour votre protection. Il pensait aussi que vous deviez vous ennuyer.  
- Sans blague, lâchais-je ironiquement, lui décochant un regard noir qui n'aurait pas dépareillé dans les yeux de mon sombre sorcier (arrêtez de penser à lui j'ai dit, maudit cerveau). C'est ridicule de me laisser enfermée ici. Je suppose que Voldemort est du genre à toujours obtenir ce qu'il veut, et ce n'est pas un pauvre manoir moldu sans protection qui va l'arrêter. Il n'a qu'à arriver en force avec toute une armée de ses partisans et le tour est joué.  
- Il n'agira pas comme ça, du moins je ne pense pas. Il a besoin d'être sûr que vous soyez de son côté, car il ne peut pas vous forcer à utiliser votre don, il faut que vous le fassiez par vous-même. Il sait que vous avez vu ce que ses partisans ont fait à vos amis, il a besoin de se racheter à vos yeux s'il veut que vous coopériez. Autant que possible il évitera d'agir avec violence contre vous. En revanche, avec les gens qui vous entourent, ça va être autre chose.  
- Quoi qu'il fasse, je ne le suivrai pas. De toute manière, que compte-t-il faire de mon pouvoir ? Il ne peut pas s'en servir directement. A moins qu'il ne m'utilise comme bouclier humain en se cachant courageusement derrière ma personne, je ne vois pas trop en quoi je peux lui être utile.  
- Oh ! Il trouvera, Miss Darlian, soyez-en sûre, il trouvera. Il sait profiter des talents des personnes qui l'entourent, et le simple fait que vous soyez unique en votre genre ne peut que l'intéresser.  
- Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, j'aurais pu devenir une sorcière, j'aurais du le devenir, non ? Alors... qu'est-ce qui a fait que je sois le strict opposé ?  
- Vous interrogez la mauvaise personne, Miss.  
- Je sais. La seule bonne personne qui devrait être capable de me répondre, c'est Dumbledore, mais il ne semble pas plus avancé que vous tous, et il m'a même fichue à la porte de Poudlard.  
- Ne le prenez pas mal, il ne pouvait pas agir autrement. Il devait choisir entre votre vie et celles de centaines d'élèves. Bien sûr, si la décision avait appartenu à Severus, je ne doute pas un instant que vous soyez encore à Poudlard à cette heure-ci, ironisa Remus.

J'essayais de masquer ma gêne derrière un sourire forcé, bien que je me sentis piquer un fard monumental.

Ces quelques secondes de malaise prirent rapidement fin lorsque un bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur du manoir. Dans un bel ensemble, Lupin et moi nous sommes regardés, nos yeux reflétant méfiance et inquiétude. Puis il a sorti sa baguette en se levant lentement et en fixant la porte de la salle-à-manger. Il m'a jeté un rapide coup d'_œil_ et m'a fait signe de garder le silence en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Mesure complètement inutile parce que rien ne me tenait plus à cœur en cet instant que de ne pas me faire remarquer. Alors que nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans un grincement qui me sembla plus fort que d'habitude, Remus exécuta un geste de la main pour m'inciter à me placer derrière lui. Tout en me levant sans bruit et en le rejoignant, je me demandais s'il était possible que cela soit Severus, ou du moins un autre membre de l'Ordre.

Des pas se rapprochèrent. Je n'en distinguais qu'une série. Un agresseur qui serait venu seul ? Je crois bien que jamais mon cœur n'avait battu aussi fort. C'était étrange les pensées qui nous venaient à l'esprit dans des instants pareils. Là, je me souvenais ces effets sonores qui reproduisaient les battements d'un cœur terrorisé dans certains films d'horreur. J'avais toujours trouvé ça idiot et pas crédible. De même, le fait qu'on avait l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti avant la scène d'horreur où le personnage se faisait trucider me paraissait un peu exagéré. Aujourd'hui, je peux dire bravo aux réalisateurs, c'est tout à fait ce que je ressentais en ce moment.

Lorsque la poignée de la porte tourna, je pris une grande inspiration. Dans le dos de Lupin, je ne pouvais pas voir l'expression de son visage, mais je le sentais tendu, et sa main droite était tellement crispée sur sa baguette que ses articulations en étaient devenues blanches. Lorsque la porte commença à s'ouvrir, poussée par une main mystérieuse et pour l'instant invisible, je reculais instinctivement d'un pas, prête à m'enfuir par... par... par nulle part car la pièce n'avait aucune issue. Centimètre par centimètre, l'ouverture se faisait de plus en plus grande, jusqu'à ce que...

- Par Merlin ! Tu aurais pu prévenir que c'était toi, j'ai failli te jeter un sort !

Alors que Lupin rangeait sa baguette, je jetais un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir à qui il parlait. Je grimaçais en reconnaissant Mondingus Fletcher, l'homme qui s'était montré un peu trop entreprenant avec moi lorsque je m'étais rendue au quartier général de l'Ordre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna Remus en se rasseyant, visiblement soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter une armée de Mangemorts à lui tout seul.

Fletcher ne répondit pas tout de suite. A la place, il me jeta un regard étrange que je ne sus interpréter mais qui me laissa une drôle d'impression. Curieusement, même si tout danger semblait écarté, je préférais rester debout, au cas où.

- C'est Albus qui m'envoie, finit par répondre Mondingus. Il pense que tu as encore besoin de te reposer après la pleine lune.  
- Je me sens parfaitement bien, assura Lupin.  
- On ne sait jamais, il vaut mieux quelqu'un en pleine forme pour veiller sur la gamine.  
- Et comme j'étais le seul membre restant de l'Ordre non occupé...  
- Je vois... Il est en effet peut-être préférable que cela soit une personne en pleine possession de ses capacités qui assure la protection d'Eve. Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss ?  
- Je..., commençais-je alors que Fletcher me fixait de nouveau. Je ne sais pas trop... Mais si Dumbledore pense que c'est mieux...

Ma voix sonnait tellement faux à mes oreilles que je me demandais comment Remus ne pouvait pas sentir ma méfiance. Il se leva cependant comme si de rien n'était et me salua d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête. Alors qu'il croisait l'autre sorcier pour sortir de la pièce, lui adressant un signe d'au revoir, ce-dernier ne lui répondit pas, continuant de me fixer. Bientôt, je me retrouvais seule avec Mondingus, et nous nous observions en chiens de faïence. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais mal à l'aise en sa présence ? Etait-ce parce que j'avais agressé cet homme au quartier général et que c'était maintenant à lui que je devais ma protection ? Oui, c'était certainement ça. Il suffisait que je l'évite. J'allais rejoindre ma chambre et attendre que quelqu'un d'autre prenne sa relève. Je me dirigeais vers la porte en tentant de paraître sûre de moi. Je fis fi de son regard qui me glaça le sang lorsque je passais à côté de lui. Alors que je montais l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, je regardais discrètement derrière moi pour constater qu'il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Une fois dans ma chambre, poussée par un curieux instinct de survie, je refermais à clé la porte derrière moi avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit avec un bon livre.

Au bout de deux petites heures cependant, je constatais que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ma lecture, pas que le livre n'était pas intéressant, bien au contraire, mais je ne parvenais pas à me départir d'une curieuse impression de mal être, et ce depuis que Lupin était parti. Non. En fait, plutôt depuis que l'autre membre de l'Ordre, ce... Mondingus Fletcher, était arrivé. Je voulais bien croire que le fait de lui avoir cogné dessus pouvait jouer, mais pas à ce point. D'ailleurs, cette histoire de remplacement était bizarre... Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-eu l'idée d'échanger Lupin contre Fletcher ? Remus avait en effet l'air de s'être parfaitement remis de la pleine lune, et Mondingus était sans aucun doute un alcoolique notoire. Je refermais mon livre pour le poser sur la table de chevet. Je m'approchais de la porte sur la pointe des pieds et la déverrouillais aussi silencieusement que possible. J'ouvris la porte et me glissais de deux pas dans le couloir.

Je m'arrêtais net en voyant Fletcher, droit comme un "i" à l'autre bout du couloir, me regardant d'un air mauvais et avec un sourire en coin féroce. Là, ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Je fis un pas en arrière, il en fit un en avant. Cours ! me hurla mon esprit, et je ne mis pas deux secondes à lui obéir. Je tournais les talons et décampais alors que le rire de l'homme éclatait derrière moi. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, et je regrettais soudain de ne pas avoir mieux visité ce manoir parce que comme cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue, je ne me souvenais pas très bien de son agencement. J'enchaînais les couloirs au petit bonheur la chance, réfléchissant à une idée pour me sortir de ce guêpier, ou pour prévenir du renfort. J'arrivais au rez-de-chaussée de l'aile nord. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour reprendre mon souffle et j'en profitais pour tendre l'oreille. Pas de bruit derrière moi.

Voyons, qu'y avait-il ici ? Mais oui ! Les anciennes cuisines ! Et je me souvenais qu'il y avait une porte qui menait vers l'extérieur pour que les livreurs puissent décharger plus facilement. J'entrais et refermais derrière moi. J'avais raison. La porte de sortie était presque en face de moi, et le lieu était dégagé. Je repris ma course vers ce que je considérais comme mon salut. Je vis trop tard la silhouette surgir de derrière le grand frigo sur la gauche, et j'eus beau tenter de ralentir, le carrelage me faisait glisser et je finis emprisonnée par l'ombre noire. J'essayais de me débattre, mais mon agresseur et moi fûmes bientôt rejoints par d'autres individus en noir. L'un d'eux s'approcha de moi et me sourit, dévoilant des dents qui ne devaient jamais avoir vu de dentifrice.

- Si j'étais toi, je me rendrais, me dit-il.  
- Si j'étais toi, je me laverais les dents, lui rétorquais-je.

Il leva sa main, comme s'il allait me frapper, et je serrais la mâchoire par anticipation du coup. Mais au lieu de me gifler, il abaissa son bras.

- Suis-nous sans faire d'histoire et tout se passera bien.

OooOooO

- Severus ça ne peut plus durer. Vous ne pouvez plus passer votre temps à faire des trajets entre Poudlard et le quartier général de Voldemort, ça va finir par paraître suspect.  
- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse pour continuer à me tenir au courant de ses plans ? Pour être sûr de ne manquer aucune réunion ? Que je lui demande de me remettre la Marque des Ténèbres ?  
- Ce qu'a fait Miss Darlian n'arrange pas nos affaires. Elle a agi avec une grande imprudence.  
- Ne lui mettez pas nos problèmes sur le dos ! C'est bien la seule qui jusqu'à présent a fait quelque chose pour moi sans rien attendre en retour.

Dumbledore tiqua. Eve était devenu le sujet qu'il fallait éviter. Il ne savait pas comment Snape se comportait avec elle, mais il était évident qu'il tenait à la jeune femme. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant apparaître Remus Lupin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? attaqua Severus. Tu devrais être avec Ev... Darlian, pour la surveiller.  
- J'y étais, mais Dumbledore pensait que je pouvais encore être fatigué par la pleine lune, et il a envoyé Mondingus pour me remplacer.  
- Je peux savoir d'où vient cette idée stupide ? demanda le maître de potions au directeur avec fureur.  
- Mais je n'ai jamais ordonné ça ! se défendit Albus.

Les trois sorciers se dévisagèrent. Lupin ne comprenait plus rien, Dumbledore semblait soucieux, et Snape commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Cette inquiétude ne fit que se confirmer lorsque la cheminée du bureau s'alluma brusquement laissant apparaître le visage de Kingsley.

- Mauvaise nouvelle. On vient de découvrir le corps de Fletcher dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Avada Kedavra.

A peine la nouvelle enregistrée par son cerveau, Snape se rua hors du bureau, sourd aux protestations de Dumbledore qui essayait en vain de le retenir.

OooOooO

- Je ne vous suivrai nulle part, répondis-je au Mangemort qui avait failli me frapper.  
- Ce n'est malheureusement pas négociable, ricana-t-il.

Un vacarme retentit soudain, très distinct malgré le fait qu'il semblait provenir de l'autre bout du manoir. Les Mangemorts parurent se consulter du regard à travers leurs masques et finirent manifestement par décider d'aller voir de quoi il en retournait. Celui qui me retenait toujours me traîna avec eux et j'obéis, refoulant ma colère. Je n'aurais rien pu faire contre une demi-douzaine de sorciers, même s'ils ne pouvaient utiliser la magie.

Il s'avéra que le bruit provenait du hall. Quand nous arrivâmes, deux Mangemorts étaient allongés sur le sol, inconscients. Non, morts, me disait mon instinct. Quand je détachais mes yeux des cadavres, je vis Severus envoyer ad patres Mondingus Fletcher dont le visage reprit son véritable aspect une fois achevé. Mes ravisseurs ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Il est vrai qu'ils croyaient que Snape était de leur côté. Ils finirent par reprendre leurs esprits et à faire front pour abattre le traître. Cinq d'entre eux se jetèrent allègrement sur le professeur alors que le sixième continuait de me tenir. Des traits de lumière fusaient dans toutes les directions, à tel point que je me demandais comment les Mangemorts faisaient pour ne pas se toucher mutuellement. Lorsque je vis un rai vert passer à deux centimètres au-dessus de Severus, je décidais de tenter quelque chose.

Je balançais mon pied en arrière dans l'entre-jambe de celui qui me retenait avant d'abattre mes mains, doigts croisés et paumes collées sur sa nuque. Je me dirigeais ensuite en courant vers Snape, ne cherchant même pas à me baisser pour éviter les sorts. Quand je fus à ses côtés, il chercha à me protéger en me tirant dans son dos. Mais je risquais moins que lui. Je me dégageais de sa poigne et me plaçais devant lui. Nous tentâmes alors un repli à reculons vers la porte, Severus lançant des sorts par-dessus mon épaule pendant que j'encaissais ceux des trois Mangemorts encore debout. Une fois parvenus à notre objectif, Snape poussa à tâtons de sa main libre la poignée et m'agrippa par la taille pour presque me jeter dehors, me criant en même temps de courir. Il referma rapidement derrière lui, exécutant des signes complexes sur la porte avec sa baguette. Il me rejoignit ensuite en courant alors que j'entendais nos adversaires qui vociféraient, visiblement incapables de franchir la sortie.

Severus attrapa mon bras, me forçant à le suivre dans sa course. Je vis le Sombral qui nous attendait, prêt à décoller pour nous ramener à Poudlard. C'est alors que je la sentis. L'odeur de mort. Mais avant même d'avoir le temps de prévenir Snape, d'autres Mangemorts surgirent autour de nous, nous encerclant en quelques secondes et nous coupant toute retraite. Ils venaient de transplaner directement dans le parc qui n'était pas protégé par des sorts. A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Je les aurais absorbés. Severus se prépara à se battre, et bien que je saluais l'effort, je savais que c'était perdu d'avance, aussi puissant qu'il pouvait être. En effet, la bataille tourna court. En moins de deux minutes, nous fûmes maîtrisé. Je finis maintenue de force par deux sorciers tandis que Snape se voyait confisquer sa baguette et que des cordes magiques enserraient ses poignets. Curieusement, j'avais plus peur pour lui que pour moi. Peut-être parce que je savais que ce n'était pas la mort qui m'attendait, contrairement à lui, qui avait trahi Voldemort.

Nous n'osions même pas nous regarder. Moi parce que je me sentais coupable de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans, et lui sans doute parce qu'il s'en voulait de m'avoir fait capturer. Nous fûmes emportés séparément, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ma peur de ce qui pouvait arriver à Severus. Un groupe de sorciers transplana en l'emmenant avec eux tandis que je partais par la voie des airs à dos de Sombral, celui-là même avec lequel Snape était arrivé.

* * *

_Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre. J'ai veillé toute la nuit pour le finir, façon de me faire pardonner de mon absence. J'espère que vous avez retrouvé le rythme des chapitres précédents et que ça vous a plu. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain, mais je doute que l'attente soit aussi longue que pour celui-là. A bientôt._


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs et j'espère futurs reviewers (sinon ça va chauffer). Alors, pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard, mais je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette histoire, en espérant que vous ne bouderez pas ce chapitre à cause de mon absence. Et pour les petits nouveaux, bienvenue. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Oui, je sais, il est fort peu probable que de nouveaux lecteurs commencent par le chapitre 20, et quand ils en seront là ça sera déjà d'anciens lecteurs, et non plus des nouveaux, mais je me comprends, c'est déjà ça. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre XX**

_Deathzone_

Je me débattis durant une bonne partie du vol, quitte à basculer dans le vide, jusqu'à que le Mangemort voyageant avec moi, excédé, finisse par atterrir pour me coller un bon coup de poing dans la tempe. L'effet fut on ne peut plus efficace et je plongeais direct dans une inconscience qui dura encore longtemps après que nous soyons arrivés à destination. Destination que j'ignorais d'ailleurs totalement.

Lorsque je repris peu à peu mes esprits, mon cerveau me rappela aussitôt que j'étais dans de sales draps. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux immédiatement par peur de ce que j'allais voir. La dernière fois que l'on m'avait enlevée, j'avais fini attachée à une table pour me faire torturer, et d'après ce que j'avais compris, ceux qui me retenaient désormais étaient cent fois pires. Ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir, j'avais un goût de sang dans la bouche, la gorge douloureuse de quelqu'un qui avait trop crié, et les yeux brûlants des larmes que j'avais versées. Cependant, une minuscule lueur d'espoir s'alluma au fond de moi lorsque je songeais que Severus était peut-être dans la même pièce que moi.

J'ouvris les yeux lentement, constatant que la lumière qui filtrait à travers mes paupières n'était pas un effet de mon imagination, mais émanait d'un chandelier à sept branches. Une fenêtre située très en hauteur d'un mur de pierres m'indiqua qu'il faisait déjà nuit au-dehors. En face de moi se trouvaient aussi une grande armoire et une commode, toutes deux dans un style ancien et ouvragées dans du beau chêne. Moi qui pensais me retrouver à même le sol, j'étais en fait couchée sur le côté, sur un lit. Je regardais avec effroi si j'avais toujours mes vêtements sur moi. Je soupirais de soulagement quand je vis que c'était le cas. Dans un énorme effort, j'essayais de me relever. Je n'entendais pas le moindre bruit à l'extérieur, mais je ne préférais pas être prise en position de faiblesse. Alors que je finissais de m'asseoir lentement sur le bord du lit, une voix s'éleva. Une voix atroce, comme un sifflement, désincarnée, et qui me fit froid dans le dos.

- Enfin réveillée, chère nièce.

Je me retournais brusquement et me mis à hurler en me levant aussi vite que je pouvais pour reculer dans un coin de la pièce et m'éloigner de... de cette chose. Mon cri dut s'entendre à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, peut-être même traversa-t-il la Manche. Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil noir en face du lit, une créature me regardait fixement avec un air évident d'amusement. La peau grisâtre, un crâne glabre sur lequel transparaissait des veines bleutées, un nez... un nez quasiment inexistant, comme celui d'un serpent, le regard le plus cruel et froid qu'il m'ait été donné de croiser, une bouche formée par deux lignes sans forme qui se pliaient actuellement en un rictus mauvais. Cet... homme n'avait plus rien d'humain.

- Mon Dieu, suppliais-je, dites-moi que je suis sur le tournage du dernier film de zombies de George Romero (gloire à lui !).

La chose se leva lentement pour ensuite se diriger vers moi, sa longue robe noire dévoilant ses pieds nus qui se posaient sur les tapis autour du lit. Je me calais de plus en plus contre le mur, ayant le faible espoir de pouvoir entrer dedans. Mes yeux voulaient se fermer pour échapper à cette vision cauchemardesque, espérant se rouvrir sur le décor familier de ma chambre. C'est là que je vis apparaître ce serpent gigantesque qui ondulait sur le sol derrière la créature. C'est pas vrai, me mis-je à penser, mais que ce truc me bouffe et qu'on en finisse.

- Nagini, il semblerait que tu effraies notre invitée, mais laisse-lui un peu de temps, je suis sûr que vous deviendrez amies. Il paraît que ma nièce aime aussi beaucoup les serpents...

Sa nièce ? Alors... c'était lui Lord Voldemort ? Mon soi-disant oncle ? Non, cette chose ne pouvait pas être de ma famille, elle n'était même pas humaine. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, levant la main comme pour me toucher. Je détournais aussitôt la tête, fixant un point invisible sur le mur d'en face et serrant la mâchoire. Les doigts froids d'un mort vinrent frôler ma joue, me provoquant une envie de vomir irrépressible.

- Finalement, le sang de mon Sang-de-Bourbe de père aura servi à quelque chose. Il est fort dommage que tu sois dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques, mais heureusement tu as d'autres talents aussi intéressants à exploiter.  
- Vous n'exploiterez rien du tout, sifflais-je en me dégageant brusquement pour ensuite m'éloigner de lui autant que je le pouvais. De toute manière, que croyez-vous pouvoir me faire ? Je suis insensible à la magie, et je sais encaisser les coups.  
- Ma chère nièce, il y a tellement d'autres souffrances que je pourrais te faire expérimenter. Tu es incapable de ressentir les effets de la magie, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Severus, ni des deux moldus qui te servaient de parents. Et quand bien même j'avais décidé d'épargner ces-derniers parce qu'ils t'avaient élevée dans le luxe, je n'hésiterai pas à revenir sur ma décision. Quant à Severus, crois bien que je suis très déçu de devoir m'en séparer. Un sorcier aussi talentueux que lui ne se trouve pas tous les jours.  
- Vous l'avez tué ? demandais-je dans un filet de voix, redoutant la réponse alors que ma gorge se serrait et que mes entrailles se tordaient.  
- Non, pas encore, mais ne te fais d'illusion, il finira par mourir dans un avenir très proche. Pour l'instant, disons que je trouve plus amusant de le voir anéanti dans mes cachots, à attendre que sa sentence arrive. Car il sait qu'il va mourir, il se demande juste quand, ça le ronge. Et puis, il doit être en train de s'imaginer ce que je peux bien te faire subir en ce moment même. Le cri que tu as poussé tout à l'heure a du lui donner matière à réfléchir. Il doit se sentir tellement coupable de savoir que tu te fais peut-être torturer par sa faute.  
- Je veux le voir ! exigeais-je.  
- Mais bien naturellement...

Il fit demi-tour et je soupirais de soulagement de ne plus avoir à regarder ce visage en face. Le serpent le suivit, n'émettant rien d'autre qu'un court sifflement de temps en temps. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement devant le sorcier. Il sortit sans prendre la peine de savoir si je le suivais ou pas. C'était là peut-être ma seule chance de trouver un moyen de m'enfuir d'ici, je suivis donc en silence le reptile à deux jambes.

L'endroit où nous nous trouvions semblait être un manoir, mais rien n'y avait été fait pour le rendre confortable. Je ne savais pas si c'était le climat habituel ici, ou si cela avait été magiquement créé, mais il régnait en permanence un froid qui semblait vous transpercer la peau avec des aiguilles de glace. Les murs, austères et sans décoration, étaient tous faits de pierres dures et grises. Les rares fenêtres étaient situées tellement en hauteur que quatre hommes juchés sur les épaules les uns des autres auraient tout juste pu les atteindre. Les portes étaient faites en chêne brut, impossible de les enfoncer à moins d'avoir envie de se disloquer une épaule. Les couloirs que nous empruntions se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Je n'arrivais pas à mémoriser un seul détail qui pouvait les différencier, et à courir dans tous les sens pour essayer de m'enfuir, je me serai plutôt perdue.

Mais surtout, il y avait cette odeur. Elle était partout, où que je tourne la tête je la sentais autour de moi, comme si elle essayait de m'ensevelir sous son poids, de m'étouffer. Cette odeur de mort, de Magie Noire. J'avais envie de vomir. Elle me frôlait à chaque fois qu'un des Mangemorts passait près de nous, saluant leur Maître avec déférence alors que j'écopais d'un regard à la fois curieux et intéressé.

- Mes Mangemorts savent que tu es ma nièce, sans connaître tous les détails de notre généalogie. Ils savent aussi que tu es insensible à la magie et qu'ils seraient incapables de jeter de nouveau un sort que tu aurais absorbé, donc ne songe pas à essayer de les débarrasser de leurs pouvoirs. Ils ont l'interdiction formelle de te faire du mal et te procureront tout ce que tu demandes, mais si jamais j'apprends une trahison de ta part, que tu as essayé de t'enfuir ou de contacter quelqu'un à l'extérieur, ce sera directement à moi que tu rendras des comptes.

Il était toujours dos à moi quand il m'avait dit ça, continuant d'avancer dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés par quelques torches. Je n'avais pas vu son visage, et il avait énoncé tout ça d'une voix très calme d'où sourdait une petite pointe d'amusement. Néanmoins, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner, et ce ne fut pas à cause du froid cette fois-ci.

Nous traversâmes encore deux ou trois couloirs avant de nous trouver devant une porte moins haute que les autres munies de barreaux. Le sorcier esquissa un geste de la main sur le bois et elle s'ouvrit aussitôt dans un grincement atroce. Nous descendîmes une volée de marches en pente raide pour arriver dans une pièce en demi-cercle. Un Mangemort était assis sur une chaise, devant une table en bois qui devait faire office de bureau. Il était posté face à une série de portes qui couraient sur toute la longueur du mur. Il devait y en avoir une douzaine environ. Les cachots.

- Je te propose un jeu, ma chère nièce, car il faudra bien te divertir pour ne pas que t'ennuies durant ton séjour. Severus est derrière l'une de ces portes, si tu trouves laquelle du premier coup, tu pourras le voir. Sinon, la prochaine fois que tu te trouveras en face de lui, sera pour le voir mourir.

Je lui jetais un regard qui, j'espérais, reflétait toute la haine que j'avais pour lui. Ce qui lui servait de bouche s'étira en un rictus sardonique. J'avançais à travers la pièce et m'arrêtais devant la première porte. Comment je pouvais savoir derrière laquelle Severus était ? A tout hasard, je posais la main sur le bois et commençais à la faire glisser sur la deuxième porte, puis la troisième,... J'avançais tête baissée, promenant ma main sans trop savoir ce que j'attendais, sans doute un miracle au point où j'en étais. A la septième porte je m'arrêtais brusquement et relevais la tête. Quelque chose de familier essayait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à moi, le parfum d'une autre magie qui tentait de survivre dans cette imposante odeur de mort.

Je marchais à grandes enjambées vers la dixième porte et me retournais triomphalement vers le Lord.

- Il est dans ce cachot, énonçais-je.

Le sorcier me regarda d'un air mauvais, visiblement furieux d'avoir perdu à son petit jeu. Il n'avait pas l'air au courant du fait que je pouvais sentir la magie. Pendant un instant, je crus qu'il allait refuser d'ouvrir, mais apparemment son envie de voir souffrir les gens était plus forte que le reste, et d'un nouveau mouvement de la main il fit pivoter la porte sur ses gonds. Appréhendant ce que j'allais trouver à l'intérieur, je fis un pas dans la pièce.

Il faisait sombre, trop sombre. Pas la pénombre de la nuit sans lune durant laquelle on arrive tout de même à distinguer des formes. Non, là c'était un noir total, épais, que rien ne traversait. Même la lueur des torches de l'autre pièce s'arrêtait pile au seuil de la porte.

- Severus ? murmurais-je en priant pour obtenir une réponse.

Mais je n'en eu aucune. Brusquement, un flambeau s'alluma tout seul sur le mur de droite me faisant sursauter. Quelques clignements d'yeux plus tard, mon regard tomba enfin sur l'unique occupant de la pièce. Je ne sus si je devais me réjouir de le voir toujours en vie ou m'attrister du fait qu'il soit dans cet état.

Il était assis à même le sol, une jambe étendue, l'autre pliée. Sa cape et sa redingote avaient disparues, le laissant seulement avec son pantalon noir et une chemise qui avait du être blanche un jour mais qui maintenant tirait plutôt vers le gris sale et le rouge sang coagulé. Sur chaque parcelle de peau on voyait des coupures, plus ou moins profondes suivant qu'on avait voulu juste le provoquer ou le torturer dans les règles de l'art, des hématomes. Le pire était son avant-bras gauche, celui-là même d'où j'avais ôté la marque. On aurait dit qu'un maniaque avait pris un malin plaisir à le taillader au scalpel jusqu'à en faire de la bouillie en guise de représailles. Sans parler qu'il avait sans doute subi d'autres tortures magiques qui ne laissaient pas de traces sur le physique. C'était d'autant plus atroce que tout ce sang semblait beaucoup plus ressortir sur sa peau pâle. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas perdu de temps.

Et pourtant, malgré la surprise qu'affichait son visage, il gardait cette expression digne, supérieure, impassible. Il restait droit contre ce mur, attendant la prochaine visite de ses bourreaux. Je me mis à genoux à côté de lui. Il ne réagit pas, me fixant juste dans mes déplacements, et me regardait maintenant avec méfiance. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne croyait pas vraiment que j'étais là. Une de mes mains alla saisir la sienne tandis que l'autre se posait sur sa joue en essayant d'appuyer le moins possible sur ses plaies. Ces contacts parurent le ramener à la réalité.

- Je t'ai entendue crier, murmura-t-il.  
- Je vais bien, ils ne m'ont rien fait, et ça ne semble pas être dans leur plan. C'est juste... en voyant le visage de cet homme... j'ai paniqué. Bon sang, Severus, il ne peut pas être de ma famille, il n'est même pas humain. Tu as vu sa tête ? On dirait le fils qu'aurait pu avoir la créature de Roswell avec Michael Jackson.  
- Tes phrases incompréhensibles m'avaient manqué, sourit-il.  
- Je suis tellement désolée. Tu voulais t'éloigner de moi pour ne pas me mettre en danger, et finalement c'est toi qui paies à ma place. J'aurais du t'écouter.  
- C'est ce que je dis tous les jours à mes élèves, de se taire et de m'écouter.  
- Tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? Ce sorcier a dit qu'il voulait exploiter mes dons, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni en quoi je pourrais être utile.  
- Il n'a parlé de rien devant moi lorsqu'il me croyait encore des leurs. Mais tu as plus de talents que tu ne le penses. Tu peux réduire à néant n'importe quelle protection magique qui entoure un bâtiment. Gringotts, Azkaban, il pourrait ainsi libérer les Mangemorts qui y sont enfermés, et même Poudlard.  
- Ils ne peuvent pas me forcer...  
- Ils leur suffit de t'amener à proximité du lieu et de t'y laisser suffisamment longtemps pour que tu absorbes tout.  
- Ici aussi c'est protégé par de la magie, mais moi je peux passer. Je peux te sortir de là et on s'enfuira.  
- Non ! N'essaie même pas, je te l'interdis. Pour l'instant le Mage Noir ne te veux pas de mal, si tu tentes de t'échapper, il te tuera. Ne crois que cela ait de l'importance pour lui que vous ayez le même sang. Il préfèrera t'abattre que de te voir te battre pour l'autre camp car tu es une menace pour lui.  
- Je ne peux pas te laisser là. Il veut... il veut te tuer.  
- Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ça qui sera le plus douloureux, c'est tout ce qu'il y aura avant.

Merde ! Non ! Pas comme ça, cela ne pouvait pas finir comme ça pour lui. Il m'avait sauvé la vie ce jour-là à l'université, et maintenant que je pouvais faire ça pour lui, un sorcier complètement givré m'en empêchait ? Je sentis des larmes me piquer les yeux puis rouler sur mes joues. Severus en essuya quelques unes avant de m'attirer brusquement à lui. Il posa ses lèvres avec force sur les miennes, je le laissais faire. Sa langue se fit d'autorité une place dans ma bouche, je le laissais faire. Je répondais même à cette violence par la violence. Il n'y avait aucune douceur, juste un besoin affamé de l'autre. Sa bouche avait le goût du sang. Ses bras m'enserraient étroitement, m'empêchant presque de bouger.

- Non, pas ça ! s'éleva une voix terrifiante derrière nous.

Sans ménagement je fus tirée en arrière. Devant moi se tenait Voldemort l'air furieux, tandis que le geôlier qui était à la porte ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Une nouvelle fois, le sorcier noir m'attrapa par le col et me jeta dehors. Je me relevais rapidement et me retournait pour voir Voldemort penché sur Severus. Il semblait lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui mit le professeur en colère, même s'il essayait de ne rien en montrer.

- Tu sais ce qui est le plus ironique, Severus ? Si tu étais resté dans mes rangs, je t'aurais offert ma nièce avec plaisir, pour te remercier de tous les services que tu m'as rendus, furent les paroles que le Lord dit mais que je n'entendis pas.

Il sortit de la pièce, fit revenir la pénombre, et referma la porte d'un coup sec. Quand il se retourna, il me dévisagea avec haine, et je sus que Severus avait raison lorsqu'il disait que cela n'avait pas d'importance que nous soyons du même sang, ce sorcier me tuerait sans hésiter.

Il me ramena à la chambre dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée et posta un Mangemort à la porte pour me surveiller. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, enfouis ma tête dans un oreiller et me mis à pleurer le plus silencieusement possible. Je m'arrêtais cependant bien vite. Ce n'était pas à moi de pleurer, ce n'était pas moi qui me faisais torturer. Je devais réfléchir, penser à un moyen de m'enfuir d'ici, avec Severus. Si ce-dernier s'imaginait que la peur de me faire tuer m'arrêterait, il se trompait. Il y avait une infime chance pour que l'on réussisse, et nous serions libres tous les deux. Si nous échouions, je me ferais tuer, mais je préférais ça que d'être d'une aide quelconque à ce malade. Severus se ferait tuer aussi, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il souhaitait plus une mort rapide que des tortures qui n'en finissaient pas.

OooOooO

- Que comptez-vous faire, Albus ? demanda McGonagall d'une voix anxieuse.  
- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? J'ignore où ils ont été amenés. Et quand bien même... Vous voyez les quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix livrer bataille contre toute l'armée de Lord Voldemort ?  
- Il va les tuer.  
- Non, pas Eve. Severus par contre...  
- Pour une fois que j'avais un adversaire digne de ce nom à la course pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons.  
- Il faut renforcer la sécurité de Poudlard, Minerva. L'entourer du plus de sorts, de barrières magiques, de protections, que l'on peut.  
- Mais, Albus, si cette jeune fille peut... Tout ceci sera inutile.  
- En effet, à terme elle viendra à bout de tout, mais plus il y aura de magie autour de Poudlard, plus elle mettra de temps à l'absorber, peut-être même perdra-t-elle connaissance, ce qui nous permettra de remettre en place les protections disparues. Dans tous les cas, cela nous fera gagner du temps pour que d'éventuels renforts arrivent.  
- Quand passeront-ils à l'attaque ?  
- Je l'ignore. Le temps pour Voldemort de regrouper tous ses partisans et de s'organiser.

Le professeur McGonagall ne répondit pas, elle savait que cette phrase voulait dire que le Lord Noir attaquerait dans peu de temps, et Poudlard devait être protégé. Elle sortit du bureau en silence pour aller donner des directives aux autres professeurs.

Albus Dumbledore s'accouda à une fenêtre et laissa son regard divaguer sur le parc. Poudlard était plus qu'une école pour lui, comme pour les autres professeurs, ou les élèves. Il y était entré en 1892 pour faire sa scolarité, de là il était devenu professeur de métamorphose, puis directeur de cette école. On était en 1997. Il fit un rapide calcul. Cent cinq ans. Il avait donné plus d'un siècle à Poudlard, et c'est une chose qui ne pouvait pas être balayée d'un revers demain. Il savait que ce moment arriverait, que Poudlard aurait un jour à se défendre après la renaissance de Voldemort. Mais il avait espéré que cela serait quelqu'un de plus jeune qui mènerait la bataille, pas un vieux sorcier fatigué et porteur d'une malédiction à qui il ne restait même pas un an à vivre.

Mais il se devait de continuer, justement parce que Poudlard était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux, et qu'il avait pour devoir de protéger à tout prix ses élèves. Il se souvenait que Severus lui répétait souvent qu'il jouait trop avec la vie des gens autour de lui sans en mesurer les conséquences.

- Eh bien voilà une sacrée partie qui m'attend, Severus.

* * *

Fin de ce vingtième chapitre (oh un chiffre rond !). Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne sais pas du tout combien cette fic comptera de chapitres. Je vais essayer de vous en pondre un autre pour la semaine prochaine, mais étant donné que ma mère geek sur mon PC quand je rentre chez moi le week-end, ça va être tendu. Je ferai ce que je peux, promis. En attendant, faites-moi péter ce compteur de reviews !


End file.
